Briallen Bevin and the Snatcher's Cave Book 1
by pcharmed86
Summary: Briallen Bevin has just found out she's a witch. But the excitement is marred by an unusually cruel Flying teacher, a sadistic janitor, temperamental friends and seemingly clingy enemies, not to mention the mysterious disappearances of several students...
1. How It Came To Be

Chapter 1: How It Came to Be

**Chapter 1: How It Came to Be**

Briallen Bevin was not a normal little girl, though one wouldn't know that just by looking at her. She looked like any other normal (and many would say plain) eleven-year-old girl and she lived a very normal life in a very normal town. However, that was all about to change.

Briallen was born and raised in the small hamlet of Dustum, Virginia, which was an ordinary farming community full of ordinary small-town folk. She even lived on a farm with cows, pigs, and horses. Her father also grew pine trees for landscapers and the Christmas season. She went to school and learned her times tables, the history of the under-ground railroad, the noble gases and alkali metals, and made lions and lambs out of cotton-balls every spring, just like every other child at Surry County Elementary. Every summer she rode her horse, Miko, in the rodeos that visited the county, fed her family's pigs for her weekly allowance, and helped sell carved-wood animals at her uncle Pete's booth at the annual Pork, Peanut and Pine Festival. This was the life she expected to lead right into old age.

What suddenly made Briallen different from everybody else in her community though, now that she was eleven, was not something that one would notice just by looking at her nor by even knowing her up to this point. Not even she noticed the difference just yet.

Briallen walked down the thin, fence-lined dirt road that connected her family's farmhouse to the wide, gravel road that eventually led to the never-very-busy Polk highway and the town of Dustum. Her bare feet barely made any sound in the dry, dusty dirt; not even enough to disturb the family of rabbits she passed resting under the shade of a clump of long-grass. Miko followed her, walking along the fence that kept him in one of the large fields that the Bevin's kept their cows in.

Briallen smiled at the horse. He was a large, blue roan Clydesdale given to her by her grandfather, Cal Bevin, three years ago for her eighth birthday. Cal also gave her an old-fashioned carriage that he had apparently used when Miko was his. Her parents, even her dad, Cal's son, thought the gift of the carriage was odd but Briallen loved it and frequently hooked Miko up to it and took her young cousins for rides around the farm.

An old nursery rhyme her grandfather taught her years ago came to her just then and she began to sing, "Bell-horses, bell-horses, what time of day? One o'clock, two o'clock, time to away!" With the last word of the song, she flew off to towards her house, Miko racing her along the fence. When they got to the end, Briallen skipped to the fence and stepped up onto the lowest of the three wood planks that supported the enclosure. Miko, knowing her well, approached her immediately so that she could stroke his nose and give him a handful of oats from her pocket.

"I concede this victory to you, Sir Miko. You run quite well but I shall win the tournament," she said, making her voice deep and doing her best to imitate her grandfather's northern English accent. Miko whinnied and Briallen hopped off the fence, tired of the game already, and walked to her house.

The Bevins lived in a small two-story farmhouse that Briallen knew was older than even her grandfather, who was very old. The white paint on the wood siding was either stained a dull brown from dirt and age or peeling off to reveal the pale yellow that the house had previously been painted. While the house didn't look like much it was one of the nicest in Dustum.

Many people did not consider Dustum to even be a town, including many of its own residents, who believed is was barely a village. It was more like a campsite, except the people there had decided to trade in their tents for small wood and brick buildings. There was no church, bank, school, or post office, not even a fast food restaurant, and it had to share a zip code with the neighboring town of Surry (which itself could hardly be called a town). The only reason Dustum still existed was to be a ferry port for Jamestown on the other side of the James river, shuffling tourists from the park to an old nearby plantation and castle. And even though Dustum was officially known as a tourist town, the amount of visitors it received every year wasn't a very large number, especially since a neighboring town also offered a ferry service.

The lack of tourists suited Briallen Bevin just fine, though. She enjoyed the quaint and quiet peace of Dustum, particularly on hot summer days. On those days she would walk to Dustum's Main Street (which was less than a mile from her home), buy a large waffle cone with two scoops of chocolate ice cream from the general store (no shoes required), and then make her way to the small beach on their side of the James River where she would finish her ice cream while watching the boats glide slowly up and down and across the water.

Outside of the school year, during which Briallen was bused to Surry County Elementary in Dendron, she enjoyed her life. It was simple, easy-going, and generally stress-free. On those rare occasions when her life was none of those things she would spend the day exploring the fields and forests with Miko or wading in Grays Creek with her cousins, collecting rocks and catching crawfish. Sometimes, when Briallen was able to convince her cousins to muster up enough courage, they'd ride their bikes down Polk highway to the town of Surry.

Briallen had never really had any close friends outside of her family. She had acquaintances, of course, and there were certain kids that she preferred to sit next to in class or play four-square with during recess, but she had never been close to anyone who was not related to her. It was because of this absence of close friends that Briallen had never been invited to a classmate's birthday party or a best friend's sleepover. Occasionally she allowed herself to be sad about the fact she had no real friends – especially when her eldest cousin was only just eight – but most of the time she liked being alone.

She also enjoyed spending time with her mother, Meda, who always let Briallen make the dessert for that night's dinner. Currently, she was deciding between chocolate or butterscotch pudding.

After a quick fight with an ornery screen door, she walked into the living room thinking about which pudding she wanted most, not bothering to clean her dirty feet. In her hands she clutched the stack of letters she had just retrieved from the mailbox.

"Hey, Ma!" shouted Briallen as loud as she could. She sat on the overstuffed sofa and began going through the letters to see if there were any for her. "I went down the road and got the mail! Mr Carter told me to tell you hello and that he loved the blueberry pie you sent him! Are you in the mood for chocolate or butterscotch pudding?"

Briallen's mother, Meda Bevin, appeared in the doorway silhouetted by the setting afternoon sun that filtered through sliding doors in the dining room behind her. Briallen had always thought her mother was very pretty but just then she thought her mom looked like a goddess and secretly wished she had inherited some of her mother's exotic beauty.

As she grew older and became more aware of the way boys and girls act around each other and how important personal appearance seemed to be in those situations, Briallen had become even more envious of her mother's bronze skin, ebony hair and multi-colored hazel eyes. Briallen had boring, murky gray eyes that she found disgusting and colorless. She sometimes thought that if she was just half as pretty as her mom she would have more friends and be more popular, even though her mom constantly told her that who she was on the inside was much more important than what she looked like on the outside.

"You alright, sweetie?" asked Meda. Briallen nodded, surprised to suddenly find her mom sitting next to her. She had lost herself in her thoughts and hadn't noticed her mother move from the doorway. Meda ran her fingers through her daughter's brown hair and smiled. "You want me to braid your hair before we start dinner?"

Briallen shook her head and then paused. "Can I get my hair cut tomorrow? I want it short, like yours."

"Why? You have such long, pretty hair! Mrs Macalister was just telling me the other day that Molly's jealous, you know. She wishes she had hair as pretty as yours."

"Mom - Molly is three years old. If she sees a Rainbow Bright doll she likes tomorrow then she'll want rainbow hair. What she thinks doesn't matter."

Meda frowned. She knew Briallen was no longer her little girl and that it was only a matter of time before she started comparing herself to the other girls at school. She had gone through the same thing herself, just twenty years earlier. "Do you want to cut your hair because you think you'll look prettier?"

"Won't I? I start middle school next year, Mom... they have _dances_ at middle schools. What boy is going to want to ask me to a dance? With my ugly brown hair and ugly orange skin."

"You are not _orange_, Briallen. You're the same color as me and I'm not orange. And since when are you so concerned about what boys think of you?"

Briallen shook her head dramatically. "I'm not! I just don't want to be the only girl at the dance without a date. Girls are _supposed_ to go to dances with boys. That's how it is in the movies."

"Honey, trust me, life is not like how it is in the movies. Not every girl at school will have a date to all the dances. Besides, I think your dad will be just fine with you not having a date to any dances next year. As a matter of fact, I'm sure your dad would be just fine with you not having any dates until you're at least thirty."

Briallen rolled her eyes at her mother.

"I'll be twelve in a few months; why won't you let me grow up? And in only a couple of years I'll be in high school, you know," said Briallen. She stared at the mail she still held in her hands. She had been expecting a letter from her grandfather for a while now. He was supposed to invite her to stay with him sometime that summer but now there were only two weeks until school began and she still hadn't received an invitation from him. She threw the mail onto the coffee table in anger. "And summer is almost over and Grandpa still hasn't invited me to visit him! It's not like he lives that far away. And how can he _not_ have a phone? It's 1991, everybody has a phone!"

"Not that far? He lives on the other side of the state. That's almost a six hour drive," said a tall blonde man with the faintest hint of a foreign accent. He had just entered the living room and was wiping his dirty hands on a washcloth already stained with black streaks. He sat down on a chair next to the couch where his daughter and wife sat.

"But it's not like it's the other side of the country, Dad," began Briallen. "Grandma Apokni has me visit her all the time, even when she was living in Mississippi. He's the only grandfather I have. He could at least act like it sometimes."

"Don't be mean, Briallen. My father is a very busy man. He's in charge of an entire school full of hundreds of kids and dozens of teachers. He has meetings with boards of education, the PTA, government officials… He's expected to do a lot and get it done quickly. You know he loves you – he writes you all the time. He just doesn't have a lot of time for visits."

While Briallen and her father argued over how good of a grandfather Cal Bevin was and Meda tried to mediate, a dark red owl flew quietly through an open living room window and landed on an chair arm. A thick roll of papers were attached by a string to one of the owl's legs and dangled off the arm of the chair. The owl calmly watched the family argument for a few minutes before it began to hoot for attention. Its cry fell on deaf ears, however. Seconds later, two more owls carrying letters arrived and perched themselves on the same chair as the first. It was only after there were eight hooting owls that the fighting family noticed their presence.

The Bevins went silent and stared at the owls, each of which was staring right back at them. Living in the countryside meant there was an occasional stray animal in the house but eight owls, during the day, sitting peacefully on a chair in the living room was far from a normal occurrence.

"What on earth is wrong with those owls?" asked Will as he glanced at Meda.

"Are you asking me because you think I'm supposed to know about all of nature's creatures? Would you like me to answer in smoke signals or tribal dance?" snapped Meda.

Will, hurt and shocked by his wife's sudden viciousness, responded quickly. "Meda, love, you know that's not what I meant."

Briallen was the first to notice the rolls of paper attached to the owls. Cautiously, she reached towards one owl to remove its package. "Briallen, no! Don't touch it! It's a wild animal – it might bite you and then we'll have to take you to the hospital to get a shot," said Meda, ignoring Will. Their bickering had put her in a bad mood and even though she knew Will had said nothing wrong, she was still angry.

"It's okay. It has to be a trained owl or something because it has some paper tied to its leg, like a homing pigeon," said Briallen with excitement. She took the paper off the owl's foot and unrolled it. The owl flew away as soon as it was free of the letter. Her eyes grew wide with wonder as she read. "It's… it's a letter from the Rosewood Finishing School for Young Witches. It's an invitation for me to be a student there! And they sent a list of supplies like – oh! oh! – and there's a field trip to the Salem Witches Institute!"

Will was the first one to get over the initial shock of not only what he heard his daughter say but also her immediate acceptance of something as bizarre as a school for witches. He stood up and went to the chair with the owls, and removed another letter from a smallish gray owl. He cleared his throat, glanced at Meda who was now eyeing the owls warily, and read the invitation he had opened. "This one is from the Lawhorn Institute of Witchcraft and Wizardry in Texas… Someone is playing a practical joke on us. A very bizarre and unfunny practical joke. Meda – d'you think it might be the Byrnes?"

Briallen removed the letters from the rest of the owls and watched them fly out the window as she unrolled the first of the five that were left. Meda looked over the invitation to Lawhorn that Will had handed over, her brows furrowed in confusion.

"This is too over the top for the Byrnes. Besides, this is more along the lines of what they do at Halloween and unless they've experienced a sudden insanity, I'm sure they know it's still July," said Meda. "Look at this, it's written in calligraphy on parchment! Somebody took their time writing this… and the others as well. And the things listed on the supplies and book list… dragon hide gloves? A wand?"

Will glanced down at his hands, as if they might hold the answer. It was then, through his fingers, that he noticed on the coffee table the corner of an envelope with what looked like his father's handwriting on it. He pushed aside the bills and junk mail to see a letter marked urgent, but not by the post office. The urgent was written in the same handwriting as the address.

"Glen Haven School of Magic, Legerdemain School of Magic, Drachewald Institute for Witches and Wizards, Lambency Beacon Academy of Magic, and Bergamot Academy for the Magically Gifted," Briallen read off from the multiple envelopes in her hands.

"Bergamot Academy? My father's… no, just a coincidence," said Will, trailing off as he opened his father's supposedly urgent letter. He read through it quickly and shook his head. "Not a coincidence. According to my father. Here, Meda."

He tossed the letter on the table in front of his wife and left the room. Briallen had stopped reciting the supplies lists just in time to hear the front screen door snap shut and the sputtering of an engine as Will started his truck. Meda picked up the letter, skimmed it, and put her hand to her lips for just a second before rushing after Will, leaving Briallen alone. As soon as her mother was out of sight, Briallen eagerly reached for her grandfather's letter to see for herself what had finally set her parents off.

_My Dearest William, Meda, and Briallen:_

_I only hope this letter arrives in time. I've sent it through the post so as not to immediately alarm you. Unfortunately, your post is not quite as fast as our delivery owls. I suppose it is my own fault, however, for not letting you all know sooner what I have known for some time and suspected for even longer: your daughter, my lovely granddaughter, Briallen, is a witch. And, sincerely, I mean this in the best possible way for as I'm sure you have all deduced by now, I myself am a wizard. _

_Shortly, she shall no doubt be inundated with acceptance letters from every school for magical learning in the country, including the very one I am in charge of, Bergamot Academy. The name of Bevin holds a certain prestige that will not be overlooked. And no, William, this is not a joke. You may not know _everything_ about me son, but you know who I am – you know my character and that I am not one to joke about family or education. _

_I understand and expect that you will all have many questions and I promise that they will be answered in time. I will send my own owl, Leto, so that you may answer my letter soon. I would prefer to explain all of this in person, rather than through letters._

_As Always, With Much Love, Cal Bevin_

_P.S. I'm not so cavalier as to assume Briallen will automatically attend Bergamot, of course. I expect and encourage her to review all of the invitations that she will receive. Where she is to spend the most crucial years of her education is a very important decision and I trust that she will know which is best for her. _

Briallen folded the letter and closed her eyes. A small smile spread across her face. She had always known that she was different.


	2. Excuses and Explanations

Chapter 2: Stopping and Shopping

**Chapter 2: Excuses and Explanations**

Will Bevin paced back and forth on the front porch of his house, his hands clasped tightly behind his back. He had put on a clean button-down shirt, a new pair of denim jeans and the least-scuffed pair of brown loafers he owned. His dark blonde hair was slicked back with gel in an unusual, though fancy, style and he had trimmed his beard. Every few seconds he would pause in his pacing and look towards Polk highway for his father's unmistakable antique Oldsmobile 98 coupe in fire engine red – a car that stuck out in a county full of dirty trucks and old station wagons.

He remembered a week ago last Friday when his father, Cal Bevin, had sent his daughter, Briallen, an invitation to attend Bergamot Academy, where Cal was Dean. His invitation wasn't the only one, however. Briallen had received acceptance letters to six other schools of magic. Until that day Will had always though of his father as a rather boring, but hard to dislike, old man. At this moment, though, he found it easier than ever to despise his father.

Briallen suddenly appeared at the screen door, her nosed pressed so far against the screen that small blobs of skin poked through the tiny holes. "Any sign of Grandpa yet?"

"No," said Will in almost a whisper. "He still has five minutes."

"You sure you don't want me to wait for him since you're angry and all?"

"No, thank you, Briallen," said Will, annoyed. He turned to look at his little girl. "Aren't you scared or nervous at all? Or angry, even?"

Briallen pulled away from the door and shrugged her shoulders. "No, why would I be any of those things? This is so exciting! I can't wait to learn my first spell."

"Nonsense! This is all just nonsense! I know Grandpa said in his letter that he would never joke about family or education but, Briallen; you need to understand that none of that stuff is possible. It's all just make-believe – the fantasies of small children."

"No it's not! Grandpa Cal isn't mean like that! He would never – he'd never lie to me!" screeched Briallen in such a way that Will could not tell if she was sad or angry.

"Then aren't you just a little bit angry that he didn't tell us before?" begged Will. His daughter's vehement defense and support of his father was beginning to chip at his own belief that magic schools and witches and wizards didn't exist. But he couldn't let himself accept it. He had to be the adult, though it pained him knowing how hurt Briallen would be when she realized that she really wasn't a witch.

"Daddy, last year Miss Simmons taught us about the Salem Witch Trials. People were hurt and killed because other people who were afraid of anything different thought they were witches and warlocks. I think that's a pretty good reason to keep magic a secret."

Will Bevin shook in pent up anger. "We're family, though! He could have at least told us! He – oh, Hell - what am I saying? He's having a laugh at our expense is all. Your mother's ready to give him a good scolding for it too."

"Just don't run him off before he has a chance to talk to me," said Briallen, shaking her head at Will.

She turned away from the door and her father and walked down the hallway beside the stairs to the dining room and kitchen, where her mother was. She stopped when she got to the mirror that was across the bathroom under the stairs, and checked her appearance. Her mother had done up her hair in a Dutch braid and bun, which happened to be Briallen's least favorite hair-style, not only because of the pain involved in braiding and pinning but because she thought it looked funny on her and made her look like a child. The only thing she liked about her appearance was her dress. Her mom had bought it for her during a trip to the outlet mall across the river in Williamsburg. It was had a white and yellow plaid pattern and there were sunflower buttons where the shoulder straps met the dress. She thought it was very pretty and very feminine and she frequently wore it to church on Sundays.

"Briallen?" called Meda from the kitchen. Briallen, wanting to impress her grandfather, finished making sure she still looked nice and then went to see what her mother wanted. Meda was in front of the oven, checking on the meatloaf she was making for their dinner.

"Yeah, mom?" asked Briallen as she sat on one of the stools at the island counter separating the kitchen from the dining room.

"Did you finish the pie?"

"I already put it in the fridge. Mama, are you angry at Grandpa?"

Meda stood up, closed the oven and wiped her forehead with the washcloth that had been draped over her shoulder. "I'm not happy with him. He played a mean joke on us Briallen – not on just your Daddy and me, but on you too."

"_I_ don't think it's a joke! Why would he go through all that trouble? That's a lot of time and planning and money to put into to a joke that's not even funny."

Meda couldn't help but feel that her daughter was right. She'd known Cal Bevin for over twenty years and never once had he done anything like this. She had just as hard of a time in believing that Cal would be so mean to them as she did in believing that the whole thing really wasn't a joke and magic is real.

Just as Meda was about to explain her confusion to Briallen though, the sound of tires on the gravel road could be heard. Calhoun Bevin was finally here. Both Meda and Briallen were completely silent as they listened, as if they were expecting something weird and magical to happen. The engine was switched off. A door opened and then closed. Will Bevin loudly greeted his father and the greeting was returned even louder. Then there came the sound of a muffled argument. Specifics couldn't be heard but both Meda and Briallen could make out Will's high pitched anger and Cal's low and soothing explanations. Just as quickly as the argument had begun though, it ended, and there were footsteps on the porch stairs, and then the screech of the screen door echoed through the house.

"In here!" shouted Meda, more out of habit than the desire for Cal and Will to join her in the kitchen.

Briallen jumped off the stool and straightened her dress as she looked towards the dining room entrance in anticipation. As soon as she saw her grandfather she ran up to him and wrapped her arms around him in a big hug.

Calhoun Bevin (Dean Bevin or Professor Bevin to his students) was a well-dressed man in his mid-seventies with short, thick white hair and a mustache to match, and dark brown eyes that almost always looked as if he were smiling. Though he very much appeared to be an ivy-league university professor (with an English accent that only enforced this image), and was the Dean of a private school, those that familiar with him know that he was once a farm boy from northern England that worked his way from penniless to a well-earned fortune. And so he never came off as arrogant or all-knowing and never projected an air of superiority. It was his down-to-earth nature that made him so well-liked by so many people.

"It's not a joke, right? It's real?" pleaded Briallen, who had momentarily stopped breathing as she waited for an answer she felt she already knew.

Cal smiled at his granddaughter. "Very real. Come into the living room with me for a moment… I have a gift for you. You can open it while your parents finish preparing dinner." He nodded a hello towards Meda and then led Briallen into the living room where they could be alone. "Your parents aren't too happy with me."

"They think you're playing a mean joke on us," said Briallen breathlessly as she and Cal sat on the couch where she had first learned she was a witch. "And that none of it's real."

"But you believe me."

"I do. Sometimes, when I go riding with Miko, we'll stop by a holler pond and I'll pick up a stick and pretend I'm a witch, like Wendy - you know, Casper's friend. And I'll pretend Miko is a bad guy I've turned into a horse. Or he'll be a magical creature, like a centaur or a giant."

"And you'll cast spells with your wand and pretend the pond is your cauldron?"

"Yes! I do and sometimes… well, I told Dad all of this. And about how sometimes weird things happen and I… I think I always knew but I used to tell myself I was just seeing things, until I got your letter."

Cal nodded and then pulled a long, thin silver box out of his suit-jacket pocket. Briallen was so thrilled she didn't stop to realize that there was no way such a large box could fit in such a small pocket. "Well, you weren't, dear. This is for you. It should work better than a random twig."

Briallen took the box and held it as if it were the most precious thing in the entire world. In shiny, black cursive along the top was an inscription that read: _To the youngest Bevin witch_. She ran her thumb along the inscription and she gasped when she saw it begin to fade away, until there was nothing. Briallen glanced at her grandfather; Cal just smiled and motioned for her to open the box.

She removed the lid slowly and peeked inside. On top of a cushion of silver cloth was what looked to Briallen like a long, ochre stick. It had a faint spiral pattern on its shaft stemming from the mouth of a Celtic-style wolf that wrapped around the handle. In the wolf's eye was a very small, green opal – Briallen's birthstone.

"It's beautiful," said Briallen. She wanted to hold it but was afraid she might break it somehow. She had never seen anything so wonderful before.

"This is your wand. I made it for you myself: It's nine and a quarter inches long, and made of ash. Go on and hold it. It'll be yours for the rest of your life. That is, so long as you take good care of it."

Briallen smiled as she reached inside the thin box and took hold of the wand by the handle with only her thumb and index finger. When she had it out of the box, she wrapped her whole hand around it and suddenly felt as if she were at the beach on a very bright day, basking in the warmth of the sun. She could even feel the vibration of the waves rolling up the beach and down to her very core. Then she realized that the tip of the wand was glowing, very strongly, like a flashlight. All of a sudden the light went out, but the feeling did not go away.

"Excellent! A perfect fit. There's more inside the box," said Cal, happily. "Look."

Briallen, still holding the wand, looked down into the box on her lap. Using her free hand, she lifted the silver cloth but saw nothing. As she put the cloth back into place, her fingers suddenly felt something cold and metallic. She lifted the cloth again and looked down to see a silver clasp of the type frequently found on jewelry. After carefully placing the wand in her lap, she completely removed the cloth from the box and saw a silver necklace with a green opal, like the wolf's eyes, attached to the end. It was just as beautiful as the wand.

Cal took the necklace from the box and, after unclasping it, brought it around Briallen's neck and re-clasped it. Briallen brought her hand to the opal and smiled again. "It's so pretty, grandpa!"

"And it will bring you good luck. Opal is your birthstone, but it is also a precious stone with many magical qualities."

"What can it do?"

"Lore says that opal has the power of invisibility - though that has not yet been proven. However, it does magnify inner beauty. We use it in love potions and potions to increase self-esteem, tranquility, or goodwill, or in lotions that make the user more attractive. It's a stone of peace and self-acceptance."

"All things I need," said Briallen with a laugh.

"Dinner's ready," said Meda just then, poking her head into the living room.

"And I'm so hungry I could eat a dragon just about now!" joked Cal as he stood.

Briallen put her silver wand box on the coffee table but kept her wand in her hand and followed her grandfather into the kitchen. "A dragon? Are they real?"

"As real as you and I! There's just so much to tell you! I only wish I'd known of your magical abilities earlier, and then you could have grown up knowing our world."

"Your world," corrected Will Bevin, loudly, from his seat at the head of the table. Cal and Meda sat on either side of Will, and Briallen sat next Cal. "I'm not a part of it. Meda is not a part of it. And we haven't decided yet if Briallen will be a part of it."

Cal leaned back in his chair as he put his napkin across his lap. "So you've accepted that I'm telling the truth?"

"We believe that you believe it," mumbled Meda, not looking up. "Put your napkin in your lap, sweetie." Briallen did as she was told, but put her wand carefully next to her dinner plate first. Meda stared at the wand. "What is that?"

"That, Meda, is a wand. I made it for Briallen. It's the most important tool a witch or wizard will ever use or need."

"That's a wand? I'd always thought of wands as being more... ornate, I suppose." Will guffawed and then tried to disguise his laugh as a cough, as he brought his napkin to his mouth.

"Well, some are more ornate than Briallen's. And some are much more plain. It's not really the physical aesthetic of a wand that matters, anyway. What really matters is the wood it is made from and what its core consists of. You can tell a lot about a witch or wizard based on their wand."

"What do you mean core?" asked Meda. She almost couldn't believe she was even having this conversation.

"The core of a wand, that is, what is placed inside the hollow center, can be almost anything. Mostly wand cores hold a part of a magical creature such as a strand of unicorn hair or a phoenix feather. Dragon heartstring is quite common as well – that's what I have. Depending on the core and the type of wood used and how it was made, a wand can help the wizard who owns it to perform certain types of magic better than others, but it mostly just helps to enhance and focus what natural talent is already there… sort of like a magnifying glass. Wands are complicated tools to explain; Mr King, a very qualified American wand-maker, could give you a better explanation. We can visit him when we go to get your school supplies."

"And what's in my wand's core?" asked Briallen, excited.

"Well, your wand core is very unique. Like I said before, dragon heartstring is very common, as is unicorn hair and phoenix feathers – it's fairly uncommon to come across a wand whose core is none of those. However, Bevin witches have had the same sort of wand core for centuries: ashwinder ash. That is what I put inside yours. Bevin witches are the only ones known to always use ashwinder ash as a wand core, and they're the only ones who can normally control it, just as only the Irish can control a core of leprechaun hair.

"There is no wand in all the world like yours, Briallen. No two wands are alike, just as no one hair on your head is exactly the same as any other hair, and this wand will be yours for as long as you can keep care of it. Do not lose it, try not to break it, and be sure to take excellent care of it. We will buy a wand-care kit on our shopping trip."

"Ah, and now we get to the really interesting part," said Will Bevin sarcastically. "I read over that list of school supplies many times. Just where exactly do you plan on finding dragon-hide gloves? I'm not sure you could find them in a Williamsburg outlet mall."

"You're quite right, Will. That's why I'll be taking Briallen to Habory Lane in Boston, the largest shopping center for magical supplies in all of the United States, and to Diagon Alley in London – that is where I used to go shopping for school supplies when I was a student at Hogwarts in Britain. I'd love for my granddaughter to get to shop there at least once during her school years."

Meda choked on a piece of potato she had just put in her mouth. After a brief struggle, she managed to swallow it. "Excuse me? It's almost a ten hour drive to Boston, and you can't really be thinking of flying to London just for the day."

"Of course not! Briallen hasn't taken flying lessons yet! We'll go by Floo."

"I haven't – wait, so when it says first year students aren't allowed to have brooms, that means… we really fly on brooms?" asked Briallen. She had hardly touched her dinner. She was too excited. For the first time in all her life, Briallen wished school was already starting.

Meda put her hand to her head, as if she were feeling sick. "This is too much. I just can't keep – why should we believe you? How do we know you're not…"

"Senile? Crazy? Suffering the debilitating effects of old age?" asked Cal, smiling serenely. Everybody at the table just stared at him. After a few seconds, he pulled a russet-colored wand out of his inner jacket pocket. He pointed his wand at the pot holding the meatloaf, carrots and potatoes and whispered something unintelligibly. The pot began to rise into the air and moved to the opposite end of the table and back, before carefully landing back in its original place.

Briallen began to clap. She didn't know what else to do because, frankly, she was just as shocked by the display of magic as her parents were. The last time she saw a magic act (a quarter pulled from behind her ear), she had been expected to clap, and so now she clapped. She stopped suddenly, remembering she had a wand as well. She picked it up, pointed it at the salt shaker and repeated what she thought she heard her grandfather say, before anyone could stop her.

Instead of sending the salt shaker flying into the air, the lid popped off and shot the salt at the sliding door behind her mother, who managed to duck before any salt hit her. The contact of the salt against the glass sliding door was so severe, it left a large crack running from the top to the bottom.

Briallen gawked at the door and muttered, "It, um, didn't work."

"No, it wouldn't have because you haven't learnt that spell yet," said Cal with a chuckle. This time he didn't speak as he waved his wand at the sliding doors. The crack Briallen had made disappeared and the glass looked as good as new.

Casually, Cal began speaking again. "Did you know, Meda, that Native Americans were the earliest practitioners of magic in North America? When the first wizards came over here in the early sixteenth century, they were surprised to find such highly advanced forms of elemental and transfigural magic, and to see so many animagi and metamorphmagi in this country. Some of your ancestors, Meda, were likely witches and wizards. I wouldn't be surprised to learn that you have some magical genes… recessive, of course, but it helps to understand why Briallen is a witch, since Will is not a wizard."

Will frowned at hearing that statement, but it was not a frown of disappoint or anger, but of thought. "Why aren't I a wizard, then?"

For the first time that evening, Cal did not smile. "Sometimes a child born to a magical parent doesn't inherit magical ability."

"You say 'parent,' so that means that, what? Mum wasn't a witch?"

Cal shook his head. "She was a Muggle – a non-magical person. The most beautiful woman I have ever seen, really. It was love at first sight and even though my parents didn't approve, we married. My brothers married proper witches like my parents wanted. My mother and father thought that if I married a Muggle, I'd have Squib children, and I guess they were right. But none of that ever mattered to Naomi and me. We only wanted a family, and magic didn't matter." Cal placed a hand on Will's arm and offered a smile.

"How can I not know about any of this?" asked Will. He sounded angry, confused and sad all at once. Meda and Briallen had stopped eating by then and were just watching Will and Cal.

"You did, when you were younger. Before Naomi passed away."

"What? And so I just happened to forget that you're a _wizard_ and you practice _magic_?"

"No, no, nobody could simply forget something like that. You were still a young boy when we wiped your memory of the truth."

"You _erased_ my memory? Why would you do something like that? Did you ever stop to think that if I knew the truth about you, about my family, that we would've had a better relationship?"

"William, it was a decision Naomi and I made together and I still think that, at that moment in time, it was for the best. You were of school age then and you had still not performed any magic. We knew you were a Squib but we couldn't send you to a Muggle school knowing about magic. Children can't keep secrets."

"So you brain-washed me so that you could send me to a normal school. That's so much better." Will Bevin's eyes were shiny, but he wasn't crying and somehow, his voice wasn't shaking.

"No, Will, we erased your memories of magic to keep you safe. At that time there was a very dark wizard… there was a war, within the magical community, between those witches and wizards who believed that magic should not be kept hidden from Muggles and those that believed it should. The ones who believed we shouldn't hide our true nature grew violent and angry. They not only believed that we should not hide magic but that we should be allowed to use it openly, and with hostility, towards Muggles. Those witches and wizards who did not side with them often experienced… well, bad things happened. Then your mum died and we moved to the states, where the leader of those dark witches and wizards had yet to spread his hate.

"Then suddenly, ten years ago, their leader disappeared. Some say he died but there are those of us who believe otherwise… anyway, that is why I erased your memory. By the time the dark wizards' leader had vanished, you were married to Meda and had just had Briallen. You, as a Squib, were unable to practice any magic and I could not sense any magical ability in Briallen, so I figured it would be best, and easiest, to just keep everything a secret."

Meda was the first to speak after Cal Bevin finished his story. "I have one, very important, question: if Briallen attends one of these schools, will she be safe?"

"Yes, very much so. While accidents do happen at times, nothing serious ever occurs, at least not anymore. No underage witch or wizard has died while at school in this country for over two hundred years. She will be perfectly safe, no matter which school she decides to attend."

"Oh, well, then," said Meda, looking to Will for an answer. She wasn't sure whether Cal's reply was the one she was looking for. While safe certainly meant not dead, Meda also meant that she wanted to make sure Briallen would never be in any danger at all, especially after hearing Cal's story.

"What happens if we don't let Briallen go to a magic school?" asked Will, calmer, though no less upset.

"The strength of her magic will continue to grow, but without the proper tutoring, it will go wild to the point where she can no longer control it at all and sooner or later, somebody will get hurt."

"That sounds serious mom and dad, I definitely think you should let me go," said Briallen in all seriousness.

Meda nodded and took Will's hand in hers. "Then I suppose Briallen will be going to a magic school. Who did we get invitations from again?"

"Glen Haven, Rosewood, Lambency Beacon, Lawhorn, Legerdemain, Drachewald, and Bergamot," said Briallen with no hesitation. She had read each invitation so many times she could recite each one by memory if asked to do so.

"What do you think, Cal?" asked Meda. Will was staring at his plate, trying to fathom everything that had happened, while Meda was doing her best to be supportive of Briallen, and accepting of Cal's world. She knew discrimination and prejudice and she didn't want to be like one of those people who had an unreasonable distrust of her and her culture, so she bit her tongue and remained level-headed.

"That's every school of magic in the United States, except for one which is only for wizards – I'm impressed they all contacted you. Many are quite small, of course. Glen Haven, Rosewood and Drachewald generally have less than one hundred students at any given time so your classes there would be very small – no more than ten or twenty children in your year. Legerdemain is the largest school on the west coast, and the second largest in the nation, next to Bergamot. Lambency Beacon is up north somewhere, and is run by a lovely Canadian witch, Reva Watkins. Lawhorn is out in the desert, in Texas and is the only one I'm not very familiar with, but I have a few members of my staff who went there and liked it very much."

"And Bergamot?" asked Briallen.

Cal smiled. "Well, I'm in charge of Bergamot. It's the oldest American school of magic, and the largest. We have about one thousand students, from all over North America, though we are predominately American. The school includes nearly five acres of land and is just outside a local wizarding village, aptly called The Village, having been the first all wizarding township established in the United States."

"What about college? What about a career? What will Briallen do with her life once she's done with magic school?" asked Will acridly.

"There is no university in our world, though some careers required extra training – which is provided by the employer, usually at no extra charge. And there are many occupations available. This will all be taken care of, I promise you. During a student's fifth year, we conduct aptitude interviews to guide them towards their most suitable career."

"I've already decided I want to work with dragons," mentioned Briallen quickly. "And I want to go to Bergamot."

"Let's not be hasty… I approve of Bergamot. I prefer it, actually, it's nearest and we know who is in charge. You can look after Briallen," suggested Meda.

Will Bevin rolled his eyes and stood abruptly. "I'm going out for a smoke," he said as he pulled a pack of cigarettes out of his back pocket and walked away to the front door.

"I wasn't aware he was smoking again," said Cal.

"Well, he stopped when you did but after all of this…" whispered Meda. "You have to understand how – how _fantastical_ all of this is to us. Will is under a lot of stress right now, not just with all of… of _this_ but with our normal lives. We live in the real world and… I mean, what will we tell the neighbors? My family? Briallen's school friends? Her school, even? I understand that it's best for her to go to Bergamot but what about the money we've paid for her school here? Registration, activity, health, and lunch fees, not to mention new clothes and all of her supplies for the sixth grade.

"We're not rich, Cal. And this isn't me asking for a hand-out. You know we don't want your money. It's just that we've always been able to – this is going to put a strain on us, Calhoun."

"I understand. Our schools start later than yours and I knew there would be very little time in which to settle everything. I really should have let you know months ago but I was caught up in – in personal affairs and it quite slipped my mind, I'm ashamed to say. However, I was always planning on purchasing all of the necessary school items myself, as a gift to Briallen in her very first year of magical schooling. Really, you have no idea how _proud_ I am of you, Briallen."

Briallen smiled and looked eagerly at her mother who seemed to be struggling with something internally. "Cal, you don't need to buy all of this for her. We can take care of it… I just wanted you to really appreciate how difficult this is for us. I don't want you and Will to be any more distant than you already are."

"He'll come around, Meda, trust me. He's a smart lad and he knows this is what needs to be done, and that it's all in Briallen's best interest. And, really, I must insist that you allow me to buy Briallen her school supplies – I've really been looking forward to it."

"Please, Mom!" begged Briallen. "It's a start-of-the-school-year gift! And this trip will be like – like, a bonding thing for me and Grandpa! Maybe I can meet some of Dad's side of the family when we go to London? Can we Grandpa? Please?"

"I think that'd be a good idea," said Cal with a chuckle. "I have three brothers, you know, all with children who have children. I believe my niece Matilda has a son starting Hogwarts this year… Arpad. I'll send an owl right away to see if they would like to meet us in Diagon Alley."

Briallen nodded her agreement, barely containing her excitement.


	3. The Start of Something New

Chapter 3: The Sorting Staff

**Chapter 3: The Start of Something New**

Meda stood next to the cold fireplace in the family room, wringing her hands nervously. Even after all she had learned of the wizarding world and what could be done with magic, she still didn't believe Cal Bevin when he said he would arrive by floo to pick up Briallen for their shopping trip. When Cal had first told Meda about floo travel, she had thought he had sneezed and offered him a tissue. When he explained that floo travel meant traveling through fireplaces, she had nearly choked on her after-dinner coffee. A week and a half later and she still wasn't sure that he hadn't been joking with her but she waited by the fireplace anyway.

"Relax, Mom. Grandpa won't be here for another ten minutes," said Briallen casually as she flipped through the copy of _YW: Young Witch_ magazine that her grandfather had sent her. "Oh, no! Max Cotterhill broke up with Brenda Lance!"

"What?"

"Max is a professional Quodpot player and Brenda Lance is a singer… I've never heard of them before but this picture really makes me feel sorry for Brenda – look, she's crying!"

Meda sat down next to Briallen and looked over at the magazine. Then she screamed.

Will Bevin, who was outside behind the house repairing his riding lawnmower, froze when he heard the sound. He looked around the yard, thinking that perhaps another goose had gotten stuck in the mesh fence around the chicken coop. Seconds later, he realized it was his wife screaming. He tore off for the house, tearing open the sliding door with a wrench in his hand, ready to fight whatever it was that frightened his wife.

When he reached the family room, though, he didn't find any intruder. His wife and daughter sat on the couch, laughing. "What's going on?" demanded Will, still holding the wrench.

"Mom didn't know wizard photographs move and I showed her a picture and then it moved and so she screamed," explained Briallen in one breath. "It was really funny."

Will Bevin frowned and shook his wrench. "I thought you were in trouble, Meda!"

Meda stood and walked to her husband. "And you rushed in here ready to rescue me," she whispered as she wrapped her arms around him. "My hero."

Briallen immediately brought her eyes down to her magazine as her parents kissed, not wanting to see their overt affection but feeling happy that they were no longer angry with each other. Her parents hardly ever fought so when they did it always scared her.

She examined the photograph of Brenda Lance in an attempt to ignore her parents. Brenda looked young, maybe seventeen or eighteen, with long blonde hair that had multiple purple streaks. Briallen wondered how pretty Brenda really was, unable to tell because of the crying girl's puffy eyes and red cheeks. _He must've been really mean when he broke up with her if she's crying like that_, thought Briallen. _Or she's just a great big baby. _

She flipped the page to look at the picture of Maximus Cotterhill. He was flying around the photo on a broom but was so far in the distance that Briallen couldn't get a good look at him. She was so focused on trying to look at Cotterhill that when the green flames suddenly appeared in the fireplace, she dropped the magazine and fell out of her seat in shock.

"Good morning!" announced Cal brightly as he popped out of the Bevins' fireplace. "How is everybody today?"

"Well, I'm pretty sure my heart stopped for a few seconds," muttered Will as he glared at his father. He still hadn't forgiven Cal for erasing his memory of magic and for lying to him for so long. "Briallen mentioned that you're meeting Matilda and her family today. Tell them I hello for me."

"You and Meda are welcome to come along, William. Then you could say hello to your cousin yourself. You've never met her husband or children. I'm sure you'd get along very well." Cal turned to Briallen. "Your father and Matilda were close as children – you've never seen such a mess as those two could make!"

"Well, I'm busy today so - best not," said Will haltingly. "Meda and I need to run Petersburg to get some – some special feed for the hogs. They're ill."

Cal stared at his son. He knew Will was lying but went along with it anyway to avoid a possible argument. "I'm sorry to hear that. I'm sure Briallen and I won't have as much fun without you and Meda."

Meda stepped forward to Briallen and began fixing her hair and straightening her shirt. Briallen did her best to resist but gave up quickly, knowing she would never get out of the house until her mother felt she looked appropriately presentable. "Don't spend all your grandpa's money and remember, Briallen: be nice, be polite – remember you manners and please, please don't go pushing random buttons or breaking anything."

"Mom! I don't have a thing for buttons anymore, really!" said Briallen through clenched teeth. Meda sighed and went back to her husband's side.

"I'll keep an eye on her, Meda. Don't worry. We'll be back in time for dinner at seven," ensured Cal as he removed a pouch from somewhere inside his jacket. "This is the floo powder I told you about Briallen. Take a handful – that's it. Now, you want to toss the powder into the fireplace and say, very clearly, the name of your destination. We're going to Habory Lane… if you say it correctly you should land in O'Doyle's pub. This is just like how we discussed it."

"And if she doesn't say it right?" asked Meda nervously.

"She'll still end up in Habory Lane, no doubt, just not at O'Doyle's. Probably in a nearby shop or restaurant. No worries, though, I have friends looking out for her. Go on now, Briallen!"

Before Meda could stop her, Briallen had tossed the floo powder into the fireplace, shouted 'Habory Lane' and stepped inside. She was gone in moments. Will tried to sooth his wife, who nearly hyperventilating, by rubbing her back and telling her to calm down. Seconds later, Cal had followed Briallen and disappeared into the fireplace as well. Even though Will was angry with his father, he knew Cal would do everything possible to keep her out of harm's way and so he was taking his father and daughter's dramatic departure much better than his wife.

"Don't worry, Meda, she'll be alright," he whispered to his anxious wife.

"But – the fireplace!"

"I know, but no matter how angry I am with my father at the moment, he would never hurt Briallen…"

"I know that! It's just so – so dirty in there!"

Meda rushed to the once again cold fireplace and immediately began to clean it out, not wanting her daughter to get any messier.

Briallen spun quickly through the floo network and was beginning to feel nauseous. She couldn't keep her eyes closed however, as every time she passed a fireplace she could see through it and many of the fireplaces she passed seemed to belong to wizarding families. Having never known a wizarding family, the brief glimpses she caught fascinated her. Children on mini-broomsticks, brooms sweeping floors by themselves, and two cats playing checkers were just a few of the magical scenes she witnessed. When she finally popped out at her destination, she was almost disappointed, though her stomach was greatly relieved.

"Briallen Bevin?" asked a chubby balding man in glasses. He offered her a hand and as he pulled her up she nodded. "Thought so. Let me help you – Scourgify!"

The soot that had been covering Briallen seemed to have disappeared. Briallen felt her jeans and her shirt, feeling for soot, but it really was gone and she was clean. She was amazed.

"Thank you, Alvis! Care to give me a once over as well, please?" asked Cal, suddenly appearing next to Briallen.

"Not a problem, Cal – Scourgify!" said the chubby man brightly before then putting away his wand in the large knapsack he carried.

"Thank you for meeting Briallen here, Alvis. Briallen," said Cal, turning to his granddaughter. She turned her attention away from a table full of chatty young witches and warlocks and looked at her grandfather. "This is Alvis Montignac, a good friend of mine and a professor at Bergamot. He teaches Ancient Runes and is our new head of house for Almerick."

"Ah, nice to meet you Mr. Montignac," said Briallen politely. "You teach Ancient Runes? I was thinking of taking that class."

"Oh, wonderful! We can discuss runes on the way to Verudite's, if you like – Munin Mimir is signing his latest book, a thesis on the discovery of runes in rural Indonesia and their importance in magical history – fascinating topic, really, and a fascinating man. You know, we had the best conversation on the application of sigils in Caribbean herbology last summer. It's made me re-think my course outline for my year seven students – "

"Actually, Alvis, Briallen has an appointment with Mrs. Penny soon. Perhaps we can meet you later."

"Oh, of course. I'll probably be at Verudite's all day!" said Professor Montignac with a laugh.

"Before you go, have you heard from Miss. Winsome?" asked Cal in hushed tones.

"Erm, no, I'm afraid not. She still hasn't been reached?"

"No, and Leto can't seem to find her. Nobody knows where she's gone to."

"How unlike her! You know, I was shocked to learn that she had decided to leave for the summer… maybe she had a family emergency?"

Cal hummed and nodded his head while Alvis Montignac merely shrugged. A moment later the two men shook hands and jovially said their good-byes as if they hadn't been talking about anything serious at all. Cal then turned to Briallen, a large smile on his face and said, "Ready to see Habory Lane?"

Briallen immediately forgot about her grandfather's strange conversation and nodded enthusiastically. "Mrs. Penny's is where I get my school clothes, right?"

"Where you'll be fitted at least. You'll receive one generic black robe to be worn before your sorted. You'll return that at the end of your first night at Bergamot and the next day your school robes for whichever house you're sorted into, will arrive."

Briallen, who had planned on asking Cal about school houses next went quiet when they stepped out of O'Doyle's and into Habory Lane. Standing on a raised porch, Briallen and Cal were able to look down onto the main stretch of Habory Lane. Her grandfather had explained that Habory Lane was shaped much like a magnifying glass in that the cobblestone street went straight and then in a large circle. From where she was standing, Briallen could see where the two ends of the circle met and it was at that joining where the largest crowd of people seemed bustle.

"Come along, Briallen, we don't want to be late for your fitting. Would you like me to hold your hand?" asked Cal. Briallen was overwhelmed by the blatant use of magic but she shook her head; she didn't want to risk any future classmates see her holding her grandfather's hand like a little girl.

Cal nodded and started off down the cedar steps. Looking around at all of the witches and wizards bustling past them, Briallen seriously reconsidered her grandfather's offer but settled on holding onto the end of jacket as she trailed behind him.

She was only just realizing that the idea of magic had never really sunk into her until just then, as she walked down Habory Lane. She was surrounded by real witches and wizards, many of whom were in either the full wizard garb of robes and pointed hats or some manner thereof. A large portion were in Muggle-clothing though as well. Owls were flying all over, inanimate objects were floating from one side of the street to the other, kids were flying through and above the crowds on brooms, and small children were crying for their parents to buy something called puffskeins.

"Won't regular people notice this?" asked Briallen as they passed a shop where every few seconds an explosion followed by laughter could be heard.

"Not at all. There's a cloaking spell covering all of Habory Lane and we're in wizard space right now - to Muggles, the alley that serves as the manual entrance to Habory Lane is no bigger than three or four feet, but magic can expand that space to hold, for example, the entirety of Habory Lane."

"We're in an _alley_?"

"We are. Next to O'Doyle's is the main entrance to Habory Lane. To Muggles it looks like a simple brick wall but with a wand, a witch or wizard merely needs to tap a certain combination of bricks to enter Habory Lane. We're snuggled between a diner and movie-rental store."

Briallen nodded, still looking at everything around her, trying to take in as much as possible. She had come out from behind Cal Bevin and was now walking beside him. A sudden flash of brilliant color behind her caught her attention and just as Briallen turned her head to look at what was the cause she was knocked to the ground.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" said a girl who looked about Briallen's age and was on the ground in front of her.

Surrounding the two girls were several large books, one of which had landed corner-wise on Briallen's knee. As Briallen rubbed her knee, wincing, she shook her head and said, "No, it's my fault. I wasn't looking where I was going."

"Are you both alright?" asked Cal with concern as he helped Briallen and the other girl up.

The girl Briallen had knocked down nodded and then suddenly her eyes widened and she smiled at Cal. "Dean Bevin! I don't know if you remember me – "

"Marisol Escudero: Alfonso and Zofia's daughter. I just received an announcement this morning that your sister, Moraima, had been born. I'd like to offer my congratulations to you and your parents – you're a sister now, how wonderful!" said Cal as he looked around for Marisol's parents. "Are your parents around?"

"They just ran into the stationery store for a moment to pick up more cards to announce Moraima's arrival," said Marisol rather tightly. "I decided I'd rather visit Gambol & Japes."

Briallen got the feeling that Marisol wasn't as happy with Moraima's birth as Cal thought she was and Briallen could understand why. She wouldn't be happy to suddenly get a little brother or sister after years of being an only child either.

"Ah, you're not purchasing anything that will get you into too much trouble, are you?" joked Cal.

"She had better not be!" said a petite woman who was walking towards them. Just behind her was a handsome man carrying an infant in his arms. "Open the bag, Marisol – ahora, por favor." With a sigh of annoyance, Marisol opened the brown paper bag she had been holding and shoved towards her mother. "More stink pellets and belch powder? I don't want you letting those things off near Moraima and if you put any of that belch powder in her milk… mi hija, you will be grounded until you're thirty… Professor Bevin! How nice to see you!"

The woman who was obviously Zofia Escudero, Marisol's mother, moved to the side to shake Cal's hand, as did the man she was with. Marisol looked at Briallen and rolled her eyes. "They've been threatening to ground me until I'm thirty twice a day since Moraima was born."

Briallen smiled and laughed. "My parents have been threatening me with that for years."

"So you know Dean Bevin?" asked Marisol as she moved a little further away from the adults and began to look around at the crowd, as if she were looking for somebody she knew.

"He's my grandpa… and I'll be going to Bergamot this year. It's my first year," said Briallen, feeling slightly embarrassed at admitting how new she was. She was sure Marisol was a few years older and just waiting for an excuse to get away from her.

But Marisol didn't laugh at Briallen. She jumped up and down a few times in what seemed to be excitement and then suddenly hugged Briallen. "Me too! You're the first girl I've met who's my age and going to Bergamot too! All of my friends are going to Glen Haven but my parents went to Bergamot and, you know, tradition and all that. Hey, what house do you think you'll be sorted into?"

"Oh, um, I really – "

Marisol interrupted, to the relief of Briallen who knew nothing about the Bergamot houses, "I just _know_ I'll be in Wenlock because both my mom _and_ dad were in Wenlock. Usually families are all in the same house; do you have any family that's gone to Bergamot? Your parents?"

"No, my parents – they're both – they don't do magic," said Briallen, unsure of what exactly to say about her parents. "My dad's a quid."

"A quid?" asked Marisol, confused. "Oh, no – you mean he's a _squib_!" Marisol suddenly paused and then seemed to move on as she released what Briallen could only describe as a squeal of what was probably excitement again. "Do you know what electives you're taking yet?"

Relieved to finally be able to answer one of Marisol's questions with the utmost certainty, Briallen nodded. "I've decided on Elemental Magic and Ancient Runes. I've met the Ancient Runes professor already – Alvis Montignac. He seemed really nice and really excited about runes. I read a bit about them in my YW magazine, about how they can be used to tell the future – "

"Runes are practically useless when it comes to fortune telling, you know. Divination in general is a pretty silly topic," clucked Marisol. "They're best for codes and security and enhancing long-term charms, which is really what is _most_ fascinating about them and is why I'm taking that class too. We should so sit next to each other and be study buddies!"

"Okay," agreed Briallen. She couldn't believe she had managed to make a friend already. In seven years of elementary school she had never managed to make a real friend. Then again, it was Marisol who had initiated everything but still, now Briallen felt confident that things would be different in a good way at Bergamot.

And then, suddenly again, Marisol let out a squeal of excitement as she pulled Briallen close to her until they were almost in a huddle. "See those two girls over there? The blonde ones by Primary Pets?"

Briallen look across the street at the pet store where two young, and very pretty, blond girls stood in front of one of the pet shop windows, looking at the kittens on display. One was very tall and wore a black and blue cloak with a badge on the front that Briallen couldn't make out. The other girl was short and wore no cloak. Briallen had noticed other kids in Habory Lane wearing various types of cloaks with badges and recognized them as school cloaks for all of the badges had the name of a school on them.

"Those two are the Astly sisters: the tall one is Belinda, she's a fourth year at Bergamot, in Platt, and the other one is Belphoebe, she'll be starting at Bergamot same as us. My dad and their dad work at the Ministry of Magic together and we've met at, you know, Ministry functions like holiday parties and fundraisers. They're snobby little brats – and you know Platt is where the meanest, darkest, cruelest and most ruthless witches and wizards are sorted to. Their whole family's been in Platt, since the school was built like, hundreds of years ago."

Marisol was glaring at the sisters and she had spoken so quickly and quietly that Briallen had had to pay extra-close attention just to catch everything Marisol had said. She knew nothing about the Bergamot houses and didn't really even understand the concept of a school 'house' but she understood everything else. According to Marisol, these two girls were very mean. Suddenly Briallen felt Marisol grab her hand and in it she dropped what look like several small brown pebbles.

"These are stink pellets. When you throw them, they let off this awful stink, like a really bad fart. Let's throw them at the sisters! Quick, before my parents or Dean Bevin notice what we're up to!" whispered Marisol urgently.

Without really thinking about it, Briallen moved closer to the sisters and casually and discreetly tossed the pellets towards them. She knew it was mean but Marisol had made it sound like Belinda and Belphoebe really deserved it. Within seconds a horrible smell wafted through the air, and it came from the sisters' direction. The witches and wizards who passed the sisters stared at them, either disgusted or amused. The girls themselves looked horrified and instantly, the older sister, Belinda, stepped away from her younger sister, Belphoebe. Belphoebe shook her head and ran into the pet shop, looking on the verge of tears.

The look on Marisol's face was one of pure delight, noticed Briallen, who was also feeling good about Belinda and Belphoebe's dilemma. That is, until Belinda, who obviously realized the source of the smell was stink pellets and was surveying the crowd to see who could have thrown them, spotted them. Belinda's eyes narrowed as she stared at Marisol and Briallen, both of whom had stopped smiling. "I think she knows it was us," muttered Marisol. In seconds, she had shook off the worry of having been noticed and was her normal chirpy self again. "She'll try to get back at us in school but I'll be prepared."

"Prepared for what?" asked Cal Bevin. He and the Escudero's had finished their conversation and caught the last bit of Marisol and Briallen's conversation.

Marisol was quick, though. "For the coldest day or a formal party if I had a fur cloak with diricawl feathers and silver talon clasps, like the one that Brenda Lance wore to the Ministry's tree-lighting ceremony last year."

Alfonso Escudero shook his head, though he was smiling. "A six-hundred galleon cloak? I don't think so, mi hija. But you can save up your allowance and maybe in about ten years you'll be able to afford it yourself."

"Ha-ha, Dad," said Marisol dully.

"Are you ready to go, Marisol? Moraima's getting fussy. I think she's ready for a nap," said Zofia, patting the baby's back gently.

Marisol rolled her eyes. "Yeah, sure. Briallen – I'll send you an owl, alright? And we can plan on where to meet in The Village so that we can get a boat together."

Briallen didn't understand what Marisol meant by getting a boat but she nodded and waved good-bye to her new friend.

Cal waved good-bye as well and then turned to Briallen. "I'm glad to see you're already making friends. I think you'll find it easier to meet kids more like yourself at Bergamot… however - I don't want you to feel… desperate for company, Briallen. There are nearly one thousand students at Bergamot and you're sure to meet many that have the same interests as you. I don't want you to feel as if you need to do certain things you normally wouldn't do or be somebody you're not just so that a few of them like you."

Briallen looked down at her feet as they entered Mrs. Penny's Preferred Robes. She knew her grandfather knew what she and Marisol had done. She knew she _should_ feel ashamed but she didn't; she was sure those girls deserved it and, besides, it was just a harmless prank. So what if everybody near the Astley sisters thought they were gaseous?

"You know what I've just realized?" asked Cal, smartly changing the subject. "I haven't told you about the Bergamot houses just yet."

"Marisol mentioned some," said Briallen as she looked around the crowded store. There were very few people inside but every shelf was stuffed with fabrics of all different colors and patterns while all of the wall space was stuffed with racks of robes of various sizes, lengths and designs. "She said her parents were in Wenlock and that she hoped to be in Wenlock and… and she mentioned Platt. She said Platt was for only the meanest, darkest witches and wizards. Is that true?"

Cal's brow furrowed and he toyed with a pocket-watch that dangled from a thin, silver chain attached to his waistcoat. "It is true that many dark witches and wizards were sorted into Platt, more so than from any of the other houses at least. But a penchant for the dark arts is not what characterizes Platt. Platts are ambitious and driven, if a bit callous. They're not above cheating or using subversive means to achieve their ends and so are seen as cruel. However, many Platts have gone on to be successful politicians and community leaders because of their ambition and their drive to get things done. Sometimes it is those people we find… impenitent… that are best suited to lead us because of their strong will and willingness to fight."

"So willing to fight that they go and start wars!" chirped a tiny woman with wild gray-streaked ringlets. For the first time in her life, Briallen thought she saw her grandfather roll his eyes. The tiny woman seemed not to notice. "Most Platts _are_ mean. But everybody deserves a chance, as they say, or two or three or a dozen or whatever. Anyway, nothing really comes of most of them. And usually you can tell who the real trouble-makers are. Like that Carey Stone and his family! Slytherin or Platt, all of them. I just fitted his grandson for Bergamot robes this morning. Platt, through and through. The little whelp wouldn't even feign to _acknowledge_ me! You know, Norah was telling me just the other day that the Ministry is conducting a secret investigation of Carey Stone's financial history to see if he was helping to fund You-Know-Who."

Briallen liked the talkative little witch, who was obviously Mrs. Penny. She had never met an adult who spoke so bluntly about everything and everybody.

"Cecilia, if the Ministry were conducting a secret investigation against anybody, trust me, you would know nothing of it. Carey Stone is a well-respected member of the wizarding community and a known benefactor to many charities, including those charities that support the victims of, ah – those years," said Cal in a tone that strange to Briallen. He reminded her of a robot just then, as if he had been programmed to say all of that about Carey Stone. "Besides, I've met his grandson as well. Without Carey's presence he's a quiet boy who keeps mostly to himself. He doesn't have any of Carey's – erm – _charisma_. I don't expect him to be a problem at all."

Mrs. Penny clucked her disagreement and leaned back on the short, square heels of her old-fashioned boots. "Just watch and wait. He's just like his grandfather. Speaking of spitting images, is this your boy's little one? Hi, there, sweetie! How are you? Oh, you got a nice tan this summer! Excited to be starting at Bergamot soon?" Briallen nodded and smiled and didn't bother to mention that her tan was due to genetics and not the sun. "Do you think you know what house you'll be in? If you're anything like you're grandfather, here, I think you'll be seeing a sword at the staff! I was in Wenlock, myself. Oh, I miss those days so much sometimes! That's why I love this time of year – fitting all the new students, you know, and helping to usher in each new generation of young witches and wizards. Of course, I don't just fit Bergamot students. I work with most of the wizarding schools in the United States, you know, – oh, just step up here, sweetie – and one school in Canada."

"Wow, that's neat," said Briallen as she stood on a platform surrounded by three large mirrors. A measuring tape took her measurements, by itself, while Mrs. Penny continued talking and occasionally draped various fabrics over Briallen's shoulders, declaring that every color and pattern looked magnificent with Briallen's complexion (obviously hoping to convince Cal to purchase more than just school robes for Briallen).

Cal, clearly bored, walking away to speak with another older woman after a few minutes of listening to Mrs. Penny's suggestions. Mrs. Penny didn't seem to be offended by Cal's absence, however; in fact she seemed pleased by it. Turning her attention back to Briallen, she began to speak in hushed tones.

"So Cal was telling you about the houses, well, let _me_ tell you the _truth_: Platts are no good, just stay away from them altogether. They're only trouble. Wenlocks are geniuses - very studious, you know, but most aren't much fun. I was fun, in my days though, you know, I threw the parties everybody wanted to go to! Oh, I was just so popular. Norah Briar, formerly Selby, and I were like queens. She somehow ended up getting Head Girl over me though. And Summerbees are, for the most part, pretty sweet, though they're not always the sharpest bowtruckles in the tree, if you get my drift! I swear, quite a few of them must've fallen off the back of a broom more than once as a child. Absolutely harmless, though, really. I had quite a few good friends in Summerbee: hard-working and loyal, that's a Summerbee. Bzz, bzz! You know, like a bumblebee!

"Almericks, on the other hand, are just - I used to wish the sorting staff had placed me in Almerick. Most of the 'hippest' kids get sorted there. The books say Almericks are known for their courage and, you know, I think they're right! I've never known a Almerick to turn down a challenge out of cowardice. Oh, I had such a thing for this one Almerick boy, he was two years ahead of me and just absolutely dreamy, well - Dean Graves was in charge then and he was just the grumpiest old man! Nothing like your grandpa Cal, here, who's really barrels of laughs! Anyway, he was dared by some nasty Platt to put a chilly jinx on Dean Graves and _he did it_! Dean Graves walked around with a blizzard over his head for almost an entire hour! It was the funniest thing I've ever seen!

"Then there's... what houses have I covered so far?" asked Mrs. Penny, who briefly stopped talking but not moving.

"Platt, Wenlock, Summerbee, and Almerick," said Briallen in an absent-minded sort of way. She was still trying to picture how her grandfather was apparently a 'barrel of laughs,' according to Mrs. Penny.

"Ah, yes! Finally, there's Withers. Well, what is there to say about Withers? You know, it's a pretty recent house. The others, Platt, Wenlock, Summerbee and Almerick, are the original houses but, what with how large America got and how popular Bergamot became, Bergamot had to add an extra house just to have someplace to put all those kids! It's sort of considered the, you know, all-over house. If a kid doesn't seem to lean in any particular direction, like they're not really mean, or smart, or kind, or brave, or anything, then they're put in Withers. We used to call them the 'unsortables,' you know, as a joke. You really never know what sort of person a Withers is, unless they come right out and tell you, I suppose, and that makes a lot of witches and wizards uncomfortable. You won't hear people _say_ it, necessarily, but a lot of parents would rather see their kid go into Platt than Withers!"

"Oh, hush now with your nonsense, Cecilia! The Withers house is just as respected and accepted as the others. Many excellent witches and wizards were Withers, such as our current Minister," said Cal forcefully. Briallen hadn't noticed him return and jumped in surprise, getting her leg pricked with a needle in the process. "The separations between the houses are not nearly as noticeable these days, anyhow. It no longer matters what house a student is in - we pretty much just assign them numbers, one through five, for the most part."

"I think the sorting staff would disagree," said Mrs. Penny, her lips pursed.

"Who are the sorting staff?" asked Briallen. She had been paying close attention to everything Mrs. Penny said, even though she kept her eyes on the needle that worked itself in and out of the black cloth wrapped around her ever since she'd been poked. It made her nervous that nobody was holding the needle – it was moving by itself – and she wondered how it knew where her arm was and how it managed to avoid pricking her. Just to be safe, she refused to move even a centimeter until it was finished.

"Not _who_, sweetie, _what_. The sorting staff is a giant brass staff with a sort of crystal ball at the top, filled with opaque, white mist. When an unsorted student touches it, the mist changes to the main color of the house the student has been sorted in and then the crystal projects that house's symbol above the dining hall for everybody to see. It's really very neat. I used to love watching the sorting ceremony. Norah and I used to try to guess what house the new first years would go to - I was very good at it, you know. You'll definitely be an Almerick, Briallen."

Mrs. Penny then suddenly pulled off all of the fabric draped on Briallen. The needle and measuring tape disappeared in a pop.

"Are we through here, then?" asked Cal, though it came off as more of a demand than a question. "We still have to purchase all of her supplies."

"I'm done," said Mrs. Penny cheerfully. "You should bring your son over next time! I've just been dying to meet him – I hear he's quite handsome."

Briallen raised an eyebrow at Mrs. Penny's last comment as she and her grandfather headed towards the front door of the store.

"Some other time, perhaps," said Cal as they left. Once they were out of earshot, Cal spoke again. "I don't want you to take anything Mrs. Penny told you too seriously; she likes to… exaggerate."

"I liked her. She was friendly and funny," said Briallen. In all honesty, Mrs. Penny had made her nervous with her explanation of the sorting and the houses. She truly hoped that she would end up in Almerick, like Mrs. Penny said she would.

Cal cleared his throat. Obviously, he wasn't as fond of Mrs. Penny as Briallen. "Well, we still need to pick up all of your course books, cauldron, scales, telescope, and potion vials. We'll get your potion kit, gloves, and winter and rain cloaks in Diagon Alley. Have you decided what electives you would like to take?"

"Yes – I want to take Ancient Runes and Elemental Magic. Marisol said she's taking Ancient Runes too! She said we can be study buddies."

"That was friendly of her," said Cal as held open the door to a shop full of metal instruments such as scales and telescopes. "And I'm sure Professor Montignac will be please to have you both in his class."


	4. Old Friends

Chapter 4: Flying First

**Chapter 4: Old Friends**

Hesitant was an understatement. What Briallen first felt when her grandfather told her about floo travel was enough to make her almost pass out from fear and anxiety. It had taken nearly a week for her to calm down enough, to pluck up enough courage, and to ready herself for floo travel. And that was only to Boston, a few hours away from Dustum.

What her grandfather was asking of her now, though, was too much.

"Let's just get the rest of my stuff here!" squeaked Briallen, refusing to go any nearer to the roaring fireplace in O'Doyle's. "We don't really need to go all the way to London!"

"I promise you, Briallen, it's _safe_. From your home to Habory Lane, it took less than a minute, correct?" asked Cal, who held his pouch of floo powder open and ready for use.

"A few states away! Tiny states! This is across an _ocean_ and one of the basic principles of fire is that water puts it out," said Briallen in her best attempt at being reasonable.

"It will take no longer than five minutes, I swear to you. Business to business is the quickest, clearest connection. It's like – like a game of hopscotch."

Briallen clearly remembered from her math class the year before that the quickest way between two points is a straight line and, in this case, that line took them over the Atlantic ocean. Briallen had acquired a sudden fear of being stranded, alone, in the middle of the ocean, where she could very possibly drown or by eaten.

"I-don't-want-to-be-eaten-by-sharks!" said Briallen in one breath.

"She's not too familiar with floo travel, is she, Calhoun?" asked a tall, old wizard with a wrinkled half-smile of condescension.

He wore the most expensive-looking robes Briallen had seen yet: onyx black with pinstripes of gold thread, buttons of shiny gold orbs inlaid with sapphires of such a dark blue that Briallen thought they were black at first look. On almost all of his fingers he wore rings, big and small, and all covered in various precious jewels. His dark gray hair was shorn very short, as was his well-trimmed beard. He glowed with wealth and superiority and stood out in O'Doyle's like a Emperor in a Neanderthal's cave.

Next to him stood an young boy a few inches taller than Briallen with thick, neatly combed black hair and sallow, sunken cheeks. His eyes were on the floor and his hands were behind his back. His clothes were not as conspicuously wealthy as the elder wizard's next to him but he still managed to look well-off with shiny, black leather shoes and an opal-buttoned formal shirt. He also had a basic black Bergamot cloak made of a rich material draped around his shoulders and Briallen briefly wondered if she could get one as nice for herself.

If the two looked happier, or just more amiable, Briallen would have thought they were on their way to church.

"Carey and Lucan Stone, how are you both today?" asked Cal in a polite and dignified manner. Carey nodded and Cal continued. "This is my granddaughter, Briallen… We visited Cecilia Penny not too long ago, to have Briallen fitted for her Bergamot robes, and Cecilia mentioned that she had fitted Lucan much earlier in the day – I would have thought you had returned home by now."

Briallen remembered what Mrs. Penny had said about Carey Stone and his grandson, Lucan. They were dark wizards according to Mrs. Penny, and they were rich and rude. Mrs. Penny had even said that Lucan wouldn't acknowledge her. Briallen believed it because, with his eyes on the floor, he wasn't acknowledging her and her grandfather either. She decided immediately that she disliked the both of them very much.

"Lucan and I decided we should visit London this afternoon and meet some old friends for supper tonight. Lucan, remember your manners," Carey demanded as he squeezed the young boy's shoulder with one of his large, overly-accessorized hands.

Only then did Lucan look up at Cal and Briallen. He nodded curtly at and held out his hand.

"Dean Bevin, hello," he said apathetically as he shook Cal's hand. Then he turned to Briallen, his hand still held out expectantly. Briallen unhappily put her hand in his but he didn't shake it. She looked at him, confused, and saw that he was staring at her. "You're Dean Bevin's… granddaughter?"

Carey Stone gave his grandson a smile of approval that changed to contempt when it was then focused on Cal.

"My mom and her side of the family are Choctaw - that's a Native American tribe, if you don't know," Briallen told him impatiently, as if he were stupid, since it was obvious he was surprised by how different she looked from her grandfather.

Lucan nodded and glanced at the floor and then quickly at his grandfather, who seemed to be engaged in a glaring match with Cal Bevin. Briallen tried then, discreetly, to remove her hand from Lucan's but he held her hand tightly and wouldn't let go.

"That's really very interesting," said Lucan before he abruptly bent to kiss her hand, as a knight would a princess. Except that he was no knight and Briallen certainly didn't consider herself a princess. If anything, she believed he was more a princess and she was more a knight, though she was entirely unwilling to let _her_ lips touch any part of _his_ hand, or any other part of his body for that matter. "I'll see you at school this year? You're going to Bergamot?"

Briallen viciously yanked her hand away and wiped it hard on her jeans as she glared at Lucan. She didn't take her eyes from him for even a second so to make sure he wouldn't be able to kiss her again if he tried. She had never been so disgusted by a boy as she had been just then. Though if Lucan was offended by her harsh reaction, he didn't show it. He did watch her intently as she did her best to clean her hand though, and his eyes stuck to her hand for longer than what was considered normal.

"Yes, I'm going to Bergamot. I'll probably be in Almerick, though, and you'll definitely be in Platt."

"Most likely. What a smart young lady you are," said Carey, actually sounding sincere, as he pulled Lucan away from Briallen so hard he nearly picked Lucan up off of the ground. "I think I need to speak to your silly mother about those Muggle films she lets you watch, Lucan. They've obviously had a negative influence."

Briallen just wanted to get away from the Stones. They made her uncomfortable; Carey because of his cruel look and Lucan just because he was weird. And both Carey and Lucan had eyes so black that Briallen couldn't even see their pupils, until Lucan had stepped closer to her, and that frightened her as well. They reminded her of demons she had seen in an old scary movie earlier that summer. She adjusted the bag she carried over her shoulder and stepped back.

Quite suddenly, and in desperation, she took a handful of floo power. While her grandfather and Carey continued to politely insult one another, Briallen stepped next to the fireplace. Lucan watched her but didn't say anything to either of the elderly wizards.

Briallen seriously considered letting Lucan know just how creepy he was behaving but she had to focus all of her will-power on what she was about to do.

"Diagon Alley!" said Briallen forcefully as she threw the floo powder in the hearth and stepped into the flames.

The trip wasn't as rough or dizzying as it had been before and her grandfather was right about it not taking very long. Briallen kept her eyes open in order to make sure she didn't accidentally fall out and into the ocean. But she never once saw the ocean, or any other body of water for that matter. Like before, as she swirled past dozens of fireplaces, she saw other witches and wizards, going about their business as usual. In one pub that she passed, Briallen saw a few black and gray wolves lounging in front of the fireplace, watching her as she passed by, and in another, everything from the floor to the ceiling to the drinks were green. Where the fireplaces she passed were actually located, Briallen had no idea, but she was positive she had gone north and then south, since the people she saw through the fireplaces wore progressively more clothing, and then less again.

And then she landed

She fell out of the fireplace and coughed a few times before she began to wipe the soot off of her clothes and shoulder bag. Once she felt she was clean enough, she examined the place she had landed in. It was a dusty, dimly lit pub that was not so big as O'Doyle's but was large enough to hold a decent amount of people. It was just as crowded as O'Doyle's, though, but with a different sort of clientele.

There were people in the pub that, to Briallen, were normal and that she would feel safe to be around, however, there were many pub patrons that were undesirable to even look at. On her right was a table full of older women whom she could only describe as hags, dressed in wooden clogs, quilted dresses and balaclavas rolled up far enough so that they could eat. They reminded Briallen of the Baba Yaga from the tales told to her by her grandpa Ben, her mother's father, before he died. Then, to her left, Briallen saw a man that reminded her of the hunchback of Notre Dame. He stood behind the bar, taking orders and chatting happily with the guests at the bar, one of whom was a giant of a man.

Briallen began to wish she had waited for her grandfather to go first. Which is why, when she heard the sound of someone landing in the fireplace behind her, she turned to greet them with a big smile. She thought it would be her grandfather, but it wasn't.

"This isn't the best place to visit by yourself sometimes. Though I'm sure you've already realized that," said Lucan. His black hair was peppered gray with ash and mussed from the trip. Briallen was happy to see that Lucan's shiny leather shoes had been scuffed as well.

Then he did something that surprised her. He pulled his wand from the front pocket of his shirt, pointed it at himself and said, "Scourgify!" He then did the same to her.

Briallen punched Lucan sharply in his arm. "I don't want you casting spells on me," she said sharply as she examined herself. She was as clean as if she had just taken a shower, just like when Professor Montignac had cleaned her up after landing in O'Doyle's. She was unhappy to realize that there were kids her age who knew how to cast spells. She had originally thought they would all be at the same level when they started and know nothing; obviously this wasn't the case and, again, she felt that nervous knot in her stomach grow.

Lucan stared at the ground again, holding the spot on his arm where Briallen had hit him. "I'm sorry. I just thought you might like to be clean."

"I can clean myself, thank you. I'll be twelve in two months; I'm a big girl," she replied sarcastically.

"Mrs. Penny really influenced your opinion of me with whatever she said, didn't she?" Lucan wore a look of indifference but the tone of his voice gave away the fact that he wasn't happy with Mrs. Penny.

"She was honest," said Briallen, crossing her arms in defiance.

"She doesn't know what she's talking about. That 'honest' opinion she gives about people is based off of the five minutes she spends with them whenever they're in the store plus whatever gossip she's heard from Norah Briar. She doesn't really know anything about anybody," said Lucan bitterly.

"I'm sure she knows more than you."

"I seriously doubt it."

"No wonder my family hates your family," growled Briallen just as both of their grandfathers appeared, one after the other. Lucan's eyes flashed towards Briallen and he was almost gawking at her, surprised by her audacity.

"Briallen! You can't just leave like that! Merlin, if your parents found out you went off to London by yourself – "

"I've only been alone a few minutes," argued Briallen. She was in a bad mood after her short chat with Lucan, who was being pulled away to a doorway in the back by his grandfather.

"That's not the point, Briallen. You want to be treated as an adult then you need to act like an adult. You don't just run off. Not only was it rude, but anything could have happened to you! The floo network from Boston to London goes through Canada, Greenland, Iceland, Ireland, Scotland, Wales, and then England. What if you had somehow been stranded in Nuuk or Reykjavik or Belfast? How would I even know where to begin looking for you?"

"I'm sorry, grandpa. I just wanted to get away from them. They make me – they make me uncomfortable," said Briallen, upset, as she motioned toward the door that Carey and Lucan Stone had left through.

"Well I can understand how Carey Stone would make you nervous but Lucan is, like I've said before, harmless. He's been raised by his mother for the most part, and she's a good woman. Lucan is just shy - you shouldn't be so rude to him. He's had a conflicted childhood."

Just then the giant at the bar shouted a greeting at Cal and saved Briallen from further scolding. She was relieved as she and her grandfather made their way to the giant man. Briallen wasn't as affected by the scolding and lecturing her parents often gave her, if only because it was so often, but her grandfather was almost never angry with her. She could count on one hand the number of times she'd been reprimanded by Cal, and each time she had thought she would cry. She vowed to herself to never let that number grow higher than the number of fingers she has.

"Rubeus Hagrid! How nice to see you again!" said Cal Bevin happily as he took one of the giant's hands in both of his own. "And what brings you to Diagon Alley today?"

"Harry Potter, sir. Just startin' his first year at Hogwarts! He's off gettin' fitted fer his robes just now, though… shame, I'd like yeh ter meet him."

Briallen noticed that Hagrid seemed quite proud of the fact that this boy, Harry Potter, was about to start at Hogwarts. She wondered if this Hagrid and the boy were related and if the boy was anywhere near as large as the he was. She also recognized the name of the school as the one her grandfather attended.

"Ah, I'd like to meet him too. Briallen – my granddaughter – and I were just on our way to Madam Malkin's, as a matter of fact. Perhaps we'll run into him."

"If yeh do, would yeh mind tellin' him I'll be there in a moment?"

"Not at all, Hagrid. It was a pleasure to see you again," said Cal as he shook the giant's hand once more. Hagrid raised his mug to Cal as he and Briallen walked away to same back room that Carey and Lucan Stone had disappeared to earlier.

"Did you go to school with that man, Grandpa?" asked Briallen as they stepped into a small courtyard surrounded by brick walls.

Her grandfather began tapping various bricks with his wand. "I did, a very long time ago. Carey Stone was at Hogwarts with us as well. Along with a few other characters."

Briallen only barely caught her grandfather's last sentence as she stunned by the fact that the bricks in the wall her grandfather had been tapping suddenly began to move until there was a large archway. On the other side of the archway was a street, very much like Habory Lane only it looked, to Briallen, even more magical. While in Habory Lane there were many people dressed in Muggle clothing, in Diagon Alley there were almost none. Everything looked slightly dirty or run-down and old fashioned. Briallen felt as if she had stepped onto the set of a movie, it was so unlike anything she had ever seen before.

"Madam Malkin's is just down the street but I'd like for you to hold my hand – it's exceptionally crowded here today and I don't want you getting lost and wandering someplace you ought not to be," said Cal as he took hold of Briallen's hand before she could even begin to argue.

"Like where? This place looks a lot like Habory Lane – look, a cauldron shop, a pet shop… and what's that store?"

"Which one?"

"With the brooms and uniforms in the window. The one all the kids are at," mentioned Briallen. She was unable to make out what any of the kids were saying due to the fact they were all talking at once, but she understood that something exciting must be going on and she desperately wanted to know what it was.

"Quidditch supplies… Quidditch is a wizarding sport. The new Nimbus 2000 racing broom has just been released; it's supposed to be a great broom for Quidditch. Quodpot is more popular in America, though. We passed a Quodpot store in Habory Lane – it was the one with all the explosions."

Any excitement Briallen initially had for wizarding sports diminished almost entirely when her grandfather mentioned the store with the explosions was a sports store. Any sport that had the possibility of blowing up didn't sound like much fun to Briallen. She decided she would definitely not be joining any sports while she was at Bergamot.

"Here we are – Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. In you go," said Cal as he ushered Briallen inside.

Cal immediately headed towards a section of the store with a large sign that read '_Winter Cloaks and Robes_' but it was a smaller section nearer the back that caught Briallen's attention: '_Formal Robes_.' She wasn't sure if magic schools held school dances but she still wanted to have a look at what witches and wizards considered to be formal wear.

Just next to the rack holding female formal robes were two boys up on stools, being fitted by two witches. Briallen remembered the giant from the pub mention that the boy he came to Diagon Alley with would be in this store getting fitted for his robes but neither of the two boys she saw looked like they were related to a giant. One had a thin face and white-blonde hair and the other had dark messy hair and a large pair of round glasses – both were very thin.

Briallen sighed. She had almost been looking forward to meeting an adolescent giant and possibly meeting someone who could be a pen-pal. She had an Australian pen-pal in the third grade and remembered, fondly, receiving a letter from her in the mail once a month for that whole year. Unfortunately Briallen had lost touch with her former pen-pal but she always wanted another.

The blonde boy noticed she was staring at them and smiled just slightly at her. Embarrassed, she smiled back and then turned her full attention to the formal robes, most of which she found ugly.

"Briallen? I've found you a pair of dragon-hide gloves as well as a winter cloak and a rain cloak. Try them on," suggested Cal as he handed one of the cloaks in his arms to Briallen.

"You know, I kind of liked the cloak Marisol mentioned – with diricawl feathers. Are they out of those?" joked Briallen as she pulled a heavy, fur-lined, winter cloak over her shoulders. The cloak was so long it almost touched the floor but Cal seemed to think this was a good thing as he nodded and didn't ask her to try on the rain cloak.

As they went to the register so that Cal could pay for the cloaks and gloves, the young boy with dark hair and glasses rushed out of the store and a witch dressed all in mauve appeared behind the counter.

"Cal Bevin! How nice to see you – did you notice Harry Potter? I just fitted him for his robes and he was such a pleasant young man," mentioned the witch Briallen assumed must be Madam Malkin.

"Is he the boy with the glasses who just left?" asked Briallen, looking towards the door just as a man who looked like an older version of the thin-faced blonde boy entered.

"Yes – oh, what a perfect choice for a winter cloak, my dear. Fur is always in style."

"He doesn't really look like he could be related to a giant, though," said Briallen, confused.

"Well, of course not! Who told you Harry Potter has giant blood in him?" asked Madam Malkin with a chuckle. "As tiny as he is, I'd sooner assume he's part house-elf! Though much more attractive. Looks just like his dad, just as handsome."

"That was Harry Potter, really?" asked the blonde boy who had appeared in line behind Cal and Briallen with the man Briallen had just seen enter the store.

"Apparently. Why is everybody talking about him like he's a…" Briallen paused to search for an appropriate word.

"God?" suggested the tall blonde man. "I've always wondered the same thing. He's no more of a God than I am."

Cal turned to look at the man and frowned immediately. Before saying anything to the man, however, Cal gave Madam Malkin a handful of gold coins that Briallen knew to be wizard money and then he turned fully and faced the man.

"Lucius Malfoy," announced her grandfather, more as a statement rather than greeting. Outwardly, Cal seemed to have even more dislike for this man than he did for Carey Stone.

"Calhoun Bevin," said Lucius, bowing his head as a greeting. "I just saw your niece, Matilda, outside. She mentioned she was looking for you."

"Thank you for letting me know. Have a good day," said Cal as he began to lead Briallen out of the store. "Let's go, Briallen, your cousins are waiting."

Briallen tried to turn and wave good-bye to the father and son she'd just met, which would have been the polite thing to do, but her grandfather kept her facing forward until they had left the robes shop. She wanted to know why her grandfather seemed to hate this Lucius Malfoy so much but her father's cousin, Matilda, appeared in front of them, delaying her questions.

"Uncle Cal, I've been looking all over for you! Atticus and the children are in Flourish & Blott's getting Arpad's books," said Matilda before suddenly noticing Briallen. "Briallen, right? Do you have all of your school books?"

Briallen nodded and stepped closer to her grandfather. Matilda was tall and very well-dressed with not a hair out of place, but she had a hectic manner of speaking and the unfortunate habit of leaning as close as possible to a person when she spoke to them which completely contradicted her appearance. Otherwise, Briallen would have mistaken her for Lucius Malfoy's sister, from her blonde hair to her narrow face and rich clothes. She made Briallen nervous.

"Mum! Astrophel is calling me names again!" cried a little girl from the book shop's doorway. Matilda sighed and shook her head before gesturing for Cal and Briallen to follow her into Flourish & Blott's.

"Astrophel Mercurius Radnor! What did I tell you about misbehaving? I'll have your ears if you keep it up!" whispered Matilda quickly to a young boy trying to hide behind a display of books about a man who lived with vampires. Matilda Radnor turned back to Cal and Briallen after eyeing the store's other customers to make sure nobody had seen her scolding young Astrophel. "I'm so sorry Uncle Cal. The children are just so excitable today."

"Quite normal behavior for young children," said Cal with a wink. Matilda forced a smile and nodded, though it was obvious she disagreed.

"Briallen – Arpad is near the back looking for his Potions book, if you'd like to join him. He's your age and about to start school as well. I'm sure you two will have much to talk about," suggested Matilda. Briallen shrugged but didn't budge from her grandfather's side. She didn't like the Radnor family very much and didn't feel like actually holding a conversation with any of them.

"Go on, Briallen," urged Cal. "This may be the last time you see your cousins for a while."

It was apparent to Briallen that the adults wanted to speak alone and so, annoyed, she started off to the back of the store where Matilda had said Arpad was. She had no clue what he looked like but that didn't matter – she figured she would just browse the bookshelves until her grandfather was ready to leave. She stopped in a section marked 'Bargain Books' which was far enough from Cal and Matilda that they didn't notice her but near enough so that she could still see them.

A book titled _Advanced Transfiguration and Its Applications_ by an Oscar Longshanks grabbed Briallen's attention and she pulled it off the shelf to look at it. A sticker on the cover said it was a book for N.E.W.T. level students, not that Briallen understood what that meant. She did understand the blurb on the back of the book that mentioned several of the chapters inside where dedicated to the discussion and application of the animagus transformation. She had her grandfather tell her all about animagi after he mentioned them at dinner one night and she had been fascinated ever since. And it was on sale. She decided to keep it and ask her grandfather if he would buy it for her.

"Hello," said a boy, tapping her shoulder. Briallen turned around to look at him and knew right away it was Arpad Radnor because he looked just like his siblings. She groaned inwardly. "You're Briallen Bevin, correct?"

Briallen nodded and turned her attention back to the bargain books. _Non-Difficult Non-Verbal Spells and Charms_ stood out immediately and Briallen secretly wished she had memorized such a seemingly useful book. She added it the growing pile in her arms.

"Non-verbal charms? Bit advanced for a first-year – non-verbal charms aren't taught until fifth year," said Arpad smugly. He had realized quickly that he knew more than Briallen.

"I'm a quick-learner," said Briallen. "Anyway, we're going to different schools. How do you know Bergamot doesn't teach non-verbal charms sooner?"

"Because I've read _Bergamot, A History_. It really does discuss _everything_ about the school. I've also studied _Hogwarts, A History_. Haven't _you_ read up about your school?" he asked haughtily.

"I have more important things to do with my time."

"Like reading books that won't be useful to you for several years?"

"It is possible to learn something before officially being taught it at school, you know."

Arpad frowned and looked down his upturned chin at Briallen. "_Not_ for Muggle-borns. I doubt you can even cast a simple _Lumos_ spell."

"I can and I have," said Briallen matter-of-factly. In truth, she hadn't cast any spells aside from her failed attempt to make a salt-shaker float. Her grandfather had mentioned that student's weren't really supposed to use magic outside of school and her parents, especially her father, enforced that rule by locking her wand in a filing cabinet in their closet. "Prove it," challenged Arpad, who had removed his wand. "I'll go first: Lumos!" The end of his wand lit up like a flashlight, much like Briallen's had when she had first held it. Briallen looked grudgingly from the lit wand to Arpad's smiling face. "Nox." The light went out and he looked at Briallen expectantly.

"I don't have my wand on me," mumbled Briallen, looking at the books again. She wished she hadn't said anything to Arpad about spells. She was humiliated, unable to prove her magic to her self-righteous cousin.

"You don't have it _with_ you?" asked Arpad in disbelief. "You might as well stay a Muggle because you don't seem to be a very good witch."

Briallen could feel her anger boiling inside of her like water in a kettle that's been left on the stove too long. Cal had explained to Briallen that some witches and wizards looked down on those born to Muggle families and that she might experience some prejudice because she wasn't raised in a wizarding family. But she didn't expect any of her own family to pick on her for it. Suddenly Arpad cried out in pain; his hands were covered in nasty burn blisters, some of which had broken and were oozing on his cleanly pressed robes.

Within seconds, Cal, Matilda, Atticus and Agape and Astrophel had appeared next to her and Arpad. Agape and Astrophel were giggling about what had happened to Arpad while Matilda and Atticus were questioning their son about what had happened.

"She did it!" cried Arpad, raising an arm towards Briallen since he was unable to point.

"What?" asked Matilda, incensed and shaking. "Why would you burn him, are you crazy? He's your cousin!"

"Second cousin," corrected Briallen. "And I didn't do anything to him! I don't even have my wand!"

"Then who was it?" asked Atticus, not sound at all convinced of Briallen's innocence.

"I don't know – Lucan Stone probably," Briallen suggested. She looked around the store, hoping to spot Lucan.

"Who? Carey Stone's grandson? Why would he attack Arpad when they've never even met?!" cried Matilda.

"Because Arpad was being mean to me and – and Lucan has a crush on me! He's here today too, with his grandfather and he has his wand and he knows a bunch of spells and everything."

Cal shook his head. "It wasn't Lucan. He and Carey are dining with family at a restaurant down the street. No – calm down, Matilda, please – I'm sure that however it happened, it was an accident. Probably some teenagers joking around. It's just a misfired spell."

"It was her," Arpad whined. "She was raised by Muggles and she can't control her magic!"

"That's not – " began Briallen before Cal interrupted her.

"I think, Matilda, that Arpad should be taken to St. Mungo's," suggested Cal. "They'll have him set right sooner than if we tried."

"I agree," said Atticus, speaking for the first time. "We can purchase the rest of school supplies tomorrow. Let's go."

Atticus led the Radnor family out of Flourish & Blott's as discretely as possible. The only one to wave good-bye was little Agape.

"Briallen," began Cal.

"It was an accident! He was being really mean – he said I made for a horrible witch and that I should just stick to being a Muggle and that because I was raised without magic that I won't be as good at it. He was a _jerk_," Briallen said with emphasis, hoping her grandfather would agree with her that Arpad deserved what happened to him.

"Really? Well, his views of Muggle-born witches and wizards aside, that was an unfortunate first impression to give Matilda Radnor and her family. Vindictiveness is an awful trait and it will eat at you until you are no longer the person you once were."

"You're sticking up for him?" asked Briallen, incredulous.

"No. The things he said to you were cruel and narrow-minded. I'm saying that you shouldn't have lowered yourself to his level."

Briallen sighed. Her eyes were watery with fresh tears but she held them back. "I didn't mean to hurt him. I don't even have my wand."

"Magic doesn't come from a wand, remember? It's inside of us," explained Cal. He spoke slowly and in hushed tones so as to sooth his granddaughter. "That doesn't mean you need to hold back your emotions – on the contrary, our ability to _feel_ is what makes magic so powerful. You just need to learn to control your magic and not let it control you. That is what schools like Bergamot and Hogwarts are for."

"So… so Arpad could've done the same thing?" asked Briallen.

"If so provoked, yes. All young witches and wizards produce magic without the use of wands at some point or another."

Briallen wiped her eyes with the edge of shirt sleeves and cleared her throat. She was glad they were in another country because she felt the situation would have been ten-times worse if any future classmates had witnessed it.

"Come on," said Cal, putting his arm around Briallen's shoulder. "Let's get the rest of your things and head home… are those N.E.W.T. level books in your hands?"


	5. The Sorting Staff

Chapter 5: The Sorting Staff

**Chapter 5: The Sorting Staff**

Meda rubbed her eyes and then looked at the room again. She had never seen it so clean or organized in the nine years that it had been Briallen's than it was that day. All of her stuffed animals were hanging in a net in one corner of the ceiling, all of her toys had been put in the drawers under her bed, all of her books were shelved properly and all of her clothes either hung on hangers or were folded in her dresser. At least, all of the clothes that Briallen had decided she wouldn't need at Bergamot Academy for The Magically Gifted.

"I just want to double-check everything," said Briallen as she opened her trunk yet again to make sure she hadn't forgotten anything important. Satisfied that she had packed all of the necessities, she closed it and then reached inside her robes to make sure she still had her wand on her (her grandfather had suggested she change into her robes at home).

"I would've sent you away to school earlier if I knew it'd get you to clean your room," joked Meda as she went to the side of the trunk to help Briallen carry it downstairs and out to the car.

"Actually… Grandpa cleaned it with a spell. But I folded the clothes in my trunk!"

"I knew it was too good to be true," said Meda with a laugh. "Lord, this is heavy! Where's your father? He's the one who was supposed to be hauling this thing to the truck."

"He said he had to run over to the Macalister's for something."

Meda shook her head but didn't say anything or even look at her daughter as they hauled the large, heavy trunk down the stairs. Briallen had to force herself not to cry as she wondered whether her dad would even say goodbye to her. His mood had slowly improved since the night Cal Bevin had come to dinner and explained the wizarding world but during the last week it had dropped dramatically. Meda told Briallen that her father was just sad his little girl was going away until Christmas but she knew the truth: her dad was still angry with his father and still not willing to accept the world of magic though he had agreed to send Briallen to a school of magic. Then went sideways out the front door and down the porch steps and then set the trunk down on the ground next to the car.

"So, I guess we can just put the trunk in back seat… I doubt it'll fit in the car trunk," said Meda as she stared blankly at the car. Briallen wasn't paying attention; she was staring down the dirt road, looking for her father's car. "And it's almost one. We really need to get going."

Briallen turned to her mother who was now pushing her trunk into the backseat. "But Dad's not here yet! He hasn't said goodbye!"

"He knows what time we're leaving," said Meda brusquely as she slapped the car door. "He's just busy. Now hop in, we're supposed to drop you in Roanoke at five-thirty and we're already running late."

Briallen shook her head but held back her tears as she sat in the passenger seat of the small sedan. Neither of them were able to hear the phone ringing in the house. To take her mind off of her absent father, Briallen turned on her walkman and began flipping through the new _YW: Young Witch_ magazine. Her mom had bought her a subscription to the magazine as an early birthday present.

The car ride went quickly for Briallen. She read her magazine, listened to her tapes, took a nap, and played car games with her mother to pass the time. Thanks to quick bathroom breaks and limited traffic, they were able to make it to Roanoke by five that afternoon.

Since Bergamot was in Virginia (they knew it was on the western side but exactly where, they were unsure), they were told they could drive instead of taking the train. Of course, they were not allowed to drive right up to the school so Cal Bevin had told them to drive to an old warehouse in Roanoke and transportation would be waiting for Briallen there to take her to Bergamot. Briallen wished they lived further away, though. Chicago, maybe. Then she could take the train to The Village and take the boats, or the carriages, to the castle. She wished her grandfather had never told her about the train or the boats or the carriages because it made her feel like she was missing out.

Meda Bevin drove slowly past the warehouses, glancing at the directions on the paper in her hand every few seconds. After a couple of minutes they finally pulled into the parking lot of the warehouse where Briallen was to change her mode of transportation. Meda Bevin turned the car off and looked around.

It was nearly five-thirty and the sun had just started setting on the horizon. Briallen looked out the window at the farmland covered in pink and purple light for any sign of the school. She assumed they must be close if cars were not allowed any closer to Bergamot than this.

"I don't see anything, do you?" Meda Bevin asked her daughter.

Briallen frowned and shook her head. "Nothing. I don't even know what's supposed to pick me up." Then a thought struck her. "Hey, do you think I'll get to ride a broom the rest of the way to school?"

"I doubt it, hun. I can't even see the school from here which means it's still a way off and I don't think they would have you fly a broom all the way there. Besides, you don't even know how to ride a broom. And what about your trunk?"

"I'm sure there's some sort of spell that would take the trunk to school. And I'm sure riding a broom isn't _that_ hard... I mean, it's a broom. I bet it's just like riding a horse." She frowned as she thought of her horse, Miko. Her grandfather said she couldn't bring the horse to school with her and she had thrown a fit in response. Unfortunately, her tantrum did not change his mind and so Briallen refused to have any pet at all.

Suddenly there was a knock at the front passenger window and both Meda and Briallen screamed. They calmed down when they saw a horse drawn carriage and realized the man at the window was the carriage driver. They stepped out of the sedan, their laughter a mixture of embarrassment and nervousness. Briallen wrapped her robes more tightly around her shoulders to block out the early autumn wind as she watched her mother open the back door of the sedan. The carriage driver took Briallen's trunk out of Meda's hands almost immediately and had it in the carriage in seconds. Briallen believed the man used magic to make the transfer so quickly because he was so small and trunk was so heavy.

Briallen then hugged her mother goodbye, both barely succeeding in not crying all over the other. "I'll write once a week and see you at winter break, okay, Ma?"

"Have fun now, and you best behave yourself. Any trouble-making and your Grandpa said he'd write to me right away… I'm sorry your father didn't say goodbye to you but I'm sure he had a good reason."

"Right. I'm sure he did," said Briallen in agreement, though she believed otherwise. Meda hugged her daughter one last time before getting back in the car. The carriage driver helped Briallen into the carriage as she watched her mother drive away. It was all suddenly more real than ever before. She was going away for school from now on and while Briallen had always considered herself to be an independent sort of person, she was feeling nervous knowing that her parents weren't always going to be there for her from now on.

The carriage ride was much bumpier than Briallen had expected and it took her a while before she felt well enough to look out the window at the countryside. After a few minutes of nothing but forest they finally came to a part of the road that was surround by fields of soy, tomato and corn. They had been among the fields for less than a minute when Briallen was surprised to see a town suddenly materialize a few hundred yards away. She could have sworn it had not been there just seconds earlier.

Her face was pressed against the window in awe as she stared at the shops and the people they passed as they made their way into the town. They passed a store that had nothing but candles and lamps in its windows and another that had moving mannequins modeling long, expensive-looking dress robes and tall, pointy hats. It was like going back in time: there were horse-drawn carriages all over the cobbled streets and tall torches lining the roads and old-fashioned gas-lamps providing the light inside the shops, though the sun was still in the sky. Most of the people out and about were dressed like the people from Diagon Alley, though she did catch glimpses of people dressed in what her grandfather called 'Muggle clothing'.

Briallen was so engrossed in watching the people and staring in the store windows (she was positive she had seen a large vat of swirling melted chocolate in one of the shop windows) that she had not even realized the carriage had stopped and screamed again when the driver tapped the glass_. Nice, Briallen. If you keep acting all jumpy, then everybody is going to know that you're not used to this kind of stuff_, she thought unhappily as she stepped out of the carriage and onto a train station platform. _Number one on the list of priorities: act like you belong._

She paused as she looked around the place the carriage driver had taken her. There was a small building to her left with signs in its widows advertising ticket prices and several benches were placed sporadically around the platform, just a few yards away from the train tracks.

"Um, excuse me, sir. This is the train station," said Briallen hesitantly to the carriage-driver.

The carriage driver looked at her as though she were stupid. "Well observed Miss. Bergamot students take either the boats or those carriages over there," he pointed to the very long line of horseless carriages right behind him, "up to the school."

Briallen looked at the horseless carriages, her brow furrowed. "But none of those carriages have horses..."

The carriage-driver smiled sadly. "Yes, they do."

Confused over the carriage driver's answer, she thought it over and watched the man place her trunk on a large trolley nearby. Now free of his fare, he quickly hopped back up onto the carriage and tipped his hat to her. "Have a good evening Miss Bevin," he said pleasantly before he led the carriage away from the empty train station, turned right and disappeared behind some shops.

Briallen looked around her and frowned. She was worried that she might be late before realizing that if she were there would not be boats by the shore or carriages by the curb if everybody had arrived already. Briallen looked over at the boats; she was a first year and her grandfather told her that all first years take the boats to the school. After she straightened her robes she decided to make her way to the boats at the train station dock and see if there was a teacher there she could talk to. She was happier now, knowing that she would get to take a boat to the school.

It was then, on the train station dock, that she saw it for the very first time: Bergamot Academy for the Magically Gifted. It was a grand castle on the other side of a large lake set at the base of the mountains. It reminded her of a fairy tale castle, only bigger and better than she had ever imagined. Even from a distance the school looked large and magnificent. She could see the lights inside the castle from her place on the shore and just seeing that light filled Briallen with warmth. She looked at her watch, eager to get to the castle. It was only just six and the sign on the dock said the boats were to leave at seven.

"What to do 'till then?" Briallen wondered aloud. There was nobody else on the docks, though the town was bustling with activity. There was a large building just across the street from the train station that seemed to have a lot of people going in and out and so Briallen decided she would check it out. When she was nearer the building she noticed the sign in front: _Hamlet Hall_. It offered no clues as to what it was, though.

Briallen walked through the double doors and was greeted by the smell of cider and sugar. She was in a large room full of young people, all wearing Bergamot robes like herself. Two long tables on either side of the room held a variety of refreshments such as a cider, cookies and bowls of chips and salsa. She wandered over to one of the tables where a blond boy, who looked not much older than Briallen, was helping himself to cider. He glanced at her and smiled before handing his own cup to her.

"Oh, hey, thanks," said Briallen gratefully. She noticed he had on robes with a Wenlock badge and was disappointed to realize he wasn't a first-year like she was. "Um, can I ask you a question?" He took a sip of the cider he had just gotten himself as he nodded. "Are there any other first-year students here, do you know?"

He nodded and smiled at her again but didn't say anything. They spent about a minute staring at each other before Briallen decided to elaborate. "Could you maybe point me towards one?"

He blushed and chuckled before looking around. Finally he pointed to two girls sitting in chairs near the front doors. Briallen thanked him immediately and walked to the girls as fast as she could without letting the boy know how eager she was to get away from him. The two girls continued chatting as she stood awkwardly in front of them. A train whistle sounded outside, rudely interrupting the girls' conversation, and only then did they finally notice Briallen.

"Can I help you?" asked one of the girls rudely. She was slightly overweight with dark hair and very pink cheeks and obviously already thought Briallen was a freak.

"Don't be rude," said the other girl. She was impeccably put-together with a tasteful strawberry-blonde bob and perfect posture. The other girl shook her head and left her seat, going outside to greet the first trainload of students to arrive that evening. "I apologize for her. And for me – I didn't notice you there. Having you been standing there for long?"

"No, not really," Briallen lied. In truth, she had been standing in front of the two girls for nearly a half an hour.

The other girl smiled. "Well, I'm Cassandra Elwood but everybody just calls me Cass," she said kindly as she held out her hand.

"Briallen Bevin," said Briallen, shaking Cass' hand thankfully. "So, are there a lot of trains?" As the one had pulled away, another had pulled in.

"Four of them. You didn't come on a train though, right? Do you live nearby?"

"Oh, I'm near Williamsburg. You?"

"I live in The Village," said Cass in a whisper, pretending she was embarrassed to admit such a thing.

"That's so cool! I love this place," Briallen said with enthusiasm. "I wish I lived here."

Briallen didn't hear what Cass responded with as a third, and very loud, train whistle went off. She glanced at the platform across the street. It was getting full of people and she noticed that many of the boats were already full. Cass turned to look out the window to see what had caught Briallen's attention.

"Wow, it's getting full. We should probably go find ourselves a boat now, before the last train arrives."

Briallen agreed when she noticed her watch said it was ten to seven. "Oh, and I'm supposed to be meeting a friend too!"

They tossed their empty cups into a trashcan just outside before they made their way across the street to the station. "Me too," mumbled Cass absent-mindedly as she looked around the platform. Suddenly she seemed to notice someone familiar and she ran off towards them.

"Briallen!" someone shouted from the crowd, taking her attention of the fact she just lost her new friend. "Briallen!" She was suddenly unable to breathe, the arms around her were so tight.

"Marisol! I was looking for you! I got here an _hour_ ago… but I made a new friend!"

Marisol linked her arm through Briallen's and led her to the docks as if she'd done this a thousand times, even though Briallen knew Marisol was a first-year just like her. "Cass Elwood?" asked Marisol as they stepped inside a boat that had only one person – a boy in the front – sitting in it.

"Yeah, do you know her?" asked Briallen, not really surprised. She and Marisol had been writing back and forth since they had met in Habory Lane a few weeks ago and Briallen had quickly realized that Marisol was very familiar with the wizarding world (having grown up in it, obviously), and she seemed to know everybody.

"I've met her once of twice. She's a nice girl. She went out with _Hayden Van Vlerah_ for, like, a _month_," she said in a manner that suggested she was very impressed. That was the other thing Briallen had learned about Marisol during their short correspondence: Marisol loved talking about boys and was dying to get herself a boyfriend. Briallen didn't have a chance to ask about Hayden Van Vlerah, however, as just then a loud whistle that was much more shrill than a train whistle cut her off.

"First years over here!" screeched a high pitched voice from the dock area. Briallen and Marisol turned around to see who was talking. Inside one of the boats was a short, young woman with long, dark red hair. "Six of you to each boat and five in mine! And my name is Miss Winsome!" shouted the woman. She reminded Briallen of the mermaid Ariel, from the cartoon. "Hey, you with the frizzy hair! I said _six_ to each boat or were you not paying attention? Perhaps you'd hear me better if I enlarged your ears to the size of kites!"

Marisol groaned. "I've heard horror stories about that woman. She the meanest teacher at Bergamot."

"I believe it," said Briallen as she watched Miss Winsome yell at another student. Marisol took her attention away from the mean teacher, though and, without talking, motioned to the boy in front of her. She was smiling and gripping Briallen's arm tightly, mouthing the words, 'say something to him.' Briallen shook her head as Marisol clasped her hands together and silently pleaded.

She tapped the boy on the shoulder. "Hey, hi, I'm Briallen Bevin," she said with a smile and a wave.

He turned and paused and then looked both her and Marisol up and down, as if deciding whether they were worth his time to chat with. Then he frowned. "Dante Garcia... y no quiero hablar inglés."

"Porqué?" asked Marisol, slightly offended.

"Porque, debo estar yendo a la escuela en México. Con otros mexicanos. No _aquí_."

Marisol rolled her eyes and then turned to talk to Briallen. "_Dante_ es un bebé, sí?"

Briallen stared at her. She did not speak any Spanish whatsoever and had no idea what Marisol and Dante had said to each other. "Um... I'm not Mexican and don't speak Spanish. My mom is Native American..."

"Oh, well, I'm not Mexican either," said Marisol, smiling. "I'm Puerto Rican. I should teach you some Spanish! You might end up needing it because it looks like there is quite a lot of Latinas and Latinos here. At least, there are more than were in my school back home."

Briallen looked closely at her fellow first years for the first time. Marisol was right; their class seemed to be quite diverse.

"I'm Toby Davis," said a voice very quickly from behind the two girls. They turned to look at the boy, whom Marisol gave such a huge smile that Briallen knew she had already forgotten about Dante. He ran a hand through his blonde hair and his green eyes darted quickly between the two girls. "I'm a Muggle-born. I'm so nervous. What if I don't do well because of that? I mean, it seems like everybody else here is familiar with all this stuff and I'm not." His knee was bouncing up and down quickly, making the boat sway just slightly. Briallen didn't need to be told he was nervous.

"Don't worry. There are a lot of muggle-born students here," said a red-headed girl next to him. "My sisters told me so and they've been here for a couple of years so they would know. Lindsay's a third year, Melinda's a fourth year and Kara's a sixth year. They said most of the kids that go to Bergamot are either Muggle-born or half-bloods. I'm a pureblood myself, not that it matters."

The black-haired boy sitting behind her muttered something that Briallen thought sounded like 'yes, it does,' and by the disdainful look the red-haired girl gave him she was sure she had heard him correctly. Briallen looked closely at the dark hair boy who was staring at his feet and then gasped when she realized it was Lucan Stone. She wanted badly to tell Marisol that Lucan Stone was in their boat – she had told her new friend all about him in her letters and was sure that Marisol would come to the same conclusion she had: Lucan Stone was following her.

"Oh, you're a Price!" said Marisol happily to the red-haired girl. Briallen decided to wait until she had some privacy to tell Marisol about Lucan as she watched the red-headed girl nod happily.

"Ashley Price," she said to not only Marisol but Briallen and Toby as well.

"I'm Marisol Escudero and this is Briallen Bevin. She's Dean Bevin's granddaughter!"

"Marisol!" said Briallen, wide-eyed. She didn't want to be introduced as 'Dean Bevin's granddaughter' because she had seen the kids in her own school that were related to teachers be teased for their relation everyday.

"How nice! My sister, Kara, is a prefect and she says he's a really nice guy. So do my parents."

Briallen, now sullen, nodded in agreement and turned back around to face the front of the boat. They were almost to the castle and Briallen felt her heart and her mood rise. This was the moment she had been waiting for. It looked as if it were in the spotlight, with the setting sun splashing its array of colors across the yellow stonework from behind them. She tried her best to see if she could make anything out in the many windows but soon gave that up to examine the turrets, towers, pathways, bridges. There was a very tall and very long hedge on their left that looked like the wall to a garden, and in front of them she could see a circular stone drive where the last carriage was dropping off the last of the upper level students, and in the far distance she could make out a large number of bleachers surrounding a wooden fence encircling a large empty field. Briallen was very excited.

The boats reached the other side of the lake quickly. All of the first years stepped out onto the docks quickly, but quietly as demanded by Miss Winsome, and made their way to the castle. They followed Miss. Winsome or, as Briallen had quickly dubbed her, the Evil Hag to the very large front doors. As soon as they entered the entrance hall of the castle, all of the whispering ceased. The entrance hall was at least three stories high and three great chandeliers hung from the ceiling. Six large banners, that held the house crests and the school crest, hung on either side of the hall. Directly in front of all the students was a wide marble staircase with two large statues of knotted trees at the very top. All of the first year students, even those that grew up in wizarding families and had brothers and sisters at Bergamot, were silent in awe of the entrance hall. And it was only the entrance hall.

"This way, first years. You all need to be sorted," barked Miss Winsome. "Two by two, form a line. I said form a line, not a circle! Don't any of you know basic geometry? What a sorry bunch you are..."

"What's up her butt?" asked Toby as he and Ashley lined up behind Briallen and Marisol.

"A really big stick that she doesn't seem to be in any hurry to remove," muttered Briallen. Marisol laughed but was quickly silenced when Miss Winsome gave her the 'evil eye'.

They were marched into the dining hall like an army regiment and Briallen was tempted to chant 'hut one, two, hut one, two!' but decided it would be best not to. Instead, she looked around her. The dining hall was magnificent and very large and had six tables: five for each school house and one for the teachers, which was situated at the end of the hall and perpendicular to the student tables. The ceiling was Briallen's favorite part of the hall, however. While she initially thought the room had no roof, she quickly realized that there was some sort of spell on it that made it reflect the sky as it was outside at that very moment. Briallen decided immediately she wanted her grandfather to charm her bedroom ceiling to be the same as the dining hall's as her Christmas present.

When all the first years were lined up at the front of the hall, Miss Winsome pulled out her wand, mumbled a spell, and a great staff appeared in her hands. It was at least six feet tall and had what looked like a crystal ball perched on top. When Miss. Winsome released her grip on the staff it stood straight up on its own.

Marisol leaned towards Briallen. "I hope I'm sorted into Wenlock! My parents will be really upset if I'm not a Wenlock like they were!"

Briallen nodded and remembered what she had learned of the five houses: Wenlock is for those students who especially enjoy learning; Almerick is for those who are brave and just; Platt is for those who have a penchant for being conniving and do not mind breaking rules; Summerbee is for those who are kind and hard-working; and Withers is for those who are little bit of everything. Briallen strongly hoped she wasn't sorted into Platt or Withers.

She looked towards the teachers table. Her grandfather was seated in the very center and was dressed in wizarding attire which consisted long dark blue robes that were trimmed with silver. It took Briallen all she had to keep from laughing. She had only ever seen her grandfather in fancy suits and to see him in wizarding robes, which looked like long dresses to her, was very amusing.

"ACKLAND, JADE!" screeched Miss. Winsome loudly. Briallen watched as the first student to be sorted made her way to the sorting staff. Briallen was curious to see the sorting staff in action after hearing how it worked from Mrs Penny. Jade, a chubby brunette, grasped the staff with both hands, closed her eyes and winced as if preparing for an explosion. Briallen watched the clear crystal ball on top of the staff suddenly fill with what looked like yellow smoke and then it somehow projected the image of a large 3-D bumblebee above their heads.

"Wow," murmured Briallen as she stared at the massive bumblebee floating in the air.

"SUMMERBEE!" announced Miss Winsome as the girl released her grip on the staff and ran towards the Summerbee table, where everybody had black and yellow robes, on the far right side of the room. "ASTLEY, BELPHOEBOE!"

Briallen remembered the Astley sisters from Habory Lane, where she and Marisol had thrown stink pellets at them. She smiled at the memory and was eager to do something similar quite soon. She really hoped she would be sorted into the same house as Marisol.

This time the crystal ball filled with blue smoke and a writhing mongoose was projected into the air. Briallen heard Miss Winsome shout 'PLATT!' as she continued to stare at the mongoose and Belphoebe Astley made her way to the Platt table on the opposite side of the room from Summerbee.

Another Platt was sorted and then, "BEVIN, BRIALLEN!" shouted Miss Winsome with what Briallen recognized as barely disguised disgust. The teacher had known her for less than half and hour and already disliked her. Or disliked her grandfather.

_I should have chosen a different school_, though Briallen nervously as she walked up to sorting staff. With a reassuring nod from her grandfather, she took hold of it. Nothing happened to the crystal ball at first and then, the smoke appeared: violet. The image of a horse erupted from the ball and Briallen remembered.

"Withers! Yes!" whooped Briallen, punching the air victoriously, as if that were the house she had been longing to be sorted in all along when really, she was just caught up in the excitement of being sorted at all.

Briallen did not even hear Miss. Winsome announce her house and was not sure the woman even had even bothered since Briallen had done it for her, before she reached the Withers table which was in between Platt and Wenlock. She quickly greeted a few of her new house-mates before turning her attention back to the sorting ceremony to see where her friends would be placed.

A few more kids later, the nervous sandy-haired boy, Toby Davis, was called up and Briallen shouted happily when the smoke turned violet and the horse appeared. Toby sat down next to Briallen and she gave him a hug and patted him on the back reassuringly before she looked back to the sorting. Normally, Briallen would never touch a stranger but she was in the moment and it was exciting. So far only eight people, including herself and Toby, had been sorted but they had all been for either Summerbee, Platt or Withers. Briallen wanted to see someone be sorted into another house.

Then, "ESCUDERO, MARISOL!" was called forward and the petite Latina nervously made her way to the staff. She looked over at Briallen and smiled and Briallen gave her the thumbs up, secretly wishing Marisol to be sorted into Withers with her. Marisol wrapped her hands around the staff and looked up at the crystal ball, expectant. The smoke went red and seven white stars in a circle projected from the crystal ball. Briallen and Toby clapped and whistled for their new friend who ran to the Wenlock table and sat down on a bench directly opposite of Briallen and Toby, each of them giving her a high-five in congratulations. She had no time to feel sadness over Marisol being sorted into a different house though as the game-show like sorting was still enthralling her.

Several kids later, Dante Garcia, much to Briallen's confusion, was sorted into Withers. Ashley ended up being sorted into Summerbee, which did not surprise Briallen. Ashley Price was the nicest person she'd met at Bergamot so far. She watched as Ashley took a seat next to three girls who all looked remarkably alike and knew they had to be the sisters Ashley had mentioned. Briallen noticed that one of the Price sisters, who wore a prefect badge on her robes and so must be Kara Price, sat next to a very handsome olive-skinned young wizard. Briallen felt her heart flutter when he grinned, though the grin was not directed at her.

Briallen's eyes moved back to the few dozen students who were still waiting to be sorted. Eight students later, "RIEGER, DAX!" was sorted into Almerick, with green smoke in the globe and the projection of a great sword. Finally, "STONE, LUCAN!" was called to the staff. Briallen found that she had been anticipating Lucan's sorting, even though she knew he would be in Platt and she really didn't like him. The crystal ball glowed blue and a mongoose appeared. Lucan Stone shuffled dully towards the Platt table.

"Have a crush on that slimy pureblood squirrel, Bevin? You should know the Stones aren't very fond of half-bloods like yourself. Even if your grandfather is the Dean of this school," said Dante with a smirk. Briallen knew Dante must have noticed her reaction to Lucan in the boat and mistaken it for a crush and not alarm.

"Whatever, Dante. And my name is Briallen, not Bevin. Get it right," responded Briallen huffily. She wasn't going to explain herself to somebody she didn't plan on acknowledging after that evening.

"Like, what-ever," said Dante, mimicking the voice of a valley girl.

"Leave her alone, loser," muttered Toby through clenched teeth, anger lacing his voice.

"Oh, oh, finally found your voice, huh? Or are you only feeling brave because you made nice with the Dean's granddaughter, brownie-boy?"

Briallen clapped a hand over Toby's mouth and shook her head. "He isn't worth it, Toby. Just ignore him." Not that Toby needed any encouragement to ignore Dante because just then the sorting officially ended and a feast magically appeared on the table.

All bad thoughts and feelings were temporarily forgotten as everybody helped themselves to a feast that easily rivaled and overcame Thanksgiving dinner. The table was covered in bowls of buttered dinner rolls, mashed potatoes, various casseroles and a dozen whole turkeys. Jugs of what Briallen quickly learned was pumpkin juice (after mistaking it for orange juice, which gave her a bit of a shock) were also placed about the table, plus jugs of water and lemonade. She felt like she was in paradise.

After the feast, each house's prefects led them to their dormitories. Briallen was so stuffed and tired that the trip to another great hall with several moving staircases surrounded by hundreds of moving portraits did not even register in her mind. Four floors up, the two Withers head-prefects, a boy and a girl, led them to a portrait of an old man with a riding crop but without a horse.

"First off, I am Benjamin Beauvais, she is Aolani Kanaka and we are the Withers head-prefects! There are two other prefects whom you will meet tomorrow." Briallen looked over the two Prefects standing before her and repeated the information in her head to try and memorize it. "The Head Boy is Taye Frost of Platt and the Head Girl is Jocelyn Zoberis of Almerick - we all wear badges so that you can locate us if you need to. Withers Head of house is Professor Morra. She teaches Spell-Working, so rest-assured you will all get the chance to meet her.

"And this, first years," he pointed his thumb at the portrait behind him, "is the entrance to the Withers dormitories. It is the portrait of Sir Lawrence of Woodcroft." Sir Lawrence of Woodcroft took this opportunity to wave gaily at the first years standing on the staircase, his rosy cheeks plumping with his smile. "This semester's password is 'gobbledegook'. Each semester the password will be changed, unless someone from another house learns the password and then it will be changed immediately. Which leads me to this: do not give out our password to anyone other than a Withers! If you do, the consequences will be severe." Both prefects glared at the first years. Then Sir Lawrence of Woodcroft swung his portrait inward and the passage to the Withers dormitories was opened.

Briallen and Toby paused to comment briefly on the Withers common room (Toby felt it was much too violet for his taste) before saying their goodnights and heading to their separate dormitories. Briallen had been worried about her luggage and how beds would be chosen and hoped they were assigned so that no fights would break out between her and the other girls in her year that she shared a room with. Luckily, the beds were assigned as each of their trunks had been placed at the foot of a bed.

She was in her pajamas in less than a minute and under her bedcovers and almost asleep in even less time. Her last thought was how happy she was that she had finally arrived someplace where she didn't feel like an outcast.


	6. Flying First

Chapter 6: Flying First

**Chapter 6: Flying First**

Briallen woke up the next morning and did not remember where she was. She sat up quickly and looked around the strange room, frightened. There were four other beds and four other girls in the same room as her.

"Did you forget that you're at Bergamot?" asked a pretty Asian girl sitting on the bed to Briallen's right. "I forgot where I was too when I woke up this morning. Nearly had a heart attack." The girl giggled.

"Uh... yeah. This is my first time away from home. I guess it's going to take more getting used to than I thought."

"That's what Aolani told Noelle and me last night. She said she still wakes up sometimes not knowing where she is and she's a fifth year!"

"Aolani? Noelle?"

"Aolani... one of our prefects? You not good with names, are you? I take it you don't remember my name either, Briallen?" Briallen's cheeks reddened and she shook her head. The pretty Asian girl sighed. "Chante Nguyen. Noelle Dugan is in the bed on your other side," she said as she pointed to Briallen's left. All Briallen could see was a lump of purple and a lot of white-blonde hair. "The girl on the other side of me is Kimmy Moseley and that girl over there is Cassandra Elwood but she only responds to Cass."

Briallen looked at the other two girls, relieved she had already met Cass. Kimmy, a girl who had a sharp bowl-cut hair-do and sunburned skin, was placing her books in alphabetical order on the bookshelf above her nightstand. Briallen remembered her clearly from the night before because she had thought the girl looked like a tomato. Cass, currently making her bed, was just as put-together as she was the night before and seemed to pay no attention to the other girls she shared a room with.

"I remember now. There were just so many new people… I couldn't remember everybody."

"Maybe you would have if you hadn't been staring at the sorting staff or Lucan Stone during the entire sorting," said Chante shortly. "Anyway, I'm going down to breakfast now - they're going to be giving us our schedules down there. You can sit with me if you want to."

"Oh, wait, Chante! I'll come with you!" cried Kimmy quickly as she left the remaining unorganized books scattered across her bed and hurried after Chante.

Briallen sighed and got out of bed to get ready for the day. When she returned from the bathroom she noticed that Cass and Noelle were gone and she sighed again, only in disappointment at having been left alone already. She went to her dresser on the side of her bed and opened the top drawer where she placed her socks and underwear. Then she moved onto the next drawer where she put her school vests, shirts, and skirts and she continued moving down until all of her clothes had been put in the dresser. Finally, Briallen got dressed, deciding she would put away everything else later.

Briallen was unhappy as she pulled on her new Withers robes (which, along with her school ties, had been delivered during that night). She had forgotten to ask Toby, or anyone else for that matter, to wait for her in the morning so that she wouldn't have to find the dining room alone. Briallen checked herself once more in her mirror and left, satisfied with her appearance for the first day of school.

When she reached the common room she noticed an older boy with dark blonde hair tying his shoelaces by the fireplace. Hesitantly, she walked over to him.

"Um..." Briallen started. She was suddenly feeling very shy.

He finished tying his shoe and stood up. Briallen's eyes widened when she noticed how tall he was and she took a step backwards.

"First year," said the boy. Briallen crossed her arms, looked down at her shoes and nodded. At the school she had gone to in Hopewell (she had last been in fifth grade), she had been the oldest and so she had no experience in dealing with teenagers. "Could you show me where the dining hall is, please?" asked Briallen, not taking her eyes from the floor.

"Well, I suppose I can, though escorting first years to breakfast isn't really part of my job." Briallen glanced up just as he pointed to the prefect badge on his robes. "I'm Benjamin Beauvais, remember?"

"Um..."

Benjamin rolled his eyes. "Come on." He walked out of the common room with Briallen following closely behind him. When they left the passageway behind the portrait of Sir Lawrence of Woodcroft and entered a great hall full of portraits and moving staircases, Briallen was in awe.

"Whoa! Bevin, watch out! We're four floors up so I'd suggest waiting for the staircase to come to us before you try to get to the main floor, unless you want to eat breakfast in the hospital wing. Mrs Krause, the school nurse, isn't the most pleasant company this early in the day, though." Briallen gasped as Benjamin pulled her away from the edge of the landing. "...And you can let go of my arm now." Briallen blushed, realizing she had a tight grasp on Benjamin's arm. Then she realized he had said her name.

"You know who I am?" asked Briallen as she and Benjamin stepped onto the staircase that stopped just then at the fourth floor landing.

"You're Dean Bevin's granddaughter. I'm pretty sure that almost everybody, at least second year and above, knows who you are."

"Seriously? Why?"

"...Because you are the Dean's granddaughter..."

They had reached the main floor landing and were now walking down a wide hallway lined with suits of armor, a place she didn't remember from the previous night. "So?" asked Briallen as they passed a suit of armor that was reciting a poem about some people at a place called the Tabard Inn. Briallen glanced back, amused, at the poetry-reciting suit of armor.

"_So_? Nobody here even knew that Dean Bevin had a family and suddenly we're told his _granddaughter_ is going to be at Bergamot this year? That's big news because Dean Bevin is so... mysterious. Nobody really knows anything about him, aside from he's a really nice guy. I guess we're all hoping to learn something about him from you."

Briallen looked at the boy and raised her eyebrows. "Sorry, but apparently I don't know very much about him either. Before... all of this," she said as she waved her hand in a great arc while looking around the grand entrance hall they had just walked into, "all I knew was that he's English, he's my grandfather, and was the very busy Dean of some private school. Well... I also know some about his wife - my Grandma Bevin. She died before I was born, though. And of course his son, who's my dad."

Benjamin nodded, understanding. "Was your grandmother a witch too?"

"No, she was a Muggle."

"A Muggle... so did your dad go to Hogwarts?"

"My Grandpa went to Hogwarts; he was in Gryffindor. My dad's not magical though. And they moved to America when he was a little boy so he went to school here."

This time it was Benjamin who raised his eyebrows. "Really..."

Their conversation ended abruptly when they entered the dining hall to find a large group of people between the Wenlock and Withers table yelling at each other. Briallen was heading towards the other side of the Withers table in order to avoid the fighting group when she noticed that in the middle of the fight was Marisol and Dante. Marisol had just began to ferociously poke Dante while screaming something quickly in Spanish when Benjamin and a pudgy, older Wenlock girl also wearing a prefect badge pulled them apart. They quickly dispersed the crowd and Briallen immediately went to the Wenlock table and sat down next to Marisol, not caring that it wasn't her house table.

"What was that all about?" asked Briallen in a whisper as she helped herself to scrambled eggs and sausage.

"Well, I came down to breakfast, right? And I'm minding my own business when Dante comes in, sits right behind me - where you were sitting last night, you know? And starts telling the boy next to him how Puerto Ricans aren't really Hispanic and that they're a disgrace to all Spanish-speaking people and other stupid derogatory things. And I know he knew I was there. He was saying those things on purpose, Briallen," she said as she wiped away a tear that had began to form. "Why is he so mean?"

"I don't know. We can't let him think that he can get to you like that, though. I was just going to ignore him forever but apparently he's a confrontational sort of person so I say we do something to him so that he won't want to mess with us anymore."

"Oh yeah, and what are we going to do? Throw a dungbomb on his bed? We know hardly any spells and Ava Hudson and Amir Alajabiri – Wenlock prefects - are going to be watching me like a hawk around him now. Especially since I complained to them last night about Dante."

"Well, I didn't say anything to my house prefects and only you and Toby Davis know that I don't like him... we can come up with a plan together and I'll execute it."

"Execute what?" asked Benjamin from behind Briallen. Briallen turned around and nearly choked on her sausage. "I hope you aren't planning to break any rules on the very first day of class, Bevin. What would your grandfather think?" He handed Briallen a sheet of paper. "That's your schedule. I suggest you be on your very best behavior because you have your flying lesson first and Miss Winsome is _very_ strict." After a quick wink, Benjamin had moved on to the next Withers first year.

"He's cute," said Marisol as she continued to watch the older boy pass out schedules to other students.

Briallen laughed and she looked over her schedule. "Marisol! Our first class begins in ten minutes!"

"What?! I still have to run back to my room for my Transfiguration book!"

"You have Transfiguration first?"

"Yeah. You have every class with only one other house. Except for the electives which are mixtures since not everybody takes those courses. See: we're in Ancient Runes, History of Magic, Herbology and Elemental Magic together."

"How do you know which house you have a class with?" asked Briallen as she looked at her schedule again to see if stated which houses have which class.

"I don't know. Guess you find out when you get there. I'll see you in a couple of hours in History of Magic, chica." Marisol left the Wenlock table and took off running to retrieve her books. Feeling awkward for sitting at the Wenlock table by herself, Briallen left the dining hall too, even though she hadn't finished her breakfast.

"Briallen! Wait up!" shouted Toby Davis just as Briallen was heading outside. He caught up to her, breathing hard with two pieces of toast crumbling in his hands. "I slept in..."

"Lucky. I hope broom flying isn't too active. It's too early and I am so tired."

"I feel the same way," mumbled Toby, his mouth now full of toast.

After briefly looking around, Briallen noticed a group of kids in a patch of open ground on the left side of the school. "Come on, that must be them," said Briallen as she tugged on Toby's robes and started towards the group of people.

"Ah, finally, the last two have arrived, and right on time. One second later and I would have had to give you detention," said a sickly-sweet voice from somewhere in the crowd of kids. Miss Winsome stepped out from behind some boys, her long red hair pulled into a tight braid and gleaming like fire under the morning sun. "I want you all to take a place on the left side of one of those brooms over there. Platts on one side, Withers on the other.

The kids walked over to where the brooms were lined up on the ground and did as instructed without question – everybody must have heard the same horrible things about this teacher because everybody was on their best behavior. Miss Winsome stood on one end and looked over the students in front of her. "Christian Chavira! Tell me - have you ever rode a broom before?"

The dark skinned boy standing opposite Toby nodded. "Yes, ma'am."

Miss Winsome stared expectantly at the boy, her hands clasped behind her back, her foot tapping the ground. "Well?"

Christian looked unsure of himself. "She wants you to show the class how to use a broom," whispered Lucan Stone from his place next to Christian.

"Stone! Would you like to share your thoughts with the rest of us?"

"No, ma'am," mumbled Lucan as he stared down at his shoes.

"Fine then. Detention, Friday with Mr Eldred, the groundskeeper. You can talk to him all you want. I believe he's been having problems hinkypunks over by the north wood's wall. I'm sure he'd love your help."

Lucan's eyes widened and half the class gasped. Briallen had no idea what hinkypunks were but apparently they weren't fluffy loving animals since most of the class look horrified. Toby had the same look of confusion on his face, having been raised in a non-magic household like Briallen.

"Quiet!" Miss Winsome shrieked. She walked up and down between the two lines of students before finally stopping in front of Briallen. "Briallen Bevin... Dean Bevin's granddaughter. Being related to such a great man and talented Quidditch Chaser must make you a natural on the broom. Let's see, then."

Briallen stared at the woman. She did not want Miss Winsome to know she had no previous flying experience but that was just the problem: she had no clue what to do with a broom. Her eyes darted back to Lucan Stone for some reason, half-expecting him to help her as he had helped Christian Chavira. Sure enough, he held his right hand over his own broom and mouthed the word 'up'. She was thankful he was so persistent and hadn't decided to ignore her after she was so mean to him the last time they met.

"Well, Bevin?" asked Miss Winsome as she stepped closer to Briallen. She was so close that Briallen could smell the teacher's breath and she frowned as the scent of something dead invaded her nostrils.

Briallen held her right hand over her broom. "Up," she said half-heartedly, hoping the Lucan had in fact intended to help her. The broom shook and then slowly floated up to her hand. Briallen smiled happily and Miss Winsome glowered.

"So... are you going to get on or not?" asked Miss Winsome as she glared at Briallen.

With a scowl, Briallen swung one leg over the broom. _I can do this, no problem_, she thought as she gently pushed off from the ground, guessing that would get her in the air. The broom lifted her a few feet above the rest of the class.

"Good job," said Miss Winsome through gritted teeth, obviously angry that Briallen had managed to do what she asked. "You can land now."

Then Briallen realized she had no idea how to land. She pulled the handle of the broom up, thinking she could just slide off the back but the broom apparently had other plans as it shot into the air instead. Briallen suddenly found her self hundreds of feet above the ground, holding onto the broom with all the strength she had.

Briallen scolded herself for not looking to Lucan for help in landing as she glanced down at the large castle beneath her. She could see a long wall stretching along a forest and a green maze on one side of the school, a giant clock tower on the opposite side in between the greenhouses that their flying lessons were next to, several of the large towers protruding above the castle and what looked like a graveyard not far from the clock tower. She could even see The Village in the distance she was so high up.

Just as she was becoming comfortable enough on the broom to loosen her grip and raise herself up, it shot downwards towards the several long glass greenhouses. She closed her eyes and lowered her head to try and protect it when she heard glass shatter and then landed with a hard thud in a pile of fertilizer. Briallen groaned and opened her eyes.

"Hey! It's Dean Bevin's granddaughter!" said a girl with red hair as she pulled Briallen off of the pile of fertilizer. Briallen recognized her front the night before as Kara Price.

"How observant you are, darling," said a cute boy with dark green eyes from his place next to Kara. Briallen's heart fluttered again. He was the handsome olive-skinned Summerbee she had seen last night. Kara playfully swatted the boy on the arm and giggled.

"Thank you Miss Price, I can handle it from here. Briallen Bevin? I'm Professor Stalkes. Come with me, I'll take you back to your class."

With the school broom Briallen had fallen from in one hand and her arm in his other, Professor Stalkes escorted Briallen back to where her flying class was presently practicing proper gripping techniques. Miss Winsome was belittling a fellow Withers for not gripping his broomstick correctly. Obviously she hadn't even bothered to try and help Briallen.

"Mara? Are you missing a student?" asked Professor Stalkes curtly.

"Why, yes, I am. Thank you for returning her to me, Consus."

"Not a problem. Please take into consideration the window she broke after crashing into greenhouse four when you assign her a detention."

"Of course."

Professor Stalkes nodded, turned and walked back towards his greenhouses. Miss Winsome sneered at Briallen. "I guess you're not as good with a broom as one would expect. You can accompany Mr Stone in detention this Friday. Let's hope you're more adept at handling hinkypunks than you are at handling broomsticks, yeah?"


	7. How Life Is So Unfair

Chapter 7: How Life is So Unfair

**Chapter 7: How Life is So Unfair**

"You're kidding!" said Ashley Price as she took a seat next Briallen in the small study room in the school library that Briallen and her friends had found that evening after dinner.

"I wish I was. It doesn't seem right, you know? Teachers are supposed to take care of the students, even if they don't like them, but she just kept on teaching while I was flying around on a stick of wood hundreds of feet in the air with no clue what I was doing! And she _knew_ I didn't know what to do!" said Briallen as she slammed her fist on the table.

The curly-haired boy on Ashley's other side groaned. "Briallen, I'm trying to write here. Could you _please _not shake the table?"

"Sorry, Anthony," said Briallen dully.

Briallen had only wanted Marisol and Toby to come with her to the small room in the back of the library but Marisol had brought along Ashley (who knew what had happened anyway seeing how Briallen had interrupted her oldest sister's Herbology class) and Ashley had brought along her new friend, Anthony Boesche. Briallen barely knew him but he was nice and she could tell Ashley liked him a lot, so she agreed to let Anthony join them.

"Well, are you sure she knew you don't know how to ride a broom? I mean, you looked pretty confident in the air and you didn't scream for help. Maybe she really didn't know," said Toby.

"There's got to be a reason she doesn't like you, Briallen. It's only the first day so it couldn't be because of something that _you've_ done... it must be because of your abuelo. Maybe she's angry with him for something and she's taking it out on you," suggested Marisol.

"Or maybe," said Toby, "She's just a mean, unhappy lady. From my point of view she was mean to everybody."

"Why do you keep defending the Evil Hag? Do you have a crush on her or something?" asked Marisol sharply.

"No! She called me a untalented loser who would never be able to fly a broom and she said she wouldn't be surprised to learn that I'm a squib! Just because she's pretty..."

"So you think she's pretty. You have a crush on her! And she hates you!"

"I do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"STOP IT!" shouted Briallen. Luckily there were silencing charms surrounding all of the library's study rooms so nobody could hear the shouting coming from inside their room. "Let's just forget about this for now and finish our Transfiguration homework, okay? Now, we only have three out of the five reasons needed on why a match is similar to a needle... I think we could separate 'same size' into things like 'same height,' 'same width,' and 'same weight.' What do you all think?"

"You still haven't gone to the nurse, Briallen," suggested Ashley quietly. Briallen sighed and raised her hand to one of the shallow cuts on her face. "We don't have Transfiguration again until Wednesday so you can finish your homework later. Those cuts need to be looked at."

"I know, I know," muttered Briallen as she packed her books into her bag and left the room. "I still have all that reading to do for Ancient Runes too…"

"I plan on making detailed outlines of each chapter. I'll let you borrow mine if you don't have the time to read the chapter before the next class," said Marisol helpfully. Briallen thanked her friend and left the room. She was walking down an aisle between the rows of bookcases when she noticed Lucan Stone sitting at a desk near a window at the end of one of the rows of bookcases. Briallen turned down the narrow aisle and walked over to him.

"You knew I couldn't control the broom. Why did you tell me what to do? I could have just been humiliated and gone without the cuts and detention," said Briallen in a harsh whisper after having roughly pulled the black-haired boy towards her. "Not to mention, I found out what hinkypunks are! We don't even learn how to deal with them until _third year_! At least you have previous experience with magic and will have a chance against them! I won't!"

"It was a mistake," said Lucan calmly as his murky black-brown eyes met Briallen's smoky-gray eyes. "One that I will not make again."

Briallen released him from her grip and stared at him, slightly confused but still very angry. "Whatever, good," she muttered before she turned and left Lucan alone again with his books.

Briallen hoisted her bag over her shoulder and released a growl of frustration as she walked out onto the second floor landing. "Great. Why are there never any staircases when I need them? And why do they have to move!" she complained loudly.

"Hey, Bevin," said a voice from behind her. Briallen glanced to her right and saw Benjamin Beauvais walk up beside her. "I heard you had an exciting first day. Disobeyed Miss Winsome _and_ you interrupted one of Professor Stalkes' classes... you managed to anger the two meanest teachers in school within an hour. How unfortunate."

"No kidding... you know what? Life is so unfair! It wasn't even my fault," spat Briallen as she kicked at the landing railing.

"Of course it wasn't," said Benjamin with a smile. "Are you heading to the hospital wing?"

"Yeah, I didn't have time to go there earlier today and Ashley Price said I should get my cuts looked at."

"Well, you did fall into a pile of dragon dung... if it got into your wounds there's no telling what might happen. By the way, I could smell you from ten feet away."

"I know. I washed off what I could but... whatever. I've been in a bad mood for the entire day anyway and the smell kept people away. I bet the smell is really why Ashley suggested I go see the nurse."

Benjamin laughed. "So you don't want me to accompany you to see Mrs Krause?"

"If you don't want to, since escorting first years around the school isn't part of your job."

"Actually, escorting students to the hospital wing _is_ part of my job. It's the escorting students to their _meals_ that I don't have to do." The landing shook slightly as a staircase attached itself to it. "And up we go. The hospital wing is on the seventh floor. It's a pain to get to but if you find yourself having to spend the night there you get to wake up to a fantastic view of the mountains."

"And you know this because..."

"I've had a couple of accidents while playing Quodpot."

"Quodpot?"

"Yeah. It's fun - not as difficult or involved as Quidditch but it can be a bit more dangerous."

Briallen remembered her grandfather mentioning both Quodpot and Quidditch when he took her out shopping for supplies, and her _YW_ magazine frequently featured professional players for both sports. Briallen's mother had suggested she join some clubs or a sport because, according to Meda Bevin, extracurricular activities are important to have on job applications, no matter what kind of job one applies for (even a magical one - though Briallen had not even began to think of what she would do after she finished school). She knew Quodpot somehow involved explosions and in Quidditch you have to be a good flyer – so obviously Quidditch was out but she was intrigued by Quodpot, even with the danger of exploding.

"Is there a lot of flying in Quodpot? Is it dangerous because of the explosions?"

"It's possible to not fly _that_ much, though, knowing how to fly a broom does come in handy since the game is played in the air," he explained as he looked over at Briallen. "Especially if you don't want to the quod - that's the ball - to blow up in your hands before you get it to another player. You see, there are eleven people on each team and you have to get the quod in your team's assigned cauldron at the end of the pitch - that's the field. The goal is to get the quod into your cauldron before the quod explodes and earn your team a point. There are four periods that are twenty minutes each with a ten minute half-time in between the second and third period. Whoever scores the most points after the fourth period wins the game."

"What if you're good at throwing? Do you still have to be a good flyer?"

"Why? Are you thinking of joining the house team?"

"I don't know, maybe, I'm really just curious. There doesn't seem to be many clubs here and my mom said I should get involved. I'd like join something. I can throw really well: I was the lead pitcher on my softball team for three years!"

"Well, I grew up in a wizarding family so I don't know much about softball but you might be able to make the team if you try-out. But you can't try-out until your second year. We don't usually accept first years because you guys don't have enough experience on a broom. Well, most of you don't anyway because there have been exceptions. You can come and watch try-outs next weekend if you want."

Briallen sighed as they entered the hospital wing. "Sure."

"Ah, Beauvais. I wasn't aware Quodpot practice had already began. What did you do to yourself this time?" asked a tall, lanky middle-aged woman.

"I'm just delivering a first year to you, Mrs Krause," said Benjamin, his cheeks red with embarrassment. "This is Briallen Bevin. She had an accident during her first flying lesson and needs to have her cuts looked at. She may have gotten some dragon manure in them."

"Of course. I heard about what happened to you Miss Bevin. Next time remember to fall off before you get too high."

"Yes, ma'am," said Briallen obediently as she took a seat on a bed near the door. Benjamin sat down next to her.

Mrs Krause looked her over, tsked, and then went to a nearby cabinet where she pulled out a jar of what Briallen thought looked like orange jam. After applying a layer of the orange jam-like substance to all of Briallen's cuts, Mrs. Krause scooped some out and put it in a smaller jar and handed it to Briallen. "You'll want to apply this to your cuts once a day for a week. You should be completely healed by then."

"Thank you Mrs. Krause," said Briallen as she examined the orange-jam-like substance in the little jar.

"You're welcome, dear."

"Briallen, Benjamin," said a male voice at the doorway. Briallen looked up and frowned when she saw her grandfather standing in the hospital wing's entrance. He had that look on his face like he was about to lecture her.

"Dean Bevin. I was just about to take Briallen back to the tower. She had a small accident earlier today but she'll be alright," said Benjamin as he stood up and straightened out his robes.

"Thank you, Benjamin, but I'd like to speak to her first, if you don't mind. Do you mind waiting for her in the hallway?"

"Yes, sir." Benjamin left the infirmary and Mrs Krause disappeared towards the other end of the infirmary and behind a door.

"Briallen, I wanted to speak to you about what happened today," said Cal Bevin as he sat down on the white bed next to her.

"I know Grandpa. You're going to write my mom and dad, aren't you?"

Cal Bevin smiled and shook his head. "No, I'm not. I know what happened was an accident. However, it could have been avoided had you just been honest with Miss Winsome in the first place."

"What do you mean? I didn't lied to her about anything."

"But you didn't let her know that you have never been on a broom before. She naturally assumed that since you are my granddaughter you know everything there is to know about riding brooms."

"That's stupid. Ashley Price told me that not all witches and wizards can fly brooms so why should I know how to just because I'm your granddaughter?"

"Because I used to fly a lot. When I was a student at Hogwarts, I was a Chaser on my house' Quidditch team. All of the professors here know that... I seem to have forgotten to tell them that you were raised as a Muggle though. I guess it slipped my mind in the excitement of you coming to Bergamot."

"Grandpa... if you know it was an accident, do I still have to serve detention?"

"Yes. I do think it will be good for you and technically you do deserve it. However, you and Lucan Stone will not be helping Mr Eldred with hinkypunks as that problem has been solved. You will be securing the north wood's wall instead. The hinkypunks damaged it during the summer."

"Oh... okay," Briallen whispered. Her bad day turned worse knowing she still had to serve her detention.

"You can go now. And be more careful during your flying lessons. Anymore injuries and I will _have_ to contact your parents. You know how concerned your mother is about your safety here."

Briallen nodded, stood up and began to make her way to the hallway where Benjamin was waiting for her but stopped when she reached the infirmary door. "Grandpa? Would you really have made me deal with hinkypunks?"

Cal Bevin chuckled. "Of course not, dear."

"Was it bad?" asked Benjamin as they walked down the hallway towards the seventh floor landing in the portrait hall.

"Actually, no. He was really nice about it. And I don't have to deal with hinkypunks for detention anymore," said Briallen apathetically.

"Ah, taking advantage of being related to the dean, I see."

"No, I'm not… I still have to serve detention. And with Lucan Stone too," said Briallen as she rolled her eyes. "I really can't stand him."


	8. The North Wood's Wall

Chapter 8: The North Wood's Wall

**Chapter 8: The North Wood's Wall**

It was Friday evening and Briallen was spread out on the large oriental rug in front of the fireplace in the Withers common room. The clock tower chimed the seven o'clock hour and the sun was setting. Briallen knew she was going to have to leave to go serve her detention soon. She flipped the page of her Potion's book and sighed. She was supposed to choose something - anything - that interested her about Potions and write a foot of parchment about it. She chose the Pepperup Potion but was now having difficulty finding enough information about it in her Potions' book. She was definitely going to have to go to the library.

"So what exactly do you have to do? You don't really have to do anything with hinkypunks, do you?" asked Abraham Cohen, one of the boys in her year who also happened to be her partner in Potions. He was a nice enough boy but Briallen was starting to have doubts about her choice of Potions partner, after he had almost melted his cauldron that morning in class.

"I don't really know. We were going to help Mr Eldred get rid of some hinkypunks by the north wood's wall but he already did that. My Grandpa said we were going to help him patch the wall up instead. But what could hinkypunks have done to it? It's made of stone!"

"Maybe you have to wash blood off of it or something."

Briallen looked over at Abraham, disgusted and yet amused by his morbid comment. Washing blood off of the wall certainly would make the detention more interesting.

"Ew! I hope not!" she responded in an appropriate young girl way.

The portrait of Sir Lawrence of Woodcroft swung open and Professor Morra, Withers' head of house, strode into the common room. "Briallen? Come along, it's time to go."

Briallen stood up. "Chante? Could you put my book-bag back in our room for me, please?" Chante nodded without even raising her eyes from whatever it was she was working on in the corner. Professor Morra then escorted Briallen out of the common room.

When they reached the hallway lined with suits of armor, the armor that enjoyed reciting poetry had began a new poem, this one about a second circle and a guy named Virgil. Briallen didn't have time enough to recognize what the poem was though as Professor Morra quickly snapped, "Inappropriate! Choose something else!" And so the armor began a poem about an ancient mariner. "Much better," murmured Professor Morra with an approving nod as they entered the entrance hall and began their way down the wide marble staircase.

When they exited through the front doors of the school they took a path to the right of the castle, a path Briallen had yet to explore. Briallen paid close attention to where they were going not just so she could find her way back but also just in case the pathway led to somewhere other then the north wood's wall that was worthy of exploring. She noticed several turns from the path: two that disappeared into what she had learned was a hedge maze and another that led to a locked gate. Finally they made it to the north wood's wall where Mr Eldred, Lucan Stone and Professor Stalkes were waiting.

"What are you doing here?" asked Briallen as she eyed Professor Stalkes warily. She had had only had two classes with the man so far and they had been far from pleasant. The last thing she wanted was to be anywhere near that professor outside of class and Briallen was sure that he felt the same about her, especially after her accident with a flutterby bush the other day.

"I am the Platt head of house and would ask you to be a bit more polite when addressing me as I am a professor."

"Consus supplied the aco-plaster too," said Mr Eldred to Professor Morra. "Made it up right quick, though there wasn't enough fluxweed to make it strong enough to apply during the day. I should have the students back by midnight, hopefully."

"No later than midnight, Ira. They're only first years," said Professor Morra authoritatively. She seemed rather reluctant to leave Briallen.

"Of course," grunted Mr Eldred.

Professor Morra and Professor Stalkes then disappeared down the path back to the front of the castle, leaving Lucan and Briallen with the old groundskeeper. Briallen was surprised the man was indeed alive as he looked dead to her. His short gray hair grew in patches on his lumpy head and his beady eyes were continually watery. He hobbled, hunched over, towards two buckets of brownish glop.

"Come here, kiddies. This here is aco-plaster. It's very sensitive to light right now so you only get one lantern between the two of yous," explained Mr Eldred as his dipped a fist-sized rock in the substance. "You want to dip the loose pieces of wall in the plaster and then stick it back on the wall, like so." He pushed the rock into a dent in the wall and smacked it with another rock.

"Uh, sir?" asked Lucan hesitantly.

"Yes, boy?"

"You're sure there aren't anymore hinkypunks around?"

"Pretty sure. If you run into one just use the Lumos spell: it'll freeze it. Once it's frozen hit it with a couple of rocks to knock it out or just throw it over the wall."

"Throw it over the wall?" asked Lucan, seemingly horrified that there might be an army of hinkypunks just on the other side of the wall. "Is that what you did with the other ones?"

"Oh, no, we captured them ones and gave 'em to the Ministry. They're gonna be sent to schools for practical magic sessions during O.W.L.'s this year. Now, you two take this here bucket and go down that-a way and I'm gonna go to the other end. We'll meet in the middle." Mr Eldred took one of the two buckets of aco-plaster and started off for one end of the wall.

With a tentative sigh, Briallen picked up the bucket she would be sharing with Lucan and began towards the opposite end of the wall. The sun had set now and the stars glittered brightly in the sky as they walked along the wall. The moon hadn't fully risen yet however and Briallen and Lucan had to rely on what little light they had with their one lamp to make sure they were headed in the right direction.

Briallen felt like she had walked the length of a football field by the time they reached what the two assumed to be the end of the wall. Really, it was just where the wall turned into the woods, but it was the end of the side of the wall that faced the school.

Lucan and Briallen worked silently, dipping rocks into the bucket and knocking them back into the wall, and had managed to nearly finish their part of the wall. Briallen turned to Lucan and decided to finally question him. He had kept his word and not bothered her the entire week. In fact, he had ignored her, which she liked, but she wanted some answers.

"What did you mean a couple of days ago when you said you made a mistake?" she asked him, genuinely curious.

"Nothing."

"No, not nothing. What was the mistake you made? Getting me in trouble?"

"No, helping you. I just thought once you got on the broom you'd be fine and then Miss Winsome wouldn't have anything to criticize. You _are_ related Dean Bevin."

"... You know about my grandfather being a good flyer, then?"

"Yes. My grandfather went to school with yours. They weren't friends. When Grandfather Stone found out that Calhoun Bevin was the Dean of Bergamot... he blew up. He flooed right over and began going on about Dean Bevin and how my dad should send me to live with him in England so I could go to either Durmstrang or Hogwarts."

"I know your grandfather isn't a nice man but what did he do my Grandpa to make him hate your grandfather so much?" asked Briallen as she dipped a rock the size of an armadillo in the bucket and shoved it into a hole of the same size. It was one of the few pieces of wall that she had to use both hands to lift.

"Because they were in opposing houses at school. They just naturally hated each other. And because your grandfather married a Muggle. My Grandfather does not think very highly of Dean Bevin especially because of that."

"And what's wrong with Muggles?"

"They're weak," said Lucan as he stood up and faced Briallen directly.

"No, they're not. Just because they can't do magic doesn't mean they're weak. You take away a witch or wizard's wand and a Muggle can overpower them without a problem. If anything, they're stronger because they've learned to survive without magic!" Briallen was inches from Lucan at this point and was shaking with anger. Lucan merely stared at her for a few seconds before he casually went back to work on the wall.

Briallen was fuming but happy that Lucan didn't argue back. She assumed this was because she had made an excellent point and he simply couldn't argue against it because she was right. She watched him smack a rock with another rock and snickered. He reminded her of a caveman already with his backwards beliefs and watching him reinforce that idea by banging rocks together amused her. She had to do the same thing though and that made her laugh as well. She felt like a Flintstone just then.

"Why are you laughing? What's so funny?" asked Lucan with a frown as he dragged the bucket and lantern a few feet further along the wall.

"I was just thinking about how we look like cavemen, pounding the wall with rocks."

He smiled. "It is rather primitive, isn't it? Unfortunately, Mr Eldred didn't supply us with anything else with which to hit the loose rocks into place."

"Yeah... hey, do you hear that?"

Lucan stopped what he was doing and looked around, visibly nervous. "Hear what?"

"That noise... it almost sounds like someone dragging something on the ground."

They both were silent as they listened for the noise and sure enough, Lucan heard it this time and told Briallen.

"It's not a hinkypunk, is it?" asked Briallen, worried.

"No... you'll know a hinkypunk is nearby when you hear something like a rusty lantern swinging in the wind... but this does sound like somebody dragging something."

Briallen stepped away from the wall and looked it over to see if there were any holes that they could see through. "Over here!" she whispered as she ran to a small hole that was about a foot from the ground. She got down on her hands and knees and peered through it.

The north wood on the other side of the wall was covered in darkness as the tall trees of the forest prevented what little light there was from illuminating the ground. Briallen listened for the sound again. It sounded fairly close but she could not determine from which direction it was coming from.

"Let me see," whispered Lucan as he gently pushed Briallen out of the way to look through the hole. "There's somebody there!"

"What? How can you tell? It's too dark to see anything!"

"There's a black shadow! Most of the shadows are grayish, this one is black and it's moving!"

Lucan moved out of the way so Briallen could see what he was talking about. Deeper in the forest than she had originally thought the noise was, a dark shadow moved slowly under the trees. Occasionally a beam of silver moonlight would strike the figure but it did not provide enough light for Briallen to recognize who it was. The mysterious person was definitely dragging something, though.

Briallen sat up and away from the hole. "What do you think they're doing?"

"I'm not sure. For all we know it could just be some mad old wizard dumping his trash. This wall is here for a reason, you know. It's probably to keep students off of private property."

"You're probably right," said Briallen as she nodded, secretly disappointed that it was not anything more exciting like some sort of monster. "Let's finish fixing the wall. We're almost done. Maybe we'll be able to finish by eleven."

"Alright."

She and Lucan worked in silence once again until they reached the rock that Mr. Eldred had placed in the wall earlier that night as an example. The old man was nowhere to be seen, however.

"Where is he?" asked Briallen, irritable. She wanted to be excused so she could return to her dormitory and wash off the dirt and glue she had gotten on herself.

"He's probably still working on the wall. We did have the two of us and he's just one old man. I bet he's not even halfway done!"

"Oh, I finished my half of the wall over an hour ago, boy."

Lucan spun around and nearly fell over in surprise. Briallen laughed.

"I may be old but I'm quicker and stronger than you think," said Mr Eldred as he leaned closer to Lucan. "You remember that, ya hear?" Lucan nodded quickly and took a step away from the old man. "Alright then. You two can go now. And don't take any detours! Wouldn't want ya to run into something you don't know how to get rid of."

"Yes, sir," said Briallen as she dragged Lucan away from Mr Eldred and down the pathway back to the front of the castle. "You didn't wet yourself, did you?"

Lucan glared at Briallen and pulled his robes from her grasp. "Of course not. That old man just appeared out of nowhere. I was just as surprised as anyone else would have been."

"I'm sure... oh, I just thought of something!" Briallen stopped mid-step and yanked on Lucan's robes to stop him as well.

"I really wish you would stop pulling on my robes! I'm not your pet!"

Briallen looked him over with disgust. "And I'm glad. You'd make a horrible pet. Always whining, never friendly, wetting yourself when you're just the slightest bit spooked."

"How dare you!"

"Where do you think that leads?" asked Briallen, ignoring him as she ran to the locked gate she had seen on her way to the north wood's wall. Lucan walked over to her and looked through the bars. The path continued on through some trees before it disappeared around a corner.

"Probably to Mr. Eldred's house. It might have been him we saw earlier. It was about the time he said he had finished his work on the wall."

"Yeah, right, Lucan. And how do you think he got into the woods by our part of the wall? He's quick but he's not _that_ quick."

"Maybe he apparated."

"It's not possible to apparate on school grounds. And what did I tell you two about detours?" This time they both spun around, shocked by the sudden appearance of Mr Eldred. "Well? Get inside!"

Briallen did not even bother to drag Lucan with her as she took off at full speed for the front of the castle. When she reached the front doors she stopped and leaned against a statue of a stag to catch her breath.

"Well," said Lucan, breathlessly, "Did you wet yourself?"

Briallen stuck her tongue out at Lucan. "Shut up."


	9. The First Disappearance

Chapter 9: The First Disappearance

**Chapter 9: The First Disappearance**

Marisol, Briallen and Toby were sitting quietly at their desks in History of Magic, taking a quiz about the beginning of the current wizarding government. It had been just a few days since Briallen's first detention. Abruptly, Professor Motaleb, the Transfiguration professor, entered the classroom and walked quickly to Professor Trajan's desk while trying not to distract the students. Briallen nudged Marisol and they both leaned forward in their seats to try to listen in on the two teachers' conversation to see if it was about anything interesting.

"No, Pomona, she wasn't in my class either this morning. According to Jessica Marriott, she hasn't been seen since last Friday!" whispered Professor Motaleb as he rubbed his hands together nervously.

"I'm sure she's okay, Fahim," whispered Professor Trajan as she patted the nervous teacher on the arm. "We always have a few kids who run back home after the first week."

"Yes, well, I'm still informing Cal right away and then I'm owling her parents."

"Wait until lunch at least. Let's not upset the students and, who knows, maybe she'll show up."

"Let's hope."

The nervous Professor left the classroom just as quickly as he had entered and shut the door quietly behind him. Marisol and Briallen looked at each other knowingly and nodded. Once class had ended, Marisol, Briallen and Toby went immediately to their favorite study room in the library. After closing the door, they sat down and were silent for a few minutes.

"I know the girl they were talking about," said Marisol quietly.

"You do?" asked Toby as his eyes shot up from his book.

"Yes, she's in my house, in our year. Jessica Marriott - the girl Professor Motaleb was talking about - spent the entire weekend asking everybody in Wenlock if they had seen her best friend, Christabel Lewis. I don't like her at all. I don't like either of them. They're snotty little princesses."

"That's a mean thing to say about a girl that's gone missing," said Toby in a condemning manner.

"Who says she's missing? She probably just ran away to The Village for the weekend to get some attention. I'll bet you anything she's sitting in the Bubbling Cauldron, drinking pumpkin juice and bragging to anyone who'll listen about how much money she has."

"I don't think so," said Briallen suddenly. "I don't think she ran away and I don't think she's going to show up at lunch."

"Why not?" asked Marisol. "I'm the only one of us that's lived with her so that automatically means I know her a little bit better than you."

"Marisol! What's wrong with you today?" snapped Toby as he glared at Marisol.

"Just forget it, Toby. We're all cranky right now because we've just started at a new school," said Briallen as she rubbed her eyes. "And I don't think Christabel is coming back anytime soon because of what I saw Friday night during detention."

"What?" asked Marisol.

"Friday night, me and Lucan were sent to the north wood's wall to patch it up with Mr Eldred. Well, Mr Eldred did one half and we did the other - the side closest to the lake. We had almost finished our side when we heard this strange noise. It sounded like somebody was dragging something. I thought it was a hinkypunk at first but Lucan said hinkypunks make a different sound. So, we found a hole in the wall that we could look through and we saw somebody, out in the woods, dragging something behind them.

"We thought it was just some old wizard taking his trash out or something but what if it wasn't? What if it was somebody _dragging_ Christabel's _body_ out there? I mean, I heard a lot of stories about the north wood before my detention. Some kids say that there are werewolves and others say there's some sort of... man-eating monster living out there. That's why the wall is there. To keep us safe."

Toby stared at Briallen. "I think you've seen too many scary movies, Briallen. I asked Benjamin about the north wood's wall a couple of days ago and he said it's there to keep us off of somebody else's property."

"But what if that's a lie?" asked Marisol, excitedly. "It would make sense wouldn't it? They tell us something boring to keep us from something exciting!"

Toby groaned and leaned back in his chair as he ran a hand through his shaggy blonde hair. "I really don't think so Marisol. The most boring story is almost always the true story."

"Not in the magical world. In our world, the most _unbelievable_ story is almost always the true story."

"Maybe," said Briallen as she tapped her fingers on the table. "Honestly, I think both stories are possible. We should ask around. Maybe start making a list of possible reasons Christabel disappeared and possible reasons why there's a wall around the north wood. If there's something dangerous out there I think we have the right to know."

"I'll keep the lists," said Toby as he took some parchment and his quill out of his book-bag and began writing.

"Okay. I'll see you guys later, though. There's somebody I need to talk to first." Briallen left the library, her brain scanning all possible reasons Christabel went missing. She really hoped there wasn't something dangerous out in the woods that was snatching kids – her mom wouldn't like that. If her mom found out, she'd be back at Surry County Elementary before the first autumn leaf fell to the ground. But then… it was all very exciting and Briallen loved a good adventure.

She ran down the staircase to the main floor, through the hallway of armor and into the entrance hall when she realized that she hadn't heard her favorite suit of armor reciting poetry like it always did. Briallen went back to the armor-lined hallway and walked slowly to the suit of armor she knew could speak.

"Hello? Can you hear me?" asked Briallen tentatively. She knew it could hear her just fine because it understood the teachers whenever they yelled at him. "Why aren't you saying your poetry today?"

The suit of armor shook but didn't speak. Something was not right. She ran her hand over the mouthpiece of the helmet and felt something behind the hinges. Standing on her tip-toes she looked to see what it was she had felt.

"Aco-plaster! Why would somebody glue your mouthpiece closed?" Briallen asked the suit of armor. It was a pointless question, she knew, but the armor shook more violently than before.

She stepped away from the suit of armor and took out her wand. After Friday's detention, in which she had gotten some of the aco-plaster on her, she had learned a new spell that dissolved glue-like substances.

"Deffigere!" said Briallen sharply as she pointed her wand at the suit of armor.

Nothing happened. _Maybe I'm not doing it right_, she thought as she prepared herself to try again.

"Deffigere!" she said more forcefully but, again, nothing happened.

"What the hell are you trying to do to that poor suit of armor?" asked the handsome olive-skinned boy that made Briallen's heart flutter.

"Gavin! Somebody glued his mouth shut and I'm trying to unglue it. I don't understand why my spell won't work though. It worked just fine when I cast it on myself a few days ago..."

"What did you do that you had to use an unsticking charm on yourself?" asked Gavin Ellison, his eyebrow raised. Briallen felt her heart racing faster than ever before and she had to use every once of concentration she had to focus on what Gavin was saying so that she could properly respond.

"Detention, okay? Now, help me out. You're a sixth year - do you know any other spells that might work?"

"Maybe, but why bother? It's just a suit of armor. I wouldn't be surprised to learn that this is just some stupid first year's idea of prank, no offense. They chose the perfect suit of armor though - this one is annoying."

"Just... please help me Gavin? Pretty please?"

He sighed in resignation. "Fine. You're making me late for lunch with Kara, though. If she asks me why I'm late, I'm blaming you."

"Whatever, just do the spell already."

"Eager much?" asked Gavin as he took a step back and held out his wand. "Deligare!" Gavin put his wand back in his pocket, stepped up to the suit of armor and attempted to lift the mouthpiece. "Ugh! Somebody used more than glue to shut this one up. It's been magically shut as well. Wow, this is a better prank than I thought..."

"Yeah, what a great prank. Thanks for the help," she said as she waved him away. Gavin shrugged and left Briallen in the hallway. He was gorgeous but she had other things on her mind. The possibility of something bad happening at the school had turned her into a conspiracy nut – she'd seen those shows on the television about the people who believed in conspiracies and how it made them paranoid of everything. Briallen felt that was what she was experiencing now: paranoia. She only wanted the glue on the suit of armor to have something to do with Christabel Lewis' disappearance.

She stared at the suit of armor sadly before remembering what she had originally intended to do. For the second time, Briallen took off running for the dining hall. She entered the dining hall inconspicuous, not wanting to let anybody know what she was doing. To them, she was just visiting her grandfather, who was sitting at the teachers table with Professor Trajan and Motaleb, enjoying his lunch.

Briallen walked right up to the teacher's table and stopped in front of her grandfather. "Dean Bevin, I have a question." Cal Bevin laughed and nodded. "Okay. I know about Christabel Lewis and I just wanted to know: has she been found yet?."

Professor Trajan raised an eyebrow. "I take it you heard my conversation with Professor Motaleb this morning?"

"Most likely. Not to mention, one of Briallen's friends is Marisol Escudero, who is a Wenlock like Miss. Lewis," said Cal Bevin seriously. "And no, Briallen, we have not yet located her. Don't worry though - we have many people searching for her at the moment. She will be found."

Briallen nodded and looked over the professors. She wanted to tell her grandfather what she had seen Friday but she knew he would just dismiss her thoughts on Christabel's disappearance as the product of an over-active imagination. After all, she was only an eleven year old girl.

"Is there anything else, dear?" asked Cal Bevin as he looked at his granddaughter curiously.

"Um... yes. I was wondering who all has access to aco-plaster and in what year do we learn sticking charms?"

"All professors have access to aco-plaster and you will learn sticking charms in your fourth year. Should I be concerned by your choice of questions?"

Briallen smiled nervously and shook her head. "No, I'm just curious is all. Would've been easier to fix the north wood's wall with magic."

"Yes, but if we always fixed things with magic we wouldn't have as many things for students to do during their detentions."

Briallen's eyes widened. "_That's_ why Mr Eldred finished his half of the wall so quickly! He used magic, didn't he?" Dean Bevin smiled. "Oh, that tricky old goat! He had me and Lucan thinking he was a sprightly old man."

"Lucan and I, dear, and I suggest refraining from called Mr Eldred a 'tricky old goat' because he is tricky and you do not want him to hear you calling him a goat for he will get revenge."

Briallen grimaced and nodded before she turned to walk away. She sighed as she walked outside. In the distance, beyond the small patch of grass that Miss Winsome used for flying lessons, Briallen could see several kids in the air on broomsticks. Part of her wished she was out there practicing her flying but right now her project was Christabel Lewis. She felt like Nancy Drew as she turned down the path to the north wood's wall and gate, and even though a girl was missing, which possibly meant her mother would have her sent home, she was excited about the mystery.

She continued along the path and stopped when she reached the second fork. Going left would take her to the north wood's wall while going right would take her to the locked gate.

Briallen turned right and continued down the path to try every spell she knew on the gate's lock.

She sighed as she ran her fingers along her wand. She had tried 'alohomora', the unlocking spell, but it did not work. Not that she was surprised because what was the point of locking something the Muggle way if anyone first year and above could unlock it with a simple spell? And all of the bars on the gate were long, vertical and straight with no perpendicular bars for her to climb up. She could not see any other way at the present time to get beyond the gate. Frustrated, she kicked at the pebbles in the pathway.

Then she heard voices coming towards her from the north wood's wall. She knew it wouldn't look good if she were caught by the gate again and so she ran down the pathway towards the school. Up ahead, however, Miss Winsome was coming her way and she didn't want to run into her either. Briallen stopped and looked around for a place to hide. The hedge maze was just to her right and she took off for it, stopping in a place where she was sure nobody would see her but where she could still hear the professors.

"Ah, Miss Winsome, you look lovely today," said a male voice that Briallen recognized as Mr Eldred's.

"Thank you, Ira," replied Miss Winsome with false cheerfulness. "And what are you and Professor Motaleb doing out here? I thought you had fixed the north wood's wall already."

"I did. A girl has disappeared, though, and we were just double-checking to make sure she couldn't have somehow made her way into the north wood."

"Ah, I doubt she would have gone through the north wood anyway. First years learn about all the vicious creatures that live in there on their train ride to Bergamot."

"Vicious creatures? The most vicious beast I've ever seen in them there woods was a rabid raccoon, about ten years back. Blasted him to high heaven, I did. Haven't seen anything more dangerous than that little bastard ever since."

"Not even a werewolf or two?" asked Miss Winsome in a teasing manner.

Briallen could not hear Mr Eldred's response to the question and was not even sure he did respond when Professor Motaleb spoke up.

"And what are you doing out here, Mara?"

"Oh, just going for a walk between classes. I've been here for two years and I still haven't explored the hedge maze..."

"Be careful. People get lost in there all the time the first time they go through. Wouldn't want to be late for your next class just because you couldn't find your way back."

"Don't worry, I have an excellent sense of direction," Miss Winsome replied curtly.

Briallen heard the sound of pebbles crunching and the sound was coming closer to her.

_Just my luck! She just had to choose to go where I'm hiding_, thought Briallen as she looked around to see if she could escape quickly to the other entrance.

There was no other way but to go further into the hedge maze, however. She walked as quietly as possible at first, just in case Miss Winsome was on the other side of the hedge wall and could hear her before she felt safe enough to run.

Briallen did not realize her mistake until it was too late. She looked at her watch. It was almost two o'clock and their afternoon break would be over soon and classes would begin. Briallen had not bothered to pay attention to where she was going while attempting to avoid Miss. Winsome and had become thoroughly lost as a result.

For the third time, Briallen walked past a hedge with red twigs. She angrily snapped a twig off and threw it on the ground. She whimpered as she turned another corner and was taken aback when she suddenly saw the lake before her. She knew that it was at least a hundred yards from the hedge maze to the lake shore.

_Oh, great, so this stupid maze ends at the lake!_

Feeling defeated, she sat down on the lake shore and looked around. She could see the boats they had used to travel across the lake at a dock a couple of yards away, however, there was a small cliff and the hedge keeping her from walking to that part of the shore.

She wondered if she could just swim to the dock as she surveyed the distance from where she was to where the boats were. Briallen reached out and touched the water and then quickly pulled her hand back. Not only was the water freezing cold but it felt incredibly slimy. Not to mention she had no idea what sort of creatures resided in the lake. She learned of many weird animals since coming to Bergamot, many of the dangerous, and she didn't feel like taking a chance.

Briallen stood back up and went to go look at the hedge wall opposite the wall nearest the boats to see if there was a way out on that side. She squealed in happiness when she noticed there was just enough empty ground between the hedge and shore for her to go around, so long as she held on to the hedge.

After taking a breath, Briallen grasped onto the hedge and stepped around as quickly as she could. She almost fell backwards into the lake but managed to catch herself just in time and landed on her knees just outside of the hedge maze.

Briallen jumped up. "Yes! I made it out!" she shouted happily to the empty woods. Her voice echoed back as she looked around her. She was in a forest but it was not very thick and did not seem very threatening.

_I wonder if this is part of the north wood?_ she thought as her curiosity got the best of her and she began to walk along the shore. Before she knew it, Briallen found herself standing almost opposite of Bergamot, which was a good mile away - if she swam, that is. It was already starting to get dark, she had missed two classes and had no way of finding any help just then as she was in the middle of a forest.

_Nice mess you've gotten yourself into this time, Briallen. Just a week into school and you're already in danger. Mom will not be happy._

She shivered and pulled her robes tighter around her as she continued her walk along the lake shore. Two hours later, it was pitch black outside and Briallen was alone and scared. She knew she had began to cry but she could barely feel the tears on her cheeks as the mountain wind had numbed them.

Briallen was sobbing so heavily that she did not even notice the lights up ahead until she had entered The Village. She stopped immediately, wiped her eyes and looked around. She had wandered into an area of The Village that looked to consist mostly of private houses. The torches lining the sidewalks flickered in the wind and Briallen sniffled, feeling better now that she was somewhere familiar. She walked up to a store that said 'Teddies and Toys Galore' and looked inside the window. She could just make out the shapes of the dolls and teddy bears in the window and the glow of candle light in the back.

Briallen tried to open the shop's door but it was locked.

"Most of the shops are closed, sweetie. And what are you doing here? I thought Bergamot students only came out to The Village on the weekend."

Briallen turned around to see who had spoken to her. A squat old woman in pink robes stood behind her . The woman's thick gray hair was pulled back in a messy bun that the wind shook from side to side. She looked friendly enough to Briallen.

"I got lost in the woods. Do you have a phone I could use?" said Briallen before remembering that there was no electricity out here. "I mean - is there some way for me to contact the school so I can get a ride back?"

"I could owl Cal Bevin, the Dean, but it would just be faster if I took you up there myself. Come along," said the old woman as she waddled off towards a small open wagon with a horse attached to it. She pulled herself into the driver's seat with some difficulty and then turned back towards Briallen. "Well, are you wanting to get back to school or not?"

Briallen nodded and ran over to the wagon and quickly jumped in. She had not even sat down when the old woman raised the reigns and the horse took off. Briallen flew backwards onto her rear and the horse sped towards the school. Ten minutes later, the helpful old woman was walking Briallen through the front doors.

"Mm, warmth… " mumbled Briallen happily as she started in the direction of the dining hall., not noticing that the old woman was following her.

She walked into the dining hall to find almost all of the students and teachers there, eating their dinner. She flippantly made her way over to Toby at the Withers table, sat down, put some food on her plate, and smiled at her friends. All she wanted was to eat her supper and forget about what had happened to her that afternoon.

"Oh. My. God. Briallen," said Chante who was sitting across from her. "You have no idea how worried everybody has been about you! When you didn't show up to Transfiguration, Professor Motaleb totally freaked out!"

Kimmy cut in. "No kidding! He started going on about how kids were disappearing and then he gave us a lecture on how dangerous it was to go off on our own and how we should always walk in groups and blah, blah, blah."

"I think your grandfather wants to see you," whispered Toby as he motioned towards the teacher's table. Briallen looked over at her grandfather to see the squat woman standing in front of him and motioning towards her.

Briallen sighed and put down the chicken wing she had just began to eat. She stood up and made her way to her grandfather, stopping next to the old woman.

"Briallen, Mrs. Wadle tells me that she found you in The Village, lost," said Cal Bevin slowly as he stared at Briallen who, in turn, was staring at her feet.

"Yeah. I decided to explore the woods during the afternoon break and I guess I got lost. I didn't know how far I'd gone until it started to get dark and by then I had gone too far to turn back so I just thought I could keep on following the lake back to the school. I forgot it went by The Village. I mean, I wasn't really lost. I could see Bergamot the whole time."

Cal Bevin leaned back in his seat and contemplated what he should say to his granddaughter. "You went to explore the woods right after you asked me about Ms Lewis. You knew we were looking for her and yet you still wandered away?"

"I didn't mean to, Grandpa," mumbled Briallen. Luckily she had cried plenty while she was scared and alone and was able to keep her tears back this time.

"You had me so worried, dear," said Cal with a long sigh. "I thought something terrible had happened to you."

"Why would you think that? You all just think Christabel ran away."

"Christabel Lewis had been heard complaining quite loudly about how unhappy she was here at Bergamot – the same can't be said for you. And I know that if you did want to go home you would come and tell me right away, correct?"

"Yes... I really am sorry, Grandpa. I was so scared and I didn't know what to do."

"It's alright. You're here now and you're safe and that is what matters. We will discuss this tomorrow, however. Meet me in my office at one."

Briallen nodded to her grandfather and returned to her table.

"So, what detention do you have now?" asked Toby.

"I didn't get one… and that's what worries me."


	10. Where Danger Lurks

Chapter 10: Where Danger Lurks

**Chapter 10: Where Danger Lurks**

"Oh, my dear! I heard about what happened to you last night! I told Cal he should have had the wall built around the entire north wood!" said a dark, masculine-looking woman from her portrait on Briallen's right.

Briallen had spent all of Care of Magical Creatures, Potions and lunch thinking about her meeting early that afternoon with her grandfather and trying to convince herself that everything would be alright. Yet, here she was, in the sixth floor hallway, wasting time chatting with the portraits of former deans because she was afraid of what her grandfather had to say to her.

"The wall wasn't there before my grandfather came to work here?" asked Briallen as she nervously twiddled her thumbs. She still had ten minutes before she was officially supposed to meet her grandfather.

"Oh, no. Back when I was the Dean, the kids used to play in forest all the time. I remember there being a little cave a bit of the way into the wood - it was a favorite with trysting couples."

Briallen rolled her eyes. "Really. Why did he build a wall around the woods then if there isn't anything dangerous there?"

"I never said there wasn't anything dangerous there," said the masculine woman playfully.

"...Well?"

"Appearances can be deceiving. I never said it wasn't dangerous before the wall was built either."

"You haven't said a lot of things, Professor Ananasi," said Briallen in a clipped tone. "Look at the time, I really have to go or I'm going to be late."

She ignored the former Dean's farewell and walked down the long hallway. Portraits of former Deans covered most of the walls. Their glares made the walk to her grandfather's office all the more intimidating; it was as if they automatically believed you must have done something very bad if you had to see the Dean.

Briallen stopped in front of a portrait of Professor Meyer, Bergamot's very first Dean. Unlike all the other former deans, who were wide awake in their portraits (mostly because they enjoyed gossiping and reminiscing too much to fall asleep), the old man in this portrait was leaning back in a rocking chair enjoying a nap. Briallen coughed politely.

"Hm? What? I'm awake, I'm awake," mumbled Professor Meyer groggily. "Oh, it's you. Go on in."

As the portrait swung inward, Professor Meyer leaned back in his chair once more and Briallen could hear the sound of his light snoring before it had even closed. She walked into her grandfather's office slowly and looked around.

His office had a modern and yet traditional feel to it. The fireplace on the left side of the room crackled pleasantly even though it was still warm outside and the two overstuffed chairs in front of it were placed on either side of a small table that held a tea tray with a tea pot, two cups and a bowl of a cream and a bowl of sugar. All around her were bookcases on which were rows and rows of thick, old leather volumes and occasionally some sort of odd trinket in place of a bookend. Large, stained glass windows flanked the back wall in front of which was a massive dark oak desk.

Briallen walked over to the desk and sat down in the red velvet chair behind it. There were pictures of her mother and father and of her all over the desk, as well as a single black and white picture of a young, smiling woman. Briallen recognized her as her Grandma Bevin, Naomi, who had died when her father was still a little boy. She had never seen a photo of her before but had made her father describe her many times as a child. Then, at night while she was lying in bed and not wanting to go to sleep just yet, she would make up stories about the life she thought Naomi Bevin led before her untimely death. Sometimes Naomi was a former traveling acrobat or a old theatre star and Briallen would promise her grandmother's portrait she would follow in her footsteps and join the circus or take up drama, before forgetting about her promise the very next day.

"She was beautiful, wasn't she?" asked a voice from in front of her. Briallen's eyes shot up and she quickly left the red velvet chair.

"Grandpa! I didn't hear you come in!"

"Yes, well, after being a teacher for so long one begins to tread silently without even trying," said Cal Bevin playfully as he took the photograph of his late wife from Briallen. He smiled fondly at it and ran a finger along the edge of the frame before carefully placing it back in its place on his desk.

"Why haven't you ever shown me a picture of her before?"

"Because this is the only one I have. Your grandmother was rather shy and didn't like being photographed. I still don't know why, though. I always thought she was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. But, that was Naomi for you." Cal Bevin walked over to the chairs in front of the fireplace and sat down. "Come sit with me, dear."

Briallen sat in the other chair and looked down at her shoes, preparing herself for a her grandfather's lecture.

"How many lumps of sugar would you like in your tea?"

She looked up to see her grandfather staring at her, waiting for a response. "Um... I don't know… a lot, I guess. I've never had hot tea."

"What?" asked Cal, disbelievingly. "Your father has never made you a nice hot pot of English tea? My son really has become an American." He sighed as he dropped a couple of sugar cubes into Briallen's tea and stirred it with a spoon before carefully handing it to her. "You'll have to come and visit me in my office more often. We can have tea and chat."

"Okay," said Briallen slowly before taking a doubtful sip of her tea. "What was it you wanted to talk to me about, Grandpa?"

"In a hurry to leave, are you? Just so you know, I have a copy of your schedule and I know you have a free period next."

"I just. – I wanted to, you know – I have Transfiguration homework and I wanted to get it done before dinner is all."

Cal smiled. "How are you liking Bergamot so far?"

"It's fun. It's a lot of work and some of my classes are hard but I like it. It's all so interesting. My favorite class is Spell-Working. I like using my wand."

"Well, that's good news," said Cal, chortling. "Wouldn't be much a witch if you didn't like your wand."

"Am I in trouble, Grandpa?" asked Briallen seriously as she placed her still-full cup of tea on the table.

"No, not necessarily. I am disappointed in you, though. I thought you were smart enough to know not to go wandering off by yourself. There are many dangerous creatures and people and… other things out there."

"But it's dangerous in the school too! Just this morning in Potions this Almerick girl, Tiffany Oseary, she spilled her potion on herself and shrank her feet to the size of eggs! Not to mention, it was just a week ago when I fell a few hundred feet through a window!"

"But you are still safe here! Whatever happens, there are over a dozen qualified witches and wizards here to take care of the students. Ms Oseary's feet are back to normal and your injuries are completely healed. Yes, it can be dangerous inside this school but help is _always_ nearby. When you are alone and in danger, as a young unlearned witch, you stand no chance. Not yet."

"I never said I was in danger last night. And Mr Eldred said that the most dangerous animal he ever saw in the wood was a rabid raccoon."

"What?"

"Mr Eldred doesn't think the wood is dangerous."

"No, you mentioned a rabid raccoon..." Cal leaned back in his chair and narrowed his eyes at his granddaughter. "Mr Eldred said that to Miss. Winsome yesterday afternoon in front of the hedge maze at around noon."

Briallen started to nervously twist the hem of her robes around her fist. "How do you know that?"

"Because Mr Eldred is a good friend and told me. However, he failed to mention you were there… "

"Well," said Briallen nervously. "Okay, fine. I went out there to investigate some stuff and heard some people coming and so I ran into the hedge maze."

"What were you doing that you didn't want to be caught at?"

"I wasn't doing anything wrong!" said Briallen crossly. "I just didn't want to have to talk to Miss Winsome. I really don't like her."

"So you ran into the maze... Mr Eldred says that Miss Winsome went in there to."

"Yeah, well, I didn't see her. I had to go further in so she wouldn't know I listened in on her conversation."

"You seem to be making a habit out of listening in on teachers' conversations."

"No, I just happen to be there is all."

Cal Bevin sipped at his tea and then cleared his throat. "I see. And were you out there investigating the disappearance of Christabel Lewis?"

"Maybe." Briallen crossed her arms and glared defiantly at her grandfather.

"Why would you go out to the north wood's wall? What is over there that you needed to investigate that relates to Ms Lewis?"

"Stuff."

"Briallen," bemoaned Cal Bevin. "Why won't you talk to me?"

"Because you won't listen. You'll just tell me to stop what I'm doing."

"You're correct. We might as well just skip to that part now, right? Just go to class, do your homework and spend time with your friends. Do not worry about Christabel Lewis. We are devoting much of our time and resources to finding her."

"Fine then." Briallen stood up and straightened her robes. "Goodbye, Grandfather."

She could hear her grandfather sigh sadly as she left his office. She walked as quickly as she could down the hallway and to the sixth floor landing.

_I hate it when he's like that_, thought Briallen as she stomped angrily down the stairs. _He makes me feel so useless. And he's right, it's not like I could help them. I'm just going to concentrate on classes and do my homework and hang out with my friends._

Briallen made her way to the library on the second floor. When she reached her favorite study room she dropped her bag on the floor and slid into a chair. She was depressed because Toby was not there like he usually was during their free periods and angry her grandfather patronized her. She decided that the best thing to do to take her mind off of thing would be to do her homework and so she dumped her book-bag out on the table and got to work.

She was so engrossed in writing her essay for Ancient Runes that she did not notice the door open just minutes later or the person who sat down across from her.

"Briallen?"

She recognized the voice but kept on writing. "What do you want, Lucan?"

"Did you hear about that Wenlock girl?"

Briallen snorted. "No, my best friend is a Wenlock but we never actually speak to each other."

"There's no need to be _rude_. It's not like I keep track of who you spend your time with."

"Oh, please! We have three classes together twice a week and our tables in the dining hall are right next to each other! I've noticed who you hang out with."

"Then tell me their names." He leaned back in his chair and fixed his hair as he waited for an answer.

"That... Chavira boy. And Cora Quinn follows you around like a puppy."

"She does not," said Lucan uncomfortably.

Briallen batted her eyelashes and stared lovingly at Lucan. "Oh, Lucan! You are just _so_ funny, tee hee! Can I sit next to you, pretty please with a cherry on top? Oh, do tell that funny joke again! That one about the goblin and the mermaid!" mimicked Briallen in a high-pitched voice.

"Stop it! She and I happen to have a lot in common. She's just a friend and nothing

more."

"I bet if you asked her to marry you she would jump up and down screaming 'yes, yes, yes!' Oh, I dare you to do it! I double dog dare you!"

Lucan leaned forward suddenly and glared at Briallen. "You and I are not friends and I don't have to do your stupid little dares. I came in here to discuss what we saw last Friday, not to be teased."

"There isn't anything to discuss about last Friday," said Briallen, seriously. "I just spoke with my grandfather. They're looking for Christabel Lewis right now. And Mr Eldred and Professor Motaleb are sure she hasn't been anywhere near the north wood."

"We saw somebody _dragging_ something, Briallen! Don't you think that it's a possibility somebody kidnapped her?"

"Marisol said she was a brat. Who would want to kidnap a brat?"

"She's a rich brat. Maybe one of the poorer kids here thought they could kidnap her and hold her for ransom. I could see Gavin Ellison doing something like that. He practically lives in poverty."

"Gavin wouldn't kidnap anybody! Just forget about what we saw, okay? It was dark anyway and we were scared. Our minds were just playing tricks on us."

"Yes, because I frequently hallucinate strange people dragging things through the woods," mumbled Lucan sarcastically as he pulled out some parchment and a quill.

"What are you doing?" asked Briallen suspiciously.

"I have homework to do too."

"And you have to do it in here with me?"

"This table is large enough for ten people, Briallen."

Briallen sighed, shook her head and went back to writing her Ancient Runes essay, ignoring Lucan's presence for the rest of her free period.


	11. Quodpot

Chapter 11: Quodpot

**Chapter 11: Quodpot**

Briallen threw her head back and did her best evil-genius laugh as one of her bishops destroyed one of Cass Elwood's knights. "I love wizard's chess! It's so brutal!"

It was Saturday morning and many of those students who did not feel like going outside because it was windy were milling about the dining hall or in their common rooms, with most of the older students down in The Village somewhere.

"You are frighteningly sadistic sometimes, you know that?" said Chante Nguyen from her place next to Cass.

"What's sadistic mean?" asked Briallen before directing a pawn to move.

"It means you're barbaric, Briallen," said Marisol teasingly as she sat down next to her energetic friend. "I thought we were going to go watch Withers' Quodpot try-outs, so come _on_, Briallen! I want to go drool over Benjamin!"

"Hold on, I think I've almost won!"

"Actually," said Cass smoothly. "I've just won. Checkmate."

Briallen stared incredulously at the chess board. "What? But, how..."

"You didn't even know what you were doing," said Chante pointedly. "You were just moving the pieces wherever. I'm surprised you lasted as long as you did."

"So? My team destroyed the most pieces! This is a stupid game and I really should have won," said Briallen, smiling, as she stood up. "Let's go, Marisol."

Marisol laughed and followed Briallen outside. The two girls buttoned up their sweaters as they made their way to the Quodpot pitch. Briallen could already see a few people in the air.

"Briallen! You made it," said Benjamin as he walked to the side of the pitch where Briallen and Marisol were standing. "We won't be starting for a few more minutes since the rest of the team isn't here yet." Benjamin hopped over the wooden fence that surrounded the pitch and sat down next to the girls on the bleachers.

Marisol elbowed Briallen in the ribs. "Oh, hey Benjamin, this is my best friend, Marisol," said Briallen formally as she pointed to Marisol.

"Nice to meet you." He reached a hand around Briallen to shake Marisol's hand. "You're not in Withers, are you?"

"Um, no, I'm in Wenlock," said Marisol as she blushed.

"Are you here to spy for Kenji?" asked Benjamin gravely.

"What?!" Marisol looked stricken by the fact that Benjamin thought she was a spy.

"I'm just joking with you, Marisol! Billy Kenji and I are good friends, besides, this is just try-outs. There's nothing to spy on," he said with a wink. Marisol giggled stupidly and nodded.

Briallen looked at the kids flying around the pitch. One small boy was flying impressively in and out and around everybody else. "He's good. Look at number four."

Benjamin and Marisol looked out at all the people above the pitch. "Noah Pierce," said Benjamin knowingly. "Just a second year. His father, Kemp Pierce, has been with the Houston Hurricanes for the past three years. If Noah's anything like his father - and it looks like he is - then he's a shoo-in for the team."

"Are you the Captain?" asked Marisol.

Benjamin laughed. "No, thankfully! That guy over there is the Captain." He pointed to a stern looking young man with spiky black hair standing on the edge of the pitch with his arms crossed, watching the flyers. "Conall Lonigan. He's only a fifth year but he's fierce on the field. Let's see if you still want to be on the team after you watch him play, Briallen."

Briallen grimaced as Conall began yelling at a girl who had almost run into Noah. "Noah is the only decent flyer on the pitch right now! Pay more attention to what he's doing and stay out of his damn way!" The girl landed and ran off crying.

"Reminds me of my Ma when I don't do what she says," said Briallen dryly as she wrinkled her nose. "I'm more concerned with my flying."

A loud explosion suddenly sounded over the field and bleachers. Marisol and Briallen both screamed and Benjamin laughed. "Looks like they're bringing out the quods now. Try-outs are about to begin. I should go." Benjamin jumped to the ground, hopped over the fence and walked over to Conall Lonigan.

Marisol was shaking. "Why did he say that? Do the balls blow up or something?"

"Yeah," said Briallen with a sheepish grin. "I completely forgot about that. They explode if you don't put them in a special cauldron in time."

"Why would anybody in their right mind want to play a game where the balls explode? This certainly explains why the rest of the world prefers Quidditch… "

A whistle blew, signaling the beginning of try-outs and everybody who was flying around the pitch landed and lined up against the fence in front of Briallen and Marisol. Five boys and three girls marched onto the field wearing uniforms colored violet, bronze and white. The only players Briallen recognized were Benjamin and Conall.

Conall stepped forward and walked up and down the line of two dozen boys and girls who were there to try out for the team. "Only three of you will make it!" roared Conall. "The team and I have already chosen one while just watching you fly because most of you suck! Noah Pierce, step forward!" Noah stepped forward and the rest of the people there to try-out for the team started grumbling.

"He was only chosen because his dad is a professional Quodpot player," whispered somebody behind Briallen. Briallen turned around and saw two girls sitting a few benches up from her and Marisol. The one talking was thin and pretty and as dark as midnight with a short nose and almond shaped eyes, yet she looked cruel. "Conall wants to be a professional Quodpot player - Pierce could help him with that so naturally he made the team."

"Noah was the best flyer out there, he deserves to be on the team," said Briallen matter-of-factly.

The dark-skinned girl looked down at her. "Excuse me? Are you talking to me?"

"No, I'm talking to the purple elephant behind you," snorted Briallen. "Of course I'm talking to you."

"I suggest you mind your manners, first year," said a statuesque brunette girl sitting next to the dark-skinned girl. "You'll regret being so rude to us."

"Whatever. You two aren't even Withers' so I don't care. I was just pointing out a fact." Briallen turned her attention back to the try-outs where Conall and his team had flown into the air and were showing those who were trying-out some basic maneuvering.

"No, we're Platts _and_ we're sixth years. I am Melanie Swinton," said the brunette. "And this is Grace Daniels. We own this school."

"And my boyfriend is ten times better than Pierce," added Grace.

Marisol looked up at the two girls. "Which number is your boyfriend?"

"Twelve."

"Twelve? Isn't that the boy who fell off his broom twice _and_ kept on blagging numbers eight and nineteen?"

"Rex did not fall off his broom and he wasn't blagging _anybody_!" said Grace sharply.

Marisol shook her head and faced the pitch again. Briallen leaned towards her. "What's blagging?" asked Briallen in a whisper.

"It's a Quidditch term. I don't know if they use the same term in Quodpot but basically it's when somebody pulls on the end of someone else's broom. Grace's boyfriend was doing it to try to jerk eight and nineteen off their brooms. Oh! Look at Benjamin fly! He is _so_ good!" Briallen watched Benjamin closely for a few minutes and then looked at the other players. Benjamin was definitely good but he was not the best by far.

By the time try-outs were over Briallen had determined that Conall Lonigan was the best player on the team and deserved his position as Captain. He flew fast and was excellent at swerving around the other players not to mention nothing seemed to be able to distract him from the game. There had been times when a few of the kids trying out had almost ran into him or threw a quod at his head and he would always dart out of the way or catch the quod and throw it to somebody else, all while still barking orders to those flying.

When try-outs finally ended, everybody landed and Conall and the rest of team huddled together, obviously deciding who should fill the last two vacant positions on the team. Then the huddle broke and Conall ordered everybody to line up. Conall eyed the boys and girls who had tried-out, occasionally snorting or tsking and once even nodding.

"Kishori Kusagra and Franky Rowe! You're on the team!" shouted Conall. The groans of those who were not chosen resounded around the pitch.

Benjamin made his way to Briallen and Marisol, damp with sweat and sporting a fresh bruise on his jaw. He sat down next to Briallen. "So? Still want to be on the team next year?"

Briallen bit her lip and then laughed. "Oh, yeah! My Ma is going to die when she hears what the sport here at Bergamot is."

"You should try out for the Quidditch team instead, Briallen. It's a better game. I'm going to try out for Wenlock's team next year," said Marisol thoughtfully. "I think Dusty de Soto is a seventh year so there should be a chaser position opening..."

"Quidditch is a better game?" asked Benjamin doubtfully. "I don't think so. Briallen has difficulty flying, anyway! She would never make the Quidditch team."

"I'm sitting right between you two, you know," said Briallen. "And I didn't even know we have Quidditch teams too."

Benjamin nodded as he leaned on his broom. "It's not as popular as Quodpot but it does have its supporters. Especially among those kids who have family that live outside of the United States. Quodpot is only really popular here."

"I saw a Quidditch store when I went to Diagon Alley in London to get some of my school supplies. There were a _lot_ of people there and there were kids standing in front of the windows, drooling over brooms… well, there were kids drooling in front of the windows of Briar's Brooms in Habory lane to… "

"You went all the way to London to get school supplies?" asked Marisol.

"Just some of them. My Grandpa thought it would be a nice treat, what with me starting my first year at Bergamot and all. I asked him for a Nimbus 2000 for Christmas and he said 'maybe.'"

Benjamin's eyes snapped towards Briallen and he stared at her in astonishment. "You can barely fly a broom and your grandfather is going to get you a _Nimbus 2000_ for Christmas? You are so lucky! Hey, you consider me a good friend, right?" He winked and nudged her.

"I never said I was definitely going to get one! I think I want something else now anyway. I'd really like my bedroom ceiling to look like the ceiling in the dining hall."

Benjamin shook his head in disbelief. "You're crazy. Ask for the broom."

"Hey, Beauvais," said Grace Daniels, who had suddenly appeared in front of him, with her friend Melanie standing directly beside her. "What's with Conall not choosing Rex? He was ten times better than that Indian girl!"

"No he wasn't," snapped Briallen. She was sick of listening to this girl speak, especially when she obviously had no clue what had happened out on the field during try-outs. "He was terrible, he wouldn't even make an intramural Quodpot team."

"Look – I don't know what intramural means but if you insult my boyfriend _one more time_… "

"You want to complain to somebody about the team, you complain to me," Conall Lonigan shouted at Grace from the other side of the fence. Forgetting immediately about Briallen, Grace stormed over to Conall and the two began a screaming match.

"Grace may be preoccupied right now but trust me when I say that we will not forget you, little girl," said Melanie as she waved her finger in front of Briallen's face. She waved her finger a few more seconds and then went to stand by her friend again.

"Wow, you really have a way with getting on the wrong side of people," said Benjamin with a half-smile. Briallen shrugged while Marisol just laughed and nodded her agreement. "Seriously, though, Briallen… Grace and Melanie have a certain – reputation. If they do anything, let me or another prefect know. Or even Taye Frost. He may be a Platt but he's Head Boy for a reason and one of the few people that can keep those two girls in line."

Briallen nodded and Benjamin, content with that response, let the topic go.


	12. The Surprise Party

Chapter 12: The Surprise Party

**Chapter 12: The Surprise Party**

Briallen awoke on a Tuesday morning to the sound of Noelle singing a song about stars in her pocket and contemplated, as usual, whether or not she should throw something at the annoying girl.

"Please, stop," mumbled Briallen as she pulled her blanket over her head, deciding it was too early for the physical exertion necessary to throw something. It had been over a month since Briallen had started at Bergamot and she had just gotten into a routine. Every morning she would sleep as long as she could before Noelle's singing annoyed her enough to get up, at which point she would brush her teeth and get dressed and go down to breakfast. If it was a school day she would go to class and then do her homework. If it was the weekend she would usually hang out with Marisol, Toby, Ashley and Anthony and then do her homework.

As Noelle began to sing the song for the third time, Briallen flung her blanket off and stomped toward the bathroom. Once she was dressed she began the journey to the dining hall.

"Catch a falling star and put it in your pocket, never let it fade away..." sang Briallen as she walked leisurely into the hallway lined with suits of armor. She had still been unsuccessful in finding a way to unglue the poetry-reciting suit of armor's mouthpiece so that he could speak. She cast a brief, sad glance at the silent suit of armor but did not stop.

"I hate that song," said Lucan Stone, who had abruptly appeared next to her.

Briallen sighed and put her hands to her head. "I don't like it very much either but one of the girls in my dorm room was singing it over and over this morning and now it's stuck in my head."

"You should have cast a silencing charm on her."

"Yeah, great idea! That would go over real well with the other girls I share a room with… we don't cast spells on each other without permission. We prefer to remain on friendly terms since we live together, you know?"

"So? We cast charms on each other all of the time in Platt."

Briallen looked over at Lucan and raised an eyebrow. "I'm glad I'm not in your house."

"And I'm also glad you're not in my house!" said Lucan, affronted, as they entered the dining hall. Briallen rolled her eyes as Lucan stormed off and sat down at his table between Cora Quinn and Christian Chavira. With a shrug, she sat down next to Toby and helped herself to some oatmeal.

"What were you and Lucan Stone talking about?" asked Toby, casually.

Briallen hadn't told Toby about her and Marisol's belief that Lucan had a crush on her and was maybe obsessed as well. Toby already thought Briallen was a bit arrogant and she thought that telling him about her experiences with Lucan might make him believe that even more. "Nothing. He was just being his usual weird self is all. I don't understand why he even talks to me, I mean, he was all silent the first week of school and then we have detention together and all of a sudden he feels the need to have a conversation with me at least once a day? And it always ends the same - with him stomping away, all angry like."

"Briallen and Lucan sitting in a tree," sang a cold voice a few feet away, "K-I-S-S-I-N-G." Dante Garcia and his friends laughed loudly. Lucan glared at the group of Withers, obviously having heard Dante's song.

"I really cannot stand him," said Briallen sullenly as she stirred her oatmeal and glared at Dante. "How can you share a room with him and not strangle him?"

"He doesn't really bother me. I think he enjoys messing with you and Marisol the most." Then Toby raised his voice. "You know what they say, Briallen. Kids tease the one they like the most."

Dante stood up so quickly that the Withers table shook. He yanked out his wand and pointed it at Toby. "Care to say that again, Davis?"

Toby stood up as well and glared at Dante, pulling out his own wand as well, the beech wand swaying with the force. "Do it," challenged Toby. "Hex me and see where it gets you."

"I could blast you into next Sunday, mudblood!"

"WAND DOWN, GARCIA! You too, Toby Davis!" bellowed Professor Morra from the teacher's table.

Dante scowled at the teacher and lowered his wand. "Watch yourself, Davis." He turned and went back to his seat, shaking the table again as he sat down.

"You shouldn't have done that Toby. You said he didn't bother you and now that you've made him mad he's going to do something to get back at you," warned Briallen.

"And then he'll get in trouble," added Toby. "Let's finish breakfast out by the pitch. It's a nice day out and Care of Magical Creatures starts in twenty minutes anyway."

"Alright." Briallen took one final bite of her oatmeal, wrapped some bacon in a napkin and followed Toby out of the dining hall.

Briallen was relieved when it was finally time for afternoon break. That morning in Care of Magical Creatures they had been learning about nogtails and one of them kicked her in the thigh, leaving a huge welt that was visible whenever she sat down or the wind blew and later on in Potions, Abraham Cohen, her partner, had accidentally added a toad tongue to their potion instead of a frog tongue and Professor Alembic had taken three points each from Withers.

"This day sucks," complained Briallen as she and Toby walked into the entrance hall.

"Let's go to lunch later. I told Marisol we would meet her in Professor Morra's classroom to practice that levitation spell. She's been having trouble with it," said Toby as he took hold of her arm and began to lead her to the portrait hall where the staircases were.

"But I'm hungry," argued Briallen as they climbed up the stairs.

"You can eat later. You've gained some weight anyway."

"Toby Wesley Davis!" said Briallen, affronted, as she smacked Toby on the head.

"I was only joking!" said Toby with a laugh as he took off down the hallway towards Professor Morra's classroom. Briallen ran after him, laughing as well, and followed him into the classroom. Then she screamed.

"SURPRISE!" yelled few dozen people in the room.

"What's going on?" asked Briallen as she looked around at all the people in front of her (most of whom were Withers) who had began to sing Happy Birthday.

Ashley Price and her three sisters sang the loudest with Melinda, the only Almerick Price sister, dancing around the tables. Briallen noticed that Benjamin Beauvais had apparently convinced Conall Lonigan and a few other Withers Quodpot team-members to come even though they didn't really know her. Quite a few of the Wenlocks, Almericks, and Summerbees from her year had come as well.

"It's October fifteenth, Briallen! This is your birthday, right?" asked Toby once they had all finished singing. "Your grandfather said it was."

Briallen nodded, still taking in the shock of seeing so many people singing Happy Birthday to her, not to mention the sparks and comets that some of the older students had decided to shoot out of their wands for the grand finale.

"Ah! Chica, you are twelve years old! This means you're officially no longer a child," said Marisol excitedly as she ran to Briallen and hugged her. "Come on, let's eat cake!"

Benjamin moved in front of the large three layer cake and began to cut everybody slices. Conall Lonigan stood nearby and glared at some Almericks who had pushed him aside to get in line for cake. "Watch it, first years!" growled Conall threateningly. The Almericks laughed.

Once Briallen had gotten a slice of the cake, she made her way over to a circle of people on the floor in front of Professor Morra's desk and sat down between Marisol and Toby.

"I hear you're getting a Nimbus 2000," said Dax Rieger conversationally. He was one of the Almericks that Conall Lonigan had threatened.

"Who told you that?" asked Briallen with a raised eyebrow.

"A little birdie whispered it in my ear. Is it true?" Dax leaned forward eagerly awaiting an answer.

"No."

Marisol turned to her, confused. "But you said – "

"I didn't say anything," said Briallen, cutting Marisol off. "I don't want a Nimbus 2000, remember? I want my bedroom ceiling charmed to look like the dining hall's."

Melinda Price choked on her cake. "Oh! Me too!"

"What, Mindy? Since when do you want your bedroom ceiling charmed to look like the sky?" asked Ashley Price, baffled by her older sister's sudden exclamation.

"Since right now. It sounds awesome, doesn't it? And the romantic potential..." Mindy stared off dreamily. Briallen noticed that her gaze was directed towards Benjamin.

Ashley shook her head and leaned over Anthony Boesche, towards Marisol and Briallen. "She has a crush on Benjamin," she whispered conspiratorially.

Marisol looked worried by this news. Not only was Mindy older than her, she was also on Almerick's Quodpot team and this made her serious competition in Marisol's eyes.

"Does everybody have a crush on Benjamin?" asked Briallen as she shook her head.

"I don't!" said Toby happily as he took a large bite of his cake.

Anthony shoved a piece of cake in his mouth and mumbled something similar to Toby's statement. Ashley frowned at Anthony.

"Ew, I don't either," said Dax. "But he is pretty good at Quodpot. I wish he was an Almerick."

"Me too…" said Mindy as she looked at Benjamin who was sitting at a desk chatting with Conall Lonigan and Noah Pierce. Conall has taken Noah on as a sort of sidekick ever since the Quodpot try-outs and the two could frequently be found walking around the school or in the Withers common room discussing Quodpot plays, games, teams and more.

"Hey, speaking of crushes, you know who I'm surprised isn't here?" asked Ashley suddenly.

Briallen turned to her. "Who?"

"Lucan Stone. He so obviously likes you," Ashley said nonchalantly.

Briallen threw up her hands and groaned. "He does not!"

"Yesterday in Potions, Cora Quinn made some comment about passing you in the hallway on her way back from the bathrooms and Lucan was all like 'don't be stupid, Cora, she's in Transfiguration right now! She has no reason to be in the dungeons!' Why would he know what your schedule is if he didn't like you?"

Briallen was dumbfounded. "He knows my schedule? That is _too_ creepy! Ew!" She shuddered exaggeratedly and the people in the circle laughed.

"He is so weird," said Dax as he snuck a bite of Ashley's cake.

"But you know what?" Ashley said as she leaned in and whispered. "I hear his family is loaded! Rich people are always crazy, don't you know."

"I'm going to go see my Grandpa," said Briallen as she interrupted the conversation and stood up. "To thank him… and see if he's got any good presents for me."

"We'll see you in the study room later," said Toby, waving her away carelessly before beginning the conversation about Lucan again.

_I almost feel bad for him_, thought Briallen as she headed for her grandfather's office. _Everybody seems to tease him… but knowing my schedule is just too bizarre!_

When Briallen reached the portrait of Professor Meyer she was happy to see him awake. He waved to Briallen, wished her a happy birthday, and swung the portrait inward to allow her in. Briallen walked into the large office to find her grandfather sitting by the fire reading a sheet of parchment and holding a cup of tea.

"Hey, Grandpa," said Briallen as she sat down in the chair next to her grandfather, "I just left the birthday party."

Cal Bevin folded the parchment he was reading and placed it on the floor next to his chair. "Whose birthday were you celebrating?"

"Grandpa! That's not going to work, Toby told me you were the one that told them when my birthday is."

"Ah, well. It was worth a try," said Cal Bevin with a shrug and a smile. "Did you get any good presents?"

"Um... I don't know actually. I left early."

"So you haven't opened any presents and it's your birthday? What a pity."

Briallen looked at her grandfather hopefully. "Did you get me anything? What about mom and dad and Grandma Apokni?"

Cal Bevin stood up and went to his desk where he picked up several packages and brought them back to Briallen. She tore them open eagerly, squealing happily every time she saw what she had gotten. From her grandmother, Apokni, she had received a box of homemade Banahas and a colorful hand-made sweater. Her parents had not been as crafty with their gifts for her but she was still happy with what they had chosen.

"And this is from me," said Cal as he handed her a heavy, rectangular package.

Briallen ripped the paper off and smiled when she saw what her grandfather had bought her. "_The Who, What, Where and Why of Quodpot_. It's great, Grandpa, thank you." She jumped out of her seat and hugged her grandfather. "How did you know..."

"Benjamin Beauvais is a prefect, Briallen. I see him often." Briallen laughed and sat back down. "Though, I must admit, dear, I was slightly disappointed to learn that your athletic interest has turned towards Quodpot and not Quidditch… no matter, I'm glad you like your gift."

"I love it!" said Briallen happily as she opened the book and took a bite of one of her grandmother Apokni's homemade Banahas.


	13. Her Worst Day Ever

Chapter 13: The Worst Day Ever

**Chapter 13: Her Worst Day Ever**

Briallen only had flying lessons once a week: on Mondays, the very first thing in the morning. That fact alone automatically made every Monday a horrible day.

After her first flying lesson, during which she had crash landed in a greenhouse, Miss Winsome, the flying instructor, simply ignored her. In the last few weeks, however, the teacher had started picking on Briallen again. She would purposely ask difficult or impossible questions, knowing Briallen didn't know the answers, or she would ask Briallen to demonstrate some sort of broom trick that only a professional would know. Miss Winsome had re-started her torture of Briallen by making it seem random but today she wasn't even attempting to pretend that she didn't single Briallen out on purpose.

"Horrible form, Bevin! Ten points from Withers!" screeched Miss Winsome. Normally, Mara Winsome was polished and pretty. Today, she looked older than usual with visible lines around her eyes and mouth, her coloring was uneven, and gray streaks made her normally fiery red hair dull. She was obviously not having a good day either.

Briallen held her tongue and went to the starting line again. They were practicing their quick-starts and stops today and Miss Winsome had told the class they needed to get from one line to the other with perfect form. Everybody else in the class had accomplished this surprisingly simple task over ten minutes ago but Miss Winsome refused to approve Briallen's form so that they could move on.

"Your grip is all wrong! Obviously, talent is not genetic, and from what I've been told, in your case, magic isn't either," taunted Miss Winsome.

Again, Briallen held her tongue and simply flew back to the starting line to try again. She knew Miss Winsome was just trying to break her and, honestly, she was starting to crack. Even the Platts, who were watching her from the sidelines with Briallen's Withers housemates, were starting to look sorry for her. Briallen noticed that Lucan kept his eyes on Miss Winsome the entire time and she couldn't help but wonder what he was thinking and if he was going to help her like he had in the past.

"I didn't think it was possible but you've actually managed to get _worse_, Bevin! It's as if you have hooves instead of hands! Which I can easily arrange if _you don't do as your told_!"

Finally, Briallen snapped. "I'm doing everything you tell me to do and my form is perfect! I've done a dozen quick-starts and stops ten times better than half this class! Noelle – no offense, Noelle – fell off her broom and you approved her starts and stops! Why do you keep picking on me?" screamed Briallen from the finish line. She was sick of Miss Winsome's unfairly cruel treatment of her and refused to do one more quick-start and stop.

"I'm not picking on you; you're just the worst flyer I've ever seen."

"That's a lie! You're just a miserable old hag who has nothing better to do than pick on kids: get a life you freak!"

"I AM NOT A HAG! I AM NOT A FREAK!" screamed Miss Winsome so loudly that the third year Care of Magical Creatures class nearby had stopped what they were doing to watch the fight. The small teacher was shaking and red with anger and every word she spoke was followed by strings of spit.

"YES YOU ARE! YOU'RE AN UGLY LITTLE WOMAN WITH A SHRIVELED OLD HEART AND YOU SMELL LIKE ROADKILL AND MANURE!"

"DETENTION! DETENTION! I'LL HAVE YOUR HEAD YOU SPOILED, ELITIST, MONSTROUS, LITTLE BITCH!" Miss Winsome roared. Briallen jumped off of her broom and threw it so hard that it flew clear over Bergamot before she stormed off towards the school's front doors. "I'LL HAVE YOU OUT OF BERGAMOT BY TONIGHT!"

Briallen ran to her room where she threw herself on her bed and spent the next half hour crying harder than she'd ever cried. Just last week she celebrated her birthday with all of her new friends and now she just knew she'd never see any of them ever again. She knew she should have just put up with Miss Winsome's taunting, the class had been nearly over anyway, but she couldn't keep her mouth shut. Screaming at a teacher, insulting them and calling them names like she had just done, was surely grounds for expulsion.

But she didn't want to go. Bergamot had become a home away from home and she knew she'd never be able to go back to a Surry County school again, knowing about the magical world and that she belonged in it. Briallen wondered if it was too late to go to another magic school for a fresh start. She would miss her friends but at least she would still get to learn magic.

"Briallen?" said Cass Elwood hesitantly from the doorway.

"Come to say goodbye?" asked Briallen, her voice muffled by her pillow.

"No… I just wanted to tell you that everybody feels really bad for you. And we all think it's really good that you stood up to Miss Winsome and that she deserved to be yelled at like that."

"Fantastic. Is there anybody willing to switch places with me and be expelled in my place?"

Cass Elwood took a seat on the edge of Briallen's bed and patted her back in a comforting manner. "Unfortunately, no. I really don't think you'll be expelled, though. Maybe suspended… and if you are, you can stay at my home. I live just down the street in a very big house. My parents wouldn't even notice you're there." Briallen rolled over and laughed lightly before wiping her nose on her sleeve. "I have to go to class now but I'll talk to you afterwards, okay?"

Briallen nodded and Cass disappeared out the door. She sat up and looked at her empty trunk at the end of her bed. It had taken her almost a month to completely unpack, which was time she didn't have to do the reverse. Resigned to her fate, she got up and opened the trunk before going to her dresser where she started to grab clothes and throw them in the trunk.

"What are you doing, Briallen?" asked Professor Morra from the doorway. She didn't speak to Briallen as if she were angry or upset, nor did she address Briallen as she normally did students.

"I'm packing. I screamed at a teacher. I called her names and stuff and," Briallen paused to sniff and focus on preventing tears from flowing. "I know I've been expelled."

"Who told you you'd been expelled?"

"Miss Winsome said she'd have me expelled. And I've already made a bunch of other mistakes over the semester. Once my Grandpa finds out… he can't keep me here without playing favorites and he wouldn't do that."

Professor Morra almost smiled. "The situation has already come to the Dean's attention. As your head of house, however, your punishment is ultimately up to me. I decided a months' worth of detention is a satisfactory punishment for your behavior and the Dean agreed."

Briallen stopped throwing her clothes in the trunk and turned to her Spell-Working professor. "I'm not expelled? Or suspended?"

"Taking circumstances into account, no, you're not suspended, and believe me, it takes a lot more than screaming at a professor to be expelled."

"But…"

"Your classmates immediately went to their heads of house to explain the situation, which was then relayed to the Dean and supported by Professor Kuntz, who witnessed the argument from her Care of Magical Creatures class," Professor Morra paused and took a step closer to Briallen. "Miss Winsome was out of line today, Briallen, and I apologize for her but you cannot speak to people like that. And I'm not just talking about teachers or elders – I'm talking about everybody. I know I'm not a parent but I am responsible for you for the seven years you go to school here and in that time I hope to guide you, and all my students, to becoming a good person."

"Don't lower yourself to their level," said Briallen sullenly. "Marisol told me that to help me deal with Miss Winsome. She really is unfair Professor Morra. She – "

"I know. We all know," Professor Morra replied quickly. "It's being dealt with, trust me… why don't you unpack now. I'll let Professor Trajan know why you were absent but I expect you to attend your afternoon classes. We'll discuss your detention after dinner tonight."

"Alright," Briallen mumbled, staring at the ground as Professor Morra left. She unpacked her trunk once more, quickly this time, and then looked around the room. She still had half a class period to herself before lunch, which she wasn't sure she wanted to go to anyway, and she had already finished the homework she had due that day and tomorrow.

Finally, Briallen decided to just go to the library and see if it had any fiction books like normal libraries. The common room was strangely empty, as was the portrait hall. The library had a few kids scattered about studying by themselves but for the most part there really wasn't anybody around. She had never seen the school look so empty before and she was glad. Even though Cass made it seem like everyone was on her side, including the Platts, Briallen was still humiliated by her tantrum and the fact she had cried in front of dozens of her peers. The last thing she wanted was to be surrounded by people who, by now, had heard all about her fight with Miss Winsome.

She brushed it off the best she could however and started to wander down the rows of bookshelves, looking for fiction books or anything interesting at all to take her mind off of the very bad day she was having. A book on dragons caught her eye and when she walked along the bookshelf, down the aisle to the window, she realized that there were hundreds of books there on dragons. Briallen had been fascinated by the idea of dragons since her grandfather first told her they were real, many months ago. She pulled out a random book and began to flip through it.

She had been reading for several minutes when she noticed the voices behind the bookshelf, in the next row over.

"Well then why'd you do it?" asked a strained, feminine voice that Briallen didn't immediately recognize.

"Miss Winsome is horrible to all of us – I thought if we said something to Professor Stalkes about her behavior today then maybe she'd be fired or put on probation," replied another, slightly deeper voice. Briallen was able to recognize it almost straight away – Lucan Stone. She wasn't surprised to learn that he had been one of the Platts to complain about how Miss Winsome had treated her in class, though she wished he had said something during class and not after.

"But she wasn't! She just got lectured is all and she _knows_ it was _us_ who complained to Professor Stalkes about her! That's exactly what I told you would happen, Lucan. I think you just wanted to say something to help that girl!"

"That's ridiculous! Why, in the name of Merlin, would I want to help Bevin?"

"I don't know – maybe you have a crush on her! You seem to be awfully obsessed, that's for sure!"

"I'm not obsessed! She follows _me_!" Briallen scoffed loudly and the voices paused for a moment. A few seconds later, apparently deciding the noise didn't belong to anything or anyone important, they continued. "I don't like Briallen Bevin at all. She's mean, rude, patronizing, completely stupid, possibly illiterate, she looks like a burnt orange, she's bratty, and she's absolutely annoying! Not to mention, her mom is a Muggle and her dad is a squib… she's pathetic and I can't stand her."

Briallen had spent most of the semester convinced Lucan Stone had a crush on her and she had almost come to enjoy that fact, even though she despised him. And while she could list just as many reasons, if not more, for why she despised him, hearing him tell some stranger exactly why he hated her, hurt her. It hurt more than she thought it would and she didn't even like him, but she had had so many cruel things said about her that day that hearing Lucan say those things made them sting more than they would normally.

Realizing he and whoever his friend was had stopped speaking and so had ended their conversation, she decided to get out of there before they noticed her and her tears. She dropped the dragon book on the floor and ran as fast as she could out of the library and into the girls bathroom near the dining hall.

There was one other girl in the restroom but Briallen didn't care. She leaned over the sink and punched the faucet handle until she saw water. It was cold but she splashed it on her face to wash away the tears.

"Are you sad you're leaving?" asked the girl.

Briallen sighed; she didn't want to listen to or speak to anyone at the moment. Unfortunately the other girl was Morana Tenebros – one of Dante Garcia's good friends and someone who definitely wasn't nice enough to just leave Briallen alone, even if asked kindly.

"I'm not expelled," muttered Briallen, dripping water over the sink.

"You attacked a teacher. That's expulsion."

"I didn't attack her. I called her some names and that was it. I've got a month detention… Sorry to disappoint you and Dante."

Morana scowled. "You should do more next time. Pull your wand out on her or something. That way you _don't _disappoint anyone."

Briallen rolled her eyes, prepared to say more, but Morana left. Thinking she was alone finally, Briallen held her breath and put her entire face in the sink full of cold water. Seconds later, however, she felt a hand grab the back of her robes and yank her roughly out of the sink.

"It's not worth it!" screamed Marisol, tears running down her face.

"What are you talking about?" sputtered Briallen, slightly alarmed and surprised by her friend's sudden appearance.

"I saw Morana Tenebros on my way to lunch and she said you were in here trying to drown yourself!" Marisol threw her arms around Briallen and held her in a vice grip. "But I won't let you hurt yourself! It's not worth it!"

"I wasn't! I was just splashing cold water on my face! You know… to get rid of my puffy eyes… "

Marisol released Briallen and looked her in the eye, searching for the truth. Finally, she forced herself to giggle. "I was so scared, chica," said Marisol as she wiped her eyes. "I know it's Morana – but I'd heard what happened in Flying and I just – oh, the very worst came to mind! And then I come in here and you've got your entire head in a sink full of water!"

"It's okay, really. Professor Morra just gave me a month of detention. Nothing too serious. I'm not that upset. It's just been a really, really bad day."

"Well, don't scare me like that!" said Marisol as she playfully swatted Briallen's arm. "Come on, I'll get us cleaned up with some of the beauty charms I've been learning from _Young Witch_ and then we'll walk into the dining room, looking gorgeous, and acting as if nothing happened and we haven't a care in the world!"

"What about Morana? I'm sure you're not the only one she told 'Briallen's drowning herself.'"

"Well… when everybody sees how happy you are in a few minutes, they won't believe it!"

Briallen grudgingly agreed to let Marisol clean her up and once the two girls were done, Marisol unlocked the bathroom door and they headed into the dining hall. Marisol, keeping her arm linked around Briallen's arm, didn't let her friend stop long enough to notice all of the stares she got, and led her directly to a spot at the Withers table next to the intimidating Conall Lonigan.

Marisol took a seat on the other side of Briallen and leaned forward to look over at Conall, who had been eating alone until she and Briallen showed up. "Hey, where's Benjamin?"

"I'm not his keeper," Conall replied gruffly before shoving a handful of french fries into his mouth.

Marisol frowned and looked across the hall to the Almerick table, before shaking off whatever unhappy thought it was that bothered her and made a plate of food for herself and Briallen, who just stared at the table. "Oh, well. How are you today, Conall?"

Conall narrowed his eyes at Marisol. "Do I know you?"

"Not technically. But we have some common friends. Like Briallen and Ben."

"Who's Briallen?" Marisol gaped at Conall as Briallen shook slightly, obviously trying to hold back her tears. Conall looked at Briallen and then smiled a large, toothy, and slightly frightening grin. "Just kidding, Bevin."

Marisol and Briallen looked at each other, surprised to learn that Conall Lonigan actually had a sense of humor. They laughed.


	14. The Very Best Revenge

Chapter 14: The Very Best Revenge

**Chapter 14: The Very Best Revenge**

"Find anything useful yet?" asked Marisol, bored, as she sat down next to Briallen with the large, black leather book she had just pulled from the bookshelf behind her.

"Nope," said Briallen, shutting the book she had been flipping through. "There were spells to make people change colors and potions to change people's voices but nothing big enough or scary enough to make Dante and his friends leave us alone forever. What's that book?"

Marisol closed it briefly to look at the cover and then opened it again. "_The Big Black Book of the Best Bewitchments_… all of these spells look too advanced for us, though."

Briallen moved closer to Marisol and looked down at the page she had opened to. "We don't have to hex him and his friends today. We could just find a really good spell, practice it, and then hex them in a couple of days."

"A lot of these will take more than a few days to learn, Briallen. And who would you practice them on? I'm certainly not willing to let you practice casting a butt-clap curse on _me_."

"Butt-clap curse?" asked Toby as he sat down across from the two girls and unwrapped a chocolate bar.

"Don't ask," said Briallen after quickly skimming the description of the curse and rolling her eyes. "That's too childish anyway. We need to do something that will scare the living daylights out of them… something big."

Briallen and Marisol had decided the night before that Halloween, which was the next day, would be the most ideal time to get revenge on Dante Garcia and his friends for all the times they had bullied Briallen and her friends that semester, since a scary prank on that day would attract less attention from everyone else. Marisol also wanted them to concentrate on getting their revenge on Dante because it took Briallen's mind off of what had happened earlier that week with Miss Winsome. The only problem was that they had limited time in which to find, plan, and execute their revenge because Briallen had to spend two hours every night in detention with Professor Morra.

"Why not lock him in a room with a Red Cap?" suggested Toby cheerfully.

Marisol snorted. "We want to frighten him, not kill him. I don't want to risk Dante coming back as ghost, anyway. We'd have to transfer schools then because he would never leave us alone!"

"I bet he wouldn't go into the light just to spite us," said Briallen with a shudder. "Can you imagine waking up at two in the morning to find Dante's ghost hovering over you?"

"Stop it! You're going to give me nightmares!" screeched Marisol, aghast. "Oh, how about this one: Pooch Producing hex. Give your enemy more rolls than a bread basket!"

Toby choked on his chocolate bar he was laughing so hard. The librarian, Mrs Shan, shushed them angrily from her desk. "That would be a good one if Dante was like Conall and obsessed with his body," said Toby as he wiped the tears from his eyes.

"It's not an obsession, it's a hobby," said Briallen, chuckling, "At least, that's what he says."

"Conall also says that anyone who can't ride a broom should be tied to one and floated down the Mississippi," Toby muttered as he rolled his eyes.

"Focus, people!" said Marisol, sharply. "Remember what we're here to do. If you want to stay, Toby, then look through this book for anything that would be fun to use on Dante." Marisol shoved a book towards the blonde-haired boy.

Toby sighed in defeat and opened it, only to close it seconds later. "Looking through random spells and potions isn't going to help. You need to start with an idea. For example: Should we set him on fire? Throw him over the north wood's wall? Feed him to whatever is in the lake?"

"There's nothing in the lake that would _want_ to eat him," said Marisol, sounding almost sad. "And throwing him over the north wood's wall would get us into _too_ much trouble."

"And setting him on fire wouldn't?" asked Briallen, not lifting her eyes from her book.

"Mrs Krause has salves that heal burns… Actually, that isn't such a bad idea," said Marisol, sincerely.

"Except that it would be too obvious that _we_ did it," pointed out Briallen. "We're trying to do something that can't be traced back to us, remember? I don't want any more detentions."

"Yeah, yeah…"

"I like the sound of this one," said Toby abruptly. "It's called 'Three Nights of Hell,' and it's complicated, but the result is that the person you cast it on will basically have the plague for three days and then suddenly return to normal."

"Other than the fact that it's a complicated spell and the effect wears off too soon, it's a good start. I would prefer something that doesn't seem like some random sickness, though," explained Marisol.

Briallen pulled a book titled _The Very Best Revenge_ towards her and opened it to the contents page where she saw something that caught her eye. Excitedly, she flipped to the page she had seen listed in the contents and began to read. "I have found the _most perfect_ way to get back at Dante," said Briallen with a twinkle in her eye. "But it's going to take a bit of work to find what we need…"

Briallen peeked her head around the corner of the wall and then turned back to Marisol and Toby and whispered, "It's all clear."

It was almost seven that night and most of the students and staff of Bergamot were in the dining hall enjoying their supper, unaware of what the three first years were conspiring to do. Briallen, Marisol, and Toby had to work during dinner, however, since Briallen started her detention at eight o'clock sharp.

"This would be so much easier if we had an invisibility cloak," complained Marisol as she and Toby carried a small trunk into the hallway lined with suits of armor. They all had jack o' lanterns in place of their helmets in the spirit of Halloween and the light given off by the candles inside cast spooky shadows on the hallway walls.

"Those are real?" asked Toby.

"Of course they are! My tío used to have one! Or so he likes to tell us."

"I don't believe it!" said Toby, incredulous.

"Hush," said Briallen forcefully. "I think we should set up here… this place is so creepy right now, it's perfect! We could put the trunk by one of the suits of armor, hide behind that wall over there and then we can open it with magic without being seen… I love being a witch; it's so much easier to be sneaky and not get caught!"

"Sounds good to me," agreed Toby as he and Marisol put the trunk down in front of the formerly poetry-reciting suit of armor. "And we're sure that Dante is in the dining hall right now?"

"Yes, my informants told me he started eating… approximately seventeen minutes ago." Briallen looked at her watch to confirm her fact. "So we won't have to wait that long until he's done."

Marisol and Toby nodded and then followed Briallen out of the hallway their hiding place to wait for Dante to arrive. Sure enough, ten minutes later, Dante walked into the armor-lined hallway with his usual group of followers: Brady Dolt, Morana Tenebros, Perdita Dogge, and Amon Qusay.

Marisol giggled excitedly. Toby put his hand over her mouth. Briallen took out her wand as Dante and his friends stopped to look at the mysterious box in the middle of the hallway. They stood back, eyeing it warily, while discussing why it was there and what could be in it, overall agreeing that it must have something to do with Halloween. The whole school was decorated with scary gags everywhere so it wouldn't be so unusual for Dante and his friends to come across Briallen's trap.

"Adaperio!" whispered Briallen while she pointed her wand at the trunk.

As the trunk opened, the five people in the hallway jumped back. A black cloud floated out of the trunk and hovered for a moment before it suddenly began to change shape.

"Vampiro!" screamed Dante as the black cloud morphed into the form of a tall, broad, brown-skinned man. He wore a large red and gold head-dress and a matching cloth about his waist and his skin was rotted and covered in strange symbols. The man reached a hand out to Dante, his long fingernails almost touching him before Dante pulled away and ran back into the entrance hall, screaming.

Amon, who was now standing closest to the Toltec vampire, stared at it, unsure whether or not the strange man was indeed a threat since he had never seen anything like him. Then the Toltec stood there no longer and another creature took its place. It was a large lizard-like humanoid that hissed as it approached Amon. Amon fell to his knees, lowered his head, and began to cry. Morana, the only one of Dante's gang still in the hall, began to pull Amon away from the lizard creature.

"Oh, no!" said Marisol, worried. "I just realized we don't know how to get rid of it! What do we do?"

"I don't know! The book didn't say how to get rid of a Boggart!" cried Briallen defensively.

Toby tapped the girls on their shoulder. "We should go! Teachers are coming!"

Briallen, Marisol and Toby ran up the stairs towards the library and then up the next flight of stairs to the third floor. Though none of them had ever been on the third floor and had no idea where they were going, they continued to run until they felt safe.

"Do you think anybody saw us?" asked Marisol breathlessly as they stopped at the end of a small hallway off of the main third floor hallway.

"I didn't see anybody come into the portrait hall and nobody yelled for us. I don't think anybody saw us," Toby said as he leaned against a window and placed a palm on the cold hard glass. "You guys! Look outside!"

The three of them lined up next to each other in front of the small window, all trying to get a good look at what was going on outside. They could see the hedge maze, the locked gate and the north wood's wall perfectly from where they were.

"Oh, my gosh! The north wood's gate is opened!" whispered Briallen, shocked.

"What?" asked Toby. "That's not what I was talking about. Look down there, on the path. There's a duel going on!"

Briallen leaned against the window to get a better look at what was going on directly below them. She could see the light of multi-colored sparks as they shot back and forth between two figures. By what little light the half-moon gave off, Briallen recognized one of the duelers as a Platt student because of the blue on his robes, but the other dueler was wearing a black hood and cloak without any markings or other distinguishable features.

"Who do you think they are?" Toby asked, his face pressed against the glass. "One looks like they might be a Platt but I don't know about the other one."

"The other one is definitely a girl. Look at the way she moves. It's very feminine," Marisol commented.

"The Platt's been taken down! Hey - what's that guy doing?"

"That _girl_, you mean."

The hooded figure moved over the fallen Platt and stood over the Platt for a few seconds. Then the figure stood up, raised their wand once more and the Platt began to hover in the air.

Briallen knew what was going to happen next. "I think Mr Hoody there is taking that Platt into the north wood," she said as the hooded figure led the hovering Platt through the gate and stopping only briefly to turn and lock it.

"How do you know that path leads into the north wood?" asked Marisol. "It looks like it could lead back towards the cemetery… "

"Why would they lock it if just led to the cemetery?"

"Good point. But why is there a path leading into the north wood anyway? I mean, there are, like, werewolves and Gytrashes and Giants in there!"

"No, there isn't," said Briallen seriously. "I'm going down there to look around."

"What?! No, Briallen! If you're caught outside at night without permission you'll get another week's worth of detention! Briallen!" shouted Marisol to her best friend's retreating form.

Briallen ignored Marisol and ran back to the portrait hall, through the armor-lined hallway (which was now clear of students, staff and Boggarts), through the entrance hall and outside. Once she had made it safely outside, Briallen ran as fast as she could to the north wood's wall. When she got there she stopped so quickly that she fell backwards. There was a light near the wall, a few dozen feet from where she was. She walked quietly towards the light, just in case it was Mr Eldred or someone equally powerful enough to give her detention.

"Lucan?!" said Briallen in disbelief. "What on earth are you doing out here?!"

Lucan shushed her and then waved her over. "Look," he whispered as he pointed to a hole in the wall. Briallen glared at him momentarily, knowing he had made that hole even though they had spent hours patching the wall up, and then looked through. The view of the other side was much clearer then it had been the first night she and Lucan had peered through a hole in the north wood wall to see what was on the other side. This time Briallen could clearly make out the shape of a person walking with something floating in front of them.

"Those are the duelers!" Briallen said as she looked back at Lucan.

"I know. I was hiding in the hedge maze while they were fighting."

"What? Why?"

Lucan sighed and shook his head. "Why should I tell you? You don't care about what's going on in the north wood anymore."

"I didn't even know there was something going on in the north wood!"

"Yes, you did. We saw the beginning of it that night we had detention."

Briallen raised a hand to her brow and groaned. "What are you talking about?"

"What we saw that night. We did see somebody. Did you know that they still haven't found Christabel Lewis? Isn't it weird how nobody talks about her anymore?"

"I completely forgot about her… "

"Most of the students have. It's because nobody was told she was kidnapped. We were all made to believe she just went home. She didn't."

Briallen's jaw dropped. "But my Grandpa… "

"Lied to you. Honestly, Briallen, did you really think he was going involve his twelve year old granddaughter in something like this?"

"And what _is_ this, exactly?"

"I'm not quite sure. When you wouldn't talk to me about Christabel, I went and had a chat with Takashi Wu. He's a fifth year in my house and he's very smart - his father runs a detective agency in San Francisco. They specialize in finding lost persons and he helped his father out on some of the cases so I thought he would know something." Lucan took a breath and leaned against the wall. "He's spent the past month and a half researching Christabel's disappearance and just this morning he came to me and told me that he thinks he knows what happened and to meet him in the hedge maze later tonight. Well, you and your friends saw the rest. Takashi never made it to the hedge maze and he was taken by the same person that took Christabel."

"Did you see who it was?"

"No, they had a hood over their face."

Briallen sighed and leaned against the wall next to Lucan. She had gotten over what she heard him say about her and, while she liked him even less now, she knew he didn't keep talking to her because he had a crush on her. Their relationship was an accidental partnership only because they happened to see the same thing the night of their first detention. Then she realized something very important: if Lucan had noticed her, Marisol and Toby up in the third floor window then it was possible the mysterious, and obviously dangerous, hooded figure could have noticed them as well…


	15. Trick or Treat

Chapter 15: Trick or Treat

**Chapter 15: Trick or Treat**

The next morning at breakfast, everybody was eerily silent. Nobody mentioned the Boggart in the armor-lined hallway and not enough time had passed for people to realize that Takashi Wu had disappeared. Briallen wanted to go to her grandfather and tell him everything that she had seen but she knew that if she did that then he would learn about her involvement with the Boggart and that she had been outside, in the dark, by herself, without permission, and the last thing she wanted was to get into trouble again.

Marisol, who had taken to eating with Toby and Briallen at the Withers table on most mornings, nudged Briallen in the side and motioned towards Dante. He was sitting not far from them, between Brady Dolt and Morana Tenebros and was looking very smug for somebody who had met their worst fear just the night before.

"Detrás de usted! Es un vampiro!" cried Marisol suddenly as she pointed in fear towards Dante.

The smile on Dante's face turned upside down and he was halfway under the table when he whipped around to look behind him. When he saw there was nothing there he turned back towards Marisol and scowled. "Funny how you know about that, Escudero," Dante growled. "It's as if you were there."

"Or perhaps one of your _amigos_ are spreading the word."

"Hey, hey! I don't feel like assigning detentions on Halloween morning, so break it up," threatened Aolani Kanaka, one of the Withers prefects, as she sat down directly across from Dante. Conall Lonigan, who had walked in with her, snickered. "I feel like I spend half my day separating the two of you."

"We were just leaving," said Briallen as she stood up, slung her bag over her shoulder and motioned for Marisol and Toby to follow her. None of them were in the mood to fight anyway, after Briallen had recounted her conversation with Lucan to them. The three friends stopped walking once they were in the entrance hall.

"I can't believe it's Halloween already," said Toby as he looked up at the chandeliers that had been transfigured into giant jack-o-lanterns. "Last year at this time I was back in De Moines, planning Halloween night pranks with my buds and finishing up work on my costume. I was a pirate..."

"What are you going to be this year?" asked Marisol casually even though she was glaring at the dining hall doors, obviously still angry with Dante.

"I don't know. I don't have a costume... I completely forgot about Halloween to be honest. It's kind of weird to dress up now, though, isn't it? We're actual witches and wizards… what costume could top that?"

"We can still celebrate Halloween. Even seventh years are dressing up to go to The Village. The Bubbling Cauldron is hosting a masquerade party and there are things going on in Hamlet Hall and at Prather Park. There's even going to be a parade in the afternoon! We can even go trick-or-treating!" said Marisol as she turned her gaze to Toby. "Zusa's, the candy store, is giving out candy apples and marshmallow popcorn balls."

"The teachers have also turned the hedge maze into a 'haunted' hedge maze for tonight," mentioned Briallen. "I heard Professor Trajan talking about it."

"But what would we dress up as?" griped Toby.

"Vampires?" suggested Marisol cheekily.

Briallen and Toby chuckled. "No," said Briallen. "The Boggart is still fresh in the teachers' minds so that could be dangerous for us. But I would love to see the look on Dante's face if we did… How about somebody famous? A trio?"

"Like the Three Stooges?" asked Toby.

"I refuse to dress up as somebody I've never heard of," said Marisol with a frown. "How about the three blind mice?"

"Or the three wise men or Peter, Paul and Mary."

"Or Wynken, Blynken, and Nod."

"Or the Three Musketeers!"

Briallen looked back and forth between her two friends and shook her head. "I think we could pull together quick costumes for Wynken, Blynken and Nod. All we would really need are nets."

"But I want to be a Musketeer!" Toby argued.

"Toby - it's the morning of Halloween. Where would we get Musketeer costumes?"

Toby frowned. "Fine. I'm Nod, though. The other two have girly names."

"Then I'm Wynken!" said Marisol happily as she laughed. "And that means Briallen is Blynken and I have to get going or I'm going to be later for Spell-Working. See you two at lunch!" Marisol skipped off giddily up the stairs.

"All we need are nets?" asked Toby as he and Briallen walked outside to go to their Care of Magical Creatures class.

"Well the nursery rhyme doesn't really say what they're wearing, now does it?"

Toby laughed and nodded. "You know, I don't think that Boggart had quite the effect we were hoping for," said Toby casually as they made their way to the pitch. "We should do something else. Does Marisol still have any of that Invisi-paste?"

"No," murmured Briallen sadly. "My grandfather confiscated it as soon as he found out she had some. Apparently some students go into shock when they notice their teeth are invisible and so he won't give it back until winter break."

"That sucks. What else could we do?"

"Set him on fire?" suggested Briallen, having given up at choosing something more inconspicuous. She groaned in dismay when she reached the pitch and saw that the Nogtails were back. Her bruise had still not fully healed from the last time they worked with Nogtails. She saw Dax Rieger motion towards her and then towards the Nogtails and give her a thumbs up, all while laughing. Briallen stuck her tongue out at him.

"I do still like that idea," agreed Toby.

"I look stupid," complained Marisol as she sat down at the Withers table and pulled at the brown wool sweater she had borrowed from Kimmy Moseley. It was only five o'clock but the dining hall was full of people eating an early dinner so they could begin the Halloween festivities and almost everybody was in their costumes already. Luckily for Briallen, Professor Morra was in a good mood and canceled Briallen's detention for that evening.

"You look fine, Marisol," said Briallen as she leaned the butterfly net she had borrowed from Mr Eldred against the bench she sat on and looked around the room to see what everybody was dressed as.

Briallen spotted Ashley Price at the Summerbee table wearing a blue night gown and waved to her. Next to Ashley was a very grumpy Anthony Boesche wearing a green shirt, shorts, and tights and a funny green hat with a feather in it. Dax Rieger at the Almerick table was wearing a white tunic with a red cross and was showing off a large sword to a couple of other Almerick boy dressed similarly. Mindy Price, also at the Almerick table, was dressed as a what Briallen assumed to be professional Quodpot gear and was chatting merrily with Benjamin Beauvais, who also happened to be dressed as the same thing. Briallen noticed that a lot of kids were dressed as professional athletes. Cass Elwood had even dressed as a Muggle athlete, though she had gotten several Muggle sports confused and wore knee-high socks, a basketball jersey over a tennis skirt and carried a hockey stick.

Melanie Swinton and Grace Daniels, the Platt Princesses, walked gracefully into the dining hall dressed in ornate gowns, claiming to be the Queens Anne Boleyn and Marie Antoinette. Briallen briefly considered telling them about the tragic fates of the two queens. She nearly spat out her pumpkin juice when she noticed that Dante Garcia and his friends were dressed as mobsters and flappers. At the Platt table she looked for Lucan and was surprised to find herself disappointed when she did not see him there.

"Briallen!" shouted Marisol as she snapped her fingers in front of Briallen's face.

"Huh? What?" asked Briallen as she looked over at her friend.

"I was just asking you what you thought of Kara and Gavin's costumes. Aren't they gorgeous?"

Briallen looked over at the couple at the Summerbee table and her jaw dropped. Gavin was wrapped in a white toga and a red cloak with a crown of gold leafs wrapped around his head. His dark curly hair and Mediterranean looks fit his costume well and he reminded Briallen of a Roman Emperor. She felt that familiar flutter of the heart and thought she just might melt right then and there. Kara Price was wearing a costume similar to Gavin's but her hair, which was usually in a long braid, was loose and fell in long red waves down her back. Briallen could not help but feel jealous as she looked at the beautiful couple and wished that she were in Kara's place.

"I could be looking gorgeous right now too, but I just had to be stupid and suggest we dress up as three crazy hobos who fish for stars," said Marisol sadly as she continued to stare at the couple.

"Hurry up and finish eating already," said Toby with a mouth full of roast chicken. "I'm done now and I want to get to Zusa's before all the fudge is gone. And I want to see the parade."

"After Zusa's I want to go to Hoadley's Hollow. Everybody knows rich people give out the best candy," mentioned Marisol as she daintily tapped the corner of her mouth with a napkin. "And then Merlin's Court. They're nearly as rich as the people in Hoadley's Hollow according to Hayden Van Vlerah, and he should know since he lives in The Village."

"Sounds good to me!" Briallen jumped off the bench and tapped her net on the floor. "Troops, march!" And the three friends exited the school for the carriages out front which would take them to The Village.

The end of the parade rolled by and Briallen, Marisol and Toby nibbled quietly at their free fudge from Zusa's as they examined the locked gates of Hoadley's Hollow, a gated community in which the wealthiest witches and wizards of The Village resided. Within the high walls was a large pond surrounded by only five houses. Well, to Briallen the houses looked more like plantations the size of Buckingham castle.

"I do like challenges," said Marisol as she pulled out her wand.

"What are you going to do, Marisol? Float the gate away? Or maybe you can turn it into a paper weight," suggested Toby sarcastically. "Let's just move on, it's getting dark. Prather Park is only a couple of blocks away and I heard they're holding contests for apple bobbing and wand-pumpkin carving. I'd like to see that."

"We're _supposed_ to be trick-or-treating! Not going to parties and breaking into neighborhoods," whined Briallen.

"Kelley Street is right there! We can just trick-or-treat on our way to Prather Park. Ashley said that the shops give away candy too."

"Okay, whatever. I just want candy." Briallen crossed Main Street and briefly glanced at her reflection in the window of the candle and lamp store. If it had not been Halloween, the residents of The Village might have thought she was homeless because of how she was dressed. Briallen, Marisol and Toby made their way down Kelley Street, stopping at the various houses and stores (including one particularly modern Muggle-looking building that was the local Healer's place of practice).

Toby ran excitedly across Kelley Street and into Prather Park once they had hit all the buildings on that street and called for Marisol and Briallen to join him. Briallen frowned as she looked around the crowded park. With the exception of those Bergamot students that lived in or near The Village (which was just a few dozen or so), the only people in the park were parents and small children.

Even after pointing out to Toby that the Prather Park activities were just for little kids it was difficult for Marisol and Briallen to convince him that they should move on. Of course, since they had done what Toby and Briallen had wanted to do, Marisol insisted that they do what she wanted as well and so the trio stopped at the Bubbling Cauldron, a local pub that almost all of the Bergamot students frequented.

As they sat at their corner table looking over a map of The Village that the teachers had given to every student and discussed the best trick-or-treating route, a commotion suddenly broke out near the bar. With a scream, a young girl with a square face and jet-black hair who was dressed as a hag punched the shoulder of an older boy who looked just like her and stormed out of the pub.

"What a baby," said a familiar voice from behind Briallen. She turned in her seat to see who had spoken and was taken aback when she saw a well-dressed boy wearing a dark green and gold embroidered vest with a scarf, long coat, cane and top hat, with a white half-mask covering his face. He reminded Briallen of a Victorian gentleman; the kind of gentlemen she used to swoon over when watching her father's old recordings of a black-and-white Sherlock Holmes TV show that he had brought with him from England.

"That boy probably deserved it, Lucan," Marisol said nastily as she accidentally-on-purpose knocked her net over so it fell over Lucan's head. Angrily, Lucan removed the net and pulled off his hat and mask so that he could fix his hair. Briallen gagged and smacked herself on the forehead.

"What's wrong with you?" asked Toby. "You look like you just ate another Cockroach Cluster."

"Um, nothing… let's go. We need to hurry up and get our trick-or-treating done if we want to make it back in time to go through the haunted hedge maze."

"It's not very scary," said Lucan calmly. "Just full of a bunch of Muggle tricks. It would have been better if they had used gags from our world."

"There is only one world, Lucan," said Briallen as she put her sweater back on and shook out her hair.

"No, there's not."

Briallen did not have the chance to argue with Lucan, though, as Marisol and Toby dragged her out the door and into the chilly autumn night. "I should tell the Price sisters he said that," said Toby. "They'll hex him into a ball of slime."

Marisol looked at Briallen pointedly and Briallen sighed and shrugged. She knew what Marisol was suggesting: that Lucan sitting right behind her in a crowded pub was not a coincidence. She hadn't told Marisol about what she had heard Lucan say about her the previous week, and so Marisol still believed that Lucan Stone had a crush on Briallen. The three friends made their way about The Village, stopping at every house they came across and collecting handfuls of candy. They were thankful for the tall torches that provided light as they went further north in the town to the more residential areas as there were clouds blocking the moon. When they finally made their way back to Zusa's, where the carriages were waiting to take them back to Bergamot, their pillowcases were almost full.

"I say we drop our bags of candy off in our rooms before we go through the hedge maze. I don't want to get scared, drop it and lose it all," said Marisol as she riffled through her pillowcase as they made their way up the stone steps and inside the castle.

"Let's meet back in the entrance hall in ten minutes then?" suggested Briallen.

Toby nodded. "Let's drop our nets off too. I'm getting sick of carrying this thing around." He shifted the lengthy butterfly net from one shoulder to the other.

The two girls nodded and then they made their way to their house common rooms. Once Briallen had dropped her candy and net off in her room and made her way to the common room, she looked around for Toby. After waiting for five minutes and still not seeing him she decided to go to the boys dorms and see what was keeping him so long.

"Toby?" called Briallen as she walked into the first year boys dormitory.

"Up here," said a voice above her. "I was wondering when you'd get here."

Briallen looked up and smiled. Toby had somehow gotten himself stuck, face up, to the ceiling of the room. "Now how on earth did you do that?" asked Briallen with a snort.

"I didn't do it. Dante and company did. They put aco-plaster on the ceiling and blasted me up here. They just ran off upstairs about a minute ago."

"What? Dante did this?" fumed Briallen. "Excuse me while I take care of this once and for all."

"Wait, Briallen! Get me down from here!"

Briallen ignored him and stormed up the circling stairs to the next room. When she reached the doorway she kneeled and peeked into the keyhole. Sure enough, Dante and his friends were inside, going through their candy and mocking Toby.

_This is war. Let's see if they can take the heat_, thought Briallen as she stood up, braced herself and then shoved the door open with all the anger she could muster.

Briallen pointed her wand at the windows. "Karonte!" The windows slammed shut and she pointed her wand towards the ceiling. "Incohestus!" Dante and his friends were looking around at each other, trying to determine whether or not what Briallen was doing was worth fighting since she was not pointing her wand at them. Then Briallen walked out of the room, pointed her wand at the door and shouted, "Karonte!" again. The door slammed shut. Still angry, she walked back to where Toby was, smiling as she heard the people in the previous room struggling to open the door.

"Deligare!" said Briallen as she pointed her wand at Toby. He dropped to the ground. "Come on, we're already late meeting Marisol. She's probably freaking out right now, wondering where we are."

"Okay. Hey, Briallen," said Toby, breathless as he ran to keep up with her quick pace. "What did you do to them? I could hear them yelling at you."

"I'm slowly turning them into great big wrinkly prunes."

Toby's eyes widened as they practically ran into the entrance hall. "Won't you get in trouble for that?"

"About time!" cried Marisol. "I was beginning to think that you two had been ambushed by Dante!"

"We were. But don't worry - I took care of it. Now, off to the haunted hedge maze!" said Briallen nonchalantly.

She did not want to have to explain to Marisol and Toby exactly what she had done to Dante and his friends just yet because she knew they would ask questions. Briallen wasn't even sure herself of what she had done. She, Marisol and Toby had practiced the locking charm she had used several times, after Dante had first become a target, in hopes that they could lock him in a closet at some point. The other spell she had cast, however, was one she had only ever read about. Briallen had no idea whether or not it would work and she did not want Marisol and Toby to know about it unless it had.

They all reached the entrance to the hedge maze where a small line had formed. The professors were only letting students in a few at a time in order to make it more scary. Briallen could hear the screams inside as the angry square-faced girl she had seen in the Bubbling Cauldron earlier that night entered the maze alone. After a couple of seconds, the group of kids in front of them had entered and they were next in line.

"I'm so excited!" said Marisol happily as the sound of a chainsaw sounded from somewhere deep within the maze. Her eyes widened when she heard the chainsaw and then she grinned widely. "Muggle scares!"

Toby guffawed and shook his head as the teacher blocking the entrance to the hedge maze moved aside to let them through. Briallen was shocked to realize that the professors had cast some sort of spell to make it darker in the maze, to the point where she could barely see where she was going.

"Marisol, let go! You're choking me!" complained Toby. Briallen could barely see her two friends in front of her but she knew that Marisol, the only one of them not that familiar with Muggles, was genuinely scared and clinging to Toby for dear life.

_Poor Toby_, thought Briallen with a smile. Suddenly a hand went over her mouth and she was pulled sideways while Marisol and Toby continued going straight. _Oh, my God! I'm being kidnapped just like Christabel and Takashi! What do I do?_

Briallen came out of her shock quickly and began to struggle wildly with whomever it was that had grabbed her.

"Calm down!" hissed a voice in her ear. "I'm not going to hurt you!" The stranger's hand came off from around her stomach but remained over her mouth. "Don't scream. You'll attract attention." The stranger then removed their hand from over her mouth.

"Who are you?" demanded Briallen. "Do you know who I am?"

"I'm Lucan Stone and you're Briallen Bevin. I thought you would know my voice by now."

Briallen snorted. "Oh, right. I instantly thought of you when a _crazy-person_ suddenly _dragged_ me away from my friends." She reached out and punched Lucan in what she hoped was his shoulder. "What is the matter with you! Are you stalking me or something?"

"What? Stalking you? No!"

"Really, are you sure? Because that's what is seems like to me. You follow me around, stare at me, know my schedule. I know you don't like me but it's just a little bit weird!"

"I'm not stalking you! I needed to talk to you but your friends were in the way."

"Anything you have to say to me you can say in front of them because I'm going to end up telling them everything anyway."

"They're in the maze."

"Of course they're in the maze! We came in together!"

"No, the _kidnapper_," said Lucan, exasperated. "The small hooded person that took Takashi. They came in behind you and your friends."

"Lucan. It's _Halloween_… don't you think it's possible for there to be quite a few small, hooded people out tonight?"

"I know this is them, Briallen! They're after you and your friends!"

Briallen shifted her weight from one foot to another and sighed. She knew she and her friends had been seen last night. "What are we going to do?"

"Follow Toby and Marisol since the kidnapper is following them," said Lucan as he grabbed her hand and they went back into the maze. He pulled out his wand and used the Lumos spell to light their way.

"Won't the – the kid snatcher – won't he see your wand-light?" asked Briallen as they made their way quietly through the maze. She wondered briefly why they had yet to come across anything or anybody in the hedge maze, since it was supposed to be set up with scary gags for Halloween. So far it was just a dark hedge maze.

"No. We're charmed when we enter to keep from noticing the people before and behind us."

"Then how do you know the kidnapper was behind me? And how did you get ahead of us?"

"I know the maze well. I figured knowledge of the maze would come in useful someday. Plus, the charm doesn't work if you know what you're looking for."

"How exactly would memorizing the maze layout come in handy?"

"Quiet."

Suddenly Lucan stopped and he pulled Briallen behind him and peeked around a corner. "There they are! It looks like the kidnapper has Marisol!"

"What?" said Briallen, both horrified and frightened for her best friend. Quickly she shoved Lucan aside and ran forward a few feet, hesitant to go any further since she couldn't see much of anything. She could hear the sounds of a struggle but her eyes were taking too long to adjust. She wanted desperately to light her wand but knew it would put her in danger because it would illuminate not only the attacker but herself as well.

Briallen struggled, trying to think of a way to save her friend as she felt Lucan move beside her. She had to do something and so she pulled out her wand.

"Lumos Strobos!" shouted Briallen. Her wand emitted several short bursts of bright light. The light was not bright enough to identify the attacker but she and Lucan were able to determine which of the two people in front of them was the attacker and how far in front of them they were.

"Do that again!" demanded Lucan.

Briallen once again cast the strobe charm and then shouted, "Depulso!"

The attacker staggered momentarily but did not release Marisol.

"It didn't work! Now what?" asked Briallen frantically. She had not been a witch long enough to know any really good defensive or offensive spells.

"I know a spell that might work. Cast that strobe spell one more time!"

Briallen did as Lucan said and then heard him shout, "Arundos Avolares!" Briallen screamed as several arrows shot out of his wand like bolts of lightening. Two arrows struck the hedge but one hit the intended target and the attacker screamed in pain.

"Avada Kedavra!" shrieked the kidnapper as they pointed their wand at Briallen and Lucan.

Lucan raised his wand and pulled Briallen to him. "Protego!" he screamed desperately, as he tried to pull them out of the way of the attacker's spell.

Briallen saw the flash of green light in the darkness, felt a wave of intense heat, and then all was black again.


	16. One Month Later

Chapter 16: The First Snow

**Chapter 16: One Month Later**

Briallen groaned and opened her eyes a little. Everything was bright and blurry and her head felt as if it weighed a ton. She could feel movement on either side of her.

"She's awake!" whispered a voice to her left.

"What? Are you sure?" asked another voice, whispering as well.

"Yeah! I saw her eyes open!"

"Hoh-ter?" mumbled Briallen as she tried to raise a hand to her eyes to rub them.

She heard a gasp that was quickly followed by a scream of excitement. "She is awake! Oh, thank Merlin!" And then there were arms encircling her and she could hardly breath.

"Ca-at..." mumbled Briallen again. She weakly tried to push away whoever it was that was embracing her.

"Briallen! It's me, Marisol! And Toby is here too! Can you hear us? Can you see us?"

Briallen opened her eyes wider and saw two blurs sitting to her left. "Sorta," she replied with a sigh before she closed her eyes again. "Wha' happ'n? Why d'I hur so mush?"

"Your grandfather thinks you were hit with the killing curse! Lucan Stone was with you. He pulled you into his shield and managed to duck just in time, though, so neither of you were hit with the full blast," said Marisol all in one breath.

"You've been out for weeks, Briallen," whispered Toby sadly. "Lucan was only out for about a week but he broke several ribs and had a punctured lung. They had to take him to St. Birger's because Mrs Krause didn't have enough medicine for all his injuries."

"Oh, he is so in _love_ with you, Briallen! Isn't it just so romantic how he saved you?" whispered Marisol dreamily, forgetting momentarily that she was talking about Lucan.

Briallen tried to laugh but no sound issued from her throat. She knew Toby was wasn't exaggerating because she felt as if she hadn't spoken for a month. "I bin ou' fur wees? Wha' day is't?"

"December first. You woke up just in time for finals," mentioned Marisol, sounding strangely happy.

"Oh, yay."

Toby chuckled and then stopped suddenly as if he remembered something. "Briallen, there's something you should know. Another student disappeared on the same night you and Lucan were attacked. They say– "

"Briallen!" said a deep voice that resounded through the cavernous hospital wing. "Mr Davis, Ms Escudero, would you please excuse my granddaughter and me for a little while? I would like to speak with her."

Toby sighed and Marisol grabbed his elbow to drag him away from Briallen's bed. Briallen, whose eyesight was beginning to improve, watched as her two best friends disappeared through the infirmary door. She turned to her grandfather and tried to smile. He took her small hand in his, gently, and patted it.

"You had me so worried. Your parents stayed at my house in The Village for two whole weeks just so they could be by your side. They left a few days ago at my insistence, however. I honestly was not sure when you would wake up but I assured them you weren't permanently injured and would be just fine by Christmas."

"I unnerstand, Grampa. They're not ang'y are they? They're not gonna pull me outta Ber'mot?"

"No, no, no. Your father put up quite a good argument but your mother, and your grandmother, Apokni, and I wouldn't back down. What I don't understand is how you came to be here in the first place. Lucan Stone says that he can't remember anything from that night… perhaps you do?"

Briallen stared at her grandfather as the memories of Halloween night flashed through her mind. "I remember… trick-or-treating. Standing in front of Hoadley's Hollow with Mar'sol an' Toby. Drinking hot app' cider at the pub..."

"What about when you entered the hedge maze? Do you remember anything from when you were there?"

"Um… I was walking with Marisol and Toby when… someone pulled me back. It was Lucan. We…" Briallen paused and blushed, realizing that because she couldn't tell her grandfather the truth or he would think that she and Lucan were a couple. "We talked. And then we went on through the maze. We saw two people fighting. One was a student, for sure, but I don't know about the other. Lucan tried to break it up and then… I remember a green light. And then I woke up here."

"A green light. So somebody did try to hit you with a killing curse, which means that one of them most definitely was not a student. Did you recognize who the student was?"

Briallen shook her head. "Me and Lucan thought it was Marisol."

"And that's why you attacked the other person?"

"Yeah."

"There were arrows in the hedge and blood on the ground. Where did the arrows come from?"

"Lucan, I think. He cast some spell… something like rundovlo something or other. I remember some arrows hitting the hedge and one hit the person attacking the girl I thought was Marisol."

"Arundos Avolares? A spell that just happens to be illegal in many countries… I'm surprised Lucan knows it. At least I now know why he wouldn't talk with me. It's been illegal in Britain for nearly one hundred years and has never really been used here in the states. He probably learned it from his grandfather," said Cal, muttering the last sentence to himself.

"I didn't get him in trouble, did I?"

"No, you didn't get him in any trouble, dear. It's just… it's a surprise. I had no idea you and Mr Stone were… _friends_, however." Cal Bevin raised an eyebrow. He was obviously attempting to encourage Briallen to admit something about her relationship with Lucan.

Briallen groaned. "We just have some classes together and stuff. We mostly fight."

"But you get on well enough for him to attempt to save your life?"

Briallen moved her gaze away from her grandfather and towards the ceiling. "It all happened so quickly. I don't think he really knew what he was doing. It was a gut reaction."

"That says a lot about Lucan," said Cal, squeezing his granddaughter's hand gently. Briallen nodded. "If you're feeling alright, perhaps Mrs Krause will let you eat lunch in the dining hall with your friends today."

"Maybe," said the high-pitched voice of the tall, thin woman that had suddenly appeared to Briallen's right. The woman held up four fingers. "How many fingers do you see?"

"Four."

"Can you stand?"

Briallen kicked her blanket off, forced herself to sit up and slid off of the hospital bed and onto the floor. She was wobbly for a few moments but then regained her balance.

"Looks like those restorative drafts I've been feeding you have helped a great deal… I suppose you can go to lunch. But I want you to go straight to your room afterwards and stay in bed for the rest of the weekend! It's possible you could relapse into your coma if you exert too much physical energy."

"Yes, Mrs Krause," Briallen agreed in monotone.

Briallen walked slowly into the dining hall and toward the Withers' table. As it was late in the afternoon break and a Friday, most kids had already eaten their lunch and were now outside playing or in the library doing their homework so that they would not have to do it during the weekend. She spotted Noelle Dugan, one of her roommates, sitting at the far end of the Withers table and went to join her.

Noelle looked up from the book she was reading and smiled. "Nice to see you're doing better. Marisol and Toby mentioned you were awake now. It's been quiet without you."

Briallen gave her a wobbly grin. "So nobody has taken my place as the reigning Exploding Snap queen?"

"A few attempted to usurp the throne but they've all failed miserably… really, though, Briallen, I know we're not the best friends but we've all been really worried about you. People have been saying you almost died!"

Briallen's smile faltered. "I know. It wasn't like it was expected though, you know? It just happened."

Noelle nodded. "A lot of bad things happened Halloween night. A little boy was nearly trampled to death by a horse during the parade, Rex Hampton and Benjamin Beauvais got in a huge fight and were both nearly suspended – I don't know how Benjamin is still a prefect – and then you and Lucan nearly died, _and_ an Almerick girl disappeared. It was horrible. The professors are talking about not allowing kids off campus for Halloween next year."

"Who disappeared?"

"Izolda something-Polish. She went into the hedge maze and never came out." Noelle looked around and then leaned towards Briallen and whispered, "I've heard rumors that it was a dark wizard. He was the one who attacked you and Lucan; he was the one who took Izolda. Some students think he may have set up a Portkey and that's how he got in and out of the hedge maze without being seen or found."

Briallen was not sure what to believe as she stared at the sandwich in front of her but the idea of a dark wizard running around on the school grounds kidnapping kids was the most plausible reason she'd heard thus far for all the strange things going on. She dropped her sandwich back on the plate. She could not remember the last thing she had eaten but her appetite was still practically non-existent, even more so now after hearing this terrible news. Briallen looked up to see Lucan sitting across from her at the Platt table, watching her hesitantly. His dark hair was untidy, which was unusual, and he had a faded bruise on his jawbone and bags under his eyes.

Briallen stood up, walked to the Platt table and sat down next to Lucan, not caring just then what anybody thought. The other Platts at the table eyed her suspiciously but left the two of them alone. Everybody knew what had happened to them in the hedge maze and believed that they had wandered off together for reasons other than chatting.

"Thank you, Lucan, for… well, doing whatever it was that you did. You saved my life," whispered Briallen. She was sure that Lucan would prefer that the rest of his house did not hear their conversation and even though he had saved her life, she knew it didn't make them friends. She wanted to thank him quickly and get it over with, since it was the polite thing to do, even if he didn't like her at all.

"You're welcome." He glanced at her and then look back down at the cup of iced tea in front of him. He wasn't eating either.

There was an awkward silence between the two kids. The silence was broken moments later by a sudden outbreak of whispers and giggles. Briallen looked at the other students in the dining hall to see them all pointing and staring at the ceiling. She looked up and smiled as snow fell from the mock sky and disappeared a few feet above the tables. "The first snow of the winter," mumbled Briallen.

"I'm not in love with you, just so you know."

Briallen's eyes shifted immediately to Lucan who was still staring at the cup in front of him. "What?" asked Briallen, not sure she had heard him right.

"I know you and your friends think I have a crush on you but I don't. I just… I do like you, I suppose. Or I'm jealous of you. I don't know. You fascinate me." His dark eyes moved away from the cup and he looked at Briallen, who just stared at him as she comprehended all that he had just said.

"Uh... well. Um – okay, then." Briallen was genuinely shocked. She replayed all the mean names he had called her in the library and wondered which Lucan was the real Lucan – the one she was with now or the one who appeared when he was with just his friends.

The awkward silence resumed again but once more did not last very long as Marisol ran into the dining room and to the Withers table. She spun around several times, obviously confused, before she spotted Briallen at the Platt table. She bounced over to Briallen and Lucan happily and took a seat on Lucan's other side and then ruffled his hair playfully. Lucan glared but made no attempt to fix his hair.

"How come every time I'm looking for something, it's always where I least expect it?" asked Marisol as she took a bread roll from a basket in front of Lucan. "At the Platt table, Briallen? Tsk tsk."

"And just what is wrong with the Platt table?" Lucan asked in a severe whisper.

"Oh, I don't know… the company, maybe? You Platts are always so grumpy and angry. Or you're laughing evilly. Either way, it's very off-putting."

"That's not true!"

"I want to hear more about this girl that disappeared," interrupted Briallen, effectively ending the argument between Lucan and Marisol. "She must have been the one that was fighting Mr Hoody in the hedge maze – the one we thought was Marisol."

"Mr Hoody?" asked Marisol, an eyebrow raised.

"What else are we going to call the attacker? He's always wearing a hood! I think Mr Hoody is the perfect name for him."

"Or Miss Hoody. Or maybe even _Mrs_ Hoody! You never know. How about 'the kidnapper?'"

"Or maybe 'the kid snatcher' – it sounds scarier."

Lucan shook his head and spoke up. "I've already been looking into the new missing girl. Her name is Izolda Brodzki. She's a second year student, in Almerick. Her older brother, Rudolf, is a fourth year in the same house. I've tried talking to him but Almericks and Platts don't exactly get along. He won't even acknowledge me."

"I guess Toby and I could try. Maybe he'll talk to us. Mindy Price is in the same year and house as him – if he doesn't want to talk to us then maybe he'll talk to her."

"Why just you and Toby? Why not me?" asked Marisol, pretending she was hurt to be excluded.

"Because if he's even just a little bit cute then you'll screw the whole thing up."

Lucan snorted into his iced tea and Marisol glared at him.

"But," said Briallen sadly. "I'm under strict orders to stay in bed all weekend so it'll have to wait until next week."

"Oh, that reminds me: Miss Winsome moved up our final in Flying to next week, and she's still requiring both of us to take it at that time," said Lucan.

"What?" asked Briallen loudly. The students nearby at both the Platt and Withers tables looked over at them and began whispering. "She-she-she _can't_! I've been out for a month! I'll fail!"

"I'm sure that's her plan. You know how much she hates you, and she's hated me ever since… " Lucan cut himself off and stared at his plate. Briallen knew he was about to mention how he went to his head of house, Professor Stalkes, and told on the flying instructor.

"She hasn't changed the date of our class's final," said Marisol, confused. "Why does that woman hate you so much, Briallen?"

"I have no clue. I think she's hate me since before she even met me. She's always picking on me about my relationship with the Dean – I don't think she likes my grandpa at all and she just takes it out on me."

"Why in the name of Merlin wouldn't she like Dean Bevin? He's so nice. He sends me birthday presents and Christmas presents every year… my whole family just loves him."

"Not everybody likes Calhoun Bevin," said Lucan slowly. "And he definitely doesn't send presents to every single one of his students."

"Marisol, I think I'm ready to go. Help me back to Sir Lawrence's portrait, please?" asked Briallen, ready to get away from Lucan.

"Oh, no, I really have to get ready for my next class. See you later!" Before Briallen could convince her friend to stay, Marisol was gone.

"Do you really need help in getting to your common room?" asked Lucan. As usual, Briallen couldn't tell whether he actually wanted to help or about to say something mean.

"I'll make it on my own," Briallen said as she got up slowly.

By the time she arrived in the armor-lined hallway she was exhausted. Her entire body felt like it was vibrating with pain and her head was thudding. Briallen had no idea exactly what she injured on Halloween night but her theory was that she bruised every bone in her body because even just sitting down on one of the benches in the hall hurt.

"Are you okay?" asked a boy who had appeared in front of her.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just, um, resting real quick," mumbled Briallen.

"I think you were asleep a second ago… do you want me to help you to your common room? Or maybe I can go get your grandpa really quick? Or Marisol?"

"Who _are_ you?"

"I'm Hayden – Van Vlerah… I'm in Marisol's house, a year ahead. We've met already, though, at Hamlet Hall on the first day of school. Remember?" Briallen looked the boy over. He had big brown eyes and spiky hair and even though he was obviously concerned for her welfare, looked as though he was about to smile. She didn't recognize him at all. "I got you a cup of punch? Pointed you to Cass Elwood?"

"Oh… I remember. You never told me your name but Marisol's mentioned you," said Briallen. She tried to laugh but it hurt too much so she just smiled at Hayden. "And if you could help me to my common room, that would be nice."

"I've got her," said Lucan, who had suddenly appeared and had his arm around Briallen before Hayden even made a move towards her. Briallen didn't even get a chance to say goodbye to Hayden before Lucan had her in the portrait hall and up a flight of stairs. "Where's your common room?"

"Sir Lawrence of Woodcroft on the fourth floor… Where did you come from?" asked Briallen, incredulous of his sudden appearance. "And you were really rude to Hayden – who happens to be bigger than you and could have helped me better."

Lucan was struggling to help Briallen, who was barely walking, up the stairs, though he acted as if he were just fine. "I don't like him," he huffed as he hauled Briallen onto the third floor landing. "And I was on my way to help you anyway. I knew you wouldn't get far on your own."

"Why don't you like Hayden? He was really nice to me back there! And Marisol really likes him too."

"Marisol likes anybody who is even moderately attractive," muttered Lucan. He helped Briallen onto the fourth floor and over to the portrait of Sir Lawrence of Woodcroft. "Do you need me to help you to your room as well?"

"I can make it!" Briallen whined as she pushed him away. Lucan snorted, making it plain that he disagreed with her.

"Password?" asked Sir Lawrence as he did his mid-afternoon lunge exercises in his pasture.

Briallen waited for Lucan to leave so that she could tell Sir Lawrence the password but after a few minutes of silence, she realized he wasn't leaving until he had made sure she was in her room, in bed.

"You're not allowed in," she told Lucan, as if she were explaining a difficult concept to a small child. "You are not in Withers."

"Just let me help you! You're not well, you won't make it to your room on your own," said Lucan, refusing to back down.

"I'll help her to her room," said Benjamin Beauvais, as he came down the stairs from the fifth floor. "You can go to your next class."

Lucan eyed Benjamin with a look of barely disguised contempt but did as he was told.

"Thank, Benjamin," mumbled Briallen just before she passed out.


	17. The Last Day

Chapter 17: The Last Day

**Chapter 17: The Last Day**

"That. Was. The. Worst," grumbled Marisol and she and Briallen left the greenhouses, having just completed their last final, which had been for Herbology. They had had to list the other two names for aconite, along with properties and uses and then, to Briallen's great dismay, they had to water, weed, and move a puffapod without causing it to bloom. Every other time Briallen had worked with puffapods in Herbology, she had dropped it, then it had bloomed, and Professor Stalkes had taken away points. Her final was no exception.

"I now know for sure that Professor Stalkes hates me. And Miss Winsome too, of course," said Briallen gingerly. Toby guffawed.

"Okay, that is it," said Marisol as she came to a halt and turned towards Toby. "Why do you laugh every time Briallen mentions Miss Winsome?"

"You just had to be there. I'm so sorry, Briallen, but even you have to admit that if it happened to somebody else you would've laughed too." Briallen scowled at her shaggy-haired friend but Toby continued, "Miss Winsome just wanted us to do a couple of simple things, which was a surprise because you know how she is and you know what she asked anyway because you've taken her final too. So, Briallen called the broom to her and got on it, hovered and was _gently_ raising the handle to go higher but somehow she _flipped upside-down_ and flew upside-down right to the lake!

"Of course, she didn't remember to _let go_ until just then and so she fell into the lake. Lucky for her, Mr Eldred was out there doing who knows what in one of the boats and he shouts at her – by then the entire class had run to the shore, by the way – and so he shouts at her as she's sputtering in the middle of the lake trying to stay afloat, 'Have you lost your damn mind, girl?! You're right above a nest of Grindylows!'

"So Briallen starts freaking out and pretty much attacks Mr Eldred's boat. Mr Eldred gets angry, pulls out his wand and starts trying to push her away, but it doesn't work so he starts screaming that if she doesn't let go of the boat, he'll make her bald. Well, she doesn't let go and so he cast some spell and Briallen was bald! Miss Winsome was actually _laughing_ and I had to walk baldy here to the hospital wing. It was really, really funny."

Toby was doubled over and in tears by the time he finished the story and Briallen was glaring so hard her eyes were barely open. Marisol stared at Toby as if he were the stupidest boy on the planet.

"That's more sad than funny," said Marisol slowly.

"You just had to be there." Toby wiped his eyes and shook with silent laughter once more.

"Briallen!" shouted a voice from near the hedge maze. Briallen turned and saw Lucan standing by the entrance of the hedge maze, waving her over.

"I'll catch up with you guys later, okay?" said Briallen, annoyed.

Marisol nodded and giggled knowingly before she dragged Toby to the front doors. Briallen walked slowly over to Lucan. He wrapped his winter cloak tighter around himself and fell into stride next to Briallen as they walked into the hedge maze.

"How were your finals?" he asked, attempting to start a casual conversation.

"Alright, I suppose. I don't think I did very well in Flying or Herbology, but I knew I wouldn't. I don't think I did well in History of Magic either… " She grimaced as she thought of how poorly she believed she did in those classes.

"I don't think I did well in Astronomy. Professor Black is insane to expect us to know the name of every star in every major constellation. What's the point? I doubt I'll need that information for what I want to be."

"And what do you want to be?" asked Briallen as she looked at her surroundings warily.

Ever since what happened on Halloween night, she had been having nightmares of the fight in the hedge maze, though she knew that what happened in her nightmares was not what really happened that night. She kept dreaming that Lucan had suddenly turned on her and shot her full of arrows. Then the snatcher removed his hood and she saw her grandfather there, staring sadly at her and shaking his head while saying 'You weren't supposed to see this, Briallen.' It bothered her but she was wary to share it with anyone because of how strange it was and who it involved.

"I want to be Minister of Magic. I want to be just like our current Minister, Caspian Everard. He's a great man. Did you know he was a Captain in the Great Lakes War of 1934? He single-handedly fought off a dozen kelpies when he was suddenly tossed into Lake Michigan during a storm. And it was his brilliant war strategies that helped us win the war against the Canadians."

Briallen was shocked to hear such admiration in Lucan's voice. Usually he was thoroughly apathetic, occasionally he was sad or angry and once, on that Halloween night, he had sounded brave. "That's very ambitious."

"You don't think I can do it?"

Briallen shrugged. "Honestly, I don't really know you well enough. I will say this – you're not very likable. In fact, the only people I know that like you are Christian and Cora. I think that the people who are in charge, you know, are supposed to be really friendly and likable. That's just not you."

Lucan looked as if he wanted to say something but instead he pursed his lips and led Briallen silently through the hedge maze until they finally came to the lake shore where they took a seat on a small stone bench.

"Did you talk with Rudolf Brodzki?" asked Lucan abruptly.

"Yeah. He basically thinks it was his fault. Remember when we were all in the Bubbling Cauldron and they had the fight up by the bar?" Lucan nodded. "It was because Izolda wanted to go back to the school and go through the hedge maze. Rudolf wanted to stay in the pub. So they fought and she went back by herself. In the darkness of the hedge maze, Izolda and Marisol looked a lot alike because of their costumes… Rudy is so upset still… he really thinks it's his fault."

"It was, really. It's only lucky for Marisol they had that fight and that both she and Izolda looked like homeless people." Briallen gave Lucan a look and he shrugged. "What? They did. So did you. And Davis. Who were you three supposed to be anyway? A bunch of hobos? I didn't get it."

"We were Wynken, Blynken and Nod, from the nursery rhyme! Anyway. It was Izolda that was fighting the snatcher that night because Marisol told me that she and Toby went through the entire maze and were only stopped once and that was by some guy in a hockey mask with a chainsaw."

"What?"

"The guy wearing a white mask with holes and holding a loud buzzing machine?"

"Oh, right." Lucan rolled his eyes. "That was lame."

Briallen heard something rustling in the bushes behind them and spun around quickly to look behind her. "Lucan, do you think it's safe to be here? What if the snatcher comes back? What if he's listening to us right now?"

"Don't worry, Briallen," he mumbled. He nearly wrapped his arm around her but paused and choose instead to rest his hand on her back and pat her gently. Briallen was too distracted by fear, and too desperate for comfort, to say anything about the awkward moment. "I think things are going to be quiet for a while."

"What makes you so sure? Three people have disappeared in the last three months. Two of them in a little over a week of each other."

"The kidnapper grew eager and arrogant. He saw you the night Takashi was taken and decided he needed to get rid of you and your friends and so he attacked on Halloween. His impatience is what messed up his plan, however. I had been looking out for him since Halloween because I knew he saw you and I was afraid he'd try to get you. But he attacked during an inopportune time and now everybody knows there is somebody out there attacking and kidnapping students. He won't make the same mistake again."

"So you really don't think anything will happen for a while?"

"No. We should have a quiet Christmas." Then Lucan actually smiled. It wasn't very large and it looked awkward on him but Briallen liked it. She thought he looked like a different, even better, sort of person when he smiled.

"Can I ask you a question?" asked Briallen as she removed a box with a chocolate peach from her robes' pocket. She gave a couple of chocolate peach slices to Lucan, who nodded. "Why do you think you're in Platt?"

"I don't like mudbloods." Briallen's eyes snapped to him and she was ready to tell him off when she saw that he was still smiling at her. "My family has always been in Platt. Or something like it, at least. And my family does believe that pureblood witches and wizards are better than the rest. We don't really like Muggles."

"My mom is a Muggle. Does that mean you don't like her, even though you've never met her?"

Lucan sighed as he bit into the chocolate. "My family wouldn't."

"I asked you, though."

"I… have a distaste for Muggles. But I don't hate them. I just try to avoid them. And I do think that pureblood witches and wizards are stronger than Muggle-born witches and wizards and half-bloods, like yourself."

Briallen was disliking this conversation more and more as it went on. She was half tempted to toss Lucan into the lake, hopefully into the nest of Grindylows she nearly intruded upon a few days earlier. "So you think that you're more powerful than me just because both your parents are magical?"

"Magically, yes, I do. I _am_ the one that saved us on Halloween."

"Unbelievable. That had nothing to do with how powerful either of us are but how much we know! Of course you know more spells than me because you grew up in a magical family! That is the only reason you were able to save us!"

Lucan glared at Briallen. "Oh, really? Because I seem to remember you trying to knock the kidnapper away from Izolda and he barely moved!"

"Did you cast that exact same spell? No! Mr Hoody is strong and we're only first years! Magic grows stronger with age."

"No, magic is inherent within us. You either have it or you don't. You're either powerful or you aren't."

"And I don't and ain't then, huh?" Briallen stood up, removed her wand from her shoulder bag and pointed it at Lucan. "Balbutio Balo!" Lucan tried to argue with Briallen but somehow could not form the words. Instead, he began to speak gibberish. Briallen smiled confidently. "Take me back to the school and _maybe_ I'll remove the jinx."

Briallen folded the last of her sweaters, set it in her trunk and then looked back at the open drawer of her dresser. She was going home for a month but she was hesitant to pack everything because she knew she would just have to unpack it all again later. She settled on only bringing with her a few books, her normal clothes and some small trinkets.

Chante Nguyen sat on her own bed that was next to Briallen's and smiled. "I heard you cast a Babbling jinx on Lucan Stone this morning."

"He deserved it."

"Did he break up with you?"

Briallen snorted as she attempted to shove her self-shuffling deck of cards back in their case. She was used to people teasing her about Lucan by now and had given up arguing against it. "Yes, Chante, Lucan dumped me. But I got real angry when told me to return the engagement ring."

Kimmy Moseley, who had been packing her trunk silently, (and whose sunburn had finally faded to the point where she was now so white she was almost transparent) suddenly gasped. "What? So you and Lucan _were_ dating?"

"No! I'm twelve! I don't want or need a boyfriend, or anything, right now and if I did, I would _not_ choose Lucan… Maybe someone more like Gavin Ellison… " Not that Briallen had had any romantic experience at all with boys. And it wasn't really because she didn't have the time but more that the thought of having a boyfriend made her nervous. She didn't have much experience with boys in general and not one had ever shown any interest in her until she came to Bergamot. Suddenly being surrounded with friends constantly asking which boys she thought were cute and who she'd like to go out with was overwhelming.

"Why not?" argued Kimmy. "I think he's handsome, and brave, and powerful and he's really rich… "

"Unless you're a pureblood, Kimmy, you don't have a chance." Briallen rolled a pair of socks into a ball and tossed them into her trunk, having given up on the self-shuffling card deck. She decided to leave them in her dresser drawer where they could shuffle all they liked for all of winter break. Besides, she knew her parents were wary of anything magical anyway and would probably have locked them in her father's filing cabinet along with her wand.

"I am a pureblood… I think. Are you still a pureblood if one of your grandparents is a Muggle?"

Chante shook her head. "Pureblood means you have no Muggle blood at all. You're a half-blood. I'm a pureblood, though. I have a chance with Lucan."

"What? But you said… " Kimmy was at a loss for words, which was something that happened very rarely. Briallen stopped her packing, secretly hoping to witness the first fight ever between the two friends.

"I know what I said but I've realized you're right, Kimmy. He is pretty cute, isn't he? And brave and loaded. And he's _quiet_. He's perfect, really," said Chante as she slid delicately off her bed to the floor and left the room. Kimmy looked heartbroken.

Briallen was disappointed that there hadn't been a fight. She didn't think it was fair, the way Chante treated Kimmy and wanted to see Kimmy finally stand up for herself against her domineering friend.

Suddenly Cass Elwood appeared from under her bed where she had been retrieving several photographs that had fallen from the wall behind her bed. Her normally strawberry-blonde hair was covered in so much dust that it now looked reddish-gray. Briallen was surprised Cass was even in the room because she hardly ever saw her there. Though, where Cass normally was, Briallen had no clue. "Kimmy, you would be better off with a Summerbee. They're more your type."

Kimmy looked offended. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Simply what I said: they're more your type. Platts are cruel, and only think about themselves. Basically, they're the complete opposite of you."

"You're right," sniffed Kimmy. "They are different from me… you know what? Dax Rieger is really cute. I like his eyes, they remind me of the grass by my house."

Briallen opened the top drawer of her nightstand and rummaged through it to see if there was anything she should take home for the holidays. Then she saw a photograph, that is, a wizard photograph in which the people moved. It was of her, Toby, Marisol, Ashley Price and Anthony Boesche on the day before Halloween, when Takashi Wu was kidnapped. Briallen sat down on her bed and smiled as she looked at the photo. It was taken during a Withers versus Almerick Quodpot match and so they were all waving small violet flags with horses on them. Toby and Anthony had even painted their faces in Withers colors, even though Anthony was a Summerbee.

Then Briallen noticed who was in the background: Lucan Stone. _What was it that Cass said about Platts? Cruel, calculating, vengeful, only think about themselves. Does that describe Lucan?_ she thought. She was unsure of his motives regarding everything: his feeling for her, his actions towards her, and his involvement with the case of the snatcher. Shaking her head, Briallen put the picture back in the nightstand and went back to packing her trunk, putting aside her questions about Lucan.

"Well, we're almost done with our first year of Bergamot. One more semester to go," said Marisol sadly as she put her trunk on a trolley so that the attendant could put it on the train. She and Toby were both on the train to Chicago and from there he would go to Des Moines, Iowa and she would go to Fort Wayne, Indiana. Secretly, Briallen was jealous that her two friends got to ride the train together.

"And another six years!" added Toby as he shook his head and placed his trunk on the trolley next to Marisol's. "How are you getting home Briallen?"

Briallen shrugged. "I'm staying at my grandpa's house with my parents this Christmas."

"Wait – you're staying in The Village for break? Lucky!"

"Not for the whole month. Just for Christmas and then we're going to Williamsburg to see my mom's side of the family for the New Year."

"Still," said Marisol with a smile. "You get almost two whole weeks to explore The Village! I'm so jealous!"

"Yeah, I'm going to be stuck in a town that's going to be pretty much dead."

"But Benjamin Beauvais lives here! And Cass Elwood does too. And Hayden Van Vlerah, and I'm pretty sure I heard Tinna say she lives here..."

"Don't the Price's live near here?" asked Briallen, hopeful. She really liked spending time with Ashley and Mindy, even thought lately Mindy had been spending more time with Benjamin.

"No, they're up by Washington D.C somewhere."

"And Cass Elwood won't be here," added Toby. "I was talking to her yesterday and she told me her family was going on a safari somewhere in Africa."

Briallen's eyes widened. "Cass's family is going on a _safari_ for winter break? You know, I shouldn't be surprised. She does live in Hoadley's Hollow – I bet they're millionaires." She shook her head in disbelief.

"Anyway," said Marisol. "Benjamin will be here. And I know there are a few other kids from Bergamot that live here. Or near here. I'm sure you'll have fun."

"Not as much fun as you guys. I wish I could ride the train with you… "

Marisol looked sad. "It's really not _that_ fun, Briallen. Well, it'll be a pleasant trip since Dante Garcia is going south… not that he's bothered us at all since Halloween." Marisol then leaned over and hugged Briallen. As she pulled away she looked behind Briallen and laughed. "Looks like one of your other best friends is here to pick you up!"

Briallen turned around to see a grumpy looking Mr Eldred sitting in a small horse-drawn cart. "Bevin! Come along, girl, I've got to drop you off at your grandpa's place and I ain't got all day! Still gotta clean up that damned Doxy infestation in the clock-tower! They've been driving Reynard crazy, you know, and it's not like that man's in the right state of mind to begin with…" Mr Eldred began to trail off, muttering to himself.

"Guess I'd better go," groaned Briallen as she rolled her eyes.

"See you in a month," said Toby happily, patting Briallen on the back. After one more goodbye hug from each of her friends, Briallen picked up one end of her trunk and dragged it over to Mr Eldred's cart. Mr Eldred barely moved, aside from waving his wand, to get the trunk into the cart. Briallen pulled herself up to sit in the only other seat available in the cart, which happened to be right next to old groundskeeper. She waved goodbye to her friends as the cart took off with a jerk and began the short trip to the outskirts of the north end of The Village where her grandfather lived.

Briallen had never seen her grandfather's house before and wasn't even sure exactly where it was and so when Mr Eldred took a left on Dickens Drive instead of going straight or turning right, Briallen was confused. "Mr Eldred? Doesn't this road lead up to the mountains of West Virginia?"

"And to your grandpa's place. It's just up here, around that bend there."

Briallen squinted and sure enough she could just make out a thin pebble drive turning into the trees off of Dickens Drive.

_No wonder I didn't see his house while trick-or-treating_, thought Briallen with a grin. _He's hidden himself out in the north wood! _

The trees were thick along the lane and not until the lane curved right was Briallen able to get her first look at Cal Bevin's house.

It was a grand building, in the Tudor style with a brick lower story and two black and white cement and wood upper stories. It was larger than the homes found in Merlin's Court but smaller than the plantation-homes in Hoadley's Hollow, which made it large but not gauche. The lane circled in the front of the house and another even thinner pebble walkway led to the double-door front entrance. The cart hadn't even stopped when Briallen jumped off of it and ran to the front doors. She paused when she reached the doors, however, because they were both shut and there weren't any windows near enough for her to peek inside. She shrugged and raised her fist to knock.

Briallen's fist met no resistance though, because just as she brought it down the door opened. "Young Miss! Oh, Master Cal says you was coming today! And just as pretty as I's thought!"

Briallen looked down, for that was the direction from which the squeaky voice was coming, and screamed. In front of her was a creature with large ears, each decorated with small golden hoops, a long yet bulbous nose, and large eyes, wearing a crisp pink dress with a big white bow in the back. The creature screamed as well.

"Oh, calm down, girl! It's just a house-elf! Hey you, go fetch the professor and tell him I've got his granddaughter." The house-elf, after catching her breath, nodded enthusiastically, curtsied, and took off through a doorway off to the side of the foyer. "Come on, I haven't got all day now, remember!" Mr Eldred walked into the foyer with Briallen's trunk floating behind him. Briallen followed her trunk and shut the door behind them.

"Briallen, dear! Mrs Whibbles tells me she gave you a bit of a fright. So sorry about that… I'd forgotten that you've never seen a house-elf before!" Briallen nodded in response and stared at the strange creature that had frightened her and who was now balancing a tea tray on her head and wearing a lopsided grin. "There are four other house-elves running around here also, just as a warning. They are all very kind and very helpful and mostly do the cooking and cleaning, though, Mrs Whibbles has generously offered to help you whenever you need."

The house-elf put the tea tray on a side table and looked fondly at Briallen. "I can unpack for you, Miss Briallen! I'll do it right now!" And the house-elf snapped her fingers and disappeared along with Briallen's trunk.

"Where'd she go?" asked Briallen, as she looked all around her, frantically, alarmed that her luggage had disappeared.

"Up to your room," explained Cal Bevin before turning to Mr Eldred. "Ira – thank you so much for bringing her here." Mr Eldred grunted, nodded and then left without another word. Cal turned back to Briallen. "Your parents should be arriving on Monday. Why don't I give you the grand tour?"

Briallen nodded, still shocked by the appearance and idea of house-elves, and followed her grandfather as he led her into the room he had just come out of.

"This is the living room… I apologize for not having a television but, as you know, electronics don't work in locations where there is an abundance of magic. You'll find there are not any telephones either. There are several wizard wireless devices, that is, radios, throughout the house, though – I put one in your room as well. There are many wonderful programs on, including stories and music and news. I'm sure you'll enjoy it."

Briallen nodded impassively, having already known about wizard wireless (Kimmy had it on in their room all the time) and was more disappointed than impressed by the fact wizard's had yet to invent their own form of television. Her grandfather led her through another door in the living room. "Now, this is the dining room and just through there is the kitchen… "

Her grandfather's 'grand tour' took over an hour – he was obviously excited to finally get to show his only grandchild the house he had called home for years. Finally, he let her go and disappeared into his office on the first floor. She went into the room Cal had made up for her and sat on the bed. Briallen was depressed.

It was going to be a long a break without her best friends to keep her company.


	18. The Boy Who Wouldn't Go Away

Chapter 18: A Winter Wonderland

**Chapter 18: The Boy Who Wouldn't Go Away**

Briallen walked down Dickens Drive, towards the lake shore, where her favorite restaurant, Charlotte's, was located. Technically, Charlotte's was on Skidder's Row and so, to save time, Briallen had began to cut through the Van Vlerah's backyard on her way to lunch. Of course, they had protested at first but then their son, Hayden, had come to Briallen's rescue, telling his parents that she was a friend of his from school. In truth, Briallen barely the boy but he was nice to her and his parents were now okay with having her cut through their corner lot. However, ever since the first day she had cut through the family's backyard, Hayden had taken to joining her for lunch.

Briallen sighed as Hayden appeared on his backyard porch the moment she set foot in the Van Vlerah's backyard. _At least he doesn't wait outside for me anymore_, thought Briallen glumly. She had plenty of young cousins and neighbors back home that followed her around everywhere and she resented the fact that here, she had an older boy that followed her all over. She believed that he should know better than to be that annoying.

"Hey, Briallen," said Hayden as he bounced down the steps to meet her. "I was thinking… maybe we could go somewhere else for lunch today?"

Briallen stuck her hands in her coat pockets and shook her head, the tassel on her hat swaying back and forth. "I want to go to Charlotte's. I've been craving clam chowder all day."

"The place I want to go to has clam chowder too." He looked at her with pleading eyes as Briallen rolled hers. His big brown eyes reminded her of a puppy-dog and she hated saying to no to him when he made that face.

"Where is it?"

"Just down the street. Come on," he said happily as he tried to put his arm around Briallen's shoulders. Briallen was too quick for him though and stepped aside.

Their entire walk involved Hayden talking the whole time while trying to hold her hand or put his arm around her and Briallen avoiding his attempts at embracing her. When they finally made it to where Hayden wanted to eat lunch, after a perilous climb up and down the icy Skidder's Row overpass, Briallen paused.

_Oh, you have got to be kidding me_, thought Briallen as she looked at the restaurant Hayden wanted them to eat at.

It was a yellow stone building with lacy white curtains in the windows and a sign hanging in the door that said 'Two for One Lunch on Sweetheart Saturday!' Briallen had heard about this restaurant from Marisol who had told her it was where she wished Benjamin would take her someday, which meant it was a place that boyfriends and girlfriends went to on dates – definitely not a place Briallen wanted to visit with Hayden, or anyone else for that matter.

"Are you coming?" asked Hayden as he held the door open for her.

_I could run to Seedy Alley from here. He wouldn't follow me into the Dugbog's Den. But could I make it out of the Dugbog's Den alive? Or Benjamin lives nearby if I run the other way… _

Before Briallen could make up her mind on which way to run, Hayden had taken her hand and she was being led into the most pastel room she had ever seen. The walls were the same yellow as the outside and the lace curtains that were hung in the windows were also hung around the counter in the back. The booths and tables surrounding her were a pale pink with a yellow daisy print and the restaurant smelled of a sickly sweet vanilla. Briallen felt like she could puke rainbows and puppies right then and there. She much preferred the casual lake-side setting of Charlotte's with its calming blue walls and beach decor.

Hayden led her to a booth against a wall in the back with a window that overlooked a closed-off courtyard behind the restaurant. Inside the courtyard were many garden tables and tall outside lamp torches, which told Briallen that the restaurant was most popular during the warmer months.

"What can I get you two darlin's?" asked a older woman with a lot of makeup and hair as yellow as the walls.

"We'll both have clam chowder and iced tea please," requested Hayden politely.

When the woman had left, Briallen decided to take the opportunity to explain her feelings regarding boyfriends to Hayden. "Hayden, I – "

"I know, it's nice isn't it? I thought you might like it. Girls are always talking about wanting boys to take them here. That's what Marisol said."

Briallen stared at him, dumbfounded. She obviously needed to be blunt with him. "You know we're not going out, right?"

"Well, yeah," said Hayden as he blushed. "We've only really known each other for a few weeks. I just thought… well, since you and Lucan Stone aren't dating anymore…"

Briallen had had enough. "What do you mean me and Lucan aren't dating anymore? We were never dating in the first place! I've never had a boyfriend! Ever!"

Hayden was startled by her outburst. Usually Briallen just ate in silence while Hayden talked the entire time. "I – it's just that – you two were always sneaking off together and stuff. Everybody said you guys were dating."

Briallen groaned and dropped her head on the table. "We're barely friends," complained Briallen, her voice muffled by the lace tablecloth. She lifted her head. "And don't get me wrong, Hayden, you're a nice boy and everything but I don't really _want_ a boyfriend."

"I shouldn't have taken you here. I scared you away, didn't I? I'm sorry. I just thought that if I took you here then I could ask you out sooner."

"No – just, no. I don't want a boyfriend at all!" Briallen was beyond frustrated. "I'm really sorry, Hayden." Briallen stood up and pulled a small velvet pouch full of galleons, sickles and knuts, from her coat pocket and opened it, prepared to pay for the lunch she would not eat.

"Briallen, please," pleaded Hayden. "Just stay for lunch. As a friend."

"Will you stop touching me?"

"Yes, I promise."

"And you won't ask me out?"

"I won't ask you out."

Briallen sighed again and put her money pouch back in her pocket. "Okay then. I'll stay – as a friend." She sat back down next to Hayden just as the waitress brought out their bowls of clam chowder and iced teas. She couldn't help but notice how heartbroken Hayden looked. She felt bad for snapping on him like she did because she did think he was cute but she had no idea what to do with a boyfriend.

Not to mention her parents would be very unhappy to learn she was dating before the age of thirty.

"Try this one," suggested Benjamin Beauvais as he handed Briallen a short, gray broomstick. "This is the Helius. It's not as fast as the Nimbus but it's not as touchy as a Shooting Star either. It's actually meant for long-distance travel so it has a wider seat and more stability."

Briallen got on the broom while Mr Briar, the owner of Briar's Brooms (the store that she and Benjamin had been in all morning) looked on cautiously. She had already knocked over several displays when she tried out a Cleansweep broom minutes earlier and now Mr Briar had his wand out and was ready to stop her should she lose control again. Briallen was surprised the old man had not kicked her out of the store yet. Apparently a sale was more important to him than keeping his store tidy.

"How's it feel?" asked Benjamin as Briallen hovered. He walked in a circle around her, examining the broomstick and how she sat on it.

"It's okay, I guess. The handle is really thick though. My hands are too small for it."

Benjamin shook his head, lifted her off of the broom, put the broom back and pulled another one that was on display on the wall. "This is a Cosmic Ray, it's what I have. It's a lot like the Nimbus but older and, naturally, not as fast. It comes with a special grip, although I don't think you need one those. You hold on just fine."

"Oh, ha-ha, Benjamin," said Briallen sarcastically as she mounted yet another broom. He knew most of her accidents in Flying were because she didn't let go of the broom soon enough. "I don't like this one."

"Why not? That's a good broom!"

"I just don't. I like that one over there. It's prettier," said Briallen as she pointed to a broom that was dark brown, almost black in color. She landed and dismounted from the Cosmic Ray. The only thing she really liked about this trip to the broomstick store with Benjamin was that she was acquiring a skill in landing, something she had previously lacked.

"That's a Nova Flare," said Benjamin as he put the Cosmic Ray back on the wall and went to get the broom Briallen had pointed out.

"The Nova might be best for the girl," suggested Mr. Briar. "It's the best when it comes to breaking at high speeds. Or any speed, for that matter. Or maybe she should think about getting one of the new Star Busters. They're from the same company that makes Shooting Stars. It has a special anti-wobble charm on it for those who are… shaky on broomsticks."

"I think we'll try the Nova Flare," said Benjamin with a laugh. He handed the broom to Briallen who then mounted it.

"This one I like!" Briallen grinned at Benjamin and gave him a thumbs up sign while Mr Briar breathed a sigh of relief. She was sure he'd be happy to never see her in his store again.

"And so he tells me that since me and Lucan aren't dating anymore, _he_ wants to date me!" said Briallen as she, her grandfather and her parents ate their dinner together in Cal Bevin's manor. "Boys are so annoying."

"And you were dating this Lucan?" asked Meda Bevin, concerned. "You know I don't want you dating until you're at least fifteen, young lady."

"Momma! Haven't you been listening to what I was telling you? I've never dated anybody!"

"Good. You're too young."

Briallen rolled her eyes and stabbed her mashed potatoes with her fork. She was surprised her father hadn't said anything on the topic yet since, in the few times the topic of dating had been discussed in their family, Will Bevin had joked about locking her in her room until she was a senior citizen in order to keep the boys away. But he had hardly spoken at all since he and Meda had arrived at his father's house. The most noise he had made was when he first saw Mrs Whibbles and screamed.

"So," interrupted Cal Bevin. "Mr Briar tells me that you and Ben Beauvais were in his store not two days ago, trying out brooms. Have you changed your mind about what you want for Christmas?"

"I don't know. I would like my bedroom ceiling to look like the dining hall's – "

"Which wouldn't happen since our overnight guests stay the night your room," said Meda Bevin, giving the final word on the matter and assuring Briallen that was one gift on her list she definitely wouldn't be getting on Christmas.

"Well, I did find a broom I liked. It's called a Nova Flare. It has a good breaking system. Benjamin thinks that would be best for me. So does Mr Briar."

"I'd have to agree after all the accidents you've had in your flying class."

"Stopping is harder than it looks," argued Briallen as a house elf in velvet green overalls with fluffy white hair removed her empty dinner plate and replaced it with a bowl of pink sorbet.

"I'm not so sure I want you flying at all, Briallen," said Will Bevin. He was speaking to Briallen but his was cautiously watching the house elf serving them dessert. "You've had too many accidents, and you were in a coma. I don't want you doing anything too active for a while, like flying around or dueling or whatever it is kids at your school do."

"Who am I going to duel, Dad? The house elves? I'm pretty sure that none of _them_ are out to get me… "

"Don't you joke about that Briallen Nashoba Bevin! You could have died that night! There is somebody dangerous out here and while I trust your grandfather to look after you, your mother and I know how difficult you can be and how you can just disappear at the blink of an eye. You need to be more careful, Briallen. Stay away from strangers and don't go _anywhere_ alone… I still don't like the idea of you wandering about this town on your own, even during the day," scolded Meda Bevin.

Briallen frowned as she played with her sorbet. "I'm not a baby anymore, mom. I'm twelve years old."

"You may not be a baby but you are still a child."

"Whatever," said Briallen as she stood up abruptly and left the table. She ran quickly up the stairs to the room she was staying in to get her scarf and winter cloak. This was the first Christmas where she felt she would rather be alone than with her family. Quietly, she opened her bedroom window and climbed out onto the roof and over to a tree branch a few feet away. Once she was on the ground she headed into the woods, taking a short cut to The Village.

The days were short now and the winter equinox had almost arrived. The moon above her was nearly full, though, and provided her ample light to find her way through the woods. A wolf howled in the distance, sending a shiver up her spine.

She hoped that what Lucan had said about the kidnapper taking a break during the holiday was true as the trees became less dense and the lights of houses not far away began to grow brighter. She needed to be sure that she and her friends were safe while she tried to figure out who was behind the attacks on the students at Bergamot.

Briallen trudged through the thin layer of crunchy snow and onto the sidewalk that lined Orion's Road, one of the mains streets in The Village. Even though it was late, it was a Friday night and many of the businesses that lined the road were still open. Briallen walked past a book store, an herb store, and a store devoted entirely to selling wooden carvings of animals. None of them caught her interest and before she realized it, she had come to Seedy Alley.

She had never really been to Seedy Alley before. The closest she had ever gotten was on Halloween when she, Marisol and Toby had gone to the Seer's place near the Dugbog's Den.

_The Seer_, thought Briallen. _Of course! She could tell me what is going on!_

Briallen lifted the hood of her cloak to cover her face so that she did not look too conspicuous or draw much attention. There were many peddlers in the street offering such things as ramora scales and dragon's eggs to human body parts, available on demand. One particularly pushy hag selling toilet seats bewitched to pinch users' bottoms had actually recognized Briallen as a Bergamot student. Briallen had been forced to run from the hag to keep her from alerting anyone.

After turning the corner of Seedy Alley onto Trice Cross, it was not as bad. Briallen managed to avoid anybody else and made it safely to the Seer's front door. She had been in the shop once and had not liked it very much as it was very smoky and smelled heavily of something the Seer called 'Black Henry'. She pushed open the thick oak door, causing the bell attached to the top to jingle and announce her arrival.

A young woman in dark red and purple robes appeared from behind a beaded curtain. "Ah, Briallen Bevin. How lovely to see you again. You previously expressed interest in my incense, have you stopped by to purchase some?"

Briallen somehow managed to keep from snorting in laughter. "… No. No thanks. I've come for – "

"Capnomancy."

"Um, I'm sorry, what?"

"The art of reading smoke from a fire. Fire is your element, is it not?"

"Uh… "

"Of course it is," said the Seer as she led Briallen over to a fireplace on the side of the room. The woman sat down on the floor and motioned for Briallen to do the same. Briallen kneeled and watched as the Seer took a wide stone bowl from nearby and placed in it several wood chips that smelled of cedar. "Light the fire, Briallen."

Briallen removed her wand and pointed it at the wood in the bowl. "Aduro," she said softly and the wood chips caught on fire. Instantly smoke began to rise from the bowl and the Seer watched it intently. "What do you see?"

The Seer kept her eyes on the smoke. "Something hidden. A dark place. Those you believe to be trustworthy may not be, for appearances are deceiving." Briallen sighed. She had already heard that before.

"Anything else? A name? When they'll strike next? A specific location?"

"Capnomancy does not deal in specifics."

"Then what's the point?! I came here for answers! You haven't told me anything I don't already know or haven't been told before."

"Just because you hear it does not mean you are listening. Keep repeated warnings at the forefront of your conscious, Briallen." The Seer stood up and put out the fire in the bowl. "Consider this session to be free as it is your first. If you join my mailing list then you also get a twenty percent membership discount for every forth visit and free readings on your birthday. If you recommend my services to a friend and they mention that then they get _two_ free readings."

"Thanks. I'll keep that in mind," said Briallen as she walked out the door. Briallen growled with the frustration of not learning anything helpful and began to walk back to her grandfather's manor.

"Briallen! Briallen!" shouted a voice ahead of her. She looked up from the sidewalk to see Hayden Van Vlerah standing in front of the pastel restaurant that she hated so much. "Want to join me for a cup of hot cocoa?"

Briallen shrugged her submission. She was depressed and a nice hot cup of cocoa sounded too enticing. "Why not."

They went inside and ordered their cocoa. Suddenly Briallen found herself venting all of her frustrations to Hayden as they enjoyed their warm drinks. She was sure it was because of the yellow walls – Marisol had explained to her that yellow makes a person comfortable and open. It just made her hate the pastel restaurant even more. "What a complete waste of time, right? And then she has the nerve to try and sell me a _membership package_ for her services! Really! She's a gosh-darn Seer, you think she would've seen that I'm in need of _real_ help!"

"That's why my parents don't like Seers now-a-days. They've all become so capitalistic. Most of them don't care about the people anymore," said Hayden as he placed a few sickles on the table and stood up. "Come on, I'll walk you back to your grandpa's place."

Briallen was too tired and upset to argue. She did not even fight with him when he wrapped an arm around her shoulder. They walked to Cal Bevin's manor in silence, something for which Briallen was very grateful. When they reached the landing for the front doors, Hayden stopped.

"I have something I want to give you just in case I don't see you again before school starts in January," said Hayden as he stuck a hand in his pocket. After a minute or so of searching for his gift he finally removed a thin silver box and handed it to Briallen. She opened it and her jaw dropped. Inside the silver box was a necklace consisting of a silver chain and on it was a small, thin silver disc with many intricately carved symbols. "It's a protective talisman, made by the old magic. I thought you'd like it what with all that's happened to you."

"Thank you, Hayden. This is so nice of you but… I didn't get anything for you, though," said Briallen as she removed the necklace from the box.

Hayden smiled as he reached for the necklace so that he could clasp it around her neck for her. "Don't worry about it. I'm just glad you like it and I'll feel better knowing that you have this."

Without thinking, Briallen leaned forward and kissed Hayden on the cheek. Then, with a quick smile and wave, she disappeared inside the house before either of them could discuss what just happened.


	19. All About Noah Pierce

Chapter 19: A World of Shock

**Chapter 19: All About Noah Pierce**

"And so then he says, 'Are you really only twelve? You look so much older,' and I just giggled and then he kissed me again and it was so romantic," said Chante Nguyen as she folded a skirt and put it in her dresser.

"You're so lucky, Chante!" exclaimed Kimmy Moseley from her bed as she rolled from her back to her stomach and giggled stupidly. "What else happened?"

Briallen rolled her eyes. It was their first day back to school and though classes didn't officially begin until the next day, things were already back to normal. Chante was talking about some boy from the Legerdemain School of Magic in California that she had met while on vacation in Los Angeles; Kimmy was continuing to live vicariously through Chante; Noelle Dugan was sitting on her bed strumming a guitar; and Cass Elwood was, as always, a place unknown.

Briallen shook her head, as Chante went on about all the fun things she claimed she did in Los Angeles, and put away the last of her clothes. Once she was finished unpacking, she pulled the colorful red, purple, and silver poncho her Grandma Apokni had made her over her shirt and headed down to the common room to look for Toby.

"Hey, Bevin," said Benjamin from the couch in front of the fireplace. "Which one did your grandfather get you?"

Briallen smiled, knowing Benjamin was asking about a broomstick. "The Nova Flare. I haven't really had time to use it though. The day after Christmas we had to leave to go visit all my other relatives, who are Muggles, and I can't take it to school… but Grandpa is letting me keep it at his place so I can use it a little bit this semester, I hope. On the weekends maybe."

"That's cool. I wish he'd gotten you a Nimbus 2000, though."

"Only so that you could borrow it," said Briallen as she sat down next to him. Briallen had began to look to Benjamin like he were an older brother and he had started to treat her like a little sister. Being an only child, this made Briallen very happy because she had always wanted a brother or sister, even if their relationship only began because Benjamin wanted to impress her grandfather. He had even given her a Christmas present, which had made Marisol insanely jealous, though it was just can of broomstick polisher.

Briallen didn't really understand her friend's infatuation with Benjamin. He was cute, she supposed, with his button nose, droopy eyes, and long hair, but he wasn't gorgeous. Not like Gavin Ellison. Briallen sighed woozily as she thought of Gavin. He was the first boy who had ever made her feel like she would faint when he spoke to her.

"Are you alright?" asked Benjamin. He reached his palm to her forehead.

She hadn't realized she was still looking at Benjamin when dozed into her daydream of Gavin and felt her cheeks grow hot with embarrassment. "I was just thinking of… pankcakes. I really want pancakes today."

Benjamin chuckled and used the hand he still had on her head to playfully push her back. "I'm sure."

"Have either of you seen Noah Pierce," demanded Conall Lonigan, suddenly charging over to Benjamin and Briallen.

Benjamin's brow furrowed. "No, but he should be around here somewhere. He had to stay for the holidays since his dad's on tour in Australia."

"I know. He was supposed to meet me out on the pitch for a quick game against Billy and Dusty over an _hour_ ago. I thought he might have forgotten so I came back up here to look for him, but I can't find him anywhere."

Briallen's heart started pumping faster as she thought of the snatcher. The calm of winter break had almost made her forget there was somebody kidnapping students, but now the knowledge came flooding back. She remembered how she was last to be attacked and how it was likely the kidnapper had seen her and Marisol and Toby in the window the night he dueled with Takashi Wu. Without saying goodbye, she jumped up and ran off to the first year boys' dormitory while Benjamin and Conall tried to figure out where it was Noah could have disappeared to.

"Toby!" shouted Briallen as she dramatically burst into the boys' bedroom. Dante Garcia and Abraham Cohen, who had been in the middle of a heated argument over the disappearance of one of Dante's Quidditch action figures were so startled by entrance that they immediately stopped what they were doing and stared at her. "I think it's happened again. We have to find Marisol! She might be in danger!"

"What?" asked Toby as he closed the book he had been reading. "What are you talking about, Briallen?"

"The-the bad man! You know who I'm talking about! Now, come on!" said Briallen frantically as she began to pull Toby out the door. Toby gave in and followed Briallen who refused to let her grip on him loosen.

Briallen and Toby ran to the fifth floor hallway as fast as they could, and even leaped the final distance from the moving staircase to the landing. They reached the portrait of an abacus that served as the entrance to the Wenlock tower in less than a minute.

"Okay, Miss Brains, what now? The combination is changed once a week and there are hundreds of thousands of possibilities – maybe even millions!" said Toby as he pointed at the portrait. "Seven bars with… seven beads each… "

"Calm down, Toby," said Briallen smoothly as she removed her wand. "I've got another friend in Wenlock. He told me a secret about the portrait just in case I'm ever in trouble and need him."

"Him?" asked Toby, now completely disinterested in the abacus.

"Hayden Van Vlerah. He lives in The Village; Marisol's mentioned him before. I went to lunch with him a couple of times during winter break. Mostly because he followed me, not because I invited him, but he's – he's nice."

Toby frowned. "Not you too…"

Briallen tapped each corner of the abacus three times, beginning with the top left corner and moving clockwise. After she tapped the last corner, the portrait swung open. "Don't tell anybody that we know how to get in here, okay? Just say it was a lucky guess or something."

"Yes, ma'am," said Toby playfully. "Anyway, what would I do for fun if I turned you in?"

"Exactly."

Briallen and Toby walked cautiously into the Wenlock common room and looked around in awe. It was an open, airy room filled with large, floor to ceiling windows two stories high, and resembled a green house aside from all of the red, white and black decor. Strangely, and luckily, there was nobody in the large common room to question how or why two Withers students were in the Wenlock tower.

"This is strange," whispered Toby as they walked quietly to the stairs that they hoped led to the girl's dorms. "I wonder where everybody is…"

They reached the first room quickly and Briallen opened the door slightly to peek in. They lucked out – it was a first year girl's room. The only girl in the room though was Jessica Marriott, who was best friend with Christabel Lewis, the first student who disappeared.

"You wait here. She might freak out if a boy comes in," Briallen whispered to Toby before she entered the room. "Jessica? Hey, do you know where Marisol is?"

Jessica didn't move from her place at the foot of her bed where she had been writing in what looked like a diary. "How did you get in here?"

"Uh, Billy Kenji let me in."

"Billy is outside looking for Noah Pierce."

"He came back up here real quick to get a hat. It's cold outside, you know."

Jessica grunted. "I'm sure. Marisol went to the library."

"Okay, thanks," said Briallen as she began to back away towards the door. "Um, one more thing, Jessica: Where is everybody?"

For the first time, Jessica looked at Briallen. "What do you mean?"

"Well, when we came into the common room there was nobody there. It's completely empty and dead quiet. I just thought that was weird because my house's common room is packed full of people right now."

Jessica stared at her and Briallen couldn't tell if the look on her face was because she was scared or because she thought Briallen had said something stupid. "There was nobody around when it happened. It was completely silent."

"Wh-what?" asked Briallen, stuttering, unsure of what Jessica was talking about but feeling nervous just the same.

"The day Christabel disappeared. We were just walking down a hallway and next thing I know, she's gone… she didn't even scream."

Briallen's eyes widened and she thought of only one thing: Toby. She ran to the door, yanked it open and looked around frantically for her friend who had disappeared from the stairway. Briallen ran down the circling steps and into the Wenlock common room. "Toby! Toby! Toby Wesley Davis, you come out here right this instant!"

Toby appeared at the bottom of the staircase leading to the boys tower. "What? I was just looking for your friend Hayden."

Briallen hugged him quickly and then smacked him in the arm. "Jessica said that the day Christabel disappeared it was really quiet, just like right now."

"Where's Marisol?" asked Toby, now concerned.

"She's in the library, according to Jessica."

"Let's go then."

"Nope, I haven't seen her, and if she's not on the check-in list then she hasn't been here at all today," said Mrs Shan as she continued to shelve books from the stack floating in the air next to her.

"Is it possible she just didn't trip the check-in charm?" asked Toby, hopeful.

"No. The charm is like a blanket, set to span the entirety of both doorways. There's no way she could get past it so that she wouldn't check her in." Mrs Shan began to pull the floating book stack to the next row of shelves. "I'm really sorry. Maybe you should try her head of house?"

Toby and Briallen left the library, shuffling their feet sadly. "I doubt Professor Alembic would know where Marisol is," said Toby. "She's got to be around here somewhere."

"Maybe she's helping the others look for Noah," suggested Briallen. "She does have a thing for Benjamin and she would see it as an opportunity to get closer to him."

"She's crazy to think she has a chance with him," said Toby with a snort as they entered the hallway lined with suits of armor. "He's a _fifth_ year and she's a _first_ year. He'd never agree to go out with her."

"Gee, thanks for the support, Toby, my former best-friend," said a voice behind Briallen and Toby. They both spun around and shouted with joy when they saw Marisol standing there. Once hugs were exchanged, the questions began.

"Where have you been, Marisol? We've been looking all over for you!" said Briallen, trying to sound as if she were scolding Marisol, even though she was too happy to sound properly angry.

"I was in the library."

"No you weren't, we were just there."

"You must've just missed me then. We probably went in and out different doors."

Briallen put her hands on her hips. "We're not stupid, Marisol. We asked Mrs Shan to look at the check-in list to see if you were there so that we wouldn't have to search that huge, old library for no reason. Where were you really?"

"I can't tell you right now. It's a secret."

"What do you mean it's a secret?" asked Toby, incredulous. "We're your _best friends_, we're not supposed to keep secrets from each other! Especially after looking all over the place for you, worried crazy!"

"Just trust me, Toby, please? I'll tell you soon and – hey, Briallen, where did you get that necklace?" asked Marisol curiously as she reached out to get a better look at the talisman that Hayden had given Briallen.

"It was a Christmas present. It's a protective talisman."

Marisol looked at Briallen and then at the talisman, doubt in her eyes. "From your grandfather?"

"No, from Hayden Van Vlerah."

"You accepted a talisman from Hayden Van Vlerah?"

"Yeah, why? You seemed to like him before."

"It's just… it's nothing. Never mind."

Briallen put her hands on her hips. "No, you have to tell me now. What's wrong with accepting a gift from Hayden? He's nice and his family is nice. You go on about how wonderful he is all the time!"

"I totally and completely agree, Briallen. Hayden is a sweetheart and he looks like he could model broomsticks in Quidditch Weekly but… the Van Vlerahs are a strange family. They practice old magic – magic that most witches and wizards don't believe in."

"So? Talismans are real. There's a store in The Village that sells talismans."

"Not the kind of talisman you're wearing. I doubt the one you're wearing will work, especially if a Van Vlerah made it. And if it does work, it won't be in a way that you like."

Suddenly Benjamin ran into the hallway in a frenzy. His cheeks were pink, his hair was a mess, and he spoke hoarsely, "Hey – you all! Into the dining hall, now!"

"What? Why?" asked Toby.

"All students need to report to the dining hall for an emergency assembly!"

"That's stupid. School hasn't even officially begun yet."

"It has now," said Benjamin, still breathing heavily. "Noah Pierce has been kidnapped."

"I knew it!" whispered Briallen to Marisol and Toby as they did what Benjamin said and made their way to the dining hall. Benjamin ran off behind them to the library to collect all the students he could, even though there was now an announcement blaring throughout the school in Dean Bevin's voice declaring the assembly. "When Conall came into the common room asking about Noah, I knew something happened. That's why I went and got Toby and we came to find you, Marisol! Ever since Mr Hoody saw us, we've been targets."

"Then why did he take Noah Pierce? I was off on my own most of the morning. She had plenty of opportunities to kidnap me!" whispered Marisol, as she sat between Briallen and Toby at the Withers table.

"Really? Then maybe there was a reason Noah Pierce was kidnapped. Maybe Noah saw him," suggested Toby.

"Her! The kidnapper is a woman!" argued Marisol as quietly as possible, even though there was little chance of them being heard amongst the hundreds of chatting students in the dining hall.

"No way!" Toby argued back.

"Marisol, you have to sit at the Wenlock table," said Wenlock prefect Amir Alajabiri as he placed his hand on Marisol's shoulder. "I have to be able to do a proper head count. Billy, Dusty, I'm sorry but you guys have to come back to the Wenlock table too."

Billy Kenji and Dusty de Soto had been sitting not far from Briallen, with Conall and Benjamin and the rest of the Withers Quodpot team. In fact, almost every Quodpot team member at Bergamot was currently sitting around Conall at the Withers table. Even though they were rivals, most of them were still friends and they obviously felt bad for Conall for losing not only a friend but one of his best team members. Reluctantly, everybody returned to their own house table and once there was room available, Briallen got up and went to sit next to Conall.

"Does anybody know what happened to him? Or when he was last seen?" asked Briallen carefully. She knew how attached Conall had become to Noah and she wanted to be careful not to upset him any more.

"Miss Winsome last saw him. She said he was helping her clean the brooms for her Flying class. That was four hours ago, though," mumbled Conall. Briallen was surprised to hear that fact. She couldn't imagine anyone willing to spend their free time with such a horrible woman.

Benjamin spoke up. "Noah is one of the few students that Miss Winsome actually likes. He helps her out a lot by cleaning and setting up for her. I actually saw her crying when I was looking outside for him."

"Miss Winsome? Crying?" asked Briallen, doubtful such a thing was possible.

"It looked like she was," said Benjamin with a shrug. "She was outside the broom shed with her head in her hands. It was too windy to hear anything, though."

Before Briallen could ask any other questions, her grandfather's voice suddenly reverberated throughout the dining hall. "We have some unfortunate news! As I'm sure you've all heard by now, another one of our students is missing. Noah Pierce was last seen four hours ago outside by the broom shed. If anyone believes they saw him after that time, or knows anything that could possibly help us to find him, please speak with your head of house immediately. Now, normally we would not hold an assembly to announce a disappearance, especially after such a short amount of time, however, Noah is not the first. I am aware that rumors have been circulating regarding Izolda Brodzki, Takashi Wu, and Christabel Lewis. I do not want to alarm you all but measures must be taken to ensure the safety of everyone – those students I just mentioned are also considered missing, and suspected to have been kidnapped. The Ministry has been contacted and the Minister of Magic himself has sent us some help."

Cal Bevin paused and waved his hand toward the students. The door to the dining hall opened and in walked twenty witches and wizards, all wearing the same straight, black robes with a red triangular patch on the shoulder and flat, circular caps upon their heads. They walked in a straight line, their shoulders back, heads high, and hands clasped firmly behind their backs. Briallen watched the wizards as they walked by, her eyes wide with fear, curiosity and wonder of who these militaristic witches and wizards might be.

"These are some of the Ministry's best Aurors. They will remain at Bergamot until we solve the disappearances, or until we feel we are safe again. They will stand guard around the castle interior and escort students when outside. Nobody is to leave the castle without an Auror. When traveling within the castle you will be required to travel in groups of at least three. A curfew of nine o'clock will be instated. Those floors and rooms that are not currently being used will be locked and I strongly discourage wandering about the castle during this time," explained Cal Bevin.

Students at all of the tables were groaning and protesting now. Briallen glanced down the table at Toby, eager to talk to him, but he seemed to be in an argument with Cass Elwood. She wished now she hadn't moved so that she was near him and Marisol and they could talk. How were they to continue their own investigation into the disappearances with all of these restrictions?

Cal motioned for the students to quiet down. "I'm sure you all believe this will be a great inconvenience to you but it is necessary in order to keep you all safe, which is not only your parents' greatest concern, but the greatest concern of all the staff here as well. Now, the prefects will take you back to your dormitories where I ask that you please remain until tomorrow morning. Do not worry, however – lunch and dinner will be served in your common rooms."

With her grandfather obviously finished with his speech now, Briallen hopped up and out of her seat and ran over to Toby and Marisol. "What are we going to do now?!"

"I think we should leave it alone now, is what we should do. Look at those guys," said Toby, motioning towards the Aurors. "They look like marines! I think they'll do more than we could ever do, _and_ they'll do it better."

"They don't know half of what we know, Toby," said Marisol. They were standing in a circle between the Withers and Wenlock tables as the prefects started separating everybody into groups to take back to the dorms.

"Then maybe we should tell them what we know! They're the professionals, Marisol, they're trained for situations like this."

"The only reason they're here is because a celebrity's kid went missing. If it wasn't Noah Pierce that was missing, none of this would be going on, but because he's Noah _Pierce_, son of _the_ Kemp Pierce, the fact _he's_ missing is going to be all over the news! Minister Everard has to make it look like he's doing something about what's going on here now that everybody outside the school will know about it!"

"Dean Bevin said that if we have any important information we should tell our head of house! I'm going to tell Professor Morra everything we know," said Toby matter-of-factly.

"No, Dean Bevin said that if we knew anything about _Noah's_ disappearance to tell a teacher. They won't care otherwise! This is all being done because of who he is!"

"Toby, Briallen, come on," said Ava Hudson, one of the Withers prefects. She had a large group of Withers students around her, ready to return to the dorm. Briallen didn't want her and Toby to leave Marisol just then, though, not in the middle of a fight.

"This isn't one of your stupid, silly little secrets, Marisol! This is serious!" spat Toby angrily before storming off to join the other Withers around Ava. Marisol looked like she was about to cry and Briallen wanted to comfort her but Ava was shouting for her to join the them already.

"Marisol, he's just in a bad mood. I'll owl you later today, okay?" said Briallen as she quickly patted Marisol on the back and then ran over to Ava and the others.

"My secrets aren't silly or stupid," whimpered Marisol, now standing alone.


	20. Marisol's Secrets

Chapter 20: Marisol's Secrets

**Chapter 20: Marisol's Secrets**

Chicago is such a large city, already full of strange people, that the Escudero family had no trouble trying to fit in. Then again, Alfonso and Zofia were used to being around Muggles, because of their jobs: Alfonso was an Obliviator for the Ministry of Magic and his wife, Zofia, was a stay-at-home mom who just enjoyed spending her time in Muggle department stores, shopping. And so Alfonso, Marisol's father, stood confidently in the middle of Union Station, his cloak billowing around him, as Muggles went about their normal, non-magical, business all around him.

"Hurry up!" he shouted to Marisol, and Zofia, who held Marisol's baby sister, Moraima, in her arms.

"Ow! Mother! Make her let go!" complained Marisol as Moraima pulled on the bright red ribbon that had been dangling from Marisol's ponytail. She was currently trying to count out how much Muggle money she needed to pay for the bottle of water that she wanted. It was a task that required every bit of her concentration. "Mom!"

"She's just playing, mi hija," replied Zofia. She began to coo at the infant. "You like your big sister's pretty ribbons, don't you? Yes, you do! Yes, you do!"

Marisol looked at the infant in disgust and gave up trying to count the Muggle money. She shoved the wad of dollar bills towards the salesgirl. "Keep the change."

The salesgirl behind the register grinned and thanked Marisol for the generous tip before Marisol followed her mother back to her father.

"You need to learn to count Muggle money," said Alfonso with a sigh. "And you were supposed to get change back. You're twelve years old, so it shouldn't be that difficult for you. The amount the notes are worth is printed in the corners."

"Why should I learn to count Muggle money? I don't plan on using it after I graduate from Bergamot. I want to live in The Village – all I'll need is wizarding money there."

"You can't avoid Muggles forever, mi hija," said Zofia. "It's just not possible. Look at your papá and me - we were born into wizarding families and we learned to live with Muggles just fine. I even learned to drive a car!" Marisol rolled her eyes. Learning to drive a car was Zofia Escudero's proudest moment and she lost no opportunity to speak of it. "I remember went I first went to the DMV – that's where Muggles go to learn to drive cars – I didn't think I had a wizard's chance in nundu country! What with the steering and pedals and shift stick things; it was all _very_ confusing. I – "

"I know, mamá," said Marisol, cutting her mother off. "You've told me a dozen times."

"Only so that you'll understand what I went through and appreciate it all the more!"

Shaking her head, Marisol opened a door off to the side of one of the platforms. It had on it, in peeling, gray letters, the words 'Head Janitor's Closet.' Alfonso and Zofia, and baby Moraima, followed through. As soon as they were all in the closet, they shut the door and then immediately opened it again to reveal the platform on which the Bergamot Express #17 waited to take the Midwestern students to their spring semester at Bergamot.

Marisol looked around the wizarding part of Union Station: there were six other platforms but only three had trains, including the one for the Bergamot Express. Also currently in the station were the trains for the Rosewood Finishing School for Young Witches (which Marisol thought was in New York, but she wasn't entirely sure) and the Lawhorn Institute for Magical Learning that Marisol knew to be somewhere in Texas.

"Rosewood… " murmured Zofia Escudero as she looked admiringly at a group of young witches about Marisol's age. They were already dressed in their school uniforms consisting of chocolate brown robes with bubblegum pink trim, little white gloves, and floppy, white woven-hats. "I wanted to send you there, Marisol. It's supposed to be a really good school… "

"Ew! I'm glad you didn't. I don't think I'd like going to an all-girls' school. I'd rather go to Lawhorn than Rosewood." Marisol had already had this conversation with her mother. Twice.

"I'm sure you would have loved it. It's where I wanted to go when I was your age. But then, I got my letter from Bergamot and my parents were just so proud that I'd gotten into the best school, but… anyway. Look at the time! Mi hija, you had better get on the train! Have a good semester and owl us more often this time!"

Zofia, unable to hug her daughter properly because she was still holding baby Moraima, resorted to kissing her on the cheek. Alfonso wrapped his arms tightly around Marisol, however. Marisol was sure that her father's eyes were watery, even though they had gone through this once before.

Once the good-byes were exchanged, she took hold of her trunk and pulled it over to a trolley. She deposited her luggage quickly and got on the train to begin her search for Toby. When she had found out he was from Iowa soon after they'd met, she'd been ecstatic – she'd have a friend to sit next to on the train! She was just glad that Chicago was the first stop and so there weren't that many students on the train just yet, which would make it easier for her to find Toby. Not that she had a problem finding people to sit next to. She was the sort of person who could talk to anybody and she was proud of the fact, even if the other people didn't necessarily want to talk to her.

"Julian! Yo! HAWK!" shouted a tall, black boy at the end of the train car Marisol had just gotten onto.

"FROST! How's it going?" shouted back a boy with a buzzed head, and who was obviously Hawk, as he shoved Marisol aside and went to greet Taye Frost. The boy didn't even bother to apologize to her. She heard them instantly begin a conversation about a professional Quidditch game played the other day. "Can you believe Seattle won? What's that about? I lost ten galleons on that game… "

_Stupid, rude Platts_, thought Marisol grumpily. She actually liked Taye Frost, who was the head boy, because she thought he was absolutely gorgeous, but she was in a bad mood at that moment and didn't care how attractive he was, only that he and his friend were annoying her. _Forget this. Toby can come find _me.

Marisol went into the first empty compartment of the train car and sat down with a sigh. She looked out the window at the still bustling platform. The Rosewood train was just now leaving, and her parents were long gone.

The minutes passed slowly and she had still seen no sign of Toby by the time the train began to move. Earlier, another girl in Marisol's year, whom she had never seen outside of a few classes, was about to sit with her, but then the girl saw her friends and went to sit with them instead. Marisol was left alone. Part of her was happy she was alone because it meant she wouldn't have to answer stupid questions about Briallen or Christabel Lewis, but then she was upset because of that very same reason. She liked chatting with people because it helped pass the time.

The corn fields surrounding the train were almost a blur now and Marisol was growing grumpier. She had forgotten to take her purse, which had her _YW_ magazine and a crossword book, out of her trunk before putting it on the trolley and so now she had nothing to do. She contemplated going back to the cargo car to retrieve her things.

_Might as well, since there's nothing else to do and I'm too tired to take a nap…_

Marisol left her compartment and began her way to the back of the train where the cargo cars were. Due to curiosity and boredom, she walked slower than normal so that she would have time to look inside each individual compartment and see who was inside. Most were empty, or had only one or two kids, and some were packed full holding many more people than they were supposed to. A few compartments even had the shades drawn and made Marisol jealously wonder what was going on inside of them.

Then, only one car from the cargo car, Marisol looked inside a compartment and found Toby, sitting with two very pretty girls she recognized immediately. She opened the sliding door and stepped inside, hands on her hips. "Toby Wesley Davis! How come you didn't come looking for me? I sat by myself for, like, an hour!"

"That's not my fault," said Toby, scoffing. "You could have come to look for me."

Marisol's mouth opened and closed several times but after seeing her reflection in the window, and realizing she was imitating a fish, she closed her mouth and glared instead at the two girls who, in her opinion, had kept Toby, _her_ best friend, from looking for her. "What are you two _Platts_ doing here?"

"Your friend, Briallen, is friends with a Platt," countered Belinda Astley, sweetly. "I hear they're quite close too."

"She's not at all _close_ to Lucan Stone. They just had a… a detention together, once, and now he stalks her. She's not interested in him at all. He's _weird_."

"Play nice, Marisol," said Toby jovially just before he put a piece of gum in his mouth. Marisol wondered briefly where the gum had come from since Toby's clothes had no pockets. She couldn't believe he was acting so nonchalant over abandoning her for two Platt girls he barely knew.

"_So sorry_, girls. Please, Belinda and Belphoebe, can you leave? I'd like to talk to Toby – who just happens to be _my_ best friend – alone." Toby stared in disbelief at Marisol's rudeness as Belinda and Belphoebe, very much aghast though unsurprised, gathered their things and left.

"I was making new friends, Marisol! I can't spend all my time with you and Briallen, you know!"

"I know. But there is Ashley, Anthony, Dax, and oh! – Abraham, and Cass and Noelle..."

"I can't help but notice that none of the people you're mentioning are Platts."

"Of course not. Briallen tried to make nice with a Platt and look what it got her."

"A new friend?"

"No – a crazy stalker! Duh… "

Toby shook his head. He was so angry with Marisol at the moment and he didn't care that she was one of his best friends. He didn't like being made to feel like he belonged to somebody. "I'm not one of your toys, Marisol. I'm a human being. I'm your _friend_. And you really need to learn to share."

"Oh, for Merlin's sake! I don't want to learn to share! I've never had to share anything before and then suddenly _Moraima_ is here and they expect me to hand over all of my belongings to that stupid baby? I don't think so! What exactly is a baby going to do with a Brenda Lance doll, anyway?!" Marisol huffed, crossed her arms, and stared out the compartment window that was right next to her. "Aside from slobber all over her head and brand-new orange, satin Hawaiian dress robes that _I_ bought with _my_ allowance!"

"Is that what this is really all about?" Toby asked gently after a moment's pause. He only just learned about Marisol's baby sister over winter break. "Your little sister?"

"No! Maybe. I don't know. I'm just so… _angry_ with my parents right now for having another kid. Wasn't I good enough for them? Did they really have to go and have another kid?"

"How do you know they planned to have Moraima? My aunt and uncle had a baby last year and I heard my aunt tell my mom it was an accident. Adults just have babies by accident sometimes."

"Seriously, Toby, don't you know anything about the way witches and wizards do things? Moraima can't be a _mistake_. And they planned her for my first year of school too. Ugh! I hate them!"

"You're just used to being an only child and spoiled rotten," said Toby, smiling.

"I am not spoiled!" cried Marisol in a huff.

"Marisol, do you remember the letter you wrote me the day after Christmas?"

Marisol bit her lip, trying to remember. She knew she had complained about something but she couldn't remember what. "Moraima? I probably complained about Moraima. She's _so_ annoying."

"No – well, yes, you did complain about her, but the big thing was that you didn't get a winter cloak with diricawl feather or the _second_ pony you had asked for. How many girls, Marisol, have even _one_ pony?"

"Um, every girl that lives out in the country?"

Toby rolled his eyes and slapped his forehead. "You're not getting it. Let's just move on. How was your birthday, except for the whole not-getting-another-pony thing? Did you get the present I sent you?"

"Yes, I did, and it was very nice. Thank you," replied Marisol politely. "The men in the magazines were very good-looking and I put their pictures up on my walls, even though they don't move." Toby, not having immediate access to any wizarding shops, and with a limited supply of money, had bought Marisol a few teeny-bopper magazines from the supermarket. It had taken him a while but he had eventually decided on the two that had the most guys in it, knowing how much Marisol enjoyed admiring the male species.

"Those aren't just ordinary guys, you know. They're famous Muggles."

"I'm not surprised they're famous. They're too good-looking not to be. Did I tell you what Briallen got me?"

"No, but I bet I can guess… was it a love potion?"

Marisol giggled and playfully slapped Toby's arm. "No! Those aren't allowed at school, anyway. She bought me a necklace called 'I Know Amore' – it's a small glass tube that you can wear around your neck and whenever someone nearby is thinking romantic thoughts about you, it glows pink! I plan on wearing it near Benjamin the next time I see him. And I'm thinking of loaning it to Briallen to wear the next time she sees Lucan so that we can know once and for all if he has a crush on her."

"Crush? I don't think so. He's never been nice to her."

"How can you be a boy and not know anything about how boys act when they have a crush on girl? By the way, will your birthday be here before school lets out for summer or right after?"

"Right before we let out for summer, why?" asked Toby.

"Just wondering how much time I have to find you the perfect present. Maybe I can get you a girlfriend! Just not a Platt," said Marisol in all seriousness. She changed the subject but she kept the date of Toby's birthday fresh in her mind. She already had so many ideas.

Marisol left the school early that morning, hoping to avoid everybody since she was planning on breaking a few school rules. Why what she was going to do was against the rules, however, was beyond her. Bergamot provided carriages during the weekend for those students who wished to visit The Village. However, school didn't start until Wednesday, and it was currently Tuesday and there was nothing else to do besides visit The Village. Yet the weekend-only rule still applied.

_They give us carriages during spring break and, technically, it is still winter break, even if we are at school…_ thought Marisol with a frown as she walked outside and looked at the sky. It was a dull gray and snow fell lightly on the ground, before disappearing almost instantly. She wrinkled her nose at the dirty slush.

Determined to run her errands, however, Marisol wrapped her scarf around her neck and began down Rower's Road, along the lake, and to The Village. She was concentrating so hard on avoiding puddles in the road that she didn't even notice the three figures in the sky to her left, or the explosions that echoed under them.

When she finally reached The Village, she was pleased to see that there didn't seem to be many people out and about; then again, it was a rather icky day. Even the street lanterns were lit, it was so dull out. Marisol hopped onto the sidewalk on her right that formed just beyond the driveway that led to The Village docks.

"Marisol!" said an old lady from the doorstep to Zusa's. "Come to spend some allowance? I just made a fresh batch of jittery monkeys!"

"I have to meet somebody at the Bubbling Cauldron first but I'll stop by on my way back, Freda!" said Marisol with a smile and a wave.

Marisol loved Zusa's jittery monkey candies. They were small, yellow candies made into the shape of monkeys and tasted of bananas and cream, and when you ate them, they make you jump and down like a monkey. They were the source of a great deal of amusement right before Halloween. Marisol couldn't help but giggle as she remembered the first time Toby ate one, and the shock he was in afterwards.

She diligently looked left, right, and then left again before she crossed the Main street; not that there was any traffic that day. Inside the Bubbling Cauldron was nearly as empty as the streets and sidewalks of The Village, aside from the usual, daily clientele who could always be found there. Marisol made her way to the bar, ordered a hot cocoa with extra whipped cream, and chocolate curls, and then went to a table by a window to sit and wait. Just last night she had owled Mr Teaberry, the owner of the Bubbling Cauldron, and asked him to meet with her at the pub at exactly ten o'clock in the morning. She looked down at her gold-link watch: it was five past ten.

Just then Marisol noticed a tall, old man with a heavy walk coming towards her. She smiled as he sat down in the chair across from her. "So, what is it you wanted to talk with me about, Mademoiselle Escudero?"

"Well, I want to throw a birthday party for one of my best friends. Here, of course, which is why I'm talking to you. Um," Marisol paused. She was beginning to think that it would have been easier to just write a letter explaining what she wanted, instead of going all the way to the Bubbling Cauldron. Not to mention, Mr Teaberry kept eye contact when she spoke to him, which made Marisol uncomfortable.

"When's your friend's birthday?"

"June. That's why I wanted to ask you, in person, since I know this place gets busy at that time of the year because the students are out of classes but still in town and – "

"Did you want to rent out the entire pub or just have a few friends in to have some cake and butterbeer?"

"It'd be nice to rent out the pub… "

"Which I won't do. I'm not going to close down my business for some little kid's birthday party. This isn't Charlotte's. You can just bring them in here. We'll need to know ahead of time, of course. That way we can reserve some tables for all of you."

"Oh – okay. That'd be perfect. And I think I'd like to, like, have lunch here or something. For the party. How much would that be?"

"Ten sickles for each person will get them a sandwich, some chips and a jug of butterbeer."

"Ten sickles… alright. Good, I'll – uh – I'll start collecting the money from the people that'll be coming–"

Mr Teaberry cut Marisol off again, "I'll need the money at least a week before the party if you'll be having lots of people."

"Well, not lots, just, like, ten. Maybe fifteen."

"And then it'll be twenty and then thirty. No more than twenty, though! I don't want my regulars to not fit!"

"Okay," said Marisol before finishing her hot cocoa and standing up. "Thank you for your time. I'll get the money as soon as possible."

Mr Teaberry grunted and then left Marisol to go sit with two other old men near the bar. Marisol hurried out of the pub, glad to have her meeting with Mr Teaberry be over. After stopping as Zusa's for a bag of jittery monkeys, she walked back towards the castle.

_It'll be hard to keep this a surprise… Toby will be onto me in a week, I know it_, thought Marisol glumly. _Oh well, then it'd be his fault he ruined his surprise._

Marisol sincerely hoped Toby wouldn't find out, however. She loved throwing parties, and she loved surprise parties even more. And since Briallen had had so many detentions last semester, and was out for a month, she had grown even closer to Toby, taking him with her everywhere when she could. She had even considered making him her boyfriend, if only so the other kids would leave him, and them, alone. And so that she actually would have the right to shoo girls away from him like she did the Astley sisters the previous day. But she couldn't imagine kissing Toby, because she was committed to eventually marrying Benjamin Beauvais and if she were to date someone before Benjamin, it would have to be a guy that would make him jealous, and he wouldn't be jealous of little Toby.

As she walked back into the school, Marisol was completely oblivious to the commotion going around her. She was too busy thinking of possible boys she could date that would make Benjamin jealous. She wandered happily into the portrait hall and smiled when she saw Briallen and Toby standing outside the library. She wondered why they looked sad and confused, like they'd lost something important.

Marisol, wanting to help them, ran up the stairs to greet her best friends.


	21. Lockdown

Chapter 21: Lockdown

**Chapter 21: Lockdown**

Briallen, Marisol and Toby trudged through the slush on their way to the greenhouses for their first Herbology class of the spring semester that Friday, an Auror leading them and the rest of their class. It had been only a few days since Noah Pierce was taken and the disappearances at Bergamot made public. Parents had owled the school, angry and desperate, demanding answers and threatening to remove their children from Bergamot and send them elsewhere. Some of the more nervous parents _had_ removed their children from the school. The result was that classes were emptier and the school was quieter.

Bergamot was like a prison under lockdown, with Aurors as its prison guards. The students (those that were still at school, anyway) were not allowed to go anywhere outside of the school without an Auror present, and all trips to The Village, as well as Quodpot and Quidditch matches, had been indefinitely postponed. A new rumor was heard every day, providing a reason for the disappearances. Many Muggle-born students believed it was aliens, half-blood students blamed a zealous pureblood dark wizard, and the pureblood students blamed an angry half-blood since most of the students taken were purebloods. Tension was high and the school had split into many factions.

"You know what this whole thing kind of reminds me of?" asked Toby as they entered the warmth of greenhouse five. "Star Wars."

Briallen chuckled as she shook her long hair free of her winter hat and cloak, and hung them on the hooks near the door.

"Star Wars?" asked Marisol, confused. "What's that?"

"Never mind," said Toby coldly as he glared at Marisol. He was still angry with Marisol and while he tolerated her company, he pretty much ignored her. Then when he did speak to her, he was rude. Marisol made a sad sort of twittering sound. Briallen that he was more sensitive than he let on when it came to his friends. The fact that he knew Marisol was keeping a secret from him, and that their opinions differed extremely on what they should do regarding the disappearances, obviously made Toby feel betrayed by Marisol. And he was too stubborn and ornery to just forgive her and move on already.

"I just can't believe everything that's happened, even after all we've been through and all we've seen," whispered Briallen. "I'm still not really used to being a witch and now we're told that we're in mortal danger and there are Aurors everywhere. It just all so… unreal, right?" Marisol nodded in agreement.

"Class has begun!" shouted Professor Stalkes. All of the Witherses and Wenlocks that had been huddled in the middle of the greenhouse, conversing in whispers, quieted quickly and turned their attention immediately to the Professor. They had all learned long ago that is was best to just do as Professor Stalkes said than it was not to. "Today we will be discussing the herb, lovage, and collecting some for use in your Potions class. Can anybody tell me the properties and uses of lovage?" Cass Elwood raised her hand. "Yes, Elwood?"

"Lovage is used in the Forgetfulness Potion and the Confusing and Befuddlement Draft. Alone it can create a sense of vertigo or nausea, if too much is ingested, however, in small doses it can sooth medical conditions such as colic, indigestion and sore throats. Its seeds and stalkes are common food in southern Europe."

"Very good, Elwood. Very, very good. I'm sure you've all realized by now the reason for our collection of lovage."

"We're going to be brewing Befuddlement Drafts?" asked Dante Garcia, sounding frighteningly excited about making a potion that confuses people.

"No. You don't learn to make Befuddlement Drafts until your fifth year. You will each be collecting a bag of lovage for use in a Forgetfulness Potion," explained Professor Stalkes as he walked over to a long table with a couple of large, fully grown lovage plants. "You will need a pair of scissors – do not forget your gloves! – to remove the leaves. I believe that three leafs each will be enough. The equipment is located in the cupboard against the wall on my left. Once you've collected your leaves, come back here and we will all go to greenhouse three together to collect the remaining plants needed for your potion."

Briallen, Marisol and Toby each got a pair of gloves, scissors and a pouch from the cupboard and then went over to a large lovage plant. "Why do you think we need to know how to make a forgetfulness potion?" asked Toby as he cut off a leaf and placed it in his bag. "You could just use a memory charm. It'd be easier."

"A Forgetfulness Potion provides only temporary memory loss while a memory charm permanently erases a memory," Cass explained. She tied her bag shut before she went back to the middle of the greenhouse where several students were already finished and waiting.

"How can she remember all the stupid stuff we need to know for this class when she never studies?" complained Marisol. "It's not fair."

"How do you know she doesn't study, Marisol? You're not a Withers," snapped Toby before joining Cass and the others that had collected their leaves.

Marisol turned to Briallen and whispered, "How long do you think he'll be angry at me?"

"I don't know. Until you tell him what he wants to know, probably. I've never seen him like this. He's acting like a girl!"

Marisol giggled lightly but it sounded forced. She wasn't in the mood for laughter. "Do you think he's right?"

"About what? You being a snobby little princess?"

"No, about whether or not we should tell the teachers what we know… wait, did he really say I'm a snobby little princess?"

"I think I agree with you. The Daily Prophet, The Village Chronicle, The Wizard Times… they all only talk about Noah. Nobody seems to care about the other missing kids, except when it comes to numbers," said Briallen, changing the topic. She'd meant her princess comment to be a joke but Marisol didn't find the humor in it apparently. And Briallen didn't think her friend needed to know what Toby had actually said about her, which was much worse. "Did you see today's headline?"

The class was now being led out the door by Professor Stalkes and an Auror to greenhouse three. Marisol nodded and kicked at the muddy slush overwhelming the pebble walkway, getting her new winter boots even dirtier. "They're really ripping on your abuelo. I can't believe some people think he should take an "early retirement." Like anybody else could do any better than he's done during this crisis."

"Carey Stone wrote a really nasty letter to the editor too. My grandpa is really mad at him, because he mentioned me. Not my name or anything, but the fact that 'Calhoun Bevin's granddaughter is now at Bergamot,' and saying that grandpa plays favorites with me… I mean, yeah, right! I had practically had detention everyday for three months! That is not playing favorites."

"That's so stupid," agreed Marisol. "But Carey Stone has a lot of friends, you know. And even before all of this there were people who weren't happy with Dean Bevin. I heard there's even a few teachers who wouldn't mind having a new dean."

Briallen grumbled, and they all ambled into the next greenhouse. She could hardly feel her ears or toes and was looking forward to the end of class when she could go back into the castle where it was warm, hopefully where there were no newspapers condemning her grandfather's leadership. With the new restrictions put on them, sitting in front of the fireplace, studying, was really the only thing she had to look forward to anymore.

The only sound to be heard was the scratching of quills on parchment as Briallen, Toby and a few others worked quietly on their homework in one of the library's study rooms later that evening. Nobody was in the mood to talk and laugh anymore, and so they were all concentrating entirely, and studiously, on their homework, which wasn't really as common as one would normally expect.

The unexpected sound of the study room door creaking opening broke everybody's concentration just then, and a half dozen pair of eyes looked up from their homework to see who was the cause of the interruption. Marisol looked apologetically at all the students as she made her way to a seat at the end of the table, between Briallen and Toby.

"Where've you been?" asked Briallen in a whisper, not looking up from her History of Magic essay; not that she thought she could write much more on Gorse the Gross, the first troll to learn to speak English.

"Sorry. I had a meeting with Professor Conleth about my grade on that quiz on water magic from Wednesday, and then I had to stop by my room for a few things. She should not have marked wrong my answer for fourteen, because I've been using that incantation all the while and it's always worked just fine!"

A Wenlock sitting at the opposite end of the table shushed Marisol. Marisol ignored the girl and pulled her out her own History of Magic book, a quill, a roll of parchment and a box wrapped in brown paper from her bag.

"What's in there?" asked Briallen as quietly as possible, tapping the box with her quill.

"Some candy my abuela sent me. She heard that Bergamot is under a lockdown so she sent me some goodies. I don't know what's in it, but you and Toby can have some if you want," offered Marisol as she noisily unwrapped the package, no longer caring if she annoyed the other people in the room.

With a huff, the Wenlock that had shushed Marisol, plus two others, left the study room.

Briallen squealed with glee as she looked inside the box. "Tinking Toffees! Those are my favorite! They're so much fun!" Briallen unwrapped a Tinking Toffee and put it in her mouth. Seconds later, Briallen's hair had gone from a dark-brown to a bright sky-blue. She raised some of her hair to her eyes and smiled. "I was hoping I'd get hot pink again." The color only lasted a minute before it began to wear off.

"Just wait until the Forth of July," said Marisol with a giggle. "Then they release special Tinking Toffees that make your hair tink red, white and blue for hours! It's really cool!"

Toby looked up from his homework to glance at the two girls; one had flaming orange hair and the other had dull moss-green hair. He glanced at the box of candy. He was still angry with Marisol but he was also still just a normal kid who loved candy and was dying to have some. Marisol noticed Toby looking at the box. Briallen desperately wanted Toby to forgive Marisol already so that the three of them could go back to being friends as normal, and Marisol had told her she wanted the same thing. She missed them all laughing together, especially right now, with the school under lockdown.

"I think my abuela may have put a couple of pecan gnomes in here… " said Marisol as she dug through the Chocolate Frogs, chocolate peaches, Cauldron Cakes, Lisping Lollipops, and Tinking Toffees for some pecan gnomes to give to Toby. "A-ha. Here, you can have these – I know you like them and I've never really been a big fan of pecans or caramel, so… " Marisol shoved the pecan gnomes towards Toby.

Toby hesitated only briefly and then mumbled a thanks as he slid them into his bag and quickly went returned to his homework. Marisol looked over at Briallen for help, but she merely shook head, her temporarily tinsel-silver hair swaying behind her. She'd already tried to get Toby to forgive Marisol, but all he'd done is yell at her and then not speak to her for a whole day. The room was silent again. Seconds later, Toby left.

"Pecan gnomes. His _favorites_. And still nothing," mumbled Marisol, dropping her head onto the table.

"Maybe he's just sick of hanging out with us?" Briallen wondered aloud. "He's always saying how he needs to make more friends with guys."

"I won't have that! He was my friend first!" said Marisol, pouting. "If he makes friends with a bunch of guys then he'll stop hanging out with us. I should just tell him where I was and end this already. It's so stupid. He's stupid."

"But then it won't be a surprise party!" said Briallen. She had opened a Chocolate Frog, holding the frog under the strength of her hand as she slid the card out from under it: it was Gwil Finn, one of the Bergamot founders, and a card Briallen had multiples of already. She groaned inwardly and threw it on the table.

"If he's still angry with me by then, which I'm starting to think he will be, he won't even show, and then it won't matter that it's a surprise party since we'll have no one to surprise."

Briallen shook her head sadly. It was going to be a long, boring weekend.

Ashley, Anthony and Briallen walked slowly up the stairs of the Astronomy tower to their weekly Tuesday night Astronomy class. The twisting stairs went up for three stories from their start on the seventh floor, across from the doors to the infirmary. The trip was made all the more difficult by the fact that they had to haul their telescopes and book bags up the narrow stairway as well.

"I understand that we need darkness to see the stars and planets and stuff," groaned Ashley as huffed and puffed her way up the stairs, "but do we really need to have this class every Tuesday at _midnight_, at the very top of the stupid tower?"

"Well, this is the _Astronomy_ tower," replied Briallen, grumpily. Her bad mood was due to multiple reasons: she was sick of her friends fighting, and she was sick of being trapped like a prisoner in her school, and she was sick of not being able to eavesdrop on anybody having any important conversations about the mysterious disappearances of so many students. Even though Marisol and Toby weren't speaking, she still wanted them to help her continue with their investigation of the missing kids, but it was difficult to coordinate the two angry friends to work together.

"We could just as easily have this class at ten at night, in a classroom. We could learn the position of the stars and planets and moons and asteroids and all that junk from maps and just come up here some of the time. Not to mention, that during winter, it is freezing cold up here," Ashley complained. Her bangs were stuck to her head with sweat and her chubby cheeks were pink like a Cherub's, though her expression was opposite that of her angelic look-a-like.

"I kind of like it up here," said Anthony as they reached the top of the tower and walked outside. "You can see almost everything."

The three of them went to one of the ledges and set up their telescopes. "See what? It's dark and even with a full moon there's not much to see around here other than trees, a lake and a creepy cemetery. And this tower is so dirty," Ashley continued to complain, as she wiped her hands on her robes after having touched the ledge when she looked over it. Anthony rolled his eyes, but was smiling.

Briallen looked around to see which of the Witherses and Summerbees had already arrived their class. Chante and Kimmy were at the ledge opposite of Briallen, chatting with a Summerbee girl that Briallen recognized as Jade Ackland, though she'd never really spoken to the girl herself. Dante, who had been quiet since last Halloween, but was quiet anyway without his friends to back him up, was standing in a corner by himself, scowling at his telescope. Noelle, Cass, and Abraham had set up their telescopes in a cozy little corner near the door. Briallen frowned at them, wishing she had thought of going to the corner first. There was one person still missing, however.

As she wondered where Toby could possibly be, she pulled out an unfinished map of the eighteen major constellations that they had all began last week.

Loud clapping caught everybody's attention just then. "Okay, students," said Professor Black in almost a whisper. "Tonight I want you all to finish the maps you began last Tuesday. They're due at the end of class, no exceptions. I will visit each of you to see how you're coming along." After a brief pause in which the students realized he had no more to say and had began work on their maps, Professor Black made his way over to Chante, Kimmy and Jade.

Briallen grimaced and stared sorrowfully at the her map. The only constellations she'd finished were the Ursas, Orion and Aries, which meant she was nowhere near finished, and she knew that she couldn't draw the remaining constellations before class ended.

_I shouldn't have been messing around last class_, thought Briallen. _Oh well, it's not like I was getting a good grade in this class anyway._

She pulled her telescope up, figuring she might as well do what she could, and reached to the side to tighten a screw that would fix the telescope in an upwards position. The screw would not hold, however, and her telescope fell so that it pointed downwards again. Briallen groaned loudly. Silently cursing the telescope, she managed to resist the temptation to kick it, and instead moved her hand back to the screw and began to turn it over and over.

"Briallen, I don't think there are any stars in the north wood," said Anthony playfully as he poked Briallen in the arm with his pencil.

"And you're supposed to be writing with a quill not a pencil."

Anthony shrugged. "I'll go over it with my quill when I'm done. I only have Cygnus and Libra left to do anyway."

Briallen was about to roll her eyes when what Anthony had said fully registered in her mind. _The north wood_, thought Briallen as she remembered the strange things she had seen going on in that forest. _Maybe I can see what's down there from up here! Or if there is anyone in the woods! There's a full moon so I should be able to see something…_

She eagerly put her eye to the finder scope and focused it. She searched the wood for a couple of minutes and was about to give up because she couldn't see anything when her eye came across movement not far from the north wood's wall, inside of the forest. She refocused the telescope and squinted. There was definitely something moving down there and it was not alone. Three large and mysterious shapes moved quickly in and out of a large clearing near a strange rock formation.

"Briallen?" asked a quiet, stern voice behind her.

Briallen frowned and turned slowly. "Professor Black… I-I was having trouble with one of my screws. I can't get the lens to stay up."

Professor Black motioned for Briallen to step aside and did something to the side of the telescope. He then raised the lens so that it pointed towards the sky and this time, it did not fall down. "Your telescope is now fixed, however, you should have come to me earlier with this problem. You won't be able to finish the assignment on time now. We only have a half an hour of class left."

"Sorry, Professor Black," mumbled Briallen as she stared at the ground. He had chastised her during their last class for horsing around and only completing a handful of constellations, and though he suggested she complete more outside of class, Briallen hadn't found the time to return to the Astronomy tower.

"Let me see your map." Briallen handed Professor Black her map and he looked it over with a frown. "You haven't added anything to what you completed in the last class, Briallen. I will take this, as is, right now. Next week, you are to turn in an essay detailing the locations, ages, and histories of every constellation you did not map, to make up the work you missed because of your _broken telescope_… You can pack up your things and go now." Professor Black folded Briallen's map, and put it in his robes' pocket before he turned his attention to Anthony and Ashley.

Briallen was so excited by what she had seen in the north wood that the extra homework she had been assigned did not affect her mood in the least, especially since the professor had been so kind as to allow her to make up the work. She bounded quickly down the steps of the Astronomy tower and entered the seventh floor hallway, eager to find somebody she could talk to about the strange creatures in the north wood.

A voice from the infirmary, complaining about gross medicine, caught her attention, though, before she could reach the portrait hall. She stopped to listen. Curious and yearning for an adventure, no matter how small, she snuck quietly into the dimly lit infirmary.

Briallen's jaw dropped as she laid eyes on something she had never seen before. "No way," muttered Briallen in disbelief.


	22. War of the Flowers

Chapter 22: The War of the Flowers

**Chapter 22: The War of the Flowers**

Briallen walked into the infirmary, not bothering anymore to try to stay hidden. On one of the beds near the door was something that was shaped like a human, but it was covered in small, white and yellow daisies. The weird, flowery creature reminded Briallen of a Chia pet she had back at home.

"What do you mean it'll take a week?!" shouted the flower-creature angrily.

"Calm down Mr Davis! Unless you would like me to yank out each and every daisy – which, I assure you, would be quite painful – then you will remain her for the rest of the week and _drink this potion_!" argued Mrs Krause, obviously irritated by Toby's uncooperative behavior.

"It tastes like cardboard."

"Well, what did you expect? Lemon-lime soda-pop? Now drink it!"

"But it's chunky."

"Mr Davis… " said Mrs Krause, warningly. Toby took the hint and swallowed the potion in one gulp, though he continued to glower at the nurse. Briallen couldn't really tell but she was sure that Toby had a look of absolute disgust on his face right at that moment.

"What happened to you?" asked Briallen, fascinated. She bent over to sniff one of the daisies on Toby's arm. They smelled just like the daisies in her mom's garden and were definitely real.

"Marisol! She's what happened to me!" said Toby, yanking his arm away from Briallen. His voice was starting to go hoarse, probably from all the screaming he had just been doing with Mrs Krause.

"Marisol? But… why? And how?"

"I don't know. Why don't you ask her? Not that she would tell you, because it probably has something to do with her stupid secret!"

Briallen raised an eyebrow. "Marisol hexed you to be covered in daisies because you said something mean to her, didn't she?"

"Maybe I did ask her a couple of questions but that doesn't give her the right to cover me in hundreds of stupid, little, girly flowers! I look like a fairy!"

"Don't be silly, fairies aren't made of flowers. You look like you belong in the bathtub on the Byrnes' front lawn," said Briallen with a grin. She was tempted to pick one of Toby's daisies, but since Mrs Krause said that would hurt him, she decided not to.

"Even better, I look like some stupid hillbilly's lawn decoration!"

"_This _is stupid, Toby. Just forget about it already and forgive her. Marisol is our best friend and she'll tell us what it was she was doing that day when she's ready."

"Yeah, right," Toby grumbled as he crossed his arms, breaking the stems of at least a dozen daisies, causing him to wince.

"Why do you care so much about a silly secret? You're acting like a little girl, you know that right?"

Toby turned his head away from her, grumbling incoherently. Briallen threw her hands in the air and decided to just leave. She just hoped that what happened to Toby wouldn't escalate into something that couldn't be easily fixed.

A week later, Briallen was on her way to breakfast when she walked past the library and noticed Toby, sitting at a table and surrounded by books just like she and Marisol had been when they were looking for something to do to Dante Garcia the previous semester. Briallen stopped and briefly considered going in to see what Toby was reading so intently, but decided against it. She was through trying to mediate between Marisol and Toby, and she definitely didn't want to get in the middle of them if they'd resorted to using their wands on each other.

"Come on," said the Auror that was escorting her to the dining hall. "Let's not dawdle."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," mumbled Briallen as they continued on their way. Having actually been attacked before, her grandfather had quickly assigned Briallen a personal Auror escort and he was driving Briallen crazy. She hated having someone look over her shoulder all the time, and kids were teasing her mercilessly about him, asking her things like 'when's the wedding,' and 'what are you going to name your kids.' It was worse than when Lucan saved her during Halloween and she was teased about him. As soon as Briallen was inside the large room with long tables full of food, the Auror made his way to the teachers. Briallen sighed with relief, and took her seat at the Withers table. At least he wasn't eating with her again.

"Briallen!" shouted Hayden Van Vlerah from his place at the Wenlock table. "Sit over here."

"Hey, Hayden, I haven't seen you since Christmas," said Briallen happily as she got up to go sit seat next to the eager boy.

Hayden put a large waffle on a plate for Briallen, and handed her a pitcher full of syrup. "Busy with school. I forgot I had a Divination project that I was supposed to do during winter break and now it's due tomorrow. I've spent all my free time working on it for the past few weeks. How about you? How've you been?"

"I'm followed by Aurors all of the time, and my two best friends are fighting with each other and I keep getting caught in the middle."

"Did one of them had something to do with the kid covered in daisies?"

"Actually," said Briallen, before taking a large gulp of milk, "that _was_ one of them. Marisol somehow cursed Toby to be covered in daisies. I saw him in the library on my way to breakfast this morning, surrounded by books. I know he's looking for a way to get back at her."

"How did the fight star-ow!" Hayden cried suddenly. His hand went quickly to the back of his head. He and Briallen turned around to see if someone was responsible for the sudden pain at the back of his head and saw Lucan with Cora Quinn and Christian Chavira, sitting at the Platt table, chuckling.

"So sorry, Van Vlerah," said Christian sarcastically. "I guess my aim is off. I meant it to go a little more to the left."

Briallen took out her wand and mumbled a spell she'd just learned recently. Christian's waffle suddenly burst into flame. The three Platts jumped up from their seats and pointed their wands at the flaming waffle, trying, somewhat unsuccessfully, to put out the fire.

"Thanks," said Hayden sheepishly. "You didn't have to do that, though. They'd have hit me even if you weren't here."

"I doubt it. Lucan's been angry with me ever since the last day of school last semester," Briallen said as she scowled at Lucan.

"I think he's jealous," commented Marisol. She sat down opposite of Briallen, and innocently helped herself to a spoonful of scrambled eggs.

"Marisol! I saw what you did to Toby. I know he's been a real jerk lately but did you really have to hex him like that?"

"Yes, he deserved it," replied Marisol, indignant, her chin up.

"You do know he's in the library right now looking for something to do to you in return, right?"

"Please, like I'm worried about what _he'll_ do to me. He's horrible at Transfiguration."

"Well, you should be worried. He's more angry with you than you are with him," warned Briallen. Marisol shrugged, indifferent. "This is really getting out of hand, Marisol. Just apologize!"

"For what? I didn't do anything to him! He's the one acting like a goblin!"

"You're both acting like idiots!" argued Briallen, completely forgetting she had decided not to no longer be involved in her friends' fight. Marisol glared at her, and then got up and left without finishing her breakfast. "Oh, just great. Now they're both mad at _me_."

"Well… we can hang out today," suggested Hayden shyly. They still hadn't spoken about how Briallen had kissed him at Christmas. Briallen knew he must be confused since she first told him she didn't want a boyfriend, and then the next day she'd kissed him. She had read about sending mixed signals in _YW_, and the problems they caused, but she was feeling lonely without Marisol and Toby as company. She wanted to hang out with someone, anyone, especially if that someone wasn't also friends with Marisol and Toby.

"Okay," said Briallen, smiling at Hayden.

Later that night, Hayden and Briallen were in the Wenlock common room playing wizard's chess when Marisol stormed in. Hayden looked at her, amused, before moving his knight to take one of Briallen's pawns. There was a tulip where Marisol's nose was supposed to be but Briallen didn't even notice Marisol, she was so into the chess game.

"Briallen! Look at me!" screamed Marisol, pointing at her tulip-nose. "Look at what that toe-headed diricawl did to me!" Briallen looked up at her best friend, was startled into silence for just a moment, and then burst out laughing. The other Wenlocks in the room quickly joined in when they noticed why Briallen was laughing. Marisol fumed. "THIS IS NOT FUNNY! This is _war_!"

Marisol stormed up the stairs to her dorm room. The sound of a her slamming her door could be heard even in the common room.

Briallen looked up at Hayden, an eyebrow raised. "I think I'm going to have to hang out with you for the next couple of days. I don't want to end up with baby's breath for hair or something just as weird."

"I'm okay with that," said Hayden with a small smile. Briallen knew he would be. She felt bad for Hayden, like she was using him somehow, even though she genuinely enjoyed spending time with him. He didn't talk incessantly about boys like Marisol, or about baseball, like Toby. Briallen was even considering letting him in on the investigation, though she wasn't sure if Marisol and Toby would like that.

The next few days at Bergamot were strange; or stranger than usual, at least. The flower fight between Marisol and Toby had somehow been picked up by the other students and everybody was now cursing everybody else with a plant for a body part. Unlike the other professors, Professor Stalkes was thrilled with the turn of events and began using students as examples in his Herbology class.

However, the novelty even wore off for Professor Stalkes when on one Friday, Jessica Marriott cursed Dante Garcia with a pair of bouncing bulbs for ears. Whenever Professor Stalkes came near enough to Dante, the bulbs would try to smack the teacher, which put him in a very foul mood. When the weekend arrived, everybody was relieved and hardly anyone left their dormitories, except for meals, at which time the Aurors could be seen in the hallways, making sure there was no more cursing going on. But, because everybody left at the same time for meals now, the stairs and halls were very crowded and it was impossible for the Aurors to catch everything.

"This is getting ridiculous," said Briallen as she was squished against the staircase railing with Benjamin in front of her, Kimmy behind her, and Conall, sporting a few dandelions on his head, to the left of her as they all made their way to the dining hall for dinner. When they all finally reached the second floor, Briallen cut away from the group and ran into the library where she stopped, bent over with her hands on her knees, and took several gulps of air. She had managed to ditch her Auror bodyguard in the crowd too, which made her happy.

She looked around the library, which was completely empty. Briallen didn't even see Mrs Shan, the librarian, which was very odd. She walked down a row a bookcases with a window at the end and took a seat on the ledge, where several cushions had been placed for comfort.

"I thought I saw you come in here," said a familiar voice from nearby.

"Marisol? Is that you?" whispered Briallen, looking around her.

"Yeah."

"Where are you?"

"Right here," said Marisol as she stuck a hand through the book case that Briallen was facing.

"Why don't you come around over here?"

"I'm hiding from Mrs Shan. I have a bubotuber plant on my head and I don't want her to see me or she'll kick me out."

"Why?"

"…Because I have a bubotuber plant on my head. They're very sensitive. The slightest touch will make them ooze and Mrs Shan doesn't want anything messing up her precious books. She wouldn't even let me in when I had that tulip for a nose because I kept sneezing pollen!"

"I'd be more scared of what the books will do to you if you mess them up, if I were you," said Briallen as she remembered the time when she had accidentally tore a page in one book and it had smacked her numerous times on the head in retaliation.

Marisol giggled nervously. "How come I haven't seen you lately? I know you're not on Toby's side."

"I'm not on anybody's side! Look, just tell Toby what you were doing and end this! I'm sorry I didn't support you before when you wanted to tell him, but I didn't think any of this would happen. And maybe if the other kids see you two getting along again, they'll stop cursing each other too."

"Fine," said Marisol, giving up. "I'm getting sick of all of this too. I didn't think it would go this far."

"No kidding. Let's go find Toby," said Briallen, relieved. She was looking forward to things getting back to normal, and hanging out with her best friends again.

"He's in our study room, here in the library."

"How do you know that?"

"I might have locked him in there… accidentally-on-purpose, you know."

Briallen rolled her eyes as she and Marisol made their way to the study room. When they got there, Marisol muttered a spell and the door swung open. Toby was lying on top of the table, on his back, with his knees up and his arms over his face.

"Toby?" said Marisol quickly. "I'm sorry for everything and I'll tell you where I was that day but you have to swear not to be angry with me anymore, okay?"

Toby sat up, looking solemn, and nodded. "And we should tell the teachers everything we know about the kidnapper."

"No!" cried Marisol. "It's too late! Not only will they not care about what we have to say, but they'll be angry we waited this long to say it, and we'll get in trouble because we broke a bunch of rules finding out everything we know!"

Toby was frustrated, but knew that Marisol was right. "Fine."

"Okay, so, that morning I had snuck away to The Village to see Mr Teaberry about planning a surprise party for your birthday… which is obviously no longer a surprise since you now know."

Toby stared at Marisol. And then he laughed. "This whole thing was about a _party_? I should have known. I thought that maybe you had – well, never mind. I'm sorry I was such a jerk to you."

"I'm sorry I was a jerk to you too." Marisol smiled and looked down shyly at her feet. Then, unexpectedly, she lunged for Toby and wrapped her arms tightly around him. The moment she touched him, however, the bubotuber plant on her head exploded its sap everywhere, covering the three friends.

"Gross!" screeched Briallen as she tried desperately to wipe the plant goop off of her face. "Words were good enough!"


	23. The Worst Spies

Chapter 23: Freedom At Last

**Chapter 23: The Worst Spies**

Even though it had been a couple of months since Marisol and Toby made up, there were still episodes of students cursing each other with flowers for body parts, the instances briefly increasing during the month of April (especially on April Fool's Day, when even Briallen wasn't able to avoid being hit with a flower curse, and was forced to spend a week with a clump of scarlet pimpernels for ears).

It was now the first Friday of May, though, and things had calmed down considerably. They were even used to Aurors being everywhere, though Briallen still disliked her personal escort. Briallen, Toby and Marisol sat lazily in History of Magic, where the only movement in the room, aside from the professor at the front of the class, was the slight rustling of papers as a warm breeze blew in through the open windows that overlooked the north courtyard.

"And thusly, this goblin rebellion only lasted a mere thirty years," explained Professor Trajan as she wrote the dates of that specific goblin rebellion on the chalkboard. Toby's head suddenly fell onto the table with a loud thud and those that sat near him chuckled quietly. "And I see Mr Davis has decided this is a good place to stop as well. Your homework for the weekend is on the board: a half-roll of parchment explaining Bugo the Broad's role in the goblin rebellion discussed in class today, due on Monday. Have a good weekend everybody."

The students rose sluggishly from their seats and collected their things. Everybody was so hot and tired that hardly anyone spoke as they all made their way down the hallway to the portrait hall. Marisol, using a spell she'd just recently learned in Elemental Magic, had her wand pointed at her face and was making it blow snow out the tip. Toby had taken off his robes, undone his tie and un-tucked his shirt. Briallen took hold of Marisol's wand and pointed it at her own face for a moment before releasing it so that Marisol could point it at herself again.

"Attention students," came a voice from somewhere above them. "This is Dean Bevin with an announcement. All students report to the dining hall immediately for an assembly."

"Where does his voice come from when he makes those announcement? I've never seen a single speaker," wondered Toby as he looked at the ceiling, confused.

"I don't know," mumbled Marisol. "It's magic."

"Well, no duh," said Briallen with a laugh, picking up one of Marisol's favorite words.

"I wonder what this assembly is about," said Toby as they entered the portrait hall and made their way down. "Do you guys think somebody else has disappeared? I mean, I haven't heard anything but maybe it just happened…"

Briallen knotted her forehead. "Impossible. With all these Aurors around?"

"Yvonne said that she heard Tinna and Wendy mention that they heard Julian tell Billy that Dean Bevin is sending the Aurors back to the Ministry because nothing bad, or even suspicious, has happened in, like, forever," cut in Chante, who walking behind Briallen with Kimmy and Noelle.

"I hope so," said Briallen. "If I'm going to try out for the Quodpot team next year I have to practice more. I still can't go up or down without running into the ground or zooming a few hundred feet in the air."

"You don't stand a chance," Noelle said, smiling. "Not with Conall Lonigan as Captain. He expects the absolute best – mediocrity isn't allowed."

"Which is exactly why I _have_ to practice!" said Briallen with false cheerfulness. She knew what Noelle said was true but still wanted to try. She'd even be happy as a substitute, since in a game as dangerous as Quodpot substitutes were more than glorified bench warmers.

When they entered the dining hall, everybody went to their respective house tables, as they now knew was expected during assemblies. The light hum of a room full of people whispering reverberated around them. Briallen sat down next to Benjamin, and Toby sat on her other side.

"So, Briallen, you must know what this is about," said Benjamin with a grin.

"I wish. My grandpa doesn't tell me anything. I haven't even seen him for almost a month."

"May I have your attention, please," said Dean Bevin, louder than he normally spoke. "I know you must all be wondering why I called this assembly today and I want to assure you right now that it is not for a tragic reason as before. Tonight is the last night that you will see many of these fine Aurors, who have been so helpful as to offer us all protection these past few months. Some have agreed to stay behind, for caution's sake, but tomorrow Bergamot will officially return to its normal habits and behaviors. Quodpot and Quidditch will be restarted, however, there will be no cup awarded for either sport this year, because of the number of missed games. And while trips to The Village will be continued, they will be restricted to fifth years and above."

At the last statement, many students in the fourth year and below began to voice their discontent. "Yes, yes, I'm terribly sorry but we have still not caught the witch or wizard who attacked and kidnapped several of our students. Those who wish to go to The Village _must_ have a permission slip signed by their respective guardians as well. These permission slips can be obtained from the heads of house beginning tomorrow, as well as from the head boy or the head girl. The first trip to The Village is scheduled for next Saturday." Dean Bevin took a deep breath and smiled broadly at all the students before him. "Now, let's eat!"

A feast appeared on the tables. As the students and teachers helped themselves to spaghetti and ravioli and other Italian foods, Briallen took the opportunity to look around. Everybody seemed so happy, as if the past few months had been as normal as ever and nobody had disappeared or even been attacked.

But Briallen could not stop thinking about the missing students, and where they were and if they were safe. Her grandfather had made it clear in his speech that while the operation of the school would return to normal, things were still not normal. Yet, she was convinced that she was the only student who realized this. Even Marisol and Toby seemed to have forgotten their investigation as they happily dug into their bowls spaghetti and meatballs.

But there was that one other person she knew who was as concerned with finding the kidnapper as much as she was. She just had to work up the strength to overcome her negative feelings for him. That is, if he would even speak to her.

_No, I'm not giving up on Marisol and Toby just yet_, thought Briallen, pushing the previous thought aside.

While everyone around her was talking and laughing, Briallen ate in silence and then left early. She had to come up with a plan of action and actually do something instead of just talking about doing something. She thought over all of the facts while she showered, brushed her hair, and brushed her teeth. And she somehow managed to play two rounds of a magical board game with Chante and Kimmy without them even noticing she wasn't paying attention.

As she moved her game piece, which happened to be a little figure on a broomstick, along the game board, it struck her. She knew exactly what she needed to do to gather the final pieces of information to find out what happened to the missing kids.

The next day, Briallen woke up early. Noelle was still asleep even, and Briallen couldn't remember the last time she'd woken up before Noelle. She dressed as quietly as she could and didn't even bother to tie her sneakers or brush her hair before she tip-toed down the stairs to the common room. She didn't want to be stopped by anyone and waste any time.

"Briallen?" said a voice from behind her. She stopped moving. She was just about to open the door to the portrait hall when she was spotted. She sighed. "Mind if I join you for breakfast?"

She turned around to see Benjamin, who was dressed in his bronze and violet Quodpot uniform. She forced a smile so he wouldn't suspect she was up to anything mischievous. "Sure."

On their walk down to the dining hall Briallen did her best to untangle and straighten her hair by running her fingers through it.

"You know, these things have been invented… I forget the name, but you run it through your hair and gets out all the tangles and makes it smooth…" said Benjamin thoughtfully.

"I think I might have heard of them," said Briallen, playing along. She hoped he didn't ask any questions about why she didn't take the time to brush her hair. "Cushes or brombs or something, right? Hey, why are you in uniform?"

"Game today, already. Practice starts at nine sharp, so says Captain Conall." Benjamin loaded his plate with toast and bacon and a big bowl of oatmeal.

"But… the game is at five isn't it?" asked Briallen, confused. She was too excited and nervous to really eat anything but she nibbled on a piece of toast so that Benjamin wouldn't ask any questions.

"You know Conall," said Benjamin with a mouthful of oatmeal. A little bit of the oatmeal dribbled out the corner of his mouth; he didn't bother wiping it away. "He's really into practice. I wanted to talk to you about that, anyway. If you want to be on the team next year, you're really going to have to buckle down and get in a lot of practice. I know how your parents are, so you should see if you can spend the summer with Dean Bevin and then I can train you everyday. It'd be good practice for me too."

Briallen groaned. "Are you serious?"

"Very. I've never seen you fly – I've just heard the stories – but what I've been told, I'm pretty sure you're going to need to practice every moment you can."

"But I don't want to practice all the time," Briallen whined. She wanted to be on the team but not at the expense of her summer vacation. The past year had been intense; she had had to study more and longer just to achieve the same grades she did at Surry Elementary, and to keep up with those kids raised in magical families who seemed to already know everything. She was looking forward to a relaxing, lazy summer.

"Your grandpa would be really proud of you if you made the team, you know," suggested Benjamin. "I bet it'd make him forget all about all the detentions you've had already. Plus, he did buy you the broom and when you get a broom at your age, it's not just for recreation."

Briallen poked at her toast with a knife and grumbled. She didn't like being pushed into things. "You just want to me try-out so you can impress my grandpa anyway. You'd be ignoring me right now if my last name wasn't Bevin."

"What?" Benjamin managed to choke out through his mouthful of toast. He coughed again and then chewed and swallowed as fast as he could. "Excuse me? I want to help you because we're friends, not because I'm a suck up."

"You're sixteen, I'm twelve – we are not friends," said Briallen, annoyed now. She stood up and tried to wipe the crumbs off her frayed denim shorts. Benjamin stared at her, shocked by how mean she suddenly being. "I have things to do. Good luck on your game."

She had wasted too much time humoring Benjamin. Her grandfather had a meeting outside the castle at nine and she had to run all the way up to his office in order to catch him before he left.

"Grandpa!" said Briallen breathlessly as she jogged into Cal Bevin's office. He was standing in front of his fireplace with a bag of Floo Powder in his hand. She was just in time.

"What is it, dear? I have a meeting so you'll have to make this quick," said Cal. He looked over his unkempt granddaughter and raised his brow. Her shirt was buttoned wrong, she had toast crumbs on her shorts, her shoes were untied, and her hair was still a mess.

"I wanted to ask you if I can owl your house-elves and have them send me my broom? Please?" She clasped her hands together and made pleading eyes at him.

"No, you know it's not allowed. First years cannot bring broomsticks to school." Briallen could tell he was growing impatient with her. She had to be quick.

"But we only have a couple weeks of school left! Nobody would notice! And Benjamin wants to start training me right away so that I'm ready for try-outs this fall – you know had bad a flyer I am."

"I said no, Briallen. If I bend the rules for you, then I would have to bend them for everybody and then there would be no point in even having rules, now would there?"

"But I'm your granddaughter!" argued Briallen. She regretted the words the moment they left her mouth. Her grandfather was already being closely watched after accusations of incompetence and bias, neither of which had any weight, but still affected him nonetheless.

"That makes absolutely no difference in my treatment towards you Briallen. When it comes to the rules, you have to follow them the same as everybody else," said Cal Bevin calmly. He wasn't a shouter; and he knew yelling didn't work with Briallen. What worked with her was when he sounded disappointed. And so he did just that. "Briallen, you're a smart girl. You have a lot of friends. I don't understand why you want to cause trouble…"

"What? No, grandpa, I don't want to be a trouble-maker, really. I just – I want you to be proud of me and I thought, now that the school is back to normal, I can practice a bunch and by try-outs I'll be really good and make the team and you can be proud of me again," said Briallen, her eyes watering. She felt horrible manipulating her grandfather like she was, and lying to him but she needed a broomstick for her plan. Besides, she knew her grandfather was doing his disappointment-voice deliberately in effort to make her give in first.

"No, Briallen. That's my final answer. Why don't you go play outside with your friends? It's a beautiful day today. Perfect for a picnic or a swim in the lake."

He won. They both knew it. Briallen caved and nodded to her grandfather. He gave her a quick hug and kissed the top of her head. "Tomorrow, we can have lunch together in The Village, okay?"

"Okay, grandpa," said Briallen, now sullen.

As she left his office she heard the fireplace roar. She slammed the door shut, abruptly waking old Dean Meyer from his nap, and stomped down the hallway, angry she hadn't gotten her way. She wasn't used to her grandfather saying no to her. The only other time he had made her this angry was when he refused to let her bring her horse, Miko, to school with her last August.

"Briallen… Briallen, dear," called a hypnotic voice from one of the portraits.

"Yes, Professor Ananasi?" asked Briallen, irritated. She despised the nosy former Dean. Briallen had actually stopped visiting her grandfather in his office just to avoid her. "Why are you so upset?"

"My grandfather won't let me have my broom here! Just because I'm a first year… the school year is almost over anyway!" vented Briallen. She may not have liked Professor Ananasi but it felt good to complain to somebody.

"Hm, I see. But does it really matter who's broomstick you use to fly over the north wood's wall?"

"Well, who would let me borrow their… wait – what?"

Professor Ananasi winked at Briallen, and then walked away to another portrait where she began a conversation with yet another former dean of Bergamot. Briallen stood for a moment, unmoving and confused, and then she suddenly smiled. For the first time, she understood what Professor Ananasi said. Briallen made her way to the front grounds of Bergamot as fast as possible without catching anyone's attention, and then she ran to the Quodpot pitch.

The Withers Quodpot team was currently on the pitch practicing plays. Briallen spotted her friends and was glad they were already outside. Marisol and Toby sat in the stands, though they weren't paying any attention to the players on the field. Marisol was attempting to explain the game of Quidditch to Toby, who sat there nodding and smiling but obviously wasn't understanding a thing Marisol said. Briallen jumped up onto the bleacher seat in front of them with a large smile.

"I have a plan!" said Briallen proudly, raising her arms over her head.

"Oh, no," said Marisol, hesitant. "This plan isn't going to get us another detention is it? Because I don't think I could survive another night of cleaning out jars of pickled goat eyes or something just as nasty."

"Okay, firstly, we had to clean out jars of toad tongues, not goat eyes – those are on the second shelf – and secondly, nobody should find out what we're going to do so it'll all be okay."

"I'm sure we'll be just fine," said Toby sarcastically. "That's what you said during spring break when you got the great idea to try and breed pixies with fairies, and you remember how _that_ turned out."

Briallen frowned and shook her head. "I still can't believe that pixie did what he did to that poor fairy… Anyway, this is fool proof! We're just going to borrow a couple of school brooms and fly over the north wood's wall to go exploring and try to find some answers about what happened to all those missing kids. Who knows, maybe we'll even find them!"

"What?" cried Marisol, alarmed, as she dropped the bottle of water she had been holding. "Are you insane? I'm not going in there!"

Toby nodded his head fervently in agreement. "You told us what you saw that night during Astronomy! How much do you want to bet those were werewolves you saw! There was a full moon out that night!"

"No, not werewolves. They were giants!" corrected Marisol.

"Briallen said the creatures were fast, and giants are _not_ fast," argued Toby.

"Listen!" said Briallen, as she shushed her two friends. "If they were werewolves then we have nothing to worry about be right now because it's _the middle of the day_ and there isn't a full moon for a while."

"And if they were giants?" asked Marisol, her eyes wide with fear.

"…Well, giants are stupid and slow, so we'll just be careful. We could outrun them, and definitely out-fly them. Anyway, I think it might have been smugglers, or even the kidnapper and his friends that Lucan and I saw out there. Now tell me that neither of you honestly don't want to know what is in the cave in the north wood?"

Marisol and Toby looked at each other, both unsure and a little frightened but curious just the same.

"Pues… " began Marisol. "I suppose, you know, we could just take a quick look around. But just a quick look, Briallen! No more than an hour or two! Seriamente!"

"No promises!" said Briallen, smiling again. "Now, let's get to the broom shed before somebody notices us. We're going to have to be extra sneaky to get the brooms from the shed to the forest without anybody seeing."

"I wish we had an invisibility cloak," moaned Marisol.

"You say that all the time," said Toby.

Briallen snuck into the broom shed, leaving her friends to watch for teachers and prefects.

"Because I hate it when we get caught! And we are _always_ caught."

"Not always. I got Briallen with a flower curse on April Fool's and she still doesn't know it was me!" whispered Toby conspiratorially.

"I do now!" said Briallen as she popped out of the shed with three brooms. She tucked them all under one arm so that she had a free hand to smack Toby's with. "You jerk! I was practically deaf for a week because of you!"

"Well, imagine being covered with flowers _everywhere_ and you'll know what I went through when Marisol got me! Those were the most uncomfortable seven days of my entire life."

"Can we please not bring this up you guys? I don't want us fighting again," said Marisol sadly. "Why don't you explain your plan to us Briallen. Where exactly are we going and what exactly are we looking for?"

"We're going to the cave in the north wood. That's where I saw those strange shapes during Astronomy. Professor Ananasi said that kids used to sneak off to the cave to make-out so I'm thinking there must be rooms or passages or something in it," explained Briallen.

"Or maybe they just had make-out parties there where they all sat around making out," suggested Marisol, sounding overly excited about the idea of a make-out party.

"What?" said Toby, disgusted. "No way!"

"That's what boyfriends and girlfriends do, Toby! They get a bunch of their friends who have boyfriends, or girlfriends, and then they all go somewhere and make-out."

"I don't believe you because that's disgusting. Kissing in front of other people? Gross," said Toby as he stuck out his tongue.

"Okay, you guys, let's try to concentrate on hunting for clues," said Briallen. She needed them to concentrate and take this seriously. She was beginning to think she invited the wrong people on her clue-hunt..

"So why we have to go this way?" asked Toby as he, Marisol and Briallen walked along the lake shore past the hedge maze. He obviously didn't want to talk about make-out parties anymore either.

"Because if we just went straight to the north wood's wall somebody would see us! This wall goes deep _into_ the woods… it only wraps around part of the north wood – the part with the cave."

"How much further is it?" whined Marisol. "I'm wearing my favorite skirt today! We better not get dirty."

"I told you it wasn't a good idea to wear a skirt! You knew we were hanging out with Briallen today," said Toby.

"Well had I known we would be _hiking_ then I wouldn't have! I thought we were just going to watch Quodpot practice and have a picnic or something," Marisol replied, annoyed, just before she stepped into some slippery mud and nearly fell. "Ay, dios mio!"

Toby shook his head. "You would make the _worst_ spy."

"I would not!"

"The bad guys are in this building and they'll shoot me if they see me but it would be easier and I wouldn't get as messy if I just knock on the door and ask them what they're doing instead of being sneaky and listening in on them," said Toby in a high-pitched voice as he waved his arm around effeminately.

"Oh, whatever, Toby! Remember the night we all wanted to sneak down to the kitchen? Who made the most noise? Oh, yo sé! It was _you_. Who got us caught by Professor Stalkes? You!"

"That wasn't my fault! Somebody's cat was roaming the halls and it touched me, so of course I jumped because it was dark and I didn't know what it was! It wasn't like I _knew_ there was a vase right next to me."

"Stop being hateful, you two. We should be able to go over the wall from here without being seen," said Briallen, who had stopped walking and surveying the surrounding landscape for security.

"What if there are charms to prevent people from flying over the wall?" asked Toby as he warily mounted his broom.

"Why would there be? Pretty much everybody is afraid to go in there because they think there are monsters and stuff."

Toby nodded and looked at the wall thoughtfully. "True, true. And _we're_ sure there aren't any monsters, right?"

"Would there be a gate leading into this part of the wood if there were monsters?"

"I guess not… I'm ready then."

Marisol and Briallen mounted their own brooms. They all counted to three and then kicked up off the ground and flew up and over the north wood's wall to investigate the mysterious cave.


	24. The North Wood

Chapter 24: The North Wood

**Chapter 24: The North Wood**

The tall oaks, elms and evergreens of the north wood stretched high in the sky and covered the ground of the forest thickly, leaving hardly any space unfilled aside from a few clearings here and there. Not far off from the north wood's wall was a large rock formation sticking out of a large hill and at the base, a small opening that was the mouth of the cave. Briallen, Marisol and Toby hovered above the clearing in front of the cave.

"We should hurry up and land," said Toby, worried, as he glanced nervously back at the castle which was not that far away. "Somebody might see us from one of the windows."

"We have to make sure it's safe first!" Marisol explained, circling around above the clearing.

"There's nothing and nobody there! I'm landing." It had been some time since Briallen was last on a broom and she tried to remember the correct landing procedure that Miss Winsome had taught the previous semester, but all she could remember from that day in the courtyard was an ugly rat that kept staring at her from underneath the statue of Sarosh the Blind. Briallen crossed her fingers and aimed her broom for the ground. It shot downwards and before Briallen knew it, she was on her back in the grass, the broomstick on the ground a few feet from her. Toby and Marisol landed next to Briallen in a way that graceful in comparison.

"I love watching you land," said Marisol with a laugh that quickly turned into a scream. "Centaur! Centaur!" Marisol screamed again and pointed to a patch of trees behind Briallen.

Toby quickly helped Briallen to her feet and the two of them pulled out their wands and stared at the trees, expecting a confrontation. When nothing happened, Briallen lowered her wand and scowled at Marisol. "There's nothing there! You're just being paranoid. Now, let's go look around the cave already."

From its place within the trees, the centaur watched the three children walk into the cave, their wand-light growing dimmer as they went further in.

"Should we tell them? They are only children," said a tall black centaur.

"No… Oberon says that all the children at the school believe there are monsters in these woods. These children wander here knowing the risk. We need to go now; the herd is expecting us," commanded a noble white and red painted centaur.

Marisol and Toby followed Briallen as she went further into the cave, all of them holding out their wands and looking for anything out of the ordinary. The wall of the cave were made of the same yellow-brown stone of the castle, but the floor of the cave was a dry, packed dirt with an occasional lonely weed. Boulders of all sizes were spaced sporadically throughout the cave, becoming more prevalent the deeper they went.

"Oh! Look here!" said Marisol with a giggle. "GW and DM, forever! And it's written inside a heart! How sweet!"

Toby shook his head, grabbed Marisol's hand and yanked her forward. "We already know that students used to come here to make out, okay? We're looking for something _helpful_. Clues, right, Briallen?"

"Toby, you're a boy and I'm a girl… we think different things are cool," Marisol explained, miffed. There were more writings and drawings on the wall, most of them hearts with names or initials, but some of the musings were of the rude sort typically found in bathroom stalls, and Marisol kept trying to stop and get a closer look at all of them.

Briallen shushed her bickering friends. "I hear something," she whispered as she pointed her lit wand to a passage that turned off to the right.

"BEVIN! ESCUDERO! DAVIS!" shouted a shrill voice from behind them. All three kids screamed and pointed their wands at the person who had shouted at them.

"Miss Winsome?" asked Briallen, her heart racing and her head pounding. She had thought they had been captured by the snatcher at first, though, in her opinion, Miss Winsome was little better. Thankfully, not seen the cruel flying instructor for most of the spring since outdoor activities had been canceled for most of the semester, and so the wrath held between them seemed to have dissipated greatly.

"I saw something in the sky over here while in my office, and decided to have a look. Honestly, I'm not surprised that it's you three out here, judging by your detention records. Though, how _you_ got here, Bevin, is beyond me, seeing how you can barely operate a broomstick."

"I have gotten a lot better since then, no thanks to you," said Briallen with sass, her hands on her hips.

Miss Winsome narrowed her eyes. "Well, I doubt you'll get the chance to continue improving what little skill you have as I plan on doing everything within my power to have _all three_ of you _expelled_. Not only have you broken at least a dozen school rules today but you've managed to put yourselves in quite a lot of danger as well!"

"There's nothing dangerous in these woods! Mr Eldred said so himself and he should know since he's been here for about a million years!" argued Briallen.

"Oh, but there's danger now. You see, there's a special alignment of the stars occurring sometime soon, and so there is a large meeting of centaurs from all over the eastern seaboard meeting in this very wood – today!"

"I knew I saw a centaur!" said Marisol haughtily as she poked Toby in the shoulder. "I told you! I _told_ you!

"Shut up, Escudero! All of you come with me right now!"

Miss Winsome stepped aside and pointed to the mouth of the cave, glaring sternly at Marisol, Toby and Briallen as they walked past her. Once they were in the clearing, Miss Winsome had them mount their brooms and then she led them back to the school.

"I understand," said Cal Bevin as he leaned back in his desk chair and nodded. Miss Winsome demanded he return to the school immediately but he didn't seem too upset at having been forced to leave his meeting early. "However, I think expulsion is too strong of a punishment for their misconduct. They are only first years, after all." He looked over the three young students standing before him and shook his head. "I would like to speak to them alone, Mara. If you don't mind."

Miss Winsome was visibly shaking with anger. She had apparently expected Dean Bevin to expel Briallen, Marisol and Toby as soon as she had brought them to his office. Still, she bit her tongue and did as Dean Bevin wished and left them alone in his office.

"Briallen Bevin, Marisol Escudero, and Toby Davis… I am… Well, I'm sure you all know how incredibly disappointed I am with all of you. You have all been doing so well lately, getting into hardly any trouble at all."

"Grandpa, we are really, really, really sorry. It's just that Professor Ananasi said– "

"Professor Ananasi?" Dean Bevin closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "I will have a word with her later. Right now, however, each of your respective head of house is on their way here to assign whatever punishment they feel is worthy of such a blatant disregard for school rules. I'm especially disappointed with you, Briallen. After our conversation this morning, I thought you understood me and that we'd come to an agreement. Now, I want you all to promise me you will never, _ever_, go into that part of the north wood again, and trust me when I say that the north wood wall is there for a very good reason."

"I promise," said Briallen, Marisol and Toby in unison.

"Good. That part of the wood is used for many reasons, by many creatures. Mr Eldred may not find it very dangerous, but he is an old wizard who knows protective magic very well, and knows that forest like the back of his hand. You three, however, are only first years. You _do not_ have the necessary skills to protect yourselves should you come upon something dangerous, and none of you are at all familiar with the north wood. You could just as easily get lost as become the prey of some wild animal."

"Like werewolves?" asked Toby.

Dean Bevin showed the slightest hint of a smile. "Perhaps."

There was then a short knock on the door before it opened and the Professors Morra and Alembic entered.

"Good afternoon, Dean Bevin," said Professor Alembic politely. Then she noticed Marisol standing next to his desk and her jaw tensed. "I take it we are not here for tea as I had hoped?"

"I'm afraid not, Freya. It seems that these three have once again found their way into a spot of trouble, only this time they chose the cave in the north wood as the location for their rule-breaking."

Professor Alembic's eyes widened. "The north wood… I understand, Dean Bevin. I'll assign the appropriate punishment – as soon as I can think of it. Marisol, come with me, please."

Marisol apprehensively followed Professor Alembic out of Dean Bevin's office and didn't even look back at Briallen and Toby to say goodbye. Briallen knew her friend would be angry with her for getting them into trouble again. Professor Morra was still glaring at Toby and Briallen, both of whom were more annoyed by getting caught than worried.

"And as for you two," said Professor Morra threateningly. "I've already come up with the perfect detention for the both of you… I just wish it were colder outside so that the full weight of your misconduct could _sink in_."

"What do I have to clean this time?" asked Briallen, sounding slightly irked.

"Clean? Oh, no, Ms Bevin, that is something those students who break minor rules do. I have something very special in mind for you and Mr Davis." Professor Morra turned to Cal Bevin. "Should I have them serve it today or tomorrow?"

"How long will it take?" asked Cal as he glanced at the clock on his desk. He wanted to talk with Briallen alone, and he knew that could take some time.

"A few hours, maybe more. Really, however long Mr Eldred feels it will take."

"Have them serve it tomorrow, then. They can be confined to their rooms for now and should get their homework out of the way first."

"Very well, Dean Bevin. Let's go, you two."

"I'd like Briallen to stay for a moment. She and I need to have a word."

Professor Morra nodded and, with her hand on Toby's shoulder, guided him out of Cal's office. Before, Briallen hadn't been so worried about being caught, mostly just annoyed. She had served numerous mind-numbing and disgusting sorts of detentions, and felt that nothing could phase her anymore; what she was angry about was that their trip to the north wood's cave had been for nothing, and she had found no clue that would help them locate the kidnapped children. Now, however, she realized how serious of trouble she was in, when her grandfather asked her to stay behind for a 'word,' which was his way of saying he wanted to scold and lecture her. He was beyond the point of using his disappointment-voice.

"You lied to me earlier," he said slowly. He wasn't a screamer or a shouter. He had the sort of elocutionary skill that would make most parents feel inadequate because he was able to, without resorting to yelling, scare the living daylight out of any child. He did this by speaking slowly and in almost a whisper, in a way that told the child he was so angry that just screaming at them could not properly express his anger. And this was how he was now speaking to Briallen.

"I don't know what you mean," said Briallen, trying to sound as innocent as possible.

"You've never so blatantly lied to me before. And I can't think, for the life of me, why you would start to do so now. Whose fault is it? Mine? Your parents? Your friends? Television?"

"No – what? I didn't mean–" began Briallen in an effort to explain herself.

"It's not one person's fault. I know you are a good kid, Briallen. You're parents always say so and there are professors here who just adore you," said Cal. He could see Briallen was about to cry and it made him hesitate. She was his only grandchild, and even though they had never been as close as he would have liked them to be in the past, he had hoped that with her coming to Bergamot that that could change. He softened his tone slightly. "Briallen, I need you to trust me. When I ask you to do something, I need you to do it because you should know that I always, _always_, have your very best interest at heart. Do you really want me to treat you better than everybody else? Give you special privileges just because you're my granddaughter?"

Briallen shook her head, remembering the mean things all the wizarding papers had written about her grandfather on the subject of favoritism.

"Of course you wouldn't. Because you are strong-willed and independent, and you like to earn things on your own merit – I know this of you and admire you for it. And I know that is also why you have not done as I asked to stop trying to find the missing students."

"You don't understand, grandpa…" said Briallen. She wanted badly to explain everything to him but she didn't know where to begin.

"I don't want to hear it," said Cal, putting up a hand. "I don't even want to know. Nothing I say will deter you from something you're determined to do it, however, I only ask that you be cautious and take into consideration not only your own safety, but that of your good friends. What if something horrible had happened to Marisol or Toby? I'm sure they weren't as eager to enter the north wood as you were. If you pushed them into danger, would you forgive yourself for their injuries?"

"Probably not."

"Definitely not. Please be careful and don't just rush into things. It's important to remain cautious; caution affords you a much better chance at survival in the long run." Cal Bevin paused and examined Briallen carefully. His words had definitely sunk in. She sat in one of the overstuffed chairs in front of his desk, looking dejected. He knew he didn't have to say anything else on the matter. "Will you stay and have lunch with me?"

"Okay," mumbled Briallen.

"Are you really interested in trying out for Quodpot eventually?" asked Cal, trying to change the subject to something happier.

"I don't know… Benjamin did offer to help me practice this summer. But I was kind of mean to him this morning and I'm not sure he'll want to help me anymore after what I said to him."

"He's a good lad, and I'm sure he'll forgive you."

"I don't know if I want to try-out anymore anyways. Not with Conall as the captain. His standards are too high," whined Briallen. She was feeling better already, just having a normal conversation with her grandfather. "I don't want to have to practice and train and stuff all the time."

"I think the discipline of a sport would be beneficial to improving your general character. And I'd love to be able to invite your parents to a game and have them see you play. It'd show them how involved you are and how well you've adjusted."

"It'd show them how much I suck at flying," said Briallen, with a grin.

Cal chuckled. "Well, there's no shame in sitting on the bench. You'd still be a part of a team, and Meda wouldn't be so concerned about the fact that in Quodpot the ball explodes."

"Oh, yeah, there's that too," laughed Briallen. "Alright, alright, you've convinced me. I'll tell Benjamin I'm sorry after the game… which I can go to tonight, right?"

"No. You are still in trouble, young lady."

Briallen groaned and dropped her head in her hands.

She stood by the side of the lake, her hand just above her eyes to keep the early-morning sun from blinding her. Briallen was glad it was hot out again that day, as she and Toby were both in their swimsuits. She figured that even if their detention wasn't in the lake, she'd have taken advantage of the warm weather to go swimming anyway. Toby stood next to her, slightly hunched over, his eyes closed. Briallen wondered briefly if her friend had fallen asleep again. She decided to smack him in the stomach as a wake-up call. Toby's head shot up and he looked around wildly, as if he had just realized he was standing by the lake. Briallen laughed merrily.

"Stop messing around, kiddies," commanded a deep, scratchy voice from behind them. Mr Eldred walked around in front of them and handed each of them a short, wide, dagger. "Alright, then. We've been having some problems with overgrown weeds and other plant life catching up the hippocampi, and I'm getting sick and tired of having to cut them out so you both're just gonna trim up the plants down there, got it?"

Toby stared at the old man as if he were crazy. "What? You want us to go to the bottom of the lake? The lake where you said there was an infestation of Grindylows?"

"Oh, calm down, sonny! That was last winter. The only thing you gotta worry about down there is those Plimpys. Annoying little bastards. But you'll both have your wands and if they start tuggin' at you, you just give 'em a lil' zap and they'll go away."

"What are Plimpys?"

"They look like little green beach balls with two webbed feet. You'll know 'em when you see 'em. Actually, if you want to get rid of one for good, just tie its legs in a knot above its head. It won't come back until it gets 'em untied, which should take a couple of hours."

"And how are we supposed to breath down there?" asked Briallen as she glanced at the lake. She seriously doubted that Mr Eldred had scuba diving equipment stashed in his office.

"Oh, right, completely forgot about that." Mr Eldred pulled his wand out of his jacket pocket and then tapped both Briallen's and Toby's head. Instantly, plastic bubbles appeared around their heads, yet somehow they could still breathe. "Now get down there. I'm not sure how long it'll take yous but those head bubbles don't last no longer than three hours."

Briallen and Toby looked at each other, frowning, before hesitantly walking to the lake shore. The water was now warm under the summer sun, unlike it had been when Briallen last felt it after falling into the lake just before winter break, but it was still a little slimy.

The hours didn't pass fast enough for Briallen. The water was clear a few feet down from the surface, but the bottom of the lake was more than thirty feet deep where they were working. Briallen had to dig her feet into the sandy bottom to keep from rising, and had to light her wand so she could see the underwater weeds she had to cut. It was a time-consuming, tedious, process and not once did she see one hippocampus or Plimpy, no matter how little she moved. She and Toby weren't even close to being finished when their breathing bubbles started to shrink, and they both only just made it to the surface before the bubbles disappeared entirely.

Mr Eldred sat on the beach, nearly fifty feet away, doing something with a strange, silver threaded net. "Have yerselves a lunch break!" he shouted to them, not lifting his eyes from his work on the net.

Toby and Briallen swam to the beach, thankful for the break. They both realized that neither of them had thought to bring towels to dry themselves with as they splashed their way onto the beach. From the knees down they were covered in the dirty brown sand of the beach, and the whole body had a thin, though invisible, layer of slime that had already dried in some parts to a gray crust. Neither cared, however, as their stomachs rumbled with hunger. Carelessly, they traipsed into the entrance hall and to the dining hall, tracking sand and slime where they walked.

"What have you two been doing all morning?" Hayden Van Vlerah asked as Briallen and Toby, damp and dirty, sat down at the Withers table for a late breakfast.

"We had the trim the plants at the bottom of the lake for our detention," mumbled Toby, bitter and cold and now wishing he had remembered his fluffy beach towel.

Hayden left the Wenlock table to sit down next to Briallen. He pulled a strand of long green grass out of her hair, and smiled. "What'd you do to get detention?"

"We went into the cave in the north wood looking for… well, it doesn't matter, but it was a mistake. We were caught by Miss Winsome, who, of course, wanted to expel us all," Briallen explained before taking a very long drink of orange juice. She smacked her lips as she put the cup back on the table and began to load her plated with a healthy helping of buttermilk biscuits and white gravy.

"You're kidding," said Hayden, wide-eyed. "Were you wearing the talisman I gave you at Christmas?"

"Yes, not that there was anything there anyway," said Briallen, brushing off how dangerous their adventure had really been. She had quickly learned that Hayden was the sort of person who fretted over everything and she didn't want him trying to baby her for the rest of the day.

"Not true! Miss Winsome said there's a bunch of centaurs in the north wood right now, and your grandpa said that there's always a bunch of creatures in there, and he practically confirmed the werewolves!" reminded Toby, out of breath by the time he had finished. "It was fun at the time but I don't think we should have gone in."

Hayden wore a look of genuine concern but it wasn't for Toby – he never took his eyes off of Briallen. "I'm glad you wear my talisman. It protected you. If you hadn't…"

"Whatever my grandpa or Miss Winsome says, I don't believe it's as dangerous as they make it out to be. And if we just take a few precautions next time… There's something else going on there, alright? I saw something in the back of the cave, just before Miss Winsome caught us, I know it."

"What'd you see?" asked Toby.

"I'm not really sure. It looked like a sweater, maybe – and it was bronze and purple."

"Withers colors…" mumbled Toby, understanding what that meant if Briallen really saw what she said she did.

Lucan Stone, quiet and sitting by not far from Briallen and her friends, discreetly listened in on their conversation. The others didn't notice his presence.

"What does that mean?" asked Hayden. He put his arm around Briallen but she was too busy eating her biscuits to push him away.

"That we weren't the first kids to sneak into the north wood…" said Toby slowly. He wasn't sure how much to reveal but because he didn't really like Hayden, he wasn't going to reveal much anyway. It wasn't personal; he thought Hayden was nice enough, if a little annoying at times, but he didn't like how Marisol was always talking about good-looking he was and how Briallen was always complaining about how he was always trying to hold her hand or hug her.

"Oh… hey, Briallen, are you free for the rest of the day?" Hayden asked, completely ignoring Toby.

"Mr Eldred said we have to come back and finish when we're done eating… and have waited a half hour," explained Briallen. She had added the last part herself, out of habit, from hearing her mother say it repeatedly every summer since she had learned to swim.

Hayden looked disappointed. "Well, at least now you know better than to sneak into the north wood!"

Toby snorted but Hayden didn't notice. Lucan stood up from the Platt table and quietly left, a look of determination in his eyes. He had the same courage to muster as Briallen – the courage to speak to her, and continue the investigation they had originally started together last fall. But he had something to offer her, something she couldn't refuse.


	25. The Way of the Wolf

Chapter 25: A Necessary Evil

**Chapter 25: The Way of the Wolf**

"Now, as you all know, spring finals will be held soon," said Professor Motaleb as he walked between the rows of desks. "We have covered all that is required for your first year of Transfiguration, and we will spend the remaining few weeks in study and practice." The class said the last three words in unison with Professor Motaleb. "Finals will be the first week of June. The written section of my exam will be on Monday, while the practical section will be held on Wednesday." He tapped the desk that Ashley Price sat at. "You should all be writing this down."

In seconds, the sound of pencils on paper echoed throughout the cavernous room, and another second later it was completely silent again. Kimmy Moseley raised her hand. "Yes, Kimmy?" asked Professor Motaleb as he stopped in front of the young girl's desk.

"I was wondering if you were going to have extra office hours the rest of this month to help… to help the kids that are having trouble."

"She's means extra hours to help _her_. She's the only one who thinks it's hard to transfigure beetles into buttons," muttered Dante from behind Kimmy. Chante, who was sitting next to him, barely managed to suppress a giggle. Kimmy ignored them.

"Yes, I will have extra office hours. They will be posted outside the door to the classroom tomorrow morning, and outside my office, so if you are looking for some help, please consult those times to schedule a meeting accordingly. You may all go now, and remember: study and practice!"

Briallen and Toby walked into the hallway, discussing how they were going to find the time to study for all their finals when they still had homework to do for all of their classes, when Lucan Stone stepped out from behind a statue and cut them off.

"Could I please talk to you in private, Briallen?" he asked quietly while glaring at those students who were staring at him as they passed by.

Toby, his thick brow furrowed, turned to Briallen. "I'll see you later at dinner, okay?" Briallen nodded to her friend that she would be fine, and Toby left her alone with Lucan. She hadn't spoken to Lucan in months, and he hadn't made any attempt to talk to her either, but she knew what he wanted to talk about now, especially with the news of her trespassing into the north wood spread throughout the school.

"This way," said Lucan as he took hold of Briallen's elbow and led her the opposite direction of everybody else, down a side hallway, then up a flight of stairs, through another, dustier, hallway, and into an empty room where the tall windows overlooked the cemetery behind Bergamot. The room looked at least two stories high and had steeple, cathedral style ceilings with wooden cross beams and ornately carved stone columns. It reminded Briallen of a church and she instinctually lowered the volume of her voice as she dropped her book bag on the floor and looked around in wonder.

"What is this place?" asked Briallen. She walked over to one of the windows, opened it and looked down. They were six stories above the ground, even though her Transfiguration classroom was on the fourth floor and she hadn't felt as if she'd climbed enough stairs to go up two whole stories. "I've never seen it before."

"This is just an unused wing, from when the school had more students. This used to be the only school of magic in all of North America, and there used to be classes here, or maybe it was used for prayer service, but it hasn't been used for years."

"Neat." Briallen spit out the window as far as she could in the direction of the cemetery. She missed the front gate by yards.

"Are you sure you're a girl?" asked Lucan, disgusted, as he watched Briallen spit again.

"Are you sure you're a boy?" Briallen retorted.

"I didn't bring you here to argue with you." He stood rigidly, his hands behind his back in a professional manner, as if he were conducting a board meeting on Wall Street.

"Of course not, Lucan. Why _did_ you bring me here? You haven't said a word to me for months. It was pretty nice." Briallen turned around, put her palms on the sill, and lifted herself so that she sat on the long, and wide, window ledge. She was too proud to be the first one to suggest they should work together to find the missing kids.

"I heard about how you and your friends went into the north wood and were caught."

Briallen rolled her eyes as she leaned on the wall. "I think everybody's heard about that by now."

"I just thought you'd like to know that I found another way to get into the north wood. A way where we won't get caught."

"_We_?" Even though they didn't get along very well, Briallen was glad Lucan came to her. He had been the most useful when it came to learning more about Mr Hoody, and she knew he could defend himself if there was any danger.

Lucan crossed his arms and glared at Briallen. "Yes, _we_. If you'll remember, I was the one who showed interest in the north wood first. I think that's where the kidnapper took the kids he kidnapped – at least temporarily. Nobody has searched the north wood yet because of its reputation."

Briallen remembered the two times she had seen someone in the north wood, and how both times the strangers had been heading in the direction of the cave. Except that the first time she had seen somebody in the north wood, they seemed to have come from where she, Marisol and Toby flew in, which was completely opposite the direction of the gate that led into the wood. That had always struck her as suspicious.

"Why couldn't you tell me this earlier?" asked Briallen. Lucan relaxed and pulled himself onto the ledge and next to her. "We won't have time to do anything now until after finals. I _have_ to study to pull off decent grades in most of my classes. Especially in Herbology, Astronomy, History of Magic… " She ticked off the classes on her fingers as she named them.

"I can help you with Herbology," Lucan offered quickly before suddenly glaring at the floor. "Unless Hayden has already offered to help you."

"Hayden? You don't know the names of my two best friends but you know the name of some boy I talk to maybe once or twice a week?"

"Cora and Christian say that you're dating him. And that he gave you that necklace."

Briallen instinctively wrapped her hand around the talisman hanging around her neck. "It's a protective talisman. And Hayden did give it to me, for Christmas."

Lucan snorted. "How sweet: a protective talisman. _Normal_ boys give girls _normal_ jewelry."

"Oh, and as someone who grew up in a magic family, if you had gotten me a gift for Christmas, it _wouldn't_ have been something magical?"

"That talisman is not magical. I'm sure he thinks it is, but he's a Van Vlerah. They're a bunch of hippies with weird ideas about old magic – which isn't really magic at all."

"Did your grandpa tell you that? He isn't all-seeing or all-knowing; he isn't God!"

"He's very, very intelligent and he knows what he's talking about, and your new boyfriend is crazy!"

"He's not my boyfriend!" cried Briallen defensively, jumping away from Lucan. She grabbed her book bag from off the floor and then turned to face Lucan. "Look, I really need to get going to Spell-Working. I'm already on Professor Morra's bad side and I don't want another detention."

"Meet me here, tonight, at ten!" called Lucan as Briallen practically ran out of the room.

Briallen paced in front of the flickering fireplace in her common room, creating a strobe effect on the wall with her shadow. Benjamin looked up from the playing cards in his hand and grumbled unintelligibly in Briallen's general direction. Franky Rowe threw a chair pillow at her but she still paced, absorbed in the movement.

"You guys hear about this?" Franky asked nobody in particular as he spread the newspaper he was reading across the table he sat at with Benjamin. He ignored Briallen's annoying movement. "The Wizard Times says they found more evidence in one of the Habory Lane Gringotts vaults that was robbed in the Great Gringotts Break-In in 1973… almost twenty years later! Apparently the goblins have only just let the Securities and Sigils Bureau in to check things out."

"Prideful little toads," sniffed Chante, unaware of the irony of her comment. "I'm surprised they let the SSB in at all. Those greedy goblins are the reason my family banks at Waters Edge."

"You use Waters Edge Bank?" said Franky, wrinkling his nose. "You might as well just owl your gold to thieves!"

"Gringotts isn't completely theft-proof either, _obviously_," Chante argued. She focused her cat-like eyes on Franky and began to open her mouth to tell him off.

"You remember those rumors from when we were kids," cut in Benjamin, smartly ending the argument. "My parents used to gossip about it, when Professor Montignac was hired here years ago – apparently a lot of people believed he might be Ransom Lucre!"

Franky scoffed. "That old Billywig as the greatest thief in American wizarding history? Ridiculous. The goblins would hear him giggling from a mile away."

"Maybe the sweet old man act is just that – an act," said Benjamin, arching a brow.

"There's no way," said Briallen, finally ending her pacing so that she could defend one of her favorite teachers. "I have him for class and there is no way he's a bank robber. He's just too _nice_."

The kids in the common room began to debate how likely it was that Professor Montignac was the famous thief, Ransom Lucre. Briallen was glad for the distraction. Her pacing had been garnering too much attention from her housemates, but she was at war internally, and the pacing had made her feel better.

She glanced at the clock on the fireplace mantle, which now read nine fifty. She was still debating whether or not she should go meet Lucan like he had asked her. And she was still angry at him for insulting Hayden, though she didn't know why, since she actually thought the same thing about Hayden that he did. It just wasn't for Lucan to say, though, because he didn't know Hayden and she did. But she wanted to find the missing kids and she knew Lucan would be the most useful and helpful. Her grandfather wouldn't be happy with her, though, if she tried to interfere again.

Finding those who were kidnapped had become than a passing thought; they were on her mind all of the time now, especially with the end of the school year so near. She knew that if they weren't found soon, they weren't likely to be found ever. That bothered Briallen greatly because she felt partially responsible for the kidnappings. She knew now that she should have gone straight to her grandfather the first time she saw something strange in the north wood. She should definitely have gone to him the second time she saw something, and she felt she should have been able to save Izolda Brodzki from being taken because she was _right there_ when the snatcher took the girl. They had been just a few feet in front of her. But Briallen had seen it as a game at first – an exciting adventure, of the type she frequently read about in books. She hadn't realized how serious the situation was until the school was placed in a lockdown, but now that they were free to move about the school grounds again, and even though her grandfather had scolded her and punished her for sneaking into the north wood just a few days earlier…

"I'll call your four tinking toffees, and raise you a Chocolate Frog," said Abraham smugly as he chewed on a lollipop stick.

Noelle Dugan groaned and put her playing cards down. All she had left were Tinking Toffees and Lisping Lollipops, having lost the last of her Chocolate Frogs during the last game. "I fold."

"Showtime," demanded Toby, putting down his own Chocolate Frog in the center of the table before showing Abraham his cards.

"A full house? No!" cried Abraham, throwing down his three aces. "How do you always win?"

"What can I say? Lady Luck is on my side whenever I play candy poker. She knows my sweet tooth too well. Hey, Briallen, want to join us for the next game?" asked Toby as he pulled his newly won candy into his cauldron, which was now dangerously close to spilling its contents. "Or are you still working on putting a hole in that rug?"

"What?" asked Briallen, abruptly pulled from her thoughts. "Oh, no thanks, Toby. I'm – um – I'm going to see my grandpa about something. I'll be back in a bit."

"Alright. Be careful, though. Ava and Amir are patrolling tonight and you know they won't care that you going to see your grandpa if they catch you." He popped a Tinking Toffee in his mouth and his hair went from blonde to black.

"Oh!" cried Kimmy shrilly when she saw Toby's hair, her cheeks pink with excitement. She pushed Chante out of the way as she ran over to Toby. "You look like Lucan Stone!"

Briallen left the common room just as Kimmy began to fawn all over a very shocked and uncomfortable Toby. _If only she knew I was going off to meet Lucan right now_, thought Briallen with a smile as she took a flight of stairs one floor up.

She reached the door to her Transfiguration classroom and paused outside, as she tried to remember the way Lucan had gone to the Chapel. She walked down the fifth floor hallway, made a turn and climbed a dark, narrow staircase, until she reached the unused wing of the school she had seen earlier that day.

It looked different in the dark. There were no candles or lamps to light the way, since nobody used this part of the school anymore. Luckily, moonlight shone through the windows, making intricate and artistic shadows on the floor, and provided enough light for Briallen to see where she was going. Cobwebs and dust still covered everything, from the floor, to the crates and empty shelves along the wall, to the old cracked statues and busts that lined the long hallway, but it all looked much more menacing than before.

Briallen took slow, small steps and tried not to touch anything as she walked. Everything around her reminded her of a scary movie she had seen late one night, while her parents were sleeping. She was only thankful the windows in the hallway were closed so that their curtains remained flaccid and motionless, unlike the billowing curtains in the movie that made it look as if there were ghosts in the hall.

Finally she reached the door at the end of the hall that led to the room she and Lucan had spoken in earlier that day. Briallen put her hand on the doorknob and was about to turn it when she suddenly pulled back_._ Her heart was pounding as she glanced down at her turtle slippers and their smiling faces.

_No, no, Briallen! He's toying with you! He's still angry and this is just a trap! He'll throw a hex as soon as you open the door!_ She wrung her hands and glanced at the opposite end of the hallway, the end that would lead her back to her warm and safe common room. _The entrance to the Wenlock tower is just down those stairs… I could go get Marisol or Hayden to come with me._

She took a hesitant step away from the door and was about to turn away when it opened and Lucan bumped into her.

"Oh! Briallen!" he said, genuinely surprised. "I-I didn't think you were coming. I was about to leave." Then he allowed her one of his rare smiles and opened the door all of the way so that she could go in. Briallen walked into the room as if that was what she had planned to do all along. She didn't want to let Lucan know that she was nervous or suspicious of their meeting that evening.

"Over here," said Lucan as he walked over to the window ledge they had been sitting on earlier and waved her over. "This is what I wanted to show you earlier, before you left. Look down there, at the cemetery."

Bergamot's location at the base of two mountains made fog a common occurrence and tonight it covered everything below them. The fog gave the Bergamot grounds an aura of eeriness, not that the cemetery in the back yard made it any more cheerful, and Briallen half expected to see a zombie wandering aimlessly about the crumbling, moss-covered tombstones. She gulped but showed no other signs of fear. "What about it?"

"See the mausoleum in the middle?"

Briallen squinted and could just make out the shape of a square building in the center of the graveyard amidst the fog. "Yeah… "

"That's your grandfather's tomb."

"What?" snapped Briallen sharply as she turned to glare at Lucan in what she hoped was an intimidating way. "Are you threatening me?"

"What? No! No, that's just… look, he built himself a tomb there for when he dies. Well, he won't be the only person in there. Dean Meyer is buried in that mausoleum, along with Dean Appleton, the first female dean of Bergamot, and a few others."

"Oh… okay. Sorry I snapped on you, then."

Lucan ignored her and continued, "I was down there doing grave rubbings last weekend, because some of the tombstones have incredible artwork on them, and I was in the mausoleum– "

"Wait a minute, back up. You were in the _graveyard_, on the _weekend_, just for _fun_? That's really morbid, Lucan."

"I doubt you even know what 'morbid' means. And for your information, it's not morbid. It's _art_. Not that you would know good art when you see it… " Lucan rolled his eyes and Briallen knew it was only his strong sense of self-control and introverted personality that kept him from tsking at her for what he obviously perceived to be her sub-par intelligence.

"Okay, then, Alfred," said Briallen sarcastically.

"Alfred?"

"Never mind. What's the point of showing me this mausoleum?"

Lucan smiled again, only this time it was not as kind as the previous; this smile was insolent and mischievous. "Your grandfather has some fantastic Celtic carvings on his sarcophagus, and I was doing a rubbing of a pair of twin wolves when they suddenly collapsed inwards. I heard a rumbling noise, like an earthquake, and the sarcophagus slid backwards to reveal a staircase leading to an underground tunnel. I followed it and it came out next to the cave in the north wood."

Briallen was now staring at Lucan, her eyes wide and her mouth gaping open. "Are you serious?"

"Very. Just promise me that when you and your friends go back to the cave, I get to come too. I'm a part of this as much as any of you, and I'd like to find my friend."

Briallen stared at Lucan again and then squealed happily before she threw her arms around him. A year ago she wouldn't have done such a thing, but after a year of hanging out with Marisol and putting up with Hayden's unwanted advances, Briallen had grown much more comfortable with touching other people.

"Whatever you want!" She pulled away and jumped up and down giddily. This was the break-through she both needed and wanted. "This is _perfect_! Hey, you have a free period tomorrow during block four, right? Meet me in the mausoleum then and show me the opening. We won't go into the forest but I just have to see it for myself." She paused to jump up and down some more. "I have to go tell Marisol and Toby right away!"

Lucan watched as Briallen quickly darted away and then looked back outside at the mausoleum, a small, crooked, smile on his pallid face. His smile faded, however, when he noticed a shape moving through the fog. He watched as it entered the mausoleum and after waiting longer than was necessary for it to come out, and he still didn't see it again, he knew that whoever it was he had seen down there had taken the passage to the north wood.

She cleared her throat, adjusted her skirt, and shifted her position on the wooden bench she sat in outside of Professor Motaleb's office. Lucan, sitting next to her, put his hand on her knee and clamped down on it. "_Stop moving_, Briallen! You're going to draw attention to us," he whispered, irritated.

Briallen looked down the hall at the secretary, who was watching the two of them over the top of her magazine, _The Witchy Woman_. The secretary pushed her purple glasses up the bridge of her nose, glared at them, and then went back to reading her magazine. "Toby is taking forever! Dinner starts in an hour, and I want to do this while everybody is still in class!"

"He's your friend," muttered Lucan. "Didn't you tell him what we're doing?"

"Of course I did, but he said he needed to see Professor Motaleb today, and he didn't have time during lunch because he had to make up a quiz for Healing Magic or something. I don't think he's doing too well in Transfiguration."

Lucan muttered something again and Briallen thought she heard the word 'Muggle-borns,' but she wasn't sure and she didn't feel like fighting with him again about the nature of magic. Instead, she rolled her eyes and leaned over the bench arm to try and peak through the keyhole in Professor Motaleb's office door. She could just make out the back of Toby's head, but that was all she could see. With a sigh, she leaned back against the bench and closed her eyes.

"Have you seen what they're writing?" cried a shaky voice suddenly. Briallen opened her eyes and looked around for the source of the shouting. Three doors down from Professor Motaleb's office was another office, with the door open. Lucan was staring, wide-eyed, at the open door, though neither of them could see inside the office. "They're bringing back those rumors! It's taken years for people to forget and these careless reporters have to dredge it all up again, just because they can't find anything useful to write about!"

"Calm down, Alvis. The excitement will die down soon enough and things will return to normal," said another voice in a soothing manner.

"I just got out of my year seven class, and the students spent the whole time asking me if I was Ransom Lucre! What can I do? I can't give them _all_ detentions, not when they're colluding together!"

"Threaten them with a pop quiz, or poor recommendations on their job applications. You'd think the older kids would know better."

"You would think."

"Hey, I'm ready to go," said Toby, shutting the door to Professor Motaleb's office loudly behind him. The shouting in the other office ended abruptly and a second later, the door slammed shut. Toby looked in the direction of the slammed door. "What was that about?"

"Professor Montignac is being teased by students," explained Briallen as the three of them left the administrative offices that occupied the first floor. The entered the south courtyard where third year Spell-Working students were currently practicing Cheering Charms with Professor Morra, remaining out of the way of the class by walking under the eaves to the communal common room doors.

"Is it about that bank robbery stuff that's been in all the newspapers?"

"Yeah. I don't know how people can be mean to him, though, when he's so nice. Especially the older kids. I feel kind of bad for him."

"You have him for class twice a week, you can't possibly know what sort of person he is," argued Lucan. Briallen glared at him and he decided it would be best to just change the subject. "Look, let's just go out to the cemetery. We'll follow the north path, we're less likely to be seen that way."

"Less likely to be seen? Are we not allowed in the cemetery?" asked Toby, suddenly hesitant of their visit to the Dean's Mausoleum. Briallen was surprised he even agreed to go with them, since she thought he'd be mad at her for getting him another detention because of their trip to the north wood. But Toby was more annoyed than anything, being used to detentions after spending a year as Briallen's friend.

"We're allowed. Some students have family out there, so there's no lock on the gate. I just don't want us to be noticed because it's very possible that the kidnapper is someone who works at, or near, Bergamot."

Briallen and Toby nodded in agreement, and the mood of the group grew more somber. They walked casually through the entrance hall, out the door and onto the pebble pathway that led around the north side of the castle. The walked by the north wood gate and passed a door Briallen had never seen before. She wanted to ask Lucan and Toby if either of them knew where it led but they were on an important mission, and she reminded herself to remain focused.

The fog from the day before had lifted, and with the afternoon sun shining down on them, the cemetery didn't seem quite so scary. Walking through the gravestones, many of which had bouquets or flags or photographs set up around them, Briallen felt strangely invigorated. Being surrounded by so many dead only encouraged her idea that she should find the missing kids, if only so that they didn't end up in the cemetery with their ancestors.

Lucan stopped unexpectedly, just outside the bronze doors that led into the Dean's Mausoleum. Briallen took a few steps closer to him and looked over his shoulder. There was a chain with a padlock wrapped tightly around the door handles. Toby cursed.

"I thought you said we were allowed in here!" said Toby angrily. He reached his hand out to shake the chains that kept them from entering the tomb, but yanked it back suddenly. The padlock had molded itself a face and a sharp set of teeth, and began trying to gnash at the three students in front of it, violently shaking the chains it bound.

All three of them jumped backwards, terrified by the savage and fanged lock.

Lucan whipped out his wand, pointed it at the lock, and shouted, "Explain!"

For a moment, nothing happened, and Briallen thought Lucan had just been threatening the lock, and not actually casting a spell. But then, the lock calmed down and, breathing heavily, it began to speak, "You cannot enter! This is mine! Mine!"

"What's yours?" asked Toby, slightly incredulous of the animate lock, even though he shouldn't have been.

"The treasure!" growled the lock. "The treasure is mine!"

Lucan looked less frightened and much more annoyed now. "There is no treasure inside you stupid lock! Only corpses! Let us in!"

"Not corpses – treasure!" the lock argued.

"Unless you consider dead people a treasure, I promise you that you are in the wrong place. You belong on a chest, or the door to a vault."

"This is a vault!"

Now Briallen and Toby were growing annoyed with the confused padlock. Briallen had heard about such locks the night before, when everybody was discussing the 1973 Gringotts bank robbery. She remembered Chante mention she used a chest at home with one, and that each lock had a special way of being opened but that there was a way of getting around it that rendered them essentially useless. But she had been telling Toby about her conversation with Lucan at the time and she didn't catch everything Chante had said.

"Lucan, this is a Snap-Lock!" said Briallen, hoping she had remembered the right name.

He glanced at her and snorted. "I know that. It isn't supposed to be here. We'll just have to find a teacher or Mr Eldred and tell them about it."

"No!" Toby shouted, looking suddenly worried. "The teachers probably know about the passage way. If any of us make it seem like we're interested in getting inside, they'll know why and we'll get in trouble again!"

"Well I don't know how to get the stupid thing off! My grandfather says they're irritating and obsolete so we've never used them."

"Chante used to have one," offered Briallen, biting her lip in concentration. She was trying desperately to remember what her roommate had said. "She was talking about how, if you know their trick, then they're useless… they don't require a key."

Toby and Lucan stared at Briallen for a moment before Toby's eyes lit up and he clapped his hands together. "I remember! Tickling! Chante said they can be opened by tickling them!"

"I'm not sticking my hand anywhere near that thing," said Briallen quickly, glancing warily at the padlock, which still had its teeth bared and was growling at them.

"You don't need your hands!" said Lucan, exasperated. He pointed his wand at the lock again and said, "Rictusempra!"

The lock began laughing uncontrollably, until finally it popped open and Lucan was able to use another spell to fling it across the cemetery. With the lock gone, he quickly removed the chains binding the doors shut and pulled the doors open. Three, small circular windows were on all the walls, and allowed thin shafts of light to enter the room and focus on each of the three large sarcophagi. Briallen entered, awestruck. On top of each of the sarcophagi were what looked like people, though they were made of stone. Knowing how the wizarding world likes to animate inanimate objects, Briallen approached the sarcophagi carefully, in case they were capable of speaking or moving. But nothing happened.

Lucan didn't stop to admire the artfully sculpted people, however, and moved straight for the sarcophagus on the far right. Briallen and Toby followed him and took a place on either side of the tomb. She looked down at the stone face in front of her and slowly ran a finger along its cheek. It looked just like her grandfather, with each strand of hair in his beard, and the jolly look in his eyes, sculpted to perfection. She pulled her hand away, suddenly leery of this stone version of her grandfather. It was too lifelike and it gave her goosebumps down her arms and legs.

"Look, here," said Lucan from behind the statue's head. Briallen and Toby leaned over to see what he was pointing at. Two Celtic-style wolves leaping at each other were carved into the stone pillow that the statue rest his head on. Lucan grinned used both his hands to push the two wolves in at the same time.

Just as Lucan had described to Briallen, rumblings echoed from beneath them. Cal Bevin's sarcophagus began to shake and then, slowly, move in Toby's direction. Toby jumped toward Lucan, out of the way of the moving tomb. When it finally stopped, in its place was a steep staircase that descended into a dark shaft.

"No way," mumbled Briallen, again awestruck.

"This leads into the north wood?" Toby asked Lucan, surprisingly civil in tone. He was obviously impressed but what he'd just seen.

"It does. I followed it myself when I first found it," explained Lucan, pleased with himself.

"So what do you say, Toby? In or out?" asked Briallen, bent over the opening with her hands on her knees.

He shook his head but he was smiling. Her sense of adventure infected him like a parasite and though he knew he should say 'no,' he wanted to go through the tunnel. "I'm in."

"Do you think your other friend will want to come with us?" Lucan asked. He was leaning against the bronze plates on the back wall, his arms crossed, and his look smug.

"I'm sure she will," said Briallen carelessly. "How do we close it now?"

Lucan stepped forward and used his palm to push in a swirled circle that was between the two wolves on the stone pillow. Instantly, the sarcophagus began to move back to its original position.

"This is amazing. And just what we needed."

"But what about the chains?" asked Toby. He knew that neither Lucan nor Briallen had thought about what the chains might mean, and that he had to be level-headed one. "Someone put those there on purpose."

"Probably the kidnapper… we'll put the chains back on when we leave. Along with the padlock," Lucan explained.

"And hopefully the kidnapper won't notice we've been here."


	26. The Final Mission

Chapter 26: Between a Rock and a Hard Place

**Chapter 26: The Final Mission**

"Ignis Tempesco!" said Briallen confidently, as she pointed her wand at the thin, but long rectangular area on the floor covered in bright flames. She then proceeded to walk, bare footed, across the flames, not once flinching.

"Oh, very good, Briallen! Very well done!" said Professor Conleth as she applauded. She made a note on a sheet of paper she held in a clipboard in her arm and smiled at Briallen. "That was the last practical assessment for your Elemental Magic final and, just like on the previous, you received perfect marks. I've already looked at your written portion as well, and I think it's safe to say you've received an A for the year! Not that I expected anything less than that from you."

Briallen smiled broadly and ran over to Marisol who held up her hand for a high-five. Marisol clasped Briallen's hand in hers when their hands met in the high-five, and then proceeded to take a hold of her friend's arm as the two left the classroom together. Briallen had explained everything about the cemetery and Lucan to Marisol but, unlike Toby, she wasn't as eager to place herself in trouble again. Instead, her friend refused to give her a straight answer and requested that Briallen give her until their End-of-the-Year Picnic to make a decision. Today was finally the day of the picnic, however, Marisol gave no hints as to what her decision was. Briallen was careful about what she said around Marisol, not wanting to accidentally push her friend to say 'no.' Instead, Briallen acted as if everything were normal and she had nothing planned.

Dax Rieger was next in the line in the hallway to enter the room; he looked more queasy than his usual confident self, and was sweating around his temples. Briallen nodded to him and he smiled meekly at her in return before he squeezed through the open door and shut it lightly behind him.

"First A?" asked Marisol.

"Probably my only A!" said Briallen with a laugh, as they made their way to the portrait hall. "What's next for you? I have a practical for Potions."

"Ugh, Care of Magical Creatures. I don't think I'm going to do very well. How are we supposed to be able to tell the difference between a Crup and a Jack Russell terrier when the dog has its tail cut off? And it's so _cruel_…"

"Throw a gnome in the pen, and whichever one goes after it is the Crup."

"Really?"

Briallen laughed. "Have you even opened the book for that class?"

Marisol pretended to look hurt. "Of course I have! I _am_ a Wenlock! I just don't like that class very much."

"Anyway," said Briallen, playfully rolling her eyes. "I've got Potions down pat. It's just like cooking but with weirder ingredients. And luckily, we don't have to do our practical with our partner… I just feel kind of bad for Abe, because without me to correct him he probably won't do so well. It's Herbology I'm worried about."

Marisol frowned. She had that class with Briallen and knew exactly why her friend dreaded the final exam for that class. "Why'd you have to mention _you-know-what_? And I was in such a good mood… Do you have any idea what Stalkes is making us do?"

"I heard he's going to set up a bunch of stations with different plants, and all we have to do is name them."

Marisol's jaw dropped. "We have to _name_ them? Oh, great, all plants– "

Briallen cut her friend off, finishing her sentence for her. "Look exactly the same? I know. Just look at it this way: after today we won't have another class with Professor Stalkes for a whole summer!"

"Thank mighty Merlin!" The two girls laughed as they walked into the library. Mrs Shan quickly silenced them, however, with just one, penetrating, glare.

Briallen had never had to really study for exams before, when she went to Surry County Elementary, because the tests there hadn't actually been very difficult. And she was pleased with just a perfectly average B in a class, and never cared to push herself harder to earn a higher grade. She felt the same way at Bergamot, except the effort she put in at SCE for a B, she quickly learned, would only earn her a C at Bergamot; so Briallen allowed Marisol to drag her to the library before, between, and after exams to cram in all the studying she could, even when she would rather be outside playing.

_I just have to focus for a few more days and then it's all over_, thought Briallen as she and Marisol took their seats in their usual study room, where Toby was already waiting for them. She pulled her Potions book out of her book bag and began to diligently study for her next exam, with Toby, while Marisol reviewed her notes for Care of Magical Creatures.

They were all exhausted when they met later in the dining hall for lunch.

"Just one more exam," moaned Toby as he gingerly placed his hands on the table. He had several bandages on his fingers and his hands were stained green and blue, with bits of color other places on his body. Marisol helped him by making him a plate with a ham and cheese sandwich and pouring his drink.

"Why are you hands a mess, but Briallen's aren't?" Marisol asked, placing a cup of lemonade in front of Toby, who was wincing.

"He was rushing the whole time, and made this huge mess, because he thought he wouldn't be able to finish all his potions in time," explained Briallen for her friend. "His cauldron exploded a few times too… and poor Tiffany was in the seat next to him! She was covered in all sorts of things by the end of exam."

Marisol choked on an onion ring and, after washing it down with a drink, she said, "You kidding! Was Professor Alembic furious? Did she still accept your potions?"

"Yeah," mumbled Toby. He still hadn't touched his lunch. "But I had to test them all on myself."

"You should have seen him after he took his Hair Restoration Draft! He had such gorgeous long hair, all the way down to his knees!"

Toby grumbled and poked his sandwich. The girls laughed for a while, but the humor eventually wore off. Marisol began quizzing everybody on plants to prepare them for their Herbology exam, which was just after lunch. Briallen was pass the point of caring about her grades, though. She just wanted to get her last exam done and over with so that she could get an answer from Marisol on whether or not her friend would go with them to the north wood later that night. Briallen didn't want to return to the cave without a plan, either.

She glanced across the table at Lucan, who sat with Cora and Christian. He was absorbed in explaining something in a book to his friends and didn't notice her. Briallen smiled. She was glad he was going with them that night.

Three very long picnic tables were placed parallel each other inside the Quodpot pitch, and on the tables there was every kind of food one could find at the typical American barbeque: hotdogs, hamburgers, ribs, potato salad, casseroles, cupcakes and pies, lemonade, iced tea, and more. In celebration of the end of the school year (every year), the dinner on the last day of classes was a huge outdoor barbeque known as the End-of-the-Year Picnic. Not far from the tables was a row of large gas grills, each one manned by two or three house-elves in white aprons and chef hats, while students and teachers alike were helping themselves to the large amount of food at the tables and then sitting in the grass or on the bleachers surrounding the pitch. (And a small group of house elves sat, hiding, under one of the tables, enjoying hot dogs and pumpkin juice.)

Some kids were playing air-tag on brooms, or tossing about Quaffles. Others were splashing about in the lake, still in their uniforms, but most students were lounging lazily on the bleachers, or under the shade of trees, discussing their plans for the summer. Even the house-elves were enjoying themselves, chattering in high-pitched voices to each other about next year's menus and a redecoration of some of the classrooms.

Briallen saw Marisol and Toby sitting under a large willow tree, just outside the pitch fence, and motioned to them that she would be with them momentarily.

"And Professor Black said that if you just applied yourself and paid better attention, then you would do much better in Astronomy next year," explained Cal Bevin. He sat on the short fence that surrounded the Quodpot pitch as he spoke to Briallen, who stood in front of him. Earlier, Briallen had spent the better part of a half hour looking for her grandfather at the picnic, when she had realized that he was the one in the khaki Bermuda shorts and red linen t-shirt. She had been shocked by his very Muggle-like apparel because she had never seen her grandfather wear anything other than dark suits and dress robes.

"I _will_ do better next year, grandpa," said Briallen, just before taking a sip of her iced tea. Briallen had thought it would be great, going to a school where her grandfather was in charge. What she hadn't realized, however, was that he would be informed of her grades immediately after her exams, instead of a few days later like everybody else, and that her teachers would tell him every little detail about their experience with her in their class, since he was their boss.

"And I can't believe you did so poorly on your Herbology exam. Professor Stalkes wrote a note here that you confused the knotgrass for a common garden weed! That's a very important potion ingredient."

"I'll do better next year, grandpa."

"Not to mention, you wrote 'don't know them' under several goblin names on your History of Magic exam. You must not have studied at all for that final, because Professor Trajan is an excellent teacher."

"I'll do better next year, grandpa."

Cal Bevin turned to look at his granddaughter. She was watching, intently, the war of words going on between Grace Daniels and Mindy Price, who were only just a few feet in front of them. "Briallen, are you even listening to me? Or do you consider Miss Price's love-life to be of more importance than your school grades?"

Briallen grinned guiltily at her grandfather. "Sorry, grandpa. I really will do better next year, though, I promise you. I'll spend at least ten hours a week in the library!"

"Plus Quodpot practices and games, if you make the team, and attending your duties as a Student Aide for Professor Conleth?"

Briallen's grin turned to a frown. "I'll manage."

"I hope so, Briallen. You need to be adept at time management in order to succeed in today's world. I fully expect you to _earn_ the position of prefect by your fifth year, and to be a good role model for those students younger than you from now on. I know that this was only your first year, and everything was new and exciting, but from here on out you need to buckle down, Briallen. Understand?"

Briallen nodded. "Can I go sit with my friends now?"

"…Yes, go on," said Cal Bevin as he waved his granddaughter away with a smile before standing to go break up the fight between Grace and Mindy.

Briallen ran over to Marisol and Toby, where Marisol handed her a plate piled high with food. "What was that all about?" asked Marisol.

"Apparently he asked all my teachers to give him my grades early."

"Oh, no… "

"Oh, yes. And I didn't do the fantastic job he expected me to do. I got a couple of A's, but mostly B's and C's and, of course, a D in Flying. Big surprise there."

"Hey, a D is still passing. I'm surprised Miss Winsome didn't fail you," said Toby before he shoved a handful of potato chips in his mouth. Marisol and Briallen laughed as they watched Toby try to chew; chip crumbs exploded from the corners of his mouth. Once he had successfully swallowed, he took a large gulp of lemonade and belched. "Excuse me. So what'd you get an A in, other than Elemental Magic?"

"Ancient Runes, but that was only because I studied with Marisol, the super-student," explained Briallen, as she waved to Marisol, who was trying, unsuccessfully, to remove a twig from one of her thick curls.

"This is why I straighten my hair!" Marisol complained, before ripping the twig from the ringlet as hard as she could. She gasped in pain, rubbed her head, and mumbled something in Spanish before turning her attention back to her friends. "So, let's go over our plan for tonight."

Briallen went from care-free to serious in less than a second, thrilled that Marisol had agreed to accompany them on their last mission. "We're meeting Lucan next to the grand staircase at eleven sharp. From there we're going to go through the kitchen and out the back door. We need to wear all black, though, so that nobody sees us, and Lucan said he's been practicing the Disillusionment Charm, and he'll cast it on all of us."

"Disillusionment Charm?" asked Toby skeptically. "That's a bit out of his league."

"We have to try it, though, so that if we do walk in front of somebody, or someone looks out a window overlooking the cemetery, their eyes will pass right over us without even noticing. If he does it right, at least."

"But what if he's only saying that that's the spell he's doing and then he knocks us all out? And then he floats us to the cave and hands us over to the snatcher? It seems exactly like the type of thing he would do."

"Lucan's not like that, Toby."

"Of course you stand up for your boyfriend," said Marisol teasingly.

Briallen smacked Marisol in the arm before continuing. "Anyway, after he disillusions – disillusions? – after he casts the spell on us, we're going to sneak out to the Dean's Mausoleum, go through the sarcophagus, and the tunnel should lead us to the cave."

"Why can't we do this during the day?" Marisol whispered as a group of students ran past them.

"Because somebody would notice then. At night we have the darkness on our side."

"I think the darkness is more on the side of Miss Hoody. Remember Halloween?"

"Lucan will be with us," assured Briallen. It only just occurred to her that she should have asked Lucan to teach them all the shield charm he had used on Halloween night. It was too late now, however, and they'd just have to cross their fingers and hope they don't run into the snatcher.

Marisol sighed and shook her head sadly. "But he won't be able to shield us all."

"Which is why I really need to ask you guys this question: are you absolutely sure you want to do this? I'm telling you right now, it's definitely going to be dangerous. There might be a fight, and someone might get hurt," explained Briallen. She remembered all too clearly the last lecture she received from Cal Bevin, after sneaking into the north wood with Marisol and Toby. She didn't want anything bad to happen to them but she didn't want to do this by herself either.

"I know," said Marisol, suddenly excited. "I've been practicing a few defensive spells. I know a push spell, and I know a bunch of hexes and jinxes, after doing all that research when we wanted to have revenge against Dante."

"Marisol, we know for sure the snatcher can cast the _Killing Curse_," said Toby. "There's no way a hair-pulling jinx or the Butt-Clap Curse can even compare to what the snatcher can do."

"A distraction is a distraction. If it comes to it, we'll let Lucan deal with the bad guy. He seems to know all sorts of scary spells."

"If he's even on our side!" Toby threw his hands in the air in exasperation. "I don't like that we're counting on him to protect us! We don't know that we can trust him!"

"Yes, we do!" shouted Briallen, suddenly. She paused to collect herself. "He saved my _life_, Toby. Look, if one, or both, of you isn't at the meeting place at eleven, I won't be angry with you. And I definitely don't want you coming if you're going to fight with Lucan, Toby. This is a serious mission, and we need to be mature and clear-headed."

Marisol and Toby looked at each other, embarrassed by their little fight. They all ate in silence for several minutes before Toby finally spoke up. "We're with you, buddy."

Briallen looked herself over in the bathroom mirror. She only had twenty minutes to get ready, as her roommates had taken longer than she expected to fall asleep. She had on a pair of dark-blue jeans, a black button-down shirt (which she'd borrowed from Chante, since she didn't own any black clothes herself), and her dad's old all-black White Sox baseball cap. She wasn't happy with how she looked but it was the best she could come up with.

Wand in hand, she quietly snuck down the staircase from her bedroom to the common room. After taking a quick peek around the archway, and not seeing anybody there, she ran as silently as she could to the portrait hole. Luckily, the barbecue had made everybody sleepy and almost all of the students had turned in earlier than usual.

"Another one, eh?" asked Sir Lawrence of Woodcroft. He swung his portrait shut once Briallen was on the fourth floor landing. "Is there some sort of party tonight?"

"Yes, and it's for a secret club, so I need you to promise me you won't tell anybody you've seen us, okay?"

Sir Lawrence smiled and then cupped his hand to his mouth conspiratorially. "Not a soul."

Briallen grinned at him as the staircase attached to the landing and then ran down it and waited for it to move again. She had purposely worn her oldest pair of tennis shoes, as they made almost no noise when she ran, even though they were so worn they were in danger of falling apart at any moment. She made it to the hall lined with suits of armor in less than a minute, and had nearly ran straight through when she heard a strange squeak. Briallen froze mid-step, afraid that she had been caught, when she heard the squeak again and realized it was coming from a suit of armor. She turned around and looked at each suit before she recognized the squeak was coming from the armor in the middle on her left side.

_I'd forgotten he could talk_, thought Briallen as she watched the suit of armor try to open his mouth piece so he could speak. _The magic keeping his mouth shut must be wearing off. Let's see, I had to've learned something that could help him talk again…_

Briallen rolled her wand over in her hands as she thought over all the spells she knew. Then she remembered one that she had not learned in class, but from Benjamin Beauvais during The War of the Flowers. Briallen smiled broadly and pointed her wand at the suit of armor. "Finite Incantatem!" She paused and then raised her wand again. "Deffigare!"

At first nothing happened. Then the mouth piece opened only a fraction. The suit of armor coughed, and dried aco-plaster blew all over Briallen, who then also began to cough.

"She's a hag! She's an _evil_ hag!" sputtered the suit of armor in a scratchy voice.

"What?" asked Briallen. "I don't understand – who's a hag?"

"In the cloak!"

Briallen looked sadly at the suit of armor, believing that being silent for so long had driven it insane. She shook her head mournfully and then made her way to the entrance hall.

"What took you so long?" asked Lucan, worried. "We thought you might've been caught… what's that all over you?"

Briallen wiped at the front of her shirt and shrugged. "Just aco-plaster dust. Remember the suit of armor that used to recite poetry, but somebody stuck his mouth shut? Well, he can speak again."

"Really? What'd he say? Did you tell you who did it?" Marisol asked excitedly.

"No, he just kept saying 'she's a hag!' over and over. I think he's a few cards short of a full deck, if you catch my drift."

"He wasn't playing with a full deck to begin with," mumbled Lucan as he pulled his wand out of his back pocket. "All of you in a row, now."

Briallen, Marisol and Toby lined up shoulder to shoulder in front of Lucan. He then tapped each of them on their heads and said the Disillusionment Charm. Briallen could tell Toby wanted to say something but he did as she had asked earlier and didn't speak. After Lucan had cast the spell on all of them, he cast it on himself.

Briallen was irritated as looked at her friends and at Lucan: she could still clearly see all of them. "I don't think it worked, Lucan. We're still visible."

"It worked, believe me. The only reason we can see each other is because we know we're all here. Now let's go." He turned toward a portrait of a banquet hall table filled with food and tapped the golden goblet in the center with his wand. The goblet fell over and the wall slid backwards and to the side to reveal a staircase shrouded in darkness. The sound of many voices floated up to them.

"Whoever's down there is going to catch us!" said Toby as he glared at Lucan. "Wonderful idea, Stone."

"They're just house-elves! They won't tell anybody what we're doing. And if they notice us somehow and ask you if you want something, just say 'no, thank you,' and keep walking. Don't stop or you won't get out… actually, let's just run through. It'll be faster that way. On the count of three: one, two, three."

The four kids ran down the staircase on 'three.' When they reached the bottom they came across a large kitchen (even bigger than the massive dining hall directly above it), full of house elves. They did as Lucan suggested and repeated 'no, thank you,' several times before running through a doorway in the back of the kitchen, through a winding hallway and up another flight of stairs where they came out, exhausted, behind Bergamot and directly across from the cemetery.

"Like. I. Said," huffed Toby, still glaring at Lucan. "Wonderful. Idea. Stone."

After they were all breathing normally again, Lucan led them into the cemetery. "The mausoleum is in the center… "

"This is really creepy," said Marisol as she looked warily at the full moon looming over them in the sky. Unlike the others, this was her first time in the cemetery. There was no fog that night, but there was nothing else either: no crickets or toads, or creaky branches swaying in the wind. Just silence. Briallen remembered what Jessica Marriot had said about the day Christabel disappeared, about how there was complete silence. She shivered. "You know, Briallen, your grandfather never specifically said there _aren't_ any werewolves in the north wood."

"Relax," whispered Briallen as she stumbled over a fallen tombstone. "I was talking with Cass the other day and she said that the werewolves would congregate up in the mountains, away from the town and the school, if there were any here."

Most of the cemetery was in great condition and very clean, because of the care given to it by Mr Eldred, the groundskeeper. However, many of the tombstones were centuries old and had begun to fall apart, due to either weather or the clumsiness of visitors, or the overgrown roots of nearby trees, all of which made their progress slow-going.

"Werewolves? As in the plural? As in there's more than one around here?" asked Marisol, now sounding quite frightened.

"I don't know. I'm just repeating what Cass said."

"I really doubt there are any werewolves here. Not that it would matter. You just stupefy the beast and move on," said Lucan sharply.

"Stupefy? We don't learn that spell until our fifth year! What are we supposed to do for tonight?" demanded Marisol as she waved her arms wildly.

"Play dead," joked Toby.

"That's for bears, not werewolves," said Briallen. "Wolves are scavengers. If you play dead, they'll eat you."

"Oh, fantastic, so there's nothing I can do if I suddenly come across a werewolf?" muttered Marisol, kicking a clump of grass.

"Just cross your fingers and pray they don't kill you."

"Actually," said Lucan as they all reached the large, marbled mausoleum. "You should cross your fingers and hope they do."


	27. The Taken

Chapter 27: The Taken

**Chapter 27: The Taken**

"MINE!" shouted the padlock on the mausoleum doors as soon as it saw Lucan.

Lucan just began to raise his wand when red sparks flew past his head. He leaned to the side and whipped his head around to see Briallen, her wand up. "You almost hit me!"

"But I didn't hit you," said Briallen, smiling. She went to the now unlocked padlock and quietly remove it from the chains and then, together, she and Lucan removed the chains from the doors. The chains looked to be in the same position Lucan had left them, meaning whoever had put them on the door to begin with hadn't returned yet.

The door to the mausoleum opened with a low creak and, slowly, the four kids entered the tomb. Marisol followed Briallen so close that Marisol's watch kept getting caught on Briallen's shirt. Lucan lit his wand and motioned for the others to stay where they were near the center sarcophagus. He moved to the right and went to the back of the tomb. Briallen couldn't see him very well but she heard the click of the wolves being pushed in and then the rumbling began. Marisol clung to Briallen as she watched Cal Bevin's sarcophagus slide to the right and reveal the staircase.

With Lucan in the front, lighting the way with his wand, Briallen, Marisol and Toby followed closely down the narrow tunnel that led from the mausoleum in the Bergamot cemetery to somewhere in the north wood. There was complete silence, apart from the occasional noise made from one of them tripping over a rock or root in the dirt tunnel.

"I've been thinking, you guys," said Marisol suddenly. Briallen let out a yelp, and jumped, frightened by the sudden loud sound of Marisol's voice echoing off of the long tunnel walls. Lucan shushed them both.

"Sorry," said Marisol, now whispering. "Anyway, I've been thinking and I think I would rather be bitten by a werewolf and become a werewolf, than die. What do you all think?"

"I think we should change the subject of this conversation, that's what I think," whispered Toby sharply.

"Seriously, think about it. Would you rather die right now, on the spot, or continue to live and just have to, like, become a monster for a few days a month."

"My mom says women already have a monthly curse. Do you really want another one?" asked Toby. He wasn't sure what his mother meant by this mysterious monthly curse but it didn't sound pleasant, and it made him glad he was a male.

"I wouldn't mind. It'd be better than being dead."

"How about we not talk anymore?" snapped Lucan. "If somebody else is in this tunnel, they'll hear us." At being told there was a possibility they weren't alone in the tunnel, Marisol kept her mouth shut and did not speak again until they had crawled out of the tunnel up a rope ladder and through a rotted tree stump.

"Gross," whispered Marisol as she wiped dirt and bugs off of her pants.

"Quiet! The centaurs might still be here and they're not known for their friendliness," Lucan said quietly before motioning for them to follow him. "This way."

Briallen looked around the part of the wood they had come out of for any sign of the cave and frowned when she couldn't see where it was. They were surrounded entirely by trees and, with no pathway in sight, she had no idea where in the forest they were. Without a path, the forest floor was a mess of roots and leaves and other plant life, and yet the wood was strangely void of any of the common sounds of wildlife. Briallen considered this very odd since when she was last here, only a few days ago, the wood was bustling with the sounds of animals.

She walked a little faster until she was in step next to Lucan. "I thought you said it came up right next to the cave – so where's the cave?"

"It's not much further," he replied calmly, keeping his eyes on whatever unnoticeable path he was following. Lucan seemed to know where every rock, root and hole was as he walked carefully through the growth of trees.

Toby and Marisol slowed down to allow a little more space between themselves and Briallen and Lucan. "So?" Marisol asked in a whisper.

"I think it's a trap," replied Toby, scowling. "I don't trust him and I don't think he's here just to help us."

"Then why did you come along?"

"Somebody has to look out for you and Briallen."

"Toby, if it came down to you and Lucan, you know that Lucan would win, right? His family practices dark magic, and you remember what Briallen said about him shooting _arrows_ out of his wand on Halloween! Who knows what else he can do?"

"Yeah, but at least I'll have _tried_."

"You're so stupid sometimes! But, thanks anyways, Toby."

Toby glanced at Marisol, confused. "For what?"

"For coming." She smiled at him. Then she heard the howl. Marisol froze, thinking it was her mind playing tricks on her, until she noticed that Toby, Lucan, and Briallen had stopped walking as well. Everybody seemed to be concentrating on listening, to confirm if they had all heard what they thought they heard. Then another howl echoed through the trees. "…Is that what I think it is?"

Toby seemed to be barely breathing as he nodded his head. "I think it is… we should catch up with Lucan and Briallen." Toby and Marisol ran up to the other two, who were now discussing something in unintelligible whispers.

Lucan turned to them as they approached. "Wolves," he confirmed. "I don't know if they're werewolves or regular wolves, but either way they're a danger."

"Why did you say _wolves_? Do you think there's more than one?" asked Marisol, wringing his hands with worry. She was beginning to regret going on this mission.

"I don't know. We should get to the cave quickly, though." With his last word, Lucan turned on his heels and continued through the forest even faster than he had been going before. Within minutes the cave came into sight and Briallen sighed in relief. Despite her doubts on whether or not this was the best night to go exploring the old cave, as she looked upon it she felt the trip was entirely worth it. Ever since she saw that sweater in the cave, she had a feeling there was something important to find in the cave. She also had a feeling that something bad was about to happen. It was the quiet stillness of the forest, and the bright full moon shining down on them that made everything look and feel wrong to her.

A twig snapping broke the silence. Briallen looked around at Toby, Lucan and Marisol, who were also looking at each other. None of them had moved since the cave came into sight. They were all still standing on the outside of the clearing in front of the cave, still within the trees. Another twig snapped. Marisol began to take nervous, shallow breaths. Toby grabbed her hand; she was shaking and her palms her sweaty but he held on tightly, not showing his own fear.

Lucan was now eyeing the clearing carefully, his eyes squinting as they looked for something that was not yet there. "Nobody move… there's someone coming this way," he whispered as he held his arm out in front of Briallen like a barricade.

Briallen knew who was coming: the snatcher, Mr Hoody.

At the opposite end of the clearing, where there seemed to be a gap in the trees, a figure suddenly became visible under the bright light of the full moon. They walked awkwardly, sideways almost, as one arm was stretched behind them, holding a wand to float what looked like a body, while the other hand held up their long cloak so that they could step more easily through the long grass in the clearing. As the snatcher came closer, Briallen focused on the body floating behind him to see if she could recognize who it was who had been kidnapped this time.

Marisol gasped. "That's Gavin Ellison!" she whispered as she took a hold of Lucan's t-shirt from her place behind him. "What's she going to do to him?"

Lucan shrugged to let her know that he had no idea what the snatcher was doing, and also to shake free of Marisol's sweaty grasp.

Soon, the snatcher disappeared inside the cave and Briallen followed with Lucan, Marisol and Toby trailing behind her. They tread carefully inside the cave, aware that one small noise would echo loudly off the stone walls and give away their presence. Briallen resisted the urge to light her wand the deeper they went, as the light of the moon only provided so much for them to see with as they went further in. Then the snatcher turned a sharp corner and disappeared.

Briallen motioned for them all to stop and stay as she continued to follow the snatcher around the corner. There was the dim glow of candle light coming from around another corner that the snatcher had turned at just a few yards further in front of her. Briallen crept quietly and looked around the cave wall. On the other side was what looked to be a small room, no larger than Briallen's bedroom back at her parents house.

Then Briallen realized that what she had originally believed to be barrels lined along one wall were, in fact, human beings who were bound and gagged and unconscious. The snatcher lowered Gavin to the ground and mumbled another spell that bound him in ropes, before he awakened him. Gavin shook his head groggily.

"Where am I?" asked Gavin hoarsely as he tried to look around. It only took him a few seconds to notice the bound bodies lined along the wall, and the fact that he was also bound. He began to struggle against the ropes.

"No, no, no, my dear," said a familiar, sickly sweet voice from under the cloak. "The more you struggle, the tighter they get, and I don't want you to suffocate yourself. Not before dinner." The snatcher then awoke every person that was in the room and lit a few more candles. It took Briallen all of her willpower to keep from gasping as the light from the candles fell up the faces of all those that had been kidnapped. Christabel Lewis, Takashi Wu, Izolda Brodzki, Noah Pierce, and Gavin Ellison were all there. "I had actually planned for this to happen to a few others, but they kept slipping through my fingers and now the school-year is over… you all will do nicely, though. Werewolves aren't at all picky when it comes to what they eat."

Briallen returned to her friends as fast as she could without making any noise. After they had all hidden behind a large rock opposite the entrance to the small room, Briallen began whispering. "First, there _are_ werewolves in the wood, right this very instant, and they're probably close by. Secondly, the snatcher is in there with all the kids who've been kidnapped and she's going to feed them to the werewolves. Third, I know who the snatcher is – I would recognize that voice anywhere. Now, you all stay here, I'm going back to see if the snatcher will take off the cloak she's wearing. Everybody should see her or nobody will believe me when we explain what happened here tonight."

Before her friends or Lucan could stop her, Briallen was back by the wall, looking in on the room with the snatcher and the missing kids. The snatcher was currently kicking Gavin Ellison in the stomach, apparently for something smart he had said. Briallen couldn't wait any longer; Gavin was her friend and she didn't want to see him hurt. She jumped out from behind the wall and pointed her wand at the snatcher, who had her back turned to Briallen. "Depulso!" shouted Briallen in fury. The spell hit the snatcher in the back and she went flying into a wall with a crunch and a thud, and then dropped to the floor, unmoving.

Briallen went immediately to Gavin who was still laying on the floor, heaving. "I don't know how to get these ropes off!" cried Briallen as she pulled frantically at the ropes, looking back at the snatcher every few seconds to see if she was up yet.

"Remember the unbinding spell I used on the suit of armor back in October? Use it on me!" said Gavin coolly.

"Right." Briallen stood up. She pictured Gavin in her head, and the wand movement he had used and the exact way he had said the spell. She crossed her fingers and pointed her wand at him. "Deligare!"

Gavin's ropes came undone and he jumped up and hugged Briallen tightly. "I don't know why you're here, or where here is, but I'm glad you're here."

Briallen laughed nervously. "Thank me later, right now we've got to unbind everybody else and get out of this place before the werewolves get here."

"Our wands are in her cloak!" said Takashi Wu, using his head to motion to the unconscious body of the snatcher. He had managed to somehow remove his gag but the more he struggled with the ropes, the tighter they became, and he was already looking unusually purple.

"I'll get their wands, you unbind them," said Gavin as he carefully approached the snatcher.

Briallen did as Gavin said and unbound all of the kids who had been taken, as Gavin successfully retrieved their wands from the snatcher's robes. "Okay, now let's get out of here!" said Briallen as she led them all out of the cave room to where Lucan, Toby and Marisol were waiting.

"Briallen! What did you do? What happened?" asked Marisol as she looked in disbelief upon Christabel, Takashi, Izolda, Noah, and Gavin. Actually finding the kidnapped kids was more than she had expected, and even when Briallen had told them all the kidnapped were there, in the cave, at that very moment, she didn't really believe it. Now, seeing the missing kids, Marisol realized how much danger they were all in. Another howl came from the distance but no one but Marisol looked towards the sound.

"I knocked out the snatcher with a toppling charm."

"More like you threw her across the room!" said Takashi, smiling. "Hey, Stone. Good to see you made it here! I was wondering if you'd get it." He patted Lucan on the back.

"It took me a while but–" began Lucan.

"Enough!" said Toby, ending the greeting. "We've got to go! The kidnapper could wake up at any moment and he knows the killing curse, plus there are werewolves on their way!"

"You mean there are werewolves here," said Christabel shakily as she slowly raised her hand to point to the cave entrance. The opening to the cave was a few dozen yards away, but it was still possible to see outside. Out in the clearing, in front of the cave, were three very large werewolves. They ran back and forth through the grass wildly, occasionally pausing to howl at the moon or wrestle each other.

The students stared at the werewolves. Then a vicious scream abruptly sounded from the cave room where Briallen had left the snatcher unconscious. "She's awake!" cried Briallen. "Come on, there are only three werewolves and _nine_ of us! Would you rather fight someone who knows the killing curse or something that's pretty much just a large dog?"

Briallen did not wait for an answer, though, as she stupidly ran for the cave entrance. Lucan cursed and ran after her, closely followed by Toby, and then Marisol, who ran after them not in bravery but in confusion. The rest did not wait much longer before they too ran for the cave entrance, just as a bolt of green light shot out from the entrance to the cave room and hit the wall directly across from where they had all been standing. Christabel, unable to cope with the situation any longer, began to loudly scream and cry in fear.

Briallen and Lucan, who were now standing side by side in front of the cave, froze when they heard the scream, as did the three werewolves in the clearing. Briallen's original plan of attacking the werewolves while they were unaware, like she did the snatcher, was no longer possible, as the werewolves turned to look at where the noise was coming from.

The kids and the werewolves stared at each other at first, neither group making a move, until suddenly, the largest of the werewolves let out a long howl and then charged at them. Screaming, fear, and confusion followed as many of the students began running around, shouting and throwing all the spells they knew at the werewolves.

"Lumos Strobos!" screamed Briallen as one of the werewolves came very near to her. The bright light poured out of her wand in rapid intervals and the werewolf, blinded by the sudden, flickering light, dropped its head and whined. Lucan appeared next to her and raised his wand at the temporarily blinded werewolf and shouted: "Stupefy!" The werewolf dropped to the ground, but it was only semi-unconscious.

Then a bright flash of green light shot past Briallen, only narrowly missing her. Lucan pushed Briallen aside so roughly that she fell to the ground. She looked up just in time to see Lucan shout his arrows charm, and aim it at the snatcher. One arrow struck the snatcher in the shoulder, while the other two flew past her and struck a werewolf that was dangerously close to slashing both Izolda Brodzki and Takashi Wu, its large paw brandishing claws as sharp as cooking knives. A scream came from Briallen's right and from her place on the ground she turned her head just in time to see the largest werewolf bite into Gavin's upper arm. Christabel Lewis, who had been hiding behind Gavin screamed again, and her tears mingled with the blood Gavin's wound splattered on her.

Briallen knew she should get up and help Christabel and Gavin, but fear flooded over her as the reality of the situation finally sunk in. They were all being attacked by werewolves, and an incredibly evil witch, and they were only students. As she watched the scene before her, she fought with herself over whether or not she should get up and join the fight. Then she saw Marisol, her very best friend who was deathly afraid of werewolves, pick up a rock and throw it at the large werewolf who was now about to bite Christabel. The werewolf, his attention now focused on Marisol, growled and ran after her.

"Marisol!" screamed Briallen as she jumped up and ran after the large werewolf. Not thinking rationally, she jumped onto the beast's back and began pulling its hair, screaming shrilly the entire time. With one swift move the werewolf clawed Briallen off his back and threw her several dozen feet away. She rolled through the grass and only stopped when she ran into a small boulder, cracking her shoulder. She could feel something hot and sticky on her stomach, and dripping down her side. She tried to get up again but her head was throbbing and the world began to spin. She fell back into the grass. Then somebody, very near to her, began to laugh.

"This has worked out more perfectly then I could have ever planned, hoped or imagined," said the snatcher as she kneeled next to Briallen and leaned over her. Briallen looked up and her eyes widened in astonishment. She had recognized the snatcher's voice, but to see her face and now know for sure who the snatcher was, was still a shock to her. But her face was different somehow, older and more wrinkled, and her teeth were sharper and more yellow.

"Miss Winsome… but… "

"But what? I'm a teacher? You really are _dense_, Bevin."

"But you're a teacher!"

Miss Winsome frowned and rolled her eyes. "I think I'll just call over your– "

"Infatig Statis!" shouted Gavin, suddenly appearing behind Miss Winsome. Miss Winsome flew into the air a dozen feet and landed twice that distance away from Briallen. Briallen raised her head and smiled at Gavin who had taken Miss Winsome's place by her side.

"You were bitten," said Briallen as she waved a hand at Gavin's wounded arm.

Gavin shrugged. "And yet I'm not nearly as beaten up as you. Mrs Krause won't let you leave the infirmary for at least a week."

Briallen began to laugh but it quickly morphed into a moan, and she winced in pain. She put her hands on her stomach and felt around. The werewolf's claws had cut her from her from her back to her stomach, and she was sure she had also broken a few bones.

"It's so quiet," whispered Briallen as she stared at the stars. She was surprised to find that she knew the names of many of the stars and constellations that were above her. She recognized Draco, Ursa Minor and Cepheus… and they were all so pretty and sparkling.

"Lucan and Takashi just knocked out the last of the werewolves," said Gavin as he looked back at all the others. "What were you all doing out here tonight anyway?"

"…We weren't thinking." Briallen closed her eyes. "We were looking for some clues. For the snatcher, and the missing kids. For some excitement."

"Well, you certainly found some."

"I think we found enough to last us a lifetime."

Gavin laughed gently and then stood up and leaned over her. He lifted her shirt high enough to see her wound, grimaced, and then lowered it. She didn't feel hardly any pain, just warmth. She turned her head and saw Lucan, a few feet away, his arms around Christabel but his eyes on Briallen. Christabel was in hysterics, crying about how she wanted her mom and dad, and to go home. Lucan kept patting her back and shushing her. Takashi and Noah were examining one of the smaller werewolves, there wands held out defensively just in case it should wake up. Neither of them seemed to be badly injured, or even that dirty, considering what they had just been through, but Briallen's vision was fuzzy and unfocused and she couldn't be sure.

Briallen turned her head the other way while Gavin took off his shirt, tore it into strips, and began to wrap it around her torso. She could see Marisol, kneeling in the grass, along with Toby. Neither of them were speaking as they watched the others. Toby's head was shiny in the moonlight, as if it were wet with something, and Marisol, normally so put-together, was caked in leaves, pine needles, and dirt. Briallen wanted to cry.

One of the werewolves on the other side of the clearing made a movement, like it was trying to get up, and Takashi and Noah ran to it and began shouting "Stupefy!" Once it was down again, they ran over to Gavin.

"We should really leave," said Noah breathlessly. "The big one's disappeared!"

"What do you mean?"

"It's gone! It was over by that other one we just stupefied again, but it's not there anymore. It was huge, Gavin, and it's running around again so we really need to go."

"Okay! Just wait a second, I can't move her until I wrap this," said Gavin shakily. Briallen watched as Noah and Takashi leaned over her; Noah looked sick to his stomach and Takashi reached out his hand to poke at her wound. Gavin pushed Takashi's hand away and shook his head. "Don't mess with it."

"Hurry up!" cried Christabel, her voice hoarse and slightly muffled by Lucan's shirt.

"Alright, I'm going to stupefy you, Briallen. Just so I can carry you back without you feeling any pain, okay?" whispered Gavin, bringing his wand close to her face.

Briallen nodded, relieved, and closed her eyes as she listened to Gavin say the spell.


	28. Battle's End

Chapter 29: Acceptance

**Chapter 28: Battle's End**

Briallen awoke the next morning to the worst pain she had ever felt in her life, and she could not keep herself from screaming in agony. She tried to sit up but a searing pain in her stomach made her fall back onto her pillow; she clutched her stomach, tears streaming down her face.

"Calm down, child, calm down! You'll wake the others!" shushed Mrs Krause as she rushed to Briallen's side. Briallen turned pink as she tried to keep from screaming, while she watched Mrs Krause and another, younger, nurse, fuss over the bandages wrapped tightly around her torso.

"It hurts!" whimpered Briallen. She pulled herself up on her elbows to look down at the wound on her stomach, which was being treated with a chunky blue gel by the young nurse, and screamed again when she saw the raw, broken skin. She began screaming for her mom.

Mrs Krause waved her wand and a bottle of green liquid appeared in her hand. She immediately fed the entire contents of the bottle to Briallen. Within seconds, she had calmed down drastically as most of her pain was alleviated, but she continued to stare at the wound, now blue and shiny from the gel the other nurse had rubbed on it.

"If you move too much you may start bleeding again. You've been cut fairly deep," said Mrs Krause, pensive. "Only the kidney was punctured, and, luckily, the stomach's fine, so you can eat. But, I must ask you: how did you get this wound?"

Briallen dropped her head on her pillow and closed her eyes. Her mouth was dry, and her lips felt chapped, even though she had just drank all of the potion Mrs Krause had given her. She raised her hands to her head where she felt moist, matted hair and could suddenly smell dirt and something metallic. She wrinkled her nose and put her hands back down. "It was one of the werewolves."

"But how were you cut, exactly?" The younger nurse paused with re-wrapping Briallen's wound and looked up suddenly at Mrs Krause, her hands shaking slightly. Briallen wondered why the young nurse seemed so scared all of a sudden.

"I was on its back and it ripped me off," explained Briallen dryly.

"So this wound was done by its claws?"

"Yeah, I guess," mumbled Briallen.

Mrs Krause and her assistant nurse gave each other a look that Briallen didn't recognize. The young nurse then continued to re-wrap Briallen's torso, though much more carefully this time, as if she were trying to not touch her. Mrs Krause waited for the nurse to finish before she spoke again. "Verena, would you attend to Mr Pierce now, please?" The young nurse nodded and quickly left Briallen. "Briallen, because you were not actually bitten, I don't need to contact the Department for Werewolf Integration Tracking – do you know what that is?"

Briallen had learned much about the Ministry of Magic in all of her classes, mostly in her history class, but she realized quickly that there were dozens of departments for every little thing, so she wasn't surprised to learn there was a department devoted entirely to werewolves. And it was, of course, one she hadn't heard of, so she shook her head.

"Well… never mind, you needn't worry about it. You should know, though, that this wound you have is a magical wound and it can't be healed like normal wounds. You will be left with a scar, and maybe, well…"

Mrs Krause was uncharacteristically at a loss of words and unsure of what to say. To her obvious relief, however, just then Takashi Wu woke up and began asking why he was in the hospital wing, and insisting that he wasn't hurt. After giving Briallen a sip of another strange potion, Mrs Krause turned and left her alone to go fuss over Takashi on the other side of the infirmary. Briallen looked around and saw that almost everybody from the night before was in the infirmary with her, except for Gavin Ellison and Lucan Stone. She thought it was strange that Gavin wasn't there since he had been the only one of them bitten by one of the werewolves the night before. Then she smiled as she noticed that on either side of her were Toby and Marisol. While she wasn't happy that both of her friends were injured, she was happy that they were there with her.

Briallen sighed and then winced as pain shot through her body again. The potion Mrs Krause had given her worked better to dull pain better than anything she had ever taken before, but there were still moments where if she moved the wrong way, it hurt. "Ignore the pain, ignore the pain, pretend it's not there," she chanted quietly to herself. Briallen looked out the tall window opposite her bed. "Look out the window… oh, wow… " The sun was just beginning to rise and she had a perfect view of the mountains to the south. Yellow and pink light covered the tall, misty mountains, and birds chirped happily to one another on the windowsill, oblivious of the horrible events from last night. "It's just as pretty as Ben said it was…"

"What?" asked a voice next to her. Briallen turned her head and smiled when she saw Hayden Van Vlerah by her side. In his hands he held a small pink and yellow vase with tulips, and a brown paper bag. "I heard you were fighting werewolves and evil hags last night."

"Maybe."

Hayden raised an eyebrow as he took a seat on her bed and reached for her hand. This time Briallen did not pull away. "You're still very pretty, even with the bruises and caked blood, and dirt and grass everywhere…"

Briallen pulled her hand from his and pinched him. "What's that you got there?"

"Flowers for you," said Hayden as he put the vase on the table next to Briallen's bed. "And some Tinking Toffees, because I know they're your favorite."

"Too bad I can't eat them because my stomach was ripped open," joked Briallen.

Hayden laughed sadly and took her hand back. "Really, though. I'm glad you're alright. Last night, I was so worried. The castle was crazy because Taye Frost said that a suit of armor told him it had seen a monster in the castle. We were all sent to the dining hall, but when the heads of houses checked names, and they found that you, Marisol, Toby and Lucan weren't here… everybody was so scared. And then, not ten minutes later, Gavin Ellison practically kicks open the front doors of the school, carrying you in his arms, followed by Marisol, Toby, Lucan and all the kids that had been kidnapped. Christabel Lewis was screaming and crying about the north wood and about a bunch of werewolves and an evil witch… It was chaos. And you were all so beat up, and dirty, and bloody… "

"But everyone is okay?"

Hayden nodded solemnly. "They're okay but, uh, Gavin was bitten. Werewolf Liaison Officers from the Ministry are arriving today. He has to put his name in the werewolf registry now… They don't usually move this fast, though. There's a rumor that one of the teachers turned him in."

"I feel so bad for him; he's such a nice guy," whispered Briallen sadly.

"I know," said Hayden as he stroked Briallen's hand. "So… once you're better, you're going home, right? Are you going to visit your grandpa at all this summer?"

"Of course I am, Hayden, just so I can see you."

"Don't tease me."

Briallen smiled broadly and nodded. "Can't help it, you're an easy target… I'm thinking about it, though. I might spend a few days in The Village before the school year begins. Unless Benjamin is still willing to train me for Quodpot, then maybe I can convince my parents to let me stay longer," said Briallen casually. She liked that she and Hayden were having a normal conversation. Talking about her plans for the summer made her forget about her pain, and about the trouble she knew she'd be in when she saw her parents and her grandfather.

"And then we can go to lunch everyday again, like we did during winter break."

"Only if you swear to me you won't take me to that ugly, frilly, cafe latte place. It's either the Bubbling Cauldron, Charlotte's, or nothing."

"I agree," said Hayden with a laugh.

"Hey," murmured Marisol, just now waking up. "What's going on?"

"We're in the infirmary. Remember?" asked Briallen, as she watched her friend sit up. Marisol didn't look like she was badly injured at all, with just a few scrapes and bruises, especially when compared to Toby, who had his head and an arm bandaged.

"Oh, yeah… That woman gave me a sleeping potion!" said Marisol, sounding offended. "I told her I was just fine and all I needed was a shower!"

"You're just a girl, and you experienced an incredibly traumatic event!" argued Mrs Krause, from her place by Christabel Lewis.

"I need a shower!" screeched Marisol. "Look at me! Look at my hair! What if _Benjamin_ sees me like this?"

"Mr Beauvais _did_ see you like that, when he stopped by last night to see how you all were."

Marisol fell back into her bed and pulled her sheet over her face as she grumbled angrily about how she believed Mrs Krause should be sent to an insane asylum.

"Oh my gosh, if Marisol looks terrible, then I probably do too! Hayden, you need to leave, and wait 'till I've showered and done my hair!" cried Briallen jokingly.

"Very funny, Briallen… so, um, why is Hayden here? Are you guys dating?" asked Marisol with a sniffle, still under her sheet. Even after a night of fighting monsters, her top-most priority was the subject of boys.

Both Hayden and Briallen said 'no' at the same time. Briallen smiled at the boy sitting on her bed. She was liking him more and more every time she saw him. Marisol suddenly ripped the bed sheet off of her and shot up.

"What happened to the snatcher?" cried Marisol, scrambling to find her wand.

"SIT DOWN!" bellowed Mrs Krause. Christabel looked up at the nurse standing next to her, surprised and fearful. "Miss Winsome was apprehended last night by the Dean and the Aurors still on campus. She's most likely in a prison cell right now, and she'll be there for a very long time."

"Necesito… para enviar my padre… em, un búho! Like, now!" cried Marisol, sounding slightly confused. Mrs Krause, unsure of what exactly Marisol had just said, smiled and nodded. Marisol took this as approval to owl her father, and jumped out of her bed and ran out of the infirmary.

"Verena! Bring her back!" cried Mrs Krause, alarmed. She had no idea what Marisol was doing, only that she wasn't supposed to be doing it. Verena ran after Marisol, while Hayden and Briallen watched, amused.

"What's she doing?" Hayden asked Briallen.

"Owling her dad," she laughed.

"So you must be feeling better," said Cal Bevin as he sat down on the floor next to Briallen. Still in her pajamas, she was currently kneeling in front of one of the many bookcases in his office. It had only been half a day but Briallen's wound had healed greatly, though it still looked pink and shiny, and she still had her stitches in, and was still wrapped in bandages.

"Mrs Krause gave me some sort of pain-relieving potion. It's better than aspirin… you know, grandpa, you really should clean out these little cupboards more often," said Briallen as she wiped a rag inside the now empty cupboard on the bottom shelf of the bookcase. "Look at all this dust! And all this junk!" She lifted a wide glass jar full of shark teeth and waved it in front of her grandfather. "Do you really need a jar full of teeth?"

"It's meant to be intimidating," said Cal Bevin with a smile as he took the jar from Briallen. "I shall put it on my desk, that way when a student who is in trouble comes to speak to me, they won't be misled by my charming demeanor."

Briallen chuckled. "Or maybe you could just give it to Professor Alembic? I bet there's some sort of potion that uses shark teeth."

"Actually, yes, I believe three shark teeth are needed in a Wit-Sharpening Potion… "

"Ew," said Briallen as she made a face. "And to think that we _drink_ potions!"

"Judging by your disgust of shark's teeth, I take it you would rather not know what is in the pain-relieving potion that you love so much?"

"Don't even, grandpa." Briallen raised her finger as if she were scolding a toddler.

They worked silently together, happy to just have each other's company, as they cleaned out the bottom cupboards of all the bookcases. Cal Bevin had spoken with Briallen about what had happened, but he had not lectured her, only reminded her how disappointed he was with her when she broke the rules. He was angry she had disobeyed him, but he was also happy she was still alive after an encounter with werewolves, and proud of her, and her friends, for finding the missing kids (even though it had been pure luck, since Miss Winsome hadn't had them hidden there the whole time).

Briallen, of course, defended her decision and made clear that everybody else made their own decision as well to go out to the north wood last night. Cal and Briallen fought briefly and said their share, and then agreed to put it aside for the remainder of the semester and spend some quality time together, and try to find a way to explain what had happened to Will and Meda Bevin. And so Briallen was now cleaning out her grandfather's office.

Once they finished the bookcase that had contained the jar of shark teeth, Briallen fell backwards onto the floor and closed her eyes. "Grandpa?"

"Yes, dear?" asked Cal as he examined a small, empty telescope case of the kind used by sailors, that Briallen had found hidden within a book just moments ago.

"Why did Miss Winsome do what she did? Why did she want to hurt us – especially me – so badly?"

Cal put the telescope case back in its book and looked over at his granddaughter, who stared expectantly at him. "Miss Winsome is actually a hag. She took so many beautifying potions that when she applied for a job here a few years ago, I didn't recognize her."

"And you would have recognized her before?"

"Yes. Many years ago, when I first became Dean of Bergamot, she applied for the job of assistant groundskeeper. Even though she was a hag, that didn't mean she was evil, only different. She was friendly and had a good attitude, and so I hired her. The first few weeks of term went by smoothly and she did an excellent job. Until the parents of one of the first year students at the time came by for a visit. When they saw that a hag was one of our groundskeepers, well… you need to understand, Briallen, that thirty years ago, things were much different in the wizarding world. Well, not that much has really changed since then, but it's a little better."

Briallen could have sworn she saw her grandfather actually roll his eyes just then.

"As I was saying, the parents saw Miss Winsome – who went by Abilene at the time – and demanded that she be fired immediately. Of course, I refused and insisted that she was a great groundskeeper and would never harm the children, but the parents went to the school board, and a month later I was forced to let her go. I guess her anger at being fired was directed towards me and, after years of resentment, she decided to get her revenge… and what a revenge it would have been had she succeeded."

Briallen had never seen her grandfather look so sad before. Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted, though, by the arrival of Professor Alembic flanked by two men in conservative robes, along with Gavin. "Professor Bevin? The men from the Werewolf Liaison Office are here. I also took the liberty to fetch Mr Ellison as well."

"Thank you very much, Freya," said Cal as he rose to his feet and dusted his robes off. "Please forgive me, I was just doing a bit of late spring cleaning with my granddaughter." He held out his hand to the two Ministry men.

"Your granddaughter?" asked one of the officers as he raised his eyebrow and examined Briallen. "She was one of the students involved in the event out in the north wood last night, correct?"

"She was by my side for most of it," said Gavin as he walked over to Briallen with a smile. He grabbed her hand and pulled her up, and she immediately hugged him.

"I don't care that you're a werewolf now," she whispered in his ear before she pulled away. Gavin smiled down at her. He looked paler than usual, and his left arm was in a sling, but when he smiled, Briallen knew he would be alright.

"Well," said the Liaison Officer. "I would like it if she could stay. There's a few questions we'd like to ask her as well."

"Of course," said Cal Bevin in a way that was both curt and courteous. He waved his wand and four extra chairs appeared in the room. He then turned around the two chairs by the fireplace so that they made a circle, and then he took a seat. "Please, sit down."

Everybody in the room took a seat in one of the chairs. The Liaison Officer that had just spoken cleared his throat. "Mr Ellison has already told us his version of what happened last night by the north wood cave, and has been very forthcoming with his part in the event, as well as about the fact that he was, indeed, bitten by one of the werewolves. As I'm sure we all know, when a person is bitten by a werewolf, they are infected with lycanthropy, which is why we are here today. As required by law, Gavin Ellison, being of age, must register himself as a werewolf in the American Werewolf Registry. He is now required, at all times, to let the Ministry know of his relatives, residence, close friends, frequent places of visitation, and occupation, as well as where he plans to be the night before, after, and of the full moon. When one or more of the previous change, he must make aware the Department for Werewolf Integration Tracking by either Flooing or Apparating to, or owl, a designated D.W.I.T. location."

Briallen's jaw dropped. "What? You're all treating him like a criminal, but he's not a bad man! Why do you have to know all that stuff? Aren't there privacy laws or something?"

"Briallen, be quiet. It's not your turn to speak," said Cal Bevin calmly.

The Liaison Officers stared at Briallen. "Werewolves, as I know _you_ know, are very dangerous."

"Only for a couple of days a month. For the rest of the time they're just normal people! Good people!"

"That doesn't change the fact that the infected are a danger to themselves and others. The information we require is important should anything happen, such as last night. Which brings me to my next question – looking over the medical report provided by… a Head Nurse Althea Krause, you sustained a serious abdominal wound of unknown origin. Is this correct?"

Cal Bevin leaned forward suddenly and answered the Officer before Briallen could. "She was not bitten."

"I was speaking to _Miss_ Bevin," said the Officer, pronouncing each word slowly, while not breaking eye contact with Cal. Gavin looked at Briallen, obviously concerned, though Briallen didn't understand why, since she wasn't bitten. The Officer then directed his penetrating glare to Briallen.

"One of the werewolves threw me across the clearing… I rolled for a ways and landed against a tree or rock, or something. It happened so fast, but I'm sure I wasn't bitten. Mrs Krause would have said something if she'd seen bite marks."

The Officer narrowed his eyes at Briallen and scribbled something in a small, black notebook Briallen hadn't noticed before. "I'm sure. And tell me, how many werewolves were there?"

Briallen crossed her arms and glared at the Liaison Officers. "There were three."

"Are you quite sure?"

"Yes! They were all gray, and there was one large one and two small ones – well, small for a werewolf, anyway. I think the small ones might be girls – anyway, I took down one small one with Lucan Stone, and then he and Takashi Wu took down the other two with help from everybody, including Gavin." Briallen was growing impatient with the patronizing and superior attitudes of the Liaison Officers and was eager for them to leave already. She was also eager to ask her grandfather why everybody kept acting so strange when discussing her stomach wound.

Both Officers began to write, and when they were finished, they nodded to each other. Cal Bevin shifted in his chair and looked with suspicion at the Liaison Officers as he asked, "What is it, Officers?"

The youngest officer, who hadn't said a word previously, spoke quietly but maintained composure. "There are only two registered werewolves in this area, sir."

"You know who the werewolves from last night are?" asked Briallen, suddenly alarmed.

"We know who the two females are. The large male is unknown."

"Are they alright? Lucan shot one with some arrows and we beat them up a bit… are they in trouble?"

"They are fine, and are not in trouble," said the young Officer, looking strangely at Briallen.

"The cave in the north wood is their safe zone. That is where they go to keep from harming others during the full moon. We cannot fault them for whatever injuries you and your friends incurred, as you were trespassing on their territory," explained the older Officer tightly. He clearly felt differently on the matter.

"What about if other people go there now? Now that everybody knows what happened there? Where will Gavin go?"

The younger Officer was kinder, though slightly patronizing, as he spoke. "We're sorry for what happened to Mr Ellison here, but we're not allowed to disclose to the general public the location of safe zones, not only to ensure their safety but the safety of the infected. Because the safe zone in the north wood has been compromised, the werewolves from last night will not be returning there. Mr Ellison will be made aware of the new safe zone, once it has been chosen and cleared with D.W.I.T. Until then, he, and the other two werewolves in this area, will be detained in a specially designed D.W.I.T. holding cell during the full moon."

Briallen felt horrible for Gavin and what he would have to go through. Suddenly she felt a hand take hers and she looked up to see Gavin smiling at her. "Don't worry about it. It's not your fault."

"Are we quite through?" asked Cal Bevin as politely as he could, given how angry and irritated he was just then.

"We are through with Mr Ellison and Miss Bevin. We would like to speak with you a little more, however, if you don't mind," said the older, and ruder, Officer.

"Gavin, Briallen, why don't you both go to lunch?" Cal asked the two students kindly. Neither of them argued with Cal. Gavin wrapped an arm around Briallen as they walked out of her grandfather's office, and she looked back only once, to see that the Officers had used their wands to create a large pile of paperwork.

"Gavin? Why were they asking me about my cut?" asked Briallen, unable to contain any longer the question that had been bugging her since that morning.

"You don't need to worry about that. They were just being… _thorough_," explained Gavin as they stepped into the portrait hall. Briallen wanted to yell at him just then, and tell him that she wasn't a little girl, and she wanted to know why everybody seemed to be so bothered by her injury. "Would you mind if I don't go to lunch with you? I'd like to see Kara."

Briallen didn't scream or yell or cause a scene. She nodded, in a friendly and understanding sort of way, and left Gavin on the landing as she went to the dining hall on her own.

She chewed her lunch slowly. The meeting with the Liaison Officers had left her angry with the Ministry, and the wizarding world in general. It didn't feel right to her, how they treated Gavin, a guy she considered to be one of the nicest people in the world.

"Briallen! Briallen!" came a voice from the large doorway of the dining hall. Everybody in the room turned to stare at Marisol who was waving her arms and bouncing around like a hyper-active lunatic. "Come here!"

Verena had been unable to catch her earlier and Mrs Krause, overwhelmed by attention-craving Christabel, had given up trying to keep anyone in the infirmary at that point. She had even allowed Briallen, who had to most serious injuries, to leave, once she'd drank several disgusting potions.

Briallen sighed and pushed her plate away before she stood up and walked over to Marisol. "What is it?"

"It's time for my big secret to come to fruition," said Marisol in all seriousness. Briallen wondered briefly where Marisol had learned the word 'fruition' and what, exactly, it meant.

"Secret? What secret?"

"Toby's surprise party, even though it's not a surprise anymore, remember? Come on!"

Marisol grabbed Briallen's hand and skipped out the front doors, down the steps and to a carriage. Toby was already waiting inside the carriage. His head was still bandaged, along with his arm, but the color had returned to his cheeks and he had a smile on his face. Marisol climbed in, and Briallen climbed in after her and then the carriage took off.

"Where are we going again?" asked Briallen. "I don't think we're supposed to leave the castle."

"I got permission from your grandpa since it's a special occasion," said Marisol happily, clapping her hands.

"Super special," Toby corrected with a large smile. The carriage moved quickly, and in little time pulled up in front of the Bubbling Cauldron. The three friends got out, laughing and joking with one another over Marisol's surprise-that-wasn't-a-surprise.

"Ah, just the three of us, hanging out at the Bubbling Cauldron," said Toby as he opened the door and went inside. Once inside, Briallen was shocked. Everybody from the night before, even Lucan Stone, plus some of their other friends from Bergamot, were in the Bubbling Cauldron. All at once everybody began to sing 'Happy Birthday' to Toby.

Briallen smiled, then laughed jovially and joined in, making sure that she and Marisol were the loudest of them all.

THE END


End file.
